Como un ladrón
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Victor Nikiforov era un ladrón. Victor Nikiforov era un bandido que tomaba lo que quería cuando quería. Victor Nikiforov estaba acostumbrado a jamás recibir un no como respuesta. "Yuri Katsuki, el rey cisne", pensó Victor bebiendo otro sorbo de sake lentamente. "Tu nombre suena perfecto para ser el siguiente en mi lista de corazones robados ¿sabes?"
1. El rey cisne y el pianista

**COMO UN LADRÓN**

* * *

 _" **Los cisnes de bonitas plumas blancas en el anochecer** **n** **adan en una danza de carnaval armoniosa** **.** **  
** **¡El cazador soy yo!** **Mi arco estaba preparado** **  
** **Pero su belleza me fue mostrada en el interior** **s** **alpicando, en silencio desde el lago,** **y** **su pálida mirada guardaba un triste poema.**_

 _ **Ella está** **p** **erdida en la desesperación** **,** **a** **rrastrada a la guarida del brujo** **e** **n las sombras** **"**_

 _ **El lago de los cisnes, fragmento.**_

* * *

 **Acto I. El rey cisne y el pianista.**

 **Reparto para "El lago de los cisnes"**

 **Compañía de danza clásica Minako & Cialdini**

 **Odette / Odile - Yuri Katsuki**

 **El príncipe Sigfrido- Yuri Plisetsky**

 **El hechicero Rothbart- Christophe Giacometti**

 **La reina- Phichit Chulanont**

 **Benno von Sommerstern- Kenjirou Minami**

-Con que el perfecto Yuri Katsuki será nuestro rey cisne- dijo Christophe Giacometti en voz alta mientras su brazo se enredaba alrededor de los hombros de un joven hermoso de cabello oscuro y grandes ojos marrones el cual miraba el tablero de anuncios de la compañía de baile de la que era parte como si no pudiera creerlo del todo.

Y es que aquello era irreal, era hasta cierto punto increíble aun el hecho de haber obtenido por fin el rol principal en una de las representaciones más famosas y alabadas de la compañía de Minako y Celestino. Era de verdad sorprendente, un milagro, algo que lo hacía feliz y sin embargo, seguía provocándole vértigo porque en realidad, si alguien le hubiera preguntado al joven aquel qué estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante, él solo habría podido responder con una palabra: miedo, había más miedo que felicidad en su corazón.

-No es tan sorprendente- dijo otro de los bailarines de la compañía, un chico rubio y atlético de brillantes ojos verdes que era un poco más alto que Yuri y quien contemplaba también la pizarra de anuncios sintiéndose un poco nervioso por el papel del príncipe que le habían asignado.

-¿Por qué no lo es, Plisetsky?- dijo Chris sin soltar a Yuri-. Tu audición para el papel del rey cisne también fue perfecta, Yura. La verdad había pensado que Celestino y Minako te elegirían a ti. No estoy diciendo que nuestro Yuri no me haya causado ganas de llorar con su perfecta rendición de Odette…

-Mi audición no fue perfecta, Giacometti, al menos no fue más perfecta que la de Yuri- dijo el joven rubio, quien en seguida atrajo hacia él la mirada fija de los ojos marrones del joven Katsuki-. Además me gusta el papel que me asignaron…

-Te gusta porque sabes que tú y Yuri tendrán que bailar muy de cerca el uno del otro, en especial cuando nuestro rey cisne interprete a Odile, el cisne negro – dijo Christophe haciendo que el joven de ojos verdes lo fulminara con la mirada-. De no ser así, ya estarías gritándole a todo el mundo que tú eres el mejor de esta compañía y que no mereces menos que el rol principal…

-¿De verdad no estás molesto, Yura?- preguntó el joven Katsuki quien estaba acostumbrado a la actitud siempre competitiva de quien era su más antiguo compañero en la danza y uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa dulce que solamente Yuri Katsuki solía recibir-. Por fin vas a mostrarle a todo el mundo la clase de bailarín que eres, por fin podré verte en un papel demandante que te hará salir de tu zona de confort y yo bailaré contigo… si fallas o me decepcionas, no te lo perdonaré jamás, Katsudon…

Yuri Katsuki sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo cariñoso que Yura le había dado desde el primer día en el que se habían conocido cuando no eran más que dos niños aprendices en la escuela para novicios de la afamada prima ballerina rusa Lilia Baranovskaya con la que los dos habían estudiado antes de que Yuri tuviera que regresar a Japón cuando el padre de éste había enfermado de gravedad.

El joven Katsuki sonrió con algo de tristeza al pensar que su padre no podría verlo presentar aquel que sin duda alguna era el papel de su vida, el papel que había esperado durante toda su carrera, esa carrera que había estado condenada a los papeles secundarios la mayor parte del tiempo. Y es que Yuri había dejado que el miedo ganara la batalla antes, esa era la razón por la cual, aunque su talento era enorme, el jamás lo había dejado estallar del todo por medio de un papel tan exigente como el que acababa de ganar y sí, aunque estaba muriendo de miedo por dentro, también era cierto que en ese mismo instante él estaba determinado a hacer de aquel papel algo por lo que la gente pudiera recordarlo: Yuri estaba determinado a ser el mejor rey cisne de la historia de la compañía y no iba a conformarse con menos.

Y es que por muchos años él se había resignado a ser solamente uno más, solamente parte del ensamblaje, simplemente un bailarín más. Desde la muerte de su padre, las cosas no habían estado demasiado bien y él había dejado que toda aquella situación lo distrajera de su meta, su meta de convertirse en un artista inolvidable, la meta de bailar ante todo el mundo con la seguridad de que nadie podría apartar de él la mirada.

Había sido Yuri Plisetsky quien había ido a rescatarlo cinco años después de que los dos se separaran en Rusia donde el joven Katsuki había completado apenas sus estudios con madame Lilia quien siempre lo había considerado uno de sus mejores alumnos. En aquel entonces, Yuri tenía apenas 17 años y se sintió de verdad aliviado cuando el joven Plisetsky llegó a visitarlo diciéndole que ahí, en Japón, Minako Okukawa y Celestino Cialdini estaban reclutando bailarines para una compañía de ballet puramente masculina, algo que era sin duda revolucionario en todos los escenarios de la danza clásica a nivel mundial.

Además, Minako había sido la primera profesora de ballet de Yuri antes de que la afamada bailarina japonesa decidiera viajar por todo el mundo para saber qué haría con su vida después de haberse retirado de los escenarios y la respuesta había sido aquella: tener su propia compañía de ballet y hacer de ella una compañía de la que el mundo entero siempre estaría hablando.

Fue por ello, que después de su llegada a Hasetsu que era la ciudad natal del joven Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky había convencido a su amigo de presentarse a una audición en Tokio para pertenecer a dicha compañía, algo que no fue tan sencillo de decidir para el pelinegro quien después de la muerte de su padre, no se sentía con derecho de dejar a su hermana mayor Mari, y a su madre solas y a cargo del hotel de aguas termales donde él y Yurio, que era el nombre que su familia le había dado al rubio, pasaron varios días discutiendo hasta que el joven Plisetsky le dijo a Yuri que si no iba con él a Tokio por las buenas lo llevaría ahí a rastras y cuando Yuri notó que su amigo no estaba bromeando, los dos se echaron a reír y decidieron que se prepararían a conciencia para aquella audición.

Y Yurio se había sentido feliz al recuperar a su amigo, a la única persona que en las clases de la Academia de Ballet de madame Baranovskaya se había mostrado amable con él a pesar de que los dos eran un par de desconocidos. A Yurio siempre le había gustado aquello de Yuri, que el joven japonés era capaz de tratar a todo el mundo con delicadeza a pesar de que en realidad no era tan sociable.

Además, cuando Yuri bailaba, el chico tenía una gracia natural que hacía de cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo algo musical y estilizado, era como si Yuri no necesitara música para bailar porque su cuerpo mismo creaba canciones al moverse por el escenario. Y Yurio admiraba aquella magia, él quería llegar a producir aquello que Yuri lograba hacer pero él sabía que sus movimientos al bailar siempre serían menos delicados debido a ese carácter suyo que explotaba a la más mínima provocación y él suponía que pasaba lo mismo con su danza: él no podía evitar ser explosivo y firme con sus movimientos así como Yuri Katsuki no podía evitar ser delicado y suave con la suya.

Y a pesar de eso, de que los dos eran sumamente distintos, Yuri y Yurio sostenían una amistad que a lo largo de los años se había hecho más y más fuerte hasta el punto en el que era casi imposible verlos separados después de los ensayos, y a pesar de que desde el momento en el que los dos habían sido aceptados en la compañía Minako & Cialdini, habían hecho buena amistad con otros tres bailarines, la amistad de los dos era un poco más profunda que la amistad que tenían ahora con Chris, Phichit y Minami.

De hecho, muchas personas solían decir que Yurio y él tenían una relación más allá de la amistad pero cuando algo así llegaba a sus oídos los dos chicos reían de forma escandalosa, aunque era cierto que Yurio no podía soportar que Yuri saliera con los demás bailarines de la compañía y que siempre era protector y algo posesivo con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella era su forma de querer a Yuri porque él creía que era su deber apartarlo de aquello que pudiera hacerlo sufrir y no dejar que nadie dijera cosas malas de él porque el rubio sabía que su amigo era sumamente sensible ante la crítica.

Y aunque a veces era Yurio quien le decía cosas como _"fuiste un jodido cerdo torpe durante el ensayo, Katsudon"_ o "¿ _Le llamas a eso un cabriolé? ¡Patético, Katsudon!"_ , Yuri sabía que su amigo lo decía para retarlo a ser mejor de lo que era, y en realidad, así era como su relación funcionaba: los dos se retaban el uno al otro, los dos siempre estaban haciéndose mejores el uno al otro por medio de esa competencia amistosa que desde el principio había existido entre los dos.

Y aunque su relación era un tanto extraña para los que los veían desde afuera, aquellos dos chicos eran unidos de verdad y era por ello que Yurio no se sentía triste al ver que después de años de esfuerzo continuo Yuri al fin había obtenido ese papel que sin duda alguna había nacido para representar: Yuri Katsuki era el rey cisne y él sería su príncipe ¿Por qué alguien se sentiría enojado ante un reparto tan bien seleccionado?

El joven Plisetsky notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco al darse cuenta de que en realidad la parte de "ser el príncipe de Yuri", al menos en la obra, lo estaba emocionando de un modo extraño al que él no quería ponerle demasiada atención. Él solo sabía que tenía que estar ahí para apoyar a su amigo y si eso hacía sonreír a Yuri del modo en el que éste estaba sonriendo en ese momento, la verdad es que él estaba dispuesto a ser el coprotagonista de Yuri Katsuki en todas las representaciones que Minako y Celestino quisieran.

-No voy a defraudarte, Yura- dijo el joven Katsuki sin dejar de sonreír-. Aunque de verdad debo mejorar mucho de mi papel como Odile, Celestino no dejaba de repetir que me falta sensualidad…

-¡Oh, no te preocupes, eso lo tengo cubierto!- dijo Christophe deslizando su mano por la espalda de Yuri hasta tocar su trasero firme haciendo que el pelinegro empujara a Chris lejos de él- ¡Yuri, no te alejes! ¡La lección de sensualidad de Chris estaba por comenzar apenas! ¿No quieres aprender algo de los mayores? No hay otro modo de aprender de sensualidad más que este, poniéndote en las manos de un experto literalmente…

-Solo eres dos años mayor que yo, Chris- dijo el muchacho Katsuki sin poder evitar sonrojarse por las palabras que el joven Giacometti había pronunciado-. Y perdona que no me ponga en tus manos literalmente pero… no… investigaré de sensualidad por mi cuenta, gracias…

-Tú te lo pierdes, guapo- dijo Chris guiñándole un ojo al joven de los ojos marrones y dedicándole una sonrisa llena de inocencia a Yurio quien lo miraba como quien mira a la más grande basura del planeta.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- dijo una alegre voz uniéndose a los chicos que seguían frente al tablón de anuncios de la compañía- ¿Por qué Yuri luce como si acabara de ser acosado por Chris por milésima vez en su vida? No me respondan, Yuri acaba de ser víctima de las manos de Chris de nuevo ¿verdad?

La voz pertenecía a un joven tailandés cuyos ojos se posaron en Yurio quien asintió a sus palabras evidentemente molesto y un minuto después, los ojos negros del joven aquel se llenaron de alegría al ver el nombre de Yuri Katsuki marcado como el principal de la representación y se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando leyó su propia asignación como la reina soberana, la madre de Sigfrido.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el joven cuyo nombre era Phichit Chulanont- ¡Ahora soy la madre de Yurio y la futura suegra de Yuri! ¿Por qué no obtengo ninguno de los papeles sensuales? ¡Yo quería ser Rothbart!

-¡Oh, cariño!- dijo Chris con aire afectado-. No, eso no puede ser posible, mi corazón. Ese papel fue escrito para mí, tú no tienes la malicia suficiente para ser un brujo desalmado que disfruta de convertir una dulce historia de amor en una tragedia…

-¿Dices que soy demasiado adorable para un papel así?- dijo Phichit intentando poner en su cara de rasgos delicados una mirada que intentaba hacerlo parecer malvado pero que solo lograba hacerlo parecer más adorable.

-Sí, eres demasiado adorable- dijo Yuri Katsuki haciendo reír a Phichit.

-Bueno, si es nuestro rey cisne quien lo dice, no discutiré- dijo Phichit alegremente-. Lo conseguiste Yuri ¡Por fin lo conseguiste! Lo que no entiendo es por qué Yurio no está gritándole a Celestino en este justo instante, eso hizo cuando me dieron a mí el papel del cascanueces…

-¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que la idea de bailar con Yuri lo pone feliz- dijo Chris haciendo que los ojos verdes del joven Plisetsky lo fulminaran con la mirada-. Ya sabes, por fin cumplirá su fantasía de ser el príncipe de su crush de toda la vida…

-¡Oh, el amor que trasciende de lo real a la fantasía!- dijo Phichit con una mirada soñadora que hizo reír a Chris.

-¿De verdad son adultos?- dijo Yurio con ganas de asesinar a Chris y al tailandés-. Ya les dije que estoy feliz por Yuri, nadie más que él merecía ese papel.

Yuri sonrió con agradecimiento y el rubio pensó que aquella sonrisa era suficiente para hacerle olvidar sus ganas de ahorcar a Giacometti. Y es que Yuri Katsuki no solía regalarle aquellas sonrisas a cualquiera y en aquel momento, Yurio se prometió que no dejaría que aquella sonrisa se desvaneciera hasta el día del estreno. Él haría que Yuri no se rindiera, él haría que aquella obra fuera por fin aquel éxito rotundo que no le dejaría a nadie duda de que Yuri era el mejor bailarín del mundo entero.

-¡Hey, tengo un papel principal! ¡Soy Benno! ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Yurio! ¿Vamos a celebrar?- dijo otro chico japonés que había llegado al tablón de anuncios que al parecer se había convertido en centro de reunión improvisado de aquel extraño grupo de amigos y compañeros de danza-. Y además… ¡Yuri! ¡Eres el rey cisne! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo por todo lo alto!

-Secundo la moción de Minami- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente-. Vamos Yuri, quizá podamos beber algo hoy antes de que Minako y Celestino empiecen a ponerse neuróticos con las dietas y las rutinas de ejercicios anti grasa…

-Deberíamos ir por Katsudon- dijo Chris riendo alegremente-. Ya sabes, no creo que puedas probar uno de esos tazones de comida que prepara tu madre, Yuri, no hasta la noche de estreno al menos…

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea posible salir esta noche, chicos- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa un tanto triste-. Le prometí a mamá que iría a verla para contarle acerca de mi papel, además hoy es…

-Es el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre- dijo Yurio haciendo que las sonrisas de los demás desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes? ¿Podemos acompañarte?

-No, no, no se preocupen…- dijo Yuri con seriedad-. Vayan a celebrar ustedes, si mamá no se siente tan mal los acompañaré más tarde ¿sí?

Los cuatro chicos que rodeaban a Yuri asintieron con solemnidad a las palabras de su amigo y decidieron que era tiempo de ir a casa, lo cual significaba que debían volver a la enorme mansión que era la propiedad de Minako Okukawa y en la cual, todos los bailarines de la compañía se estaban hospedando, pues aunque la sede de Minako & Cialdini estaba en Tokio, a los dos directores les gustaba ensayar en aquel tranquilo pueblo japonés donde había muy pocas distracciones para los bailarines cosa que era muy ventajosa en todo el proceso de ensayos y ensamblaje que estaba por venir en la vida de aquella compañía de baile.

Fue así como los cinco amigos salieron a la calle y después de que Yuri les asegurara a todos que se reuniría con ellos en uno de los pocos bares del pueblo, el grupo se separó tomando caminos totalmente distintos. Yuri tomó el camino hacia el norte dirigiéndose a uno de los lugares menos céntricos de Hasetsu donde estaba el hotel de aguas termales que su hermana y su madre todavía dirigían y que era uno de los lugares favoritos de los bailarines para relajarse y una de las pocas distracciones autorizadas por Celestino y Minako.

Sí, sin duda era algo extraño estar en casa pero a la vez no estarlo, y es que los directores de la compañía de verdad creían que una presentación armoniosa en el escenario empezaba desde el momento en el que la compañía decidía ser también un grupo armonioso fuera de él. Para Celestino y Minako, era primordial que sus bailarines se llevaran bien, especialmente los principales con los que tener un problema era algo imposible y por eso, una de las reglas de la compañía era que durante los ensayos todos tenían que vivir en la misma casa, lo cual hacia que Chris llamara a aquellas concentraciones en Hasetsu "el campamento militar de la danza".

Yuri sonrió al recordar ese nombre y al levantar la mirada del suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba ya cerca de Yutopia, el hotel de su familia, y una tristeza un tanto pesada se instaló en su corazón y el chico se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado, la herida provocada por la partida de un ser amado era algo que siempre dolería, algo que siempre le haría daño.

El chico suspiró y entró a su hogar escuchando el rumor proveniente del comedor en el que seguramente los últimos clientes del restaurante estaban consumiendo la especialidad de Hiroko, su madre, aquel famoso tazón de Katsudon por el que Yurio le había dado aquel apodo que con el paso de los años se había convertido en el único nombre que el chico ruso usaba para dirigirse a él. Yuri pensaba que al joven Plisetsky siempre le había resultado incomodo compartir el mismo nombre con él y por ello el rubio había decidido darle aquel mote después de que Yuri le recitara una por una todas las razones por las que aquel platillo de su madre era lo mejor que le había pasado al mundo desde la creación del ballet.

Yuri sonrió con un poco menos de ansiedad al pensar que Yurio era su pareja de baile para aquella representación y es que él de verdad estaba preocupado por arruinar lo que sin duda alguna era la oportunidad de su vida entera, el punto cumbre de su carrera: ser el rey cisne era por lo que quería ser recordado.

El joven suspiro sintiendo que aquel sueño era demasiado grande para poder cargar con él en soledad, pero quizá no estaba solo del todo: sus amigos, su madre, incluso Mari lo apoyaban ahora y si ellos seguían creyendo en él seguramente le resultaría más sencillo creer en él y es que aquella desconfianza que nacía de lo más hondo de su ser con respecto a su talento era un mal habito que no había podido abandonar desde que era niño.

-¡Mamá, estoy en casa!- gritó Yuri y no le sorprendió para nada no obtener una respuesta, así que el chico caminó hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa en la que la familia Katsuki había adaptado un altar.

El joven sintió que la tristeza lo invadía de nuevo al sentarse sobre el suelo de madera de la casa justamente en frente del altar donde una foto de su padre quien le sonreía alegremente al futuro sin saber que llegaría un día en el que él ya no sería parte del mañana, descansaba en medio de varias varitas de incienso y flores frescas que seguramente Hiroko había puesto ahí aquella mañana.

Yuri suspiró con cansancio y dejó que su cuerpo sintiera por fin todo ese desgaste que la preparación para la audición le había dejado. Aquella última semana había ensayado hasta que sus piernas protestaban y sus dedos se quejaban amargamente de todas las veces que Yuri los había colocado en _pointé_ porque él era uno de los pocos bailarines cuyo peso y altura le permitía hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

Sin embargo, entrenar hasta el cansancio había sido necesario porque a pesar de que tan solo tenía 23 años, uno más de los que Yurio tenía, él sabía que ya no era tan joven y que por ello mismo ganar un papel estelar como el que había ganado a base de esfuerzo había sido todo un logro en realidad. Pero estaba cansado, justamente en ese instante la tristeza y el cansancio parecían ser lo único que él era capaz de sentir y seguramente se hubiera dejado apabullar por aquellas sensaciones de no ser porque la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió de repente.

-Mi Yuri está en casa…- dijo una pausada vos femenina que provenía de una mujer bajita y regordeta de rostro dulce y sonrisa un poco triste que en seguida le causó a Yuri unas ganas enormes de abrazarse a ella, algo que Hiroko, su madre, pareció leer en su rostro porque sin esperar un segundo más la mujer se acercó a su hijo para rodearlo con sus brazos y Yuri sonrió porque su madre olía a Katsudon y a días de sol y aquello calmaba un poco la ansiedad en el corazón del joven.

-Hola mamá…- dijo el chico sin soltarse del abrazo de su madre.

-No estés asustado, Yuri- dijo ella como si pudiera leer su mente-. Lo harás bien, sé que serás el mejor rey cisne de la historia del ballet…

-¿Ya lo sabes?- dijo Yuri un poco sorprendido.

-Minako me llamó en la mañana, ella me dijo la buena noticia- dijo Hiroko con esa voz pausada que tan bien podía calmar a Yuri-. Ella también está orgullosa de ti, me dijo que por fin estás listo, que en todos estos años ella jamás te había visto tan determinado a tener un rol, que ella y Celestino no dudaron ni un segundo en darte a ti el papel principal…

-¿Aunque no soy capaz de llegar a la verdadera esencia de Odile, el cisne negro?- dijo Yuri sin temer admitir ante su madre que aquello le causaba desasosiego-. No sé qué haré si no encuentro la manera de llevar a cabo ese papel, mamá…

-Lo harás, Yuri…- dijo Hiroko con firmeza-. No hay nada que no puedas lograr, jamás te rindes y sé que esta vez tampoco lo harás. Además, todos estamos contigo, incluso papá, también él está contigo…

Yuri sonrió y dejo que el calor y la seguridad que había en la voz de su madre lo protegieran de aquellas voces en su cabeza que seguían diciéndole que echaría todo a perder como era su costumbre. Pero no, esta vez todo sería diferente, tenía que ser diferente incluso Yuri se sentía diferente. Aquella era la oportunidad de su vida y no habría nadie que lo apartara de su meta, absolutamente nadie le arrebataría aquella gloria. Ni siquiera él, mucho menos él…

* * *

Sus manos se deslizaban sobre el piano de forma perezosa al tiempo a alguien abría la puerta del pequeño local en el que Victor Nikiforov había decidido pasar la noche a falta de un mejor lugar al cual ir.

El hombre tenía apenas doce horas en aquel pequeño pueblo de Japón y la falta de lugares interesantes como los que había dejado en Moscú estaba empezando a pasarle factura pues se sentía mortalmente aburrido y ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber renunciado a ser el pianista acompañante de la Escuela de ballet del teatro Bolshói, un trabajo que por muchos años lo había mantenido entretenido y con amplias posibilidades de diversión al por mayor.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir al fin del mundo por cuatro meses, él habría dicho que por un momento le había parecido que las aventuras en Rusia se habían agotado, lo cual quería decir que ya se había acostado con todos los bailarines con los que había sido posible acostarse algo que él podía admitir sin sentir ni el menor rastro de vergüenza, así que había decidido empezar de cero con una nueva compañía para que de este modo su necesidad de experimentar placer con nuevas personas estuviera cubierta.

Sí, sin duda alguna aquella era una visión inmoral de la vida para muchas personas pero para alguien con Victor Nikiforov, aquella era la única vida que valía la pena ser vivida y lo cierto era que a sus 27 años, no sentía que tuviera que rendirle cuentas de su conducta a nadie.

Porque para Victor Nikiforov había solamente tres cosas importantes en la vida: él mismo, su piano y su interminable lista de conquistas que con el paso del tiempo había tomado un cariz legendario. Aquella lista de la que todo el mundo sabía era conocida como _"La lista de corazones robados de Victor Nikiforov"_ , un nombre que pasaba de boca en boca y de la que muchos bailarines se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer.

Sí, en el mundo de la danza donde Victor se había movido en los últimos años, todo el mundo conocía su nombre, todo el mundo sabía de su reputación de conquistador y Don Juan nato y aunque todo el mundo sabía de él, aunque todo el mundo era advertido para no caer en sus redes, nadie parecía poder resistirse a sus ojos azules cubiertos por su inconfundible flequillo de cabello color plata o a su sonrisa sensual y a aquel modo de tocar el piano que parecía nublar los sentidos de todos los bailarines que se habían movido al compás de su música.

Victor Nikiforov era un ladrón. Victor Nikiforov era un bandido que tomaba lo que quería cuando quería. Victor Nikiforov estaba acostumbrado a jamás recibir un _no_ como respuesta.

El hombre suspiró pensando en las viejas glorias de aquella lista, y se dijo que quizá su decisión había sido errada a pesar de que sabía que en la compañía de Minako y Celestino podría encontrar nuevas adiciones a su lista de conquistas.

Pero es que aquella alegre posibilidad empezaba a empañarse cuando el ruso pensaba que Hasetsu era más bien un pueblo fantasma que estaba robándole la energía; aquel pueblo en el que casi no había gente y mucho menos un bar decente, estaba matándolo de aburrimiento lentamente al grado de que había tenido que meterse al primer local que había encontrado y a pesar de que las bebidas que el dueño del lugar, un japonés corpulento y amable, le había ofrecido no eran para nada variadas, Victor había encontrado un poco de confort al encontrarse con aquel viejo piano que después de haber sido afinado por sus manos expertas, ahora producía música alegre que incluso le daba un poco de vida al abandonado local que tenía por nombre _"Ice castle"_ y Victor pensaba que en efecto, solo un jodido castillo helado podía estar así de abandonado.

Victor se rio de su propio pensamiento al tiempo que sus ojos azules se fijaban en la barra del bar donde el dueño que lo había atendido charlaba ahora con el nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar y que parecía ser alguien de sobra conocido para el otro hombre quien, aunque hablaba en un rápido japonés que Victor jamás habría logrado entender, lucia contento de ver a aquel nuevo cliente que estaba usando una sudadera negra con capucha que cubría su rostro y por las gotas de agua que resbalaban de la prenda del chico aquel al piso, Victor se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover.

" _Genial, ahora llueve, un final perfectamente deprimente para una noche jodidamente deprimente",_ pensó Victor mientras un dramático suspiro salía de sus labios y el nuevo cliente del bar se quitaba la capucha por fin dejando que los ojos azules del ruso se quedaran quietos sobre uno de los hombres más bellos que él hubiera visto alguna vez: cabello oscuro que caía con naturalidad sobre una frente de piel blanca y un tanto sonrojada debido al esfuerzo que seguramente el chico aquel había hecho para llegar a aquel lugar y un par de increíbles ojos marrones que a pesar de la distancia parecían brillar cuando su dueño sonreía, porque el joven aquel estaba sonriendo ahora.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Victor no pudo apartar los ojos de aquel joven cuya belleza natural resaltaba en medio de aquel bar solitario y el ruso se dijo que sin duda alguna la presencia de aquel hombre había mejorado en un mil por ciento aquella quietud, aquella soledad que parecía respirarse en todas las calles de Hasetsu y sus alrededores. Pero él, aquel chico sin nombre que ni siquiera estaba mirándolo parecía no saber nada de aquella soledad, era como si el joven aquel saliera siempre intocado de las cosas terribles que había en el mundo y como si se tratara de un reflejo automático, ese reflejo que siempre se despertaba en el ruso cuando un hombre de belleza excepcional aparecía ante él, Victor tuvo ganas de levantarse y abordar al joven aquel y quizá, solo quizá, obtener un poco de diversión sin consecuencias, solo un poco de diversión de la que ninguno de los dos tuviera que arrepentirse o recordar a la mañana siguiente.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus dedos se detuvieron de forma abrupta sobre el piano pues Victor había decidido que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que aquel joven se convirtiera en su acompañante aquella noche, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse del banquito del piano, el joven aquel decidió levantarse también y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante al dueño del bar, volvió a subir la capucha de su sudadera y salió por la puerta con la gracia de un tifón que había dejado algo inconcluso en el corazón de Victor Nikiforov, algo que una persona como él no podía dejar así. Tenía que volver a ver a aquella belleza, Victor no podía resignarse a dejar que alguien como el chico aquel se alejara de él.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Victor se levantó del piano y caminó hacia la barra con aire casual, notando que el dueño del bar lucia feliz, como si hablar con el hermoso extraño aquel le hubiera traído una especial alegría aquella noche. _"Y cómo no",_ pensó Victor sonriendo con malicia. _"Ese chico puede alegrar a cualquiera, ese rostro, esos ojos… ¡Dios! ¿Debería correr tras él ahora mismo? ¿Y si nunca jamás vuelvo a verlo?"_

-¿Tienes más de ese sake tradicional que me ofreciste antes?- dijo Victor haciendo uso del perfecto inglés que dominaba desde más joven, sentándose en el mismo lugar que el chico hermoso había usado antes de irse.

-Por supuesto, señor- dijo el hombre de la barra sirviendo un vaso de la bebida al ruso que trataba de no parecer demasiado interesado en la persona que acababa de dejar el bar.

-Gracias…- dijo Victor llevándose el vaso a la boca y tomando un sorbo de la bebida que quemó al bajar por su garganta-. Al parecer no habrá muchos clientes hoy, señor…

-Takeshi…- dijo el hombre riendo alegremente-. Takeshi Nishigori y tiene razón, la gente no suele frecuentar este lugar a estas horas, al menos no tan temprano. Los más jóvenes o los bailarines de la maestra Minako prefieren ir a uno de los lugares famosos del centro aunque esos sitios siempre cierran temprano por lo que no es raro que bien entrada la madrugada todos estén aquí terminando su noche de juerga. De hecho, mi esposa Yuko y yo estamos acostumbrados a tener clientes solo cuando es verdaderamente tarde, por eso nos sorprendió tanto verlo por aquí a estas horas, señor…

-Victor, llámame Victor, mi amigo. Así que ¿Los bailarines suelen venir aquí más tarde?- dijo Victor pensando que quizá valdría la pena esperar ahí unas cuantas horas, no había mejor presa para él que un bailarín borracho ansioso de compañía en la madrugada.

-Sí… ¿Te interesa el ballet, Victor? - dijo el hombre sin notar las verdaderas intenciones que el ruso escondía detrás de su sonrisa encantadora-. La compañía de la maestra Minako ya ha regresado a Hasetsu, esos chicos tendrán otra de sus concentraciones previas al estreno de una representación. Creo que este año harán "El lago de los cisnes", de hecho señor, el mismísimo Rey Cisne en persona acaba de estar aquí…

-¿El rey cisne?- dijo Victor riendo complacido al darse cuenta de que el joven atractivo que acababa de irse era nada más y nada menos que uno de los bailarines de la compañía para la cual trabajaría y ante los cuales él sería presentado al día siguiente.

-Yuri Katsuki, el mejor bailarín de la compañía- dijo Takeshi no sin cierto orgullo en la voz-. El chico es fabuloso, este es el primer gran papel que consigue y ¿sabes algo? No pudieron darle ese rol a nadie mejor que él. Yuri es el más talentoso y sin duda alguna es el más guapo también…

-Concuerdo absolutamente, Takeshi- dijo Victor haciendo reír al hombre en frente de él- ¿Todos los japoneses de por aquí lucen como él? Porque si es así, creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo definitivamente…

Takeshi Nishigori rio alegremente de las palabras de Victor quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que unirse a la risa del hombre aquel quien sin saberlo, le había dado información valiosa acerca del chico que sin duda alguna se convertiría en su próximo objetivo.

" _Yuri Katsuki, el rey cisne",_ pensó Victor bebiendo otro sorbo de sake lentamente. _"Tu nombre suena perfecto para ser el siguiente en mi lista de corazones robados ¿sabes?"_

* * *

 ** _NDA: Nueva historia comenzando¡ Ojalá les guste :)_**


	2. El zorro, el cisne y el gatito

**Acto II. El zorro, el cisne y el gatito.**

La inevitable modorra del ensayo matutino podía percibirse en el ambiente a medida que los bailarines de Minako y Celestino empezaban a llegar al estudio en el que, aquel día, los preparativos para la representación que tendría su noche de estreno antes de la navidad de aquel año, empezarían por fin después de que la lista del reparto fuera anunciada el día anterior.

La mayoría de los bailarines estaba ya en el estudio, algunos estiraban las piernas sujetos a la barra de madera que se apoyaba en la pared que estaba ubicada frente a un enorme espejo en el que los hombres ahí reunidos, podían observarse sin ningún problema tratando de que sus disciplinados cuerpos se movieran al ritmo de la música de aquella forma perfecta, elegante y bella que era la característica principal del ballet.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, uno podía percibir además del adormecimiento matutino, una suave excitación que recorría a los bailarines al ser conscientes de que empezarían a preparar un nuevo show y ninguno de ellos podía apartar la mirada del grupo de los bailarines principales quienes charlaban de forma animada alrededor de quien parecía ser el centro del grupo, aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones que sonreía con un poco de nerviosismo al tiempo que sus demás compañeros no tenían reparo alguno de reír a carcajadas.

-¡En serio, Phichit se besó con uno de los oficiales de policía que estaban en la barra del bar, ayer!- dijo Chris haciendo que el joven tailandés se sonrojara completamente-. Jamás había visto así a nuestro pequeño, debo admitir que me gusta esta faceta salvaje y alocada de su personalidad.

-Yo no lo recuerdo y si no lo recuerdo no pasó…- dijo Phichit ignorando a todo mundo mientras intentaba pararse en las puntas de sus pies sin lograrlo.

-Lo que de verdad me resulta increíble es que tú recuerdes algo de eso, Giacometti- dijo Yuri Plisetsky con una sonrisa fría que hizo que Chris le dedicara una mirada airada con sus ojos verdes-. Bebiste como un barril sin fondo, no entiendo por qué no tienes resaca…

-¡Oh, mi dulce y puro Yurio!- dijo Chris volviendo a reír-. Cuando has vivido tanto como yo empiezas a aprender uno que otro truco útil para los días de fiesta…

-Creo que me perdí de un show de calidad ayer- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila que siempre surgía al estar con sus mejores amigos en el mundo-. Lamento de verdad no haberlos encontrado…

-Admítelo, su majestad- dijo Chris quien había empezado a llamar a Yuri de aquel modo desde el primer instante en el que lo había visto aquel día y el joven Katsuki podía intuir que su amigo no lo llamaría de otro modo en mucho tiempo-. No quisiste ir a la fiesta y todos lo entendemos, no tienes que mentirnos…

-Sí quería ir, incluso pasé por el _Ice Castle_ para preguntarle a Takeshi si los había visto- dijo el joven japonés con sinceridad-. Pero estaba lloviendo tanto… ok, deja de mirarme así, mi excusa es patética. Tienes razón, Chris, quizá después de todo no quería ir a la fiesta…

-¿De verdad pensaste que estábamos en el bar de Takeshi a las diez de la noche?- dijo Minami cuyo cabello rubio con mechones rojos le cubría el rostro mientras el muchacho intentaba tocar las puntas de los dedos de sus pies con sus manos sin doblar las rodillas-. Parece que no conoces el itinerario de juerga de Chris, este hombre es imparable…

-¿No fueron al bar de Takeshi?- dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido de saber que sus amigos habían roto el ritual casi sagrado de terminar una noche de fiesta en aquel lugar.

-Sí, sí fuimos…- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa algo seria-. Chris se la pasó en grande ahí, se reencontró con un viejo amigo ¿No es así, Chris? ¿Vas a contarnos que hicieron ese amigo y tú durante veinte minutos encerrados en el baño del bar?

Chris sonrió con malicia antes de contestar. El joven Giacometti, quien era originario de Suiza ya se imaginaba que sus amigos no lo dejarían en paz con aquel asunto del amigo con el que se había encontrado la noche anterior y la verdad es que él se estaba muriendo de ganas de contarles lo que había pasado con él, porque vamos, siempre era bueno volver a ver a un viejo colega de aventuras y correrías de las que, aquellos niños – porque aunque le costara tenía que admitirlo, Chris siempre se había sentido el mayor entre aquellos bailarines jóvenes y al parecer menos alocados que él- no tenían ni idea.

Y es que Christophe Giacometti casi había creído ver una alucinación cuando en sus ojos se dibujó la imagen de aquel hombre que tocaba el piano y que sonreía de forma seductora intercambiando miradas aquí y allá con chicos guapos que no podían evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad de la sonrisa de aquel misterioso ser que había hecho que la gente reunida en el _Ice Castle_ bailara al son de su piano y al que Takeshi Nishigori dio animadamente las gracias antes de cerrar pues era más que obvio que gracias a la música del pianista aquel más clientes habían llegado al lugar que jamás había tenido tantos parroquianos.

Era increíble ver a un hombre como aquel, alguien extraordinario en su aspecto como en su modo de vestir, en un lugar desolado como aquel bar al que Chris y los demás acudían algunas noches más por costumbre y afecto al dueño, quien era un amigo de Yuri de toda la vida, que por el variado abanico de posibilidades que ofrecía. Y lo cierto fue, que al ver los brillantes ojos azules de aquel hombre, Chris no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño porque aquel pianista mágico era sin lugar a dudas, el famoso Victor Nikiforov a quien él había conocido años atrás en la primera compañía de ballet a la que había pertenecido.

Fue por eso que Chris no pudo evitar acercarse al pianista ruso cuando éste decidió tomar un descanso de la música y Victor tampoco tuvo problema alguno para reconocerlo, así que los dos habían pasado un largo rato bebiendo y platicando alegremente hasta que el calor de la noche o las jarras de cerveza que los dos estaban bebiendo hicieron su efecto y terminaron… bueno, reencontrándose de una forma bastante agradable que a ninguno de los dos incomodó porque los dos solían hacer aquello de vez en cuando y los dos estaban seguros de que si no había conquistas disponibles, siempre venía bien la mano – y la boca o las dos cosas- de un buen amigo para mitigar la soledad y traer el placer. Chris sonrió con malicia al recordar lo que había sucedido en el baño del bar pero no dijo nada, aquello apenas importaba.

Era lo que Victor le había dicho y no lo que había hecho con él, lo que sus amigos tenían que saber, lo demás, iba a dejarlo a la imaginación de los cuatro jóvenes que seguían mirándolo de forma interesada mientras él seguía perdido en aquellos pensamientos llenos de recuerdos agradables.

-Si te cuento lo que pasó, vas a traumatizarte, mi querido príncipe- dijo Chris riendo divertido-. Me temo que tú estás guardándote para el día de tu boda ¿no es así? Yuri, tendrás una virgen para ti cuando por fin le propongas matrimonio a Yurio…

-Seremos dos vírgenes entonces- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas, provocando con sus palabras que Yurio se tambaleara en medio de su estiramiento al notar que Yuri no estaba negando la posibilidad de que ellos dos, algún día… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le estaba dando importancia a eso? Yuri solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Giacometti ¿o no?

-¡En serio tengo que curarlos de esa terrible enfermedad!- dijo Chris con una mueca horrorizada que hizo reír a sus amigos-. Mi oferta de ponerse en mis manos para las clases de sensualidad sigue en pie, por cierto…

-Paso…- dijo Yurio recobrando la perfecta postura que había estado practicando antes-. Y no desvíes el tema de conversación ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a Victor "la zorra" Nikiforov? ¿Eres parte de su lista de conquistas interminables? Aunque, omite esa pregunta, por la estúpida sonrisa con la que los dos salieron del baño ayer es más que obvio que formas parte de su lista de corazones robados…

-¿Tú también sabes quién es el dios al que vimos ayer, Yura?- dijo Minami con verdadera sorpresa-. Phichit y yo queríamos acercarnos a él pero… no, no, él está demasiado lejos de nuestras posibilidades. Jamás lo había visto en Hasetsu ¿por qué ustedes dos lo conocen?

-Phichit y tú harían bien en mantenerse lejos de él- dijo Yurio con una mirada sombría que ninguno de sus amigos pudo entender-. Él es un hombre despreciable si a alguien como él puede llamársele hombre…

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan duro con Victor?- dijo Chris bastante contrariado por las palabras del rubio- ¿Lo conoces o solo has escuchado rumores acerca de él? Porque déjame decirte que ninguno de esos rumores es verdad. Sí, él es un viejo zorro al que le encanta salir de cacería pero no hace nada que otros no quieran hacer también, él es como yo ¿entienden? Los dos somos almas libres, nada más…

-Yo no estoy entendiendo nada de nada- dijo Yuri Katsuki sintiendo que de verdad habían pasado demasiadas cosas en aquella fiesta a la que no había acudido después de todo-. No sé de quién están hablando, solo sé que es amigo de Chris y que Yura lo conoce…

-¿Nos puedes decir como lo conoces tú, Yura?- dijo Phichit realmente interesado en aquello.

-Ok, les contaré porque de verdad harían bien en mantenerse lejos de él y te equivocas Giacometti, tú no eres despreciable como él, bueno, no tanto…- dijo Yurio con una sonría divertida que hizo que Chris se relajara un poco aunque seguía sin entender la rabia de la voz de su amigo-. Conocí a Victor en Rusia, él fue el pianista acompañante del ballet de Madame Baranovskaya por un tiempo antes de que yo decidiera venir a Japón. Él y uno de mis compañeros, Georgi, tuvieron algo que ver, sé que Georgi es parte de la lista de Victor. El problema es que el corazón de Georgi pensó que él podría cambiar a una vieja zorra como Victor, ya sabes, lograr que se enamorara de él y otras expectativas estúpidas que evidentemente una zorra como Victor no podía cumplir…

-Zorro…- dijo Chris sin pensarlo.

-La zorra aquella rompió el corazón de Georgi - continuó Yurio sabiendo que toda la atención del grupo estaba en él-. Sí, debo admitir que Georgi es un rey del drama y que lo que hizo fue completamente culpa suya, pero Victor pudo detenerlo y no lo hizo, a Victor Nikiforov no le importa nada, ni nadie…

-¿Qué le pasó a Georgi?- dijo Yuri con el corazón intranquilo sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Después de lo que Victor le hizo, Georgi cayó en una depresión oscura y profunda, nadie parecía poder sacarlo de ahí- dijo Yurio recordando aquel negro episodio en Rusia-. El muy idiota creyó que Victor volvería a él por lastima pero no fue así, Victor no siente nada, nada de nada. Georgi intentó… bueno, algunos dicen que fue un accidente pero no lo sé, yo no era amigo íntimo de él pero aun así ¿Por qué uno de los bailarines más experimentados y artísticos de Rusia decidiría cruzar una de las avenidas más peligrosas de Moscú sin tener cuidado? ¿Por qué un bailarín se pondría en peligro a propósito, al grado de ser arrollado por un auto a toda velocidad?

-¿Está muerto?- dijo Minami con los ojos llenos de un terror reverencial producto del silencio que reinaba en el grupo ahora.

-No, pero creo que él deseaba estarlo… - dijo Yurio con calma-. No pudo bailar por dos años después de eso, lo último que sé de él es que hasta hace unos pocos meses pudo caminar de nuevo y todo fue por culpa de ese hombre que los tenía babeando a ustedes ayer…

-Insisto en que estás siendo injusto con él- dijo Chris sin poder negar que quizá Victor había sido un aliciente para que el chico aquel decidiera hacer lo que hizo, pero de ahí a culparlo por todo…

-Injusto o no, me desagrada- dijo Yurio con firmeza-. No me importa si es tu amigo o si coges con él cada vez que los dos se encuentran, la vida privada de los demás no es asunto mío. Solo quiero que sepan que si yo fuera ustedes me mantendría lejos de él, en especial tú, Yuri…

-¿Yo?- dijo el joven pelinegro sin entender muy bien por qué su corazón seguía latiendo de forma demencial-. Pero si yo no lo conozco y después de lo que dijiste tampoco quiero conocerlo…

-Y será mejor que él no te conozca a ti, si sabe que eres el rey cisne y te ve, bueno…- dijo el rubio sintiendo que empezaba a ruborizarse-. Creo que jamás te das cuenta de lo hermoso que eres y a Victor la belleza lo atrae como un imán, es como una vieja zorra adicta a todo aquello que le resulta bello y Yuri, sin duda alguna para él tú serías la joya de la corona porque…

-Porque nuestro rey cisne es jodidamente perfecto- dijo Phichit un poco intranquilo- ¿De verdad crees que Victor Nikiforov quiera hacerle daño a alguien? A mí no me pareció que fuera alguien malo, quizá un poco demasiado encantador y coqueto pero…

-Solo te digo lo que yo sé- dijo Yurio un poco harto de aquel tema-. Si no lo volvemos a ver nunca más estaré completamente feliz, quizá solo esté aquí en Hasetsu por error, no me imagino qué demonios hace alguien como él en un lugar como este, no creo que venga a un retiro espiritual la verdad, pero sea cual sea el motivo de su estancia en Japón espero que regrese pronto a Rusia para no volver a verlo jamás…

-Bueno… creo que eso no será posible- dijo Chris con una sonrisa divertida que puso en alerta a los demás chicos-. Resulta que Victor me dijo que él está aquí porque…

Chris se interrumpió a la mitad de su discurso y el silencio se hizo en el grupo de amigos una vez más cuando todo mundo se puso de pie al ver entrar a los dos directores de la compañía caminando al lado de un hombre de caminar sensual y sonrisa encantadora que rápidamente llamó la atención de todos los bailarines ahí presentes quienes miraban a los recién llegados con atención e intriga.

Yuri se quedó contemplando aquella escena desde detrás de hombro de Yurio quien de forma instintiva se había parado delante de él, como si quisiera apartar de la vista de aquel depredador de ojos azules quien sonreía y que paseaba la mirada por entre los chicos ahí reunidos como si estuviera buscando algo, y a Yurio no le quedó la menor duda de que aquella mirada del color del cielo de verano estaba buscando a Yuri y un escalofrío subió por la espalda del chico sin que éste pudiera evitarlo.

-Buenos días a todos, me alegra que la puntualidad siga siendo una de las características primordiales de esta compañía- dijo Minako quien era una mujer alta y delgada que a pesar de los años seguía siendo bella aunque el aire de autoridad que inspiraba hacía que todos los bailarines la contemplaran sin gana alguna de interrumpirla-. Celestino y yo queremos presentar al nuevo acompañante musical para esta temporada, el señor Victor Nikiforov trabajó antes para el ballet Bolshói y es todo un honor poder integrarlo ahora a esta compañía que sé, le dará la más cordial bienvenida a nuestro grupo…

-Victor estará disponible para los ensayos grupales así como para los ensayos individuales que cada uno de nuestros principales desee agendar, les rogamos que nos hagan llegar su lista de horas requeridas para poder organizar las rotaciones de una mejor forma- dijo un hombre de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes que hablaba en inglés con cierto acento italiano que a pesar del tiempo no lo había abandonado y le recordaba a su tierra natal. Él era el segundo director de la compañía, Celestino Cialdini.

-Esperamos que todos hagan sentir al señor Nikiforov como en casa, es uno de los mejores pianistas clásicos del mundo, así que aprovéchenlo- dijo Minako con una sonrisa amigable-. Yuri Katsuki ¿Podrías dar un paso al frente, por favor?

El muchacho del cabello oscuro sintió que una descarga eléctrica lo recorría de pies a cabeza al escuchar su nombre y al sentir que, mientras él avanzaba al frente con paso sigiloso, los azules y brillantes ojos del nuevo pianista de la compañía no apartaban la mirada de él. La mirada de Victor era intensa, evaluativa, Yuri no pudo evitar notar que aquellos ojos estaban midiéndolo, estudiándolo, paseando por su cuerpo de una forma que le hizo entender a Yuri aquel dicho que decía _"me estaba desnudando con la mirada"._

Yuri tragó saliva de forma suave al llegar al frente de la compañía, su corazón latía un poco agitado pero decidió que no quería que el hombre aquel lo considerara débil, no después de lo que Yura había contado acerca de él. Yuri miró a sus compañeros antes de enfrentarse con los ojos azules del hombre aquel que sonreía con la ferocidad del depredador que está a punto de dar el primer zarpazo y Yuri notó que la gran mayoría de los bailarines contemplaba al hombre aquel con embeleso, algunos incluso estaban dedicándole miradas del mismo estilo de la que Victor Nikiforov estaba dedicándole a él.

Y cuando los ojos marrones del joven Katsuki miraron directamente a los ojos de Victor, el pianista ruso sonrió intentando con aquel gesto al que nadie jamás podía resistirse, encantar a la belleza que estaba frente a él. Yuri estaba usando un ajustado mallón oscuro que delineaba perfectamente las curvas de su trasero firme y también, los músculos de sus piernas que sin duda alguna eran fuertes y sabían moverse de forma perfecta mientras bailaban, algo que hizo que Victor temblara de placer ante la sola idea de sentir aquella piernas enredadas en su espalda. Una sonrisa aún más seductora se dibujó en sus labios y Yuri supo que aquella era la sonrisa de un cazador que tira a matar y el entender eso, el entender que aquel hombre estaba marcándolo como su presa, hizo que la rabia llenara el corazón del joven pelinegro quien pudo notar en seguida por qué aquel engreído, que sí, sin duda era guapo, le desagradaba sobre maneara a Yura.

-Él es el principal de esta temporada, Victor- dijo Minako sintiendo que entre el pianista y el Rey Cisne estaba surgiendo demasiada tensión para tratarse de un primer encuentro-. Yuri Katsuki es un bailarín excepcional, Celestino y yo queremos que los dos trabajen cuanto sea necesario para que Yuri logre optimizar todas sus virtudes. Yuri- dijo la directora dirigiéndose al joven que seguía mirando al pianista de forma imparcial-. Puedes agendar una hora de ensayo con Victor cuando desees, él está dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que le sea posible, así que no temas, él entiende de danza, ha tocado para las más grandes compañías de ballet del mundo entero…

-Y ha cogido con todos ellos- dijo Yurio sin poder reprimirlo haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan a mirarlo con algo de sorpresa, sin embargo sus palabras no llegaron a Yuri quien se limitaba a asentir a las palabras de la directora con calma.

-Yuri, como principal de la presentación deseamos que seas tú el encargado de darle la bienvenida a Victor- dijo Celestino con una sonrisa juguetona que raras veces aparecía en sus labios-. Sí, chicos, sí, tienen permiso para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, tienen mi bendición, háganlo…

Los bailarines prorrumpieron en vítores alegres al escuchar las palabras del director, al menos la gran mayoría de ellos porque los chicos que tenían los papeles principales intercambiaron una mirada de desasosiego tal que incluso Minako y Celestino se sintieron sorprendidos de ver aquello, pues era bien sabido por todo el mundo que la palabra "fiesta" era una de las preferidas de aquella compañía de baile.

-Lo haré con gusto…- dijo Yuri con una voz firme que en seguida hizo sonreír a Victor-. Bienvenido a la compañía, señor Nikiforov, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera, trabajemos mucho, por favor.

-Oh, créeme, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sin dejar de mirar al chico frente a él-. Mi estancia aquí será más que placentera y tú y yo trabajaremos más duro que nadie…

Yuri sintió un escalofrío enorme al escuchar la voz del ruso, aquella voz era una invitación a olvidarse de toda la cordura, aquella era la voz de un seductor nato y el joven Katsuki rogó a los dioses que quisieran escucharlo que sus mejillas no se hubieran ruborizado ante el énfasis que el pianista había hecho en la palabra "duro".

El joven japonés asintió a las palabras del pianista sin saber qué más decir y como ni Celestino ni Minako le dijeron algo más, el joven volvió a su lugar, al lado de Yurio quien no dejaba de mirar al pianista idiota aquel con odio declarado. Y es que el rubio veía el deseo descarado en los ojos azules del hombre aquel, aquellos ojos que seguían a Yuri de forma insistente, aquellos ojos que no dejarían al rey cisne en paz hasta que el rey cisne cayera por fin en las garras del zorro…

* * *

Las pupilas azules de Victor Nikiforov se habían quedado clavadas sobre el rey cisne desde el primer momento en el que había podido volver a verlo. Cortamente, el pianista había esperado poder conocerlo antes del ensayo, pero a medida que varios de sus compañeros llegaban al bar donde había decidido esperar por los bailarines que Takeshi Nishigori le había mencionado acudían a su bar en la madrugada, Victor se había dado cuenta de que el rey cisne no llegaría jamás, algo que no lo molestó del todo porque después de que se enterara de la identidad de aquel joven, el encuentro entre los dos era algo seguro, casi predestinado.

Victor sonrió ante ese pensamiento y relamió sus labios al observar al joven Katsuki dando muestra de su enorme talento mientras bailaba el solo de la obertura en el que Odette es convertida por vez primera en un cisne. Sí, no cabía la menor duda de que Yuri Katsuki era un bailarín excepcional. Sus manos y sus piernas se movían en total acuerdo con la música que estaba brotando del piano de Victor, era como si aquel cuerpo pudiera hacer el amor con el sonido y Victor sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que un chico como aquel podría hacer en la danza del amor, una danza que era puro instinto, una danza que no era tan medida y estudiada como la que Yuri Katsuki estaba realizando en medio de aquel estudio en el cual reinaba el silencio porque cuando Yuri bailaba, todo a su alrededor parecía callarse.

Y es que el pelinegro cuyo rostro lucía sonrojado por el esfuerzo, algo que solo aumentaba su belleza de forma exponencial, parecía estar lejos de ahí; lejos de los ojos codiciosos de todos lo que lo miraban; lejos del deseo del propio Victor, lejos de un sentimiento de raíces profundas que brotaba del pecho de Yuri Plisetsky quien no podía apartar la mirada de su mejor amigo, no en aquel momento, no cuando Yuri le parecía aquel espíritu inalcanzable que danzaba sin él, con el que tendría que danzar hasta el inicio del segundo acto.

El joven Plisetsky suspiró conmovido, algo que no atrajo la atención de los demás bailarines porque todos parecían sumidos en un encanto que adormecía los demás sentidos, era como si la imagen de Yuri en sus ojos hubiera adormecido todo lo demás para hacer de su danza algo más impactante, algo inolvidable, algo que tenía a Victor Nikiforov al borde del banquito del piano, preguntándose en qué momento la melodía que tocaba se terminaría para que él pudiera, por fin, desplegar su encanto delante de aquel chico que sin duda alguna era más que una cara bonita: Yuri Katsuki era puro talento, Yuri Katsuki era algo que las palabras no podían describir.

La música se terminó minutos después y a todo el mundo le pareció estar despertando de un sueño largo y reparador y la compañía en pleno no pudo evitar aplaudir a Yuri quien recibió el aplauso de sus compañeros con una sonrisa avergonzada, algo que le daba idea a Victor de que el rey cisne no tenía ni la más remota idea del efecto que su danza tenía entre los mortales, es decir, Victor había tenido que morderse los labios para recordarle a su cuerpo que aquel no era un buen momento para excitarse de más pero así se sentía: totalmente embrujado por la tímida sensualidad de aquel chico que bailaba, de aquel chico que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que verlo bailar era todo un coctel de sensaciones contradictorias y placenteras para los sentidos.

-Perfecto, Yuri…- dijo Minako con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Ensayaremos el inicio del primer acto mañana, mientras tanto tú trabajarás en Odile con Celestino, Yuri, los dos sabemos que ese es el verdadero reto, tu Odette es perfecta…

Yuri asintió a las palabras de la directora quien siguió repartiendo instrucciones a diestra y siniestra, mientras Celestino Cialdini se acercaba al pelinegro para decirle algunas recomendaciones para el ensayo del día siguiente y Victor se dio cuenta que ni siquiera cuando Yuri no estaba bailando, le resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de él.

" _Te pegó fuerte, Nikiforov",_ pensó el ruso mientras arreglaba sus partituras y algunos de los bailarines comenzaban a salir dedicándole uno que otra mirada sugerente. _"Este chico es un verdadero tesoro y tiene que ser tuyo lo más pronto posible al menos que quieras morir de frustración sexual antes de que se termine tu contrato."_

Victor rio sin poder evitarlo y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada de su portafolios oscuro, aquel en el que guardaba las partituras, notó que la habitación a su alrededor se había vaciado de pronto y que delante de él y de su piano estaba solamente un chico de rubios cabellos e intensos ojos verdes que lo miraban con evidente desprecio y que le resultaron vagamente familiares.

-Aléjate de él, ni siquiera pienses en acercarte a él…- dijo el joven bailarín haciendo que Victor le dedicara una mirada de desconcierto que le hizo levantar una ceja.

-¿Alejarme de quién, exactamente?-dijo Victor con la misma voz seria que el otro chico estaba usando.

-No te hagas el estúpido, zorra- dijo Yurio con firmeza, sin que le importara que Victor pudiera acusarlo con los directores por tratarlo de aquel modo.

Sí, era cierto que tenía mal carácter y que ese mal carácter era el que lo había orillado a actuar de aquel modo pero no podía evitarlo. El joven Plisetsky había visto cómo aquel imbécil miraba a su mejor amigo y él simplemente no podía si quiera imaginarse a aquel tipo cerca de Yuri. Tenía que proteger a Yuri. Tenía que alejarlo de aquel peligro andante que le sonreía ahora como un padre molesto le habría sonreído a un bebé que hace un berrinche.

-Creo que no has perdido para nada esa mala costumbre de decir estupideces, gatito- dijo Victor recordando de pronto a aquel joven iracundo que él había conocido en la compañía de madame Baranovskaya y al que no le había puesto demasiada atención-. Creo que es mi deber recordarte que me puedo acercar a quien me dé la gana ¿entiendes? La última vez que revisé, este país era un país libre donde tú no gobernabas…

-Mejor ser un gatito que una asquerosa zorra como tú- dijo el rubio con calma-. Y sí, puedes acercarte a quien quieras, no dudo que ahora mismo tengas una lista enorme de culos que follar, eso es lo que te gusta ¿no es así? Por eso te recomiendo que folles lo que está disponible y te alejes de Yuri ¿estamos claros?

-¡Oh, el gatito está enamorado del rey cisne!- dijo Victor con una falsa voz conmovida que solamente hizo que Yurio lo mirara con más odio-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas deseándolo así? Es evidente que él no sabe de lo que sientes ¿o sí?

-Lo que yo sienta por él no es asunto tuyo, anciano- dijo Yurio con calma-. Solo quiero que te alejes de él, no dejaré que Yuri se acerque a alguien como tú ¿entiendes? Él no es como los demás, no dejaré que le hagas daño como a Georgi…

-Georgi hizo lo que él decidió hacer- dijo Victor y el rubio se sorprendió de que una nube oscura pasara en las pupilas azules del pianista al pronunciar aquel nombre-. Yo jamás le mentí ¿entiendes? Cuando alguien se mete conmigo, sabe muy bien que no voy a pedirle matrimonio y que no lo amaré por siempre, vamos, ni siquiera creo en el amor…

-Y por eso es que no vas a acercarte a Yuri- dijo el rubio con una voz llena de enojo-. Yuri merece otra cosa, no que un imbécil como tú quiera usarlo como ha usado a todos los demás…

-¿Me estás diciendo que Yuri merece a alguien como tú?- dijo Victor riendo divertido- ¿Yuri merece a un gatito que quiere parecer un tigre pero que está asustado de sus propios sentimientos? ¿Yuri conocerá el amor de verdad contigo? ¿O me estás amenazando? ¿Quieres convertir esto en una competencia? Vamos, gatito, no hagas eso, si esto se convierte en una competencia para ganar el corazón del rey cisne, es obvio que ganaré yo…

-Eso es lo que la gente significa para ti ¿no es así?- dijo Yurio riendo despectivamente de las palabras del pianista-. Los hombres solo son trofeos para ti y no dejaré que Yuri se convierta en eso, no dejaré que él se acerque a ti…

-¡Ah, la fuerza que da el primer amor!- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. Lamento interferir en tus fantasías adolescentes, gatito, pero eres el príncipe del cuento solo en la representación. Lamento bajarte de tu nube pero la vida real no es como el ballet, la vida real es otra cosa…

-No me hables de la vida real, zorra- dijo el joven rubio sin dejarse amedrentar por las palaras del hombre mayor-. Tú tampoco sabes nada de la vida, no le puedes llamar vida a esa lamentable existencia que llevas ¿Qué es lo que haces mientras no estás follándote al primer incauto que se te cruza en frente? Me das asco ¿sabes? La gente como tú, la gente que está muerta por dentro me da asco…

-Mira, Yuri Plisetsky- dijo Victor sintiendo que empezaba a enojarse y es que las palabras del rubio tenían un rescoldo de verdad que lo hería en lo más hondo, que echaba sal en una vieja herida que él siempre había ignorado a las mil maravillas-. No voy a alejarme de Yuri Katsuki en primer lugar, porque soy el pianista de esta jodida compañía y él tiene que ensayar conmigo ¿entiendes? ¿O ya se te olvidó como funciona todo en el ballet? Y en segundo lugar, creo que el rey cisne es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de él mismo y él decidirá si se acerca a mí o no. Yuri es un adulto, un adulto delicioso debo agregar ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo has hecho para aguantarte las ganas de tocarlo o de besarlo? Porque eso es lo que te está matando ahora ¿no es así, gatito? Te estás muriendo de celos ante la sola posibilidad de que sea yo y no tú el que bese y toque a Yuri ¿verdad?

Sin poder evitarlo, los brazos fuertes de Yurio tomaron a Victor por la solapa de su saco e hicieron que el hombre de los ojos azules se sintiera sorprendido por el arrebato del bailarín aquel quien estaba pareciéndole cada vez más una real molestia en el trasero que podía tornarse en un enemigo de verdad en la aventura de anexar al rey cisne a su larga lista de conquistas.

-No te atrevas a hablarle de cosas que no sientes y que jamás sentirás, no te atrevas a tocarlo…- dijo el rubio con firmeza-. Si haces algo de eso con él, haré de tu vida un infierno ¿me oyes? Puedo ser un gato, pero incluso los gatos desgarran a la carroña como tú. Así que no se te ocurra acercarte a Yuri como otra cosa que no sea el pianista mediocre que eres. Te lo diré solo una vez más, imbécil: si intentas jugar con Yuri, desearás no haber nacido…

-¿Yura, qué está pasando?- dijo una suave voz desde la puerta y el joven Plisetsky soltó de inmediato al pianista quien trató de sonreír de la forma más encantadora que pudo al ver a Yuri Katsuki una vez más delante de él.

El pelinegro se acercó a los dos hombres frente a él con aire temeroso, la tensión de las palabras que Yurio y Victor se habían dicho podía sentirse en el aire del mismo modo en el que en las tardes de tormenta uno puede sentir que hay algo en el ambiente próximo a estallar.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones siendo consciente una vez más del poderoso magnetismo de esos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarlo- ¿Pasa algo, señor Nikiforov?

-Nada, nada…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules intentando sacudirse la rabia que su encuentro con el rubio que seguía mirándolo atentamente le había causado-. Yuri ¿Te gustaría ensayar a solas conmigo? Creo que puedes tenerme para ti la tarde entera si así lo deseas…

-No, eso no es necesario, ni posible…- dijo Yuri sintiendo una vez más que había algo en Victor Nikiforov que no le gustaba de verdad, y al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Yurio tuvo que reprimir las ganas de ponerse a bailar de felicidad.

-¿Ocupado?- dijo Victor sin gana alguna de rendirse-. Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte…

-No es nada, es algo entre Yura y yo- dijo el joven Katsuki sonriéndole al rubio con un gesto dulce que hizo que algo en las tripas de Victor rugiera de forma airada-. Lo veremos mañana, señor Nikiforov, bienvenido de nuevo y… no se preocupe, tendré lista su fiesta de bienvenida también ¿está libre el viernes por la noche?

-¿Es una cita?- dijo Victor con ganas de golpear a Yuri Plisetsky y su maldita sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No…- dijo Yuri tranquilamente-. Es mi obligación como bailarín principal de la compañía… como sea, no quitaremos más su tiempo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, dígamelo…

-De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, Yuri- dijo el pianista levantándose hasta quedar justamente frente al rey cisne.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiéndose nervioso ante aquella cercanía.

-Llámame Victor ¿quieres?- dijo el hombre mirando al joven Katsuki directamente a los ojos-. Un hombre como tú, puede usar mi primer nombre…

-No veo por qué Yuri deba llamarte por tu nombre- dijo el rubio pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Yuri, un gesto de competencia infantil que sin embargo hizo que Victor sintiera hiel amarga subiendo hasta su boca-. Ninguno de los pianistas anteriores era especialmente cercano con nosotros así que, opino que Yuri no debe llamarte de ningún modo…

-No seas malo, Yura- dijo el joven Katsuki con una nueva sonrisa dulce que hizo que el deseo de Victor se inflamara de forma inaudita ¿Qué tenía aquel chico que lo hacía sentir de ese modo?-. Ok, Victor, te veremos mañana…

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ensayar a solas conmigo?- dijo Victor a la desesperada, sintiéndose en desventaja ante aquel rubio imbécil que había pegado el cuerpo de Yuri al suyo de forma protectora.

-Muy seguro- dijo Yuri con seriedad, dándole a entender a Victor que su presencia no era tan importante como la del otro chico-. Es Yura quien siempre me ayuda con eso, siempre ensayo mejor con él. No te preocupes Victor, si necesito ensayar contigo alguna vez te avisaré.

-Adiós, anciano- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios-. Y no olvides nuestra amigable plática, cada palabra que dije es cierta…

Victor miró que los dos jóvenes se alejaban de él sin voltear a mirarlo, Yuri Katsuki no se separó del rubio aquel y el hombre de los ojos azules sintió ganas de salir detrás de ellos y secuestrar al bailarín principal de la compañía porque no veía qué otra opción le quedaba.

¿Cómo era posible que Yuri Katsuki no estuviera interesado en él? ¿Era posible que el rey cisne de verdad estuviera enamorado del Gatito? ¿De verdad había llegado en ese momento en la vida de los dos chicos en el que una amistad de verdad se convierte en otra cosa de pronto? ¿De verdad el rey cisne pertenecía ya a otra persona, otra persona que le había robado el corazón antes que él? ¿El gatito le había ganado antes de que la batalla empezara? No, no. Claro que no.

-El gatito te tiene miedo, Victor- dijo para sí el hombre de los ojos azules -. Si no tuviera miedo de ti y de lo que puedes causarle a Yuri, si él estuviera seguro de los sentimientos de Yuri él no habría tenido que montar ese show. Puede que él tenga una ligera ventaja ahora pero ¿sabes? Amas los retos, Nikiforov, amas los retos y si Plisetsky quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. La batalla por conquistar el corazón de Yuri Katsuki apenas acaba de empezar…

* * *

 **NDA: Mil gracias por la bonita bienvenida que le dieron a esta historia, de verdad me siento feliz de que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que sea así en los que siguen. Espero seguirlos leyendo¡ :D**


	3. Un amante chapado a la antigua

**Acto III. Un amante chapado a la antigua.**

Los dos chicos, el rubio y el pelinegro, contemplaban el sol de la tarde que se hundía en el horizonte en silencio, sintiendo la calidez de las aguas termales entre sus pies los cuales estaban sumergidos en el agua. Los dos estaban sentados a la orilla de la poza donde una enorme piscina de agua caliente y vapor los envolvía como si se tratara de una cúpula que los separaba del mundo y de todos los demás.

Yuri y Yurio habían estado ensayando por varias horas antes de que los dos colapsaran en el suelo de puro cansancio y decidieran pasar por las aguas termales de Yutopia después de que Yurio se diera cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba empezando a frustrarse por el hecho de que el baile de la presentación de Odile, el cisne negro, no había salido como el pelinegro tenía planeado.

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven Katsuki atrayendo la mirada de su mejor amigo quien no podía soportar verlo en aquel estado decaído, siempre era horrible tener que verlo sin sonreír pero Yurio suponía que aquel estado de animo sería muy frecuente en Yuri ahora que tenía encima de sus hombros toda la presión del papel principal de la representación. Y aunque Yurio de verdad quería consolarlo, el joven Plisetsky no sabía cómo, nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras y no se imaginaba a sí mismo dando un discurso motivacional de palabras falsas que le prometieran a Yuri que todo estaría bien porque él sabía que Yuri era más inteligente que eso.

Así que lo único que se le había ocurrido al rubio después de aquel ensayo, había sido llevar a Yuri a casa, él sabía que el pelinegro siempre se sentía mejor al estar ahí, cerca de Hiroko y de las alegres voces de los habituales clientes que visitaban el restaurante de su madre, cerca del aroma a Katsudon que siempre hacía sonreír a Yurio al recordar el modo en el que los ojos de su mejor amigo se iluminaban al tener uno de esos enormes platos de comida frente a él.

Y aunque la sonrisa no había vuelto a los labios del rey cisne, Yurio podía notar que su amigo estaba un poco más tranquilo y su corazón también se tranquilizó. A veces, cuando lo veía caer en ese silencio retraído en el que Yuri solía caer cuando las cosas no marchaban bien, Yurio pensaba que su amigo era sumamente frágil y que cualquier cosa lo haría pedazos pero no era así. Yuri Katsuki era fuerte, muy fuerte y jamás iba a rendirse. Sí, su Odile aún era una mierda pero Yurio estaba seguro de que con el paso de los ensayos todo estaría bien, él haría que todo estuviera bien para él y para Yuri. Nada le haría dañó al joven Katsuki, ni siquiera el jodido pianista aquel con el que había tenido aquella agradable platica…

El enojo del recuerdo de aquel intercambio de palabras hizo que Yurio dejará caer su puño con fuerza sobre el suelo de roca que rodeaba a la pequeña fosa. Ese movimiento hizo que Yuri volteara a mirarlo con aire confuso y cuando el joven Katsuki se dio cuenta de que sobre la mano de Yurio estaban brotando algunas gotas de sangre, el joven decidió que ya había tenido una buena dosis de autocompasión.

Yuri tomó la mano suave y pequeña del rubio frente a él, revisando la herida con calma, sin hacer preguntas. Yuri creía tener una idea muy clara acerca del origen de aquella reacción de su mejor amigo y una sonrisa conmovida y preocupada adornó sus labios mientras sus dedos limpiaban la sangre sobre la piel de Yurio quien se sentía paralizado ante el toque de aquellos dedos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

-Debes dejar de hacerte daño por mi culpa, Yura- dijo el pelinegro y el tono suave de sus palabras le hizo pensar al joven Plisetsky que Yuri quería decirle algo más, algo que tenía que ver con lo que él jamás había sido capaz de decirle a su mejor amigo.

Era como si Yuri le estuviera diciendo _"deja de pensar en mí de ese modo en el que a veces lo haces, deja de intentar pedirme algo que bien sabes que jamás podré darte. Por favor Yura, deja de lastimarte con lo que sabes que es imposible"_ , pero ¿Cómo podría Yuri Katsuki saber de todo aquello? Después de todo él siempre había sido cuidadoso y el joven Plisetsky tenía que agradecer que su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta de todo lo que él podía causarle a los demás.

-Vaya que eres presumido, Katsudon- dijo Yurio haciendo sonreír a su amigo, cosa que lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerme daño por ti? Yo jamás haría eso, es decir, sí me pisaste demasiado en el ensayo de hace rato pero ese es todo el daño que te permitiré hacerme…

-Estás preocupado por mí, pero no debes estarlo y eso te hace daño- dijo Yuri acostumbrado a aquellas violentas respuestas por parte de Yurio-. Crees que soy una damisela en apuros pero no es así, soy menos imbécil que eso y no tienes que estar preocupado por protegerme…

-Ya sé que no eres imbécil, ya sé que puedes cuidar de ti- dijo Yurio en medio de una mueca al sentir que Yuri tomaba agua cálida entre su mano para verterla encima de los rasguños de su mano-. Confío en ti pero no en la zorra aquella que… vamos Katsudon, tú también lo notaste ¿o no?

-Sí, sé que él quiere que me vuelva parte de su lista de conquistas- dijo Yuri estremeciéndose ante la sola idea de volver a encontrarse con un hombre como Victor Nikiforov-. Pero si lo que dice Chris es cierto, es evidente que él no hará nada al menos que yo acepte hacerlo y créeme, eso no pasará…

-¿No te gusta?- dijo Yurio sin poder evitar sonar estúpidamente esperanzado-. Es decir, si te gusta puedo entenderlo. Es guapo, tiene ese aire de príncipe misterioso e inalcanzable que moja las bragas de las chicas por montones y ¡Oh! ¡Su encantadora personalidad! La verdad, Katsudon, esa vieja zorra es de tu tipo…

¿Victor Nikiforov le gustaba? ¿Victor Nikiforov era de su tipo? Antes de responder Yuri se quedó callado un segundo pensando en la respuesta a aquella pregunta, recordando con algo de molestia aquella mirada fanfarrona que se había estrellado en su piel, aquella mirada que lo había hecho sentir menos que un objeto pero que también le había hecho sentirse deseado, una sensación que hasta ese día había sido desconocida para el muchacho de los ojos marrones quien se sintió un poco intranquilo al pensar que la respuesta a la pregunta de Yurio no era un no, ni un sí porque simplemente no sabía qué pensar de Victor Nikiforov aun.

-¿Ahora resulta que sabes cuál es mi tipo?- dijo Yuri riendo divertido por las palabras de Yurio, intentando que esa pregunta-respuesta fuera suficiente para el otro chico.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, imbécil- dijo Yurio con los ojos entrecerrados-. Claro que sé cuáles son los tipos de traseros que te mojan las bragas a ti…

-No sé en qué se basan tus hipótesis, pero jamás me ha gustado alguien de verdad- dijo Yuri con calma-. Y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, mejor amigo, al parecer siempre estás al pendiente de mí…

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte, malagradecido tazón de cerdo- dijo Yurio haciendo que Yuri volviera a reír-. No quiero que él o alguien más te haga daño ¿entiendes? No lo soportaría, no podría… me convertirías en asesino si te veo llorar por alguien y si ese alguien es Victor Nikiforov, créeme, lo mataría y lo haría resucitar solo para matarlo de nuevo…

-¿Estás seguro de que eres mi Yura?- dijo Yuri riendo de forma burlona a pesar de que se sentía conmovido por las palabras del rubio-. De pronto sonaste como uno de los protagonistas de las novelas de romance que Mari ve sin detenerse… ¿De verdad quieres ser mi príncipe protector en la vida real?

-No tienes tanta suerte, Katsudon – dijo Yurio de forma inmediata, sintiendo que quizá estaba exponiendo su corazón de una forma en la que no debía-. Está bien, si quieres que Nikiforov juegue contigo entonces hazlo, no me importa, es más, te enviaré flores cuando por fin lo dejes meterse en tus pantalones y te mataré por imbécil a ti también.

Yuri sonrió ante las palabras de su mejor amigo antes de soltar su mano y suspirar. Él jamás había visto a Yurio actuando de ese modo, la preocupación del rubio sonaba alarmante, como si Yuri estuviera a la merced de la peor amenaza del mundo y lo cierto era que el joven Katsuki odiaba sentirse como una carga, odiaba que Yurio se sintiera preocupado por culpa suya y aquello no tenía que ser así, él no sabía qué pensar de Victor Nikiforov pero lo que sí era seguro es que Yuri no era tan imbécil como para sucumbir como una colegiala ante los encantos de aquel Don Juan aunque lo cierto era que el pelinegro de verdad no tenía nada de experiencia en los asuntos del corazón, aquello no era algo que lo preocupara en realidad.

-No vas a tener que matar a nadie, Yura- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave y llena de convicción-. Mira, sé que el señor pianista estará molestándome por un rato pero hasta los tipos como él deben cansarse alguna vez ¿No crees? Quizá deba hablarle claro desde el principio, o quizá no deba hablarle nunca, aun no lo sé…

-Solo aléjate de él- dijo Yurio pensando en cometer un crimen antes de tiempo-. No sé cómo lo hace pero siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y Yuri, él no se detendrá hasta tenerte a ti…

-En un tango siempre bailan dos personas, Yura- dijo el joven Katsuki con firmeza-. Y si yo no accedo a bailar no habrá tango ¿entiendes? No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Así que deja de estar tan enojado, te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo y las fans del Tigre Ruso de la danza van a querer matarme por robarles la belleza de su amado…

-Las Yuri Angels son un dolor en el trasero, me harías un favor si me haces parecer feo, así quizá dejarían de perseguirme- dijo Yurio con falsa molestia porque la verdad era que sentía cariño por sus admiradoras.

-¿Aún siguen escribiendo historias de nosotros dos en las que siempre soy yo el que te propone matrimonio?- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente.

-Oh sí, nos hemos casado, divorciado y tenido hijos tantas veces que a esta altura ya seriamos abuelos- dijo Yurio riendo aunque sentía en su corazón un dolor sordo que no tenía sentido al recordar aquellas historias-. Quizá deberías leer las historias más picantes ¿sabes? Quizá esas niñas puedan enseñarte algo de sensualidad, describen algunas posturas sexuales que ni siquiera yo entiendo…

-Paso, no puedo pensar en ti de ese modo- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Nada de historias picantes que se traten de los dos, me moriría de vergüenza al leerlas…

Yurio suspiró con algo de dolor al escuchar las palabras _"no puedo pensar en ti de ese modo"_ porque aquella era la cruda verdad: Yuri jamás lo vería a él de otro modo, Yuri jamás vería en el más que a un amigo con el que confiar pero nada más y aquella verdad hizo que algo doliera en el fondo de su alma. Sí, aquella situación apestaba, pero él mismo se había puesto en ella así que no tenía gana alguna de reclamarle a Yuri por no ver lo que él tampoco era capaz de mostrar.

-¿Y ya tienes lista la fiesta de la zorra?- dijo Yurio sin gana alguna de que la conversación fuera acerca de ellos dos otra vez.

-No es difícil planear algo así, solo me aseguraré de que todo el mundo tenga que beber y listo- dijo Yuri pensando en la idea de diversión de los bailarines con los que trabajaba-. Haremos la reunión en el bar de Takeshi, les vendría bien el dinero a él y a Yuko ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?- dijo Yurio con aire distraído, siendo consciente de que Yuri no se había dado cuenta del dolor que había sentido antes.

-Yuko será madre pronto- dijo el joven Katsuki con sus ojos marrones brillando de emoción-. Takeshi dice que el doctor les aseguró que más de un bebé viene en camino ¿No crees que es hermoso?

-¿De verdad te gusta esa idea de la familia feliz, no?- dijo Yurio mirando a su amigo a los ojos- ¿Es eso lo que te gustaría encontrar a ti algún día?

-¿Es malo si acepto que quiero encontrar un amor así alguna vez?- dijo Yuri un poco avergonzado-. No es como si pensara en enamorarme todos los días pero cada vez que miro a Yuko y a Takeshi, no puedo evitar pensar que eso es lo que deberíamos encontrar todos alguna vez, una persona que te ame de verdad y con el que puedas empezar a vivir una aventura y construir una familia y…

-Eres un jodido cursi, Katsudon – dijo Yurio volviendo a sonreír, preguntándose si él sería capaz de darle algo así a Yuri y sorprendiéndose de sentir que la respuesta era un sí, un mil veces sí.

-Lo sé…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Soy un idiota, me atrevo a soñar algo así cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera he besado a alguien todavía…

-¿No?- dijo Yurio sintiéndose realmente sorprendido y feliz sin saber por qué- ¿Ni una sola vez? ¿Ni siquiera en la escuela de madame Baranovskaya?

-No…- dijo Yuri sin sentir tanta vergüenza de su nula experiencia en aquel campo, después de todo uno podía contarle aquello a un mejor amigo- ¿Y tú? ¿A cuántos has besado?

-A una persona…- dijo Yurio con sus ojos verdes llenos de recuerdos en los que no había pensado hasta ese momento, recuerdos de unos ojos oscuros y serios que lo golpearon de pronto y le hicieron sacudir la cabeza para que su mente no pudiera conjurar la imagen del rostro de la persona que se había llevado con él no solo su primer beso.

-¿Después de que me fuera de Rusia?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida que sacó a Yurio de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, él llegó un año antes de que yo viniera a Japón- dijo Yurio sin saber por qué-. De cualquier modo, no tengas ideas extrañas, Katsudon. Fue una tontería, no significó nada…

-¿Cómo se llamaba él? ¡Nunca me habías hablado de esto! - dijo Yuri realmente interesado.

-¡Qué entrometido eres, Katsuki!- dijo Yurio a la defensiva.

-Dime…

-No…

-¡Anda, dime!

-¡Que no!

-Si me dices te daré lo que quieras- dijo Yuri con una adorable sonrisa curiosa que habría hecho que todo el universo le dijera que sí.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- dijo Yurio sonriendo de una forma que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Satán porque esa sonrisa era la clase de sonrisa con la que la gente se convencía de venderle su alma al diablo.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo Yuri con seguridad-. No puedo ir por la vida sin saber quién fue quien pudo robarle un beso a mi Yura…

-Eres tan idiota, Katsudon- dijo Yurio riendo alegremente-. Ok, se llamaba Otabek ¿Contento?

-¿No era ruso? ¿De dónde era?- dijo Yuri sintiendo más curiosidad que antes- ¿Cómo era él? ¿Era agradable? ¿Te invitó a salir antes de besarte? ¿Tuvieron una relación? ¿Era guapo? ¿Te gustaba a ti? ¿Fue tu primer amor? ¿Él fue quien se confesó ante ti?

-¡Basta Katsuki!- dijo Yurio sin gana alguna de contestar esas preguntas-. Preguntaste el nombre y ya lo dije. No diré más. Ahora, quiero reclamar mi pago.

-¿De verdad no me vas a contar más?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que al hablar de aquellas cosas que a simple vista no eran tan importantes con Yurio todo en el mundo y su corazón se ponía en su lugar.

-No, así que deja de molestar, quiero mi pago- dijo Yurio con seriedad.

-Ok…- dijo Yuri sabiendo que insistir no serviría de nada- ¿Qué quieres, Yura?

-Cierra los ojos y cállate…- dijo Yurio sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma rápida.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo Yuri un poco confundido por la petición de su amigo.

-Sí, y no estás callándote- protestó el rubio intentando que la emoción por lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le ganara la batalla.

-Ok, ok, su majestad- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente-. Ya estoy callado, ya, ahora sí…

Los ojos de Yuri se cerraron al mismo tiempo en el que las últimas palabras que había dicho se desvanecieron en sus labios y Yurio pensó que estaba a punto de hacer una locura pero en realidad no le importaba tanto. El joven Plisetsky solo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que quizá aquella era la única forma de tener aquello que se había muerto por tener desde hace mucho tiempo. No, no estaba pensando en claro pero estaba sintiéndolo todo, sentía que su corazón iba estallar, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía pero ya no podía detenerse. Él solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo de una vez, de una vez y sin arrepentirse.

Fue por eso que sin esperar ni un segundo más, Yuri Plisetsky cerró los ojos también y dejó que sus labios se estrellaran con suavidad sobre los labios de Yuri quien no pudo evitar temblar al sentir los labios de su mejor amigo sobre los suyos. Aquella era una sensación extraña aunque agradable y Yurio sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto de pura felicidad. Porque estaba besando a Yuri, porque había soñado con hacer aquello alguna vez y aunque ciertamente no era un beso profundo y no lo sería, aquellos labios eran suaves y tenían un sabor dulce que hacía que por las venas del rubio empezara a correr lava ardiendo, llamas ardientes que lo elevaban a las alturas, llamas que en realidad tenían que apagarse porque aquel fuego que ardía dentro de él no era lo que Yuri deseaba tener en su vida.

-Solo quería que tu primer beso viniera de alguien que te quiere de verdad- dijo Yurio cuando se separó de la boca de Yuri quien lo miraba con una adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas que hicieron que el rubio quisiera besarlo de nuevo-. No te enojes conmigo ¿está bien?

-No estoy enojado…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que sus labios quemaban, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado pero a la vez, feliz de que fuera Yurio y no otra persona quien hubiera hecho eso por él. Y ahí estaba, que Yurio seguía salvándolo, y aunque aquello no era del todo bueno, Yuri no podía sentirse enojado con aquel chico rubio que era capaz de hacer todo por él-. Gracias, Yura, yo también te quiero…

-Jodido cursi- dijo Yurio sintiendo que el fuego de los labios de Yuri seguía ardiendo en todo su ser-. Ahora que has besado a alguien puedes soñar con el cuento de hadas que quieras…

-Cierto…- dijo Yuri apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo quien tembló al sentir su cercanía y en ese instante Yurio supo que quizá había hecho que algo que no debía suceder, sucediera de cualquier modo, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse-. Yura…

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio pasando su brazo por la espalda de Yuri sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose más cercano a él que nunca antes.

-Si tu Otabek o cualquier otro buen hombre no viene a buscarte alguna vez ¿Crees que podrías casarte conmigo?- dijo Yuri con ese tono juguetón con el que solía hacerle bromas a su mejor amigo.

\- No sé, los tigres y los cerdos que de pronto se han convertido en cisnes no hacen buenas parejas- dijo Yurio y el joven sintió el codo de Yuri hundiéndose en sus costillas.

-Por eso eres mi última opción- dijo Yuri con un falso aire ofendido-. Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio solo si tú y yo no encontramos algo mejor…

-¡Menudo descarado!- dijo Yurio siguiéndole el juego a su amigo-. Pero ¿sabes algo, Yuri Katsuki?

-¿Qué?

-Tú también eres mi última opción, así que acepto, si no hay más remedio que casarme con un cerdo torpe que cree que puede ser un rey cisne, ok, me someteré a la tortura…

-Acabas de aceptar que me quieres con todo el corazón, Yura, me besaste apasionadamente ¿No lo recuerdas? - dijo el joven Katsuki con calma-. No me vengas ahora con que pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado es una tortura…

-¿Quién demonios te besó apasionadamente, cerdo? Sigues siendo engreído, Katsudon, y no tienes ni idea de lo que es un beso apasionado en realidad- dijo Yurio mirando el cielo que había pasado de las alegres tonalidades cálidas de la tarde a aquel azul oscuro cuajado de estrellas que era el escenario de las noches despejadas en Hasetsu-. Pero ok, tienes razón, quizá no sea tan terrible la vida a tu lado. Después de todo te he soportado desde que éramos niños ¿no lo crees?

Yuri se echó a reír por las palabras de su amigo y los dos chicos se quedaron a la orilla de las aguas termales riendo y sintiéndose felices de estar juntos. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les traería el futuro y aquel momento que compartían era uno de esos instantes en los que la vida no parece tan seria ni tan terrible. Yuri pensaba que él de verdad era afortunado al tener un amigo como Yurio, alguien que siempre estaría ahí para recordarle las cosas que valían la pena y el joven Katsuki se prometió en silencio que no lo haría sentirse preocupado bajo ninguna circunstancia y que se mantendría alejado por completo de Victor Nikiforov.

Y por otro lado, mientras Yurio sentía el calor del cuerpo de su mejor amigo junto al suyo, mientras el joven Plisetsky seguía saboreando el recuerdo de los labios de Yuri bajo su boca, el joven se dijo que él estaría dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera con tal de que Yuri Katsuki se diera cuenta de que en realidad él era y quizá siempre sería, la primera opción de felicidad para él…

* * *

Un torrente de música festiva sonaba en el lugar mientras los bailarines de la compañía Minako y Celestino bebían alegremente bajo la atenta mirada del dueño del lugar quien no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tener su local lleno de gente desde temprano. Una sonrisa complacida apareció en los labios de Takeshi Nishigori quien no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada agradecida al joven del cabello oscuro que estaba riendo alegremente al lado de sus mejores amigos de la compañía quienes se turnaban para poder bailar con él o simplemente terminaban bailando a su alrededor, porque aquella fiesta en el Ice Castle había sido posible gracias a él, a Yuri.

A Takeshi siempre le había gustado ver a Yuri Katsuki sonriendo de aquel modo, divirtiéndose a pesar de que al pelinegro siempre le había costado un poco más de esfuerzo pasársela bien en una fiesta de aquel tipo donde el alcohol y las risas iban de un lado al otro en medio de la música que estaba siendo producida por el guapo pianista quien era, en realidad, el motivo principal de aquella fiesta.

Victor Nikiforov dejó que la última canción alegre que había estado tocando mientras sus ojos azules no se perdían ninguno de los movimientos del Rey Cisne quien lucía simplemente encantador usando aquellos pantalones gastados y ajustados de mezclilla que se pegaban a él como una segunda piel y que hacían que el pianista sintiera que su respiración se agitaba. Y es que aquella noche el Rey Cisne parecía mil veces más guapo.

Aunque ciertamente Yuri no era el tipo de hombre que cuidaba de forma obsesiva de su aspecto, era cierto que aquel look despreocupado en el que a sus pantalones desgastados se les unía una camiseta negra y el cabello del joven acomodado hacia atrás, lo hacían parecer extremadamente sexy aunque Victor no sabía si él estaba viendo solo lo que quería ver, pero no podía ser así porque de vez en cuando no podía evitar notar que varios de los bailarines, en especial el gatito imbécil que parecía decidido a cuidar de Yuri hasta las últimas consecuencias, no podían dejar de mirar con embeleso a aquel bailarín japonés que era un encanto, un encanto bastante escurridizo.

Aquella primera semana de trabajo con la compañía de Minako y Celestino, Victor ni siquiera había podido acercarse a él más que en los ensayos grupales y aunque el hombre de los ojos azules había insistido de mil formas distintas que era sumamente necesario que los dos ensayaran a solas, Yuri Katsuki siempre parecía encontrar una excusa convincente para alejarse de él y dejarlo con la sensación de que la cacería no iba mal, iba pésimo.

Y es que antes de Yuri Katsuki, ningún otro bailarín u hombre en general se había negado a disfrutar del placer de su compañía y Victor empezó a preguntarse si aquello se debía a que el Rey Cisne después de todo no jugaba para su equipo pero descartó aquella idea del todo al verlo bailar al lado del gatito quien parecía estar en la gloria al tener sus manos en la cintura de Yuri Katsuki quien reía alegremente, señal inequívoca de que el joven estaba un poco achispado y Victor supo que si Yuri estaba en aquel estado, podría aprovecharse de eso para llegar a él.

No, no, nadie iba a abusar del Rey Cisne, Victor estaba convencido de que él quería que el primer encuentro sexual con un hombre como Yuri sucediera cuando éste estuviera alerta y consiente de todo, Victor quería que Yuri Katsuki no fuera capaz de olvidar lo que una noche de pasión significaba cuando uno estaba en la cama de Victor Nikiforov.

El pianista sonrió con anticipación ante aquella alegre perspectiva y terminó su canción haciéndole una seña al dueño del bar de que era momento de que él se encargara del ambiente musical de su bar, algo que Takeshi hizo en seguida al encender una vez más la vieja caja de música del local. Nadie pareció molesto por el cambio de música, los bailarines siguieron en los suyo mientras que Victor se acercaba a la barra para pedir una bebida mientras trataba de imaginarse qué estrategia de su arsenal sería la mejor para acercarse a Yuri Katsuki aquella noche.

Takeshi le sirvió una copa que Victor llevó a sus labios en el mismo momento en el que Christophe Giacometti llegaba a su lado y el hombre de los ojos azules no pudo evitar notar que los ojos del grupo de los bailarines principales de aquella temporada seguían a Chris con una mirada que quería decir algo así como _"oh, Giacometti nos está traicionando"_ algo que hizo sonreír a Victor de forma inevitable.

-A tus amigos no les gusta que te juntes con el chico malo- dijo Victor riendo alegremente, haciéndole una seña a Takeshi para que le sirviera una copa al hombre que él consideraba como su único amigo o lo más parecido a eso en el mundo.

-Yo también soy un chico malo, o al menos lo era hasta que empecé a salir con jóvenes puros y nobles de corazón- dijo Chris riendo alegremente-. Ellos son buenos chicos ¿entiendes? Y los protegería con mi vida pero supongo que uno no puede ir por la vida negando su verdadera naturaleza y tú, mi querido Victor, sabes muy bien de qué se trata esa naturaleza…

-Somos un par de depredadores, Giacometti- dijo Victor levantando su copa para chocarla con la del suizo quien rio alegremente de sus palabras-. Antes hacíamos un buen equipo ¿No crees? Los dos éramos los mejores cazadores en Suiza, siempre podíamos atraer a quienes queríamos, incluso teníamos aquella competencia estúpida en la que calcificábamos a la presa de acuerdo a sus atributos ¿No es así? ¿Quién ganó?

-Yo, naturalmente…- dijo Chris riendo alegremente-. Te gané por dos traseros jugosos y tres pares de ojos negros…

-Bueno, reconozco una derrota de buena gana cuando pierdo frente un contrincante digno- dijo Victor con una sonrisa condescendiente-. Si hubieras ido conmigo a Rusia, la competencia hubiera sido mejor, dudo que quieras continuarla ahora ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas- dijo Chris bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida que Takeshi le había servido-. Aunque admito que aún me gusta salir a divertirme de vez en cuando, he dejado aquellas competencias desde hace tiempo, además, no es que estando en Hasetsu uno tenga demasiadas opciones y la gran mayoría de los chicos de esta compañía me agradan demasiado, no puedo pensar en ellos como trozos de carne solamente…

-¡Oh, Chris, me conmueves!- dijo Victor con un gesto afectado que hizo reír a Chris-. No me digas que ni siquiera fantaseaste con el Rey Cisne, Yuri Katsuki puede ser el dios de todos los traseros aquí reunidos ¿No crees?

Los ojos de Chris siguieron la mirada azul de Victor que se posó en el cuerpo de Yuri quien seguía riendo alegremente mientras bailaba con Phichit bajo la atenta mirada de Yurio quien intentaba bailar con Minami aunque era obvio que el rubio estaba vigilando que las manos del Tailandés se mantuvieran en la cintura de Yuri y no en otra parte de su cuerpo. El suizo suspiró un tanto preocupado al observar que en la mirada de Victor había algo más que deseo, en aquellos ojos se podía leer el peligro también. Y es que en aquellos años, Yuri Katsuki de verdad se había convertido en un buen amigo para él y ciertamente el joven Giacometti tampoco quería dejarlo a merced de Victor y de una aventura que con toda seguridad acabaría hiriendo al joven Katsuki de un modo profundo. Porque Victor era así, Chris también había sido así y él sabía qué era lo que sucedería una vez que Victor se cansara de jugar con Yuri.

-Yuri Katsuki es un chico excepcional, es un buen amigo- dijo Chris con una seriedad extraña que en seguida llamó la atención de Victor-. Dime algo Vitya, te pregunto esto porque sé que me consideras tu amigo y yo te considero un amigo también…

-Pregunta lo que quieras- dijo Victor con una sonrisa un tanto tensa.

-¿Harás con Yuri lo que haces con todos?- dijo Chris mirando los ojos azules de su amigo fijamente-¿Vas a conquistarlo como haces con todos, lo usarás una o dos veces hasta que te aburras de él y después lo dejarás?

-¿Te preocupa que haga eso?- dijo Victor con una mueca molesta.

-Sí, me preocupa…- dijo Chris seriamente-. Nos preocupa a todos. Yuri Katsuki es alguien muy querido en la compañía, no sé si me entiendas. El chico es amable, atento, no es el mejor en socializar pero todos lo admiramos ¿sabes? Es el mejor bailarín de la compañía, él era el único que no podía creerlo, por eso tardó tanto en obtener un papel principal y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no nos gustaría que terminara en un mal estado debido a, digámoslo así, asuntos del corazón…

-Sabes que conmigo no hay asuntos del corazón, Christophe- dijo Victor bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida la cual quemó en su garganta-. No me digas que tú también estás enamorado de él, Plisetsky ya se proclamó defensor de la virtud de Yuri hace rato ¿sabes?

-Ya te lo dije, Yuri es importante para todos- dijo el joven Giacometti con calma-. Y no, no estoy enamorado de él, pero sí quiero que sepas que preferiría que te buscaras otra presa. Yuri no es de tu tipo Victor, Yuri jamás accederá a hacer lo que esperas que él haga porque para él las cosas deben significar algo. Él no lo dice, pero sé que Yuri es la clase de chico que espera que alguien lo conquiste, que alguien lo haga sentir seguro y protegido, Yuri está esperando a que un príncipe llegue a enamorarlo, Yuri es un amante chapado a la antigua…

-Puedo venderle esa fantasía si quiero- dijo Victor con firmeza-. Si él quiere un príncipe, un príncipe tendrá…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo Chris riendo alegremente- ¿Dos horas después de haber cogido con él? Vitya, tienes que admitir que eso es lo que el cuento de hadas durará y lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo. La compañía en pleno se desnudaría ante ti dispuesta a lo que tú quieras, todos menos Yuri ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo…- dijo Victor empezando a molestarse- ¿Sabes algo, Christophe? Me caías mejor cuando no dabas tan buenos discursos llenos de moral, una moral que por cierto suena falsa viniendo de alguien que rompió tantos corazones y traseros como yo…

-Lo sé, sé que sueno ridículo pero solo tenía que decirte esto- dijo Chris suspirando con aire derrotado-. Sé que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión pero quería que supieras que en este asunto me mantendré imparcial, aunque si le haces daño a Yuri, yo seré uno de los que querrá romperte la cara, querido. Claro, si Yuri acepta, aunque no me molestaría apostar una botella a que Yuri Katsuki será el único nombre que no podrás anexar a tu extensa lista…

-Ve preparando mi botella, Chris- dijo Victor mirando a su amigo de forma desafiante-. Nadie puede resistirse al encanto Nikiforov y sí, puede que me lleve más tiempo del que había imaginado pero voy a ser el príncipe del Rey Cisne al menos por una noche ¿me entiendes? Yuri Katsuki es el reto de mi vida, supongo…

-Victor, si pudieras ver a Yuri como algo más que un reto quizá descubrirías que eres capaz de sentir todo eso que siempre te has prohibido sentir por miedo a salir lastimado- dijo Chris con calma-. No, no estoy juzgándote, yo solo lo digo porque yo hago lo mismo, pero ¿no has pensado que sería bueno sentir algo más que solo deseo y placer? Es algo que he estado pensando últimamente y…

-Las charlas cursis y profundas no van conmigo, cariño, ahórratelo- dijo Victor sintiendo escalofríos al escuchar las palabras de Chris-. Mira, Giacometti, no espero que apruebes mi conducta, no espero que sigas siendo el mismo que yo, está bien su tu visión del mundo ha cambiado pero la mía no lo ha hecho y no lo hará, no cambiaré mi modo de ser por Yuri Katsuki ni por nadie ¿no lo ves? El amor no existe Chris, todo lo que hay es lo que tú dijiste: deseo y placer, eso es lo que yo conozco y sé que no conoceré nada más. Yuri es extraordinario, lo sé, pero ni siquiera él es lo suficientemente bueno para cambiar mi visión del mundo. Eso no pasa en la vida real, Chris, sí, yo soy una jodida zorra y no tengo intención de ser algo más y no espero que tú lo apruebes. Yo estoy bien siendo quien soy y el día que te diga que me he enamorado de alguien, ese día prepárate para el fin del mundo…

Chris asintió a las palabras de su amigo sin saber qué más decir, en realidad él no había querido terminar siendo la conciencia de Victor pero había creído necesario decir algo al respecto. Sin embargo, era verdad que lo que pasaría entre Victor y Yuri, si llegaba a pasar, era algo que estaba fuera de su control y que en realidad evitaría meterse en eso aunque algo en su interior quería golpear aquella sonrisa arrogante en los labios del ruso y Chris se dijo que la vida misma sería la encargada de mostrarle a Victor que tal vez, el fin del mundo como él lo pensaba estaba más cerca de lo que él creía.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo el joven Giacometti cuando Victor se levantó del banquito de la barra bebiendo el resto de su bebida de un solo sorbo.

-A conquistar al Rey Cisne en su territorio, en la pista de baile- dijo Victor acomodando su cabello y poniendo en sus labios la sonrisa más seductora de su repertorio-. Te lo dije, si él quiere un príncipe que se encuentre con él en medio de un baile y lo conquiste de ese modo, lo tendrá. Yo también puedo ser un amante chapado a la antigua, no te pierdas el espectáculo, querido Chris…

Chris sacudió la cabeza en modo negativo y sonrió con algo de desgana, mientras Victor caminaba con dirección a la caja de música en la que depositó una moneda para dejar que sonara una canción que empezaba con las claras notas de un piano que en seguida se convertía en algo un poco más movido que sin duda alguna invitaba a todos los presentes a bailar.

Y mientras la canción se dejaba escuchar en el lugar, Victor notó que mientras él avanzaba al grupo en medio del cual estaba el Rey Cisne quien había volteado a mirarlo a los ojos directamente, algo que hizo que el corazón de Victor se saltara un latido, cosa que no le importó demasiado. Aquello era obra de la atracción que Yuri Katsuki ejercía sobre él, aquella sensación de intranquilidad en su pecho venía del solo hecho de estar en frente del hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás porque Victor estaba seguro de que Yuri era hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Fue por eso que sin dejar de sonreír, Victor se quedó de pie frente al pelinegro quien lo miraba con desconcierto en sus ojos marrones y Victor sintió que el chico estaba asustado y aquello no era lo que él había querido hacer. Y es que aunque había sido molesto escucharlo, los consejos de Giacometti no habían sido del todo basura. Victor sabía ahora que tenía que ser un príncipe y eso es lo que quería ser. Un conquistador atento, un conquistador que estaba a punto de dar el primer paso porque con Yuri Katsuki tenía que ser paciente, paciente hasta lograr tenerlo exactamente donde quería tenerlo.

-Buenas noches, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tratando de sonar casual y tranquilo-. Ya que has organizado tan divertida recepción para mí, me preguntaba si me dejarías agradecértelo bailando conmigo…

-¿Bailar?- dijo Yuri con demasiada seriedad- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, Victor?

-Solo si tú estás de acuerdo, no quiero incomodarte- dijo Victor tratando de parecer serio y desolado-. Es solo que no pude imaginarme otro modo mejor de agradecerte, sé que amas bailar, disculpa que diga algo que es obvio, es evidente que amas bailar al ser el Rey Cisne de la compañía…

-Sí, amo bailar…- dijo Yuri tratando de entender qué demonios era lo que había llevado a actuar a Victor de aquel modo extraño, porque vamos, era extraño verlo tratando de ser sutil.

Y es que durante toda la semana el pianista no había hecho otra cosa más que seguir acosándolo con la mirada e insistir en ensayar a solas con él y sin embargo, en aquel instante Victor Nikiforov estaba invitándolo a bailar en frente de toda la compañía, quienes por cierto, no dejaban de mirar a los dos hombres con cierto interés pues para nadie era un secreto que aquel hombre sensual que los acompañaba durante los ensayos con su piano, estaba más que interesado en el principal de la compañía.

-Pero claro, debes estar acostumbrado a bailar solamente con los mejores ¿no es así?- dijo Victor desviando su mirada al gatito rubio que lo miraba con odio declarado y que por algún absurdo milagro no estaba gritándole-. Supongo que después de bailar con Yuri Plisetsky todos los demás humanos son como un peso muerto entre tus brazos…

-Yura es perfecto, claro…- dijo el joven Katsuki mirando a su amigo con un cariño reverencial que hizo que Victor tuviera ganas de vomitar sobre la cara del rubio quien le devolvió la mirada de adoración al pelinegro.

-Y Yura va a bailar con él toda la noche, así que piérdete Nikiforov- dijo Yurio recuperando las ganas de hablar-. Ya agradeciste, así que vamos, lárgate, qué bueno que esta fiesta tan decadente como tú haya sido de tu agrado…

-Claro, claro, lo entiendo…- dijo Victor sorprendiéndolos a todos-. Sé irme de un lugar donde no soy requerido así que Yuri, una vez más, mil gracias por hacerme sentir bienvenido en la compañía. Espero que algún día podamos tener ese baile, créeme, haré fila para conseguirlo…

-¡Oh, vamos Yuri!- dijo Phichit alegremente, conmovido por la aparente sinceridad en el gesto de agradecimiento de Victor- ¡No dejarás que Victor se vaya así! Has bailado con todos ¿Por qué no con Victor?

-Además el solo quiere bailar…- dijo Minami arrastrando las palabras-. Si quisiera hacer otra cosa, es más que obvio que no lo hubiera hecho delante de todos. Vamos Yuri, baila con él…

-Chicos, no insistan…- dijo Victor regalando a los dos jóvenes bailarines con una sonrisa cálida que los hizo reír de nervios-. Entiendo perfectamente a Yuri, ya fue demasiado con organizar esta fiesta…

-Bueno, creo que un baile no hará daño…- dijo Yuri sorprendiéndolos a todos y sobre todo a sí mismo por las palabras que había pronunciado-. Vamos, Victor, bailemos y Yura…

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo el joven Plisetsky bebiendo de su cerveza para que las ganas de matar a Victor Nikiforov se le pasaran.

-No te enojes conmigo…- dijo el joven Katsuki tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y hablando al oído del chico rubio, algo que hizo que Victor pusiera los ojos en blanco-. Estaré bien ¿ok? Además, si Victor se pone pesado te dejaré golpearlo después de que yo lo golpee ¿Trato?

-Dale una buena patada en los testículos por mí ¿quieres?- dijo Yurio sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al oler el perfume de Yuri tan cerca de él-. Hazlo incluso si no se pone pesado…

Yuri rio alegremente de las palabras de su amigo que sin poder evitarlo, puso una de sus manos sobre la mano de Yuri que estaba en su mejilla derecha y sin poder hacer o decir más, dejó que Victor Nikiforov tomara la mano de Yuri entre la suya para llevarlo al centro del local de Takeshi, lugar que se había convertido de pronto en una pista de baile improvisada.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando la mano de Yuri estuvo entre sus dedos que Victor Nikiforov sintió por primera vez que aquellos ojos marrones que lo miraban fijamente podían convertirse en un verdadero peligro para él porque aquellos ojos que estaban mirándolo de modo imparcial parecían querer gritarle _"tú sabes que yo puedo hacer que hagas lo que dijiste que nunca harías, yo haré que te tragues tus palabras, yo seré el fin del mundo para ti"._

Victor empezó a mover su cuerpo al compás de la alegre canción que sonaba en ese momento tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, porque aunque Yuri se movía con él haciéndole ver que era un experto en bailar lo que fuera, era más que evidente que el Rey Cisne estaba bailando a su lado por puro compromiso y que aquel apocalíptico mensaje en sus ojos era solamente obra de la imaginación del pianista que en aquel momento ya estaba exacerbada por todo el alcohol que había bebido. Así que dejo que el cuerpo de Yuri siguiera moviéndose al compás del suyo mientras la letra de la canción lo hacía reír porque de verdad lo que el cantante decía era todo lo que él tenía que hacer para poder conquistar el cuerpo y el corazón de aquel delicioso bailarín que por fin estaba cerca de él pero que a la vez estaba terriblemente lejos:

 _Puedo cantarte canciones tristes a media luz._

 _Podemos bailar un tango solo para dos._

 _Puedo llevarte serenata y gentilmente tocar tu corazón, ser un Valentín solo para ti._

 _Oh amor, oh mi amado_

 _¿Qué harás esta noche, hey chico?_

 _Pon mi alarma, enamórate de mí encanto_

 _Porque soy un buen amante chapado a la antigua._

 _¡Oh, déjame sentir los latidos de tu corazón corriendo rápidamente!_

 _¿Oh, puedes sentir el latido del mío?_

 _Me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos un romance, solo di que sí, tus deseos son órdenes._

 _Hey chico ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerme lo que haces?_

 _Yo aprendí de pasión en la escuela de amantes chapados a la antigua._

Y por otro instante que detuvo el tiempo, harto de la distancia, Victor tomó el cuerpo de Yuri entre sus brazos para poder hacerlo girar al compás de la música. El joven Katsuki se sintió sorprendido al notar que el cuerpo de Victor estaba sumamente cerca del suyo pero no dijo nada, no se alejó, no habría podido. Y es que aunque él hubiera pensado que Victor solo podía moverse al compás de la música por medio del piano, era evidente que el ruso sabia también cómo moverse en la pista y aquel fue un pensamiento que hizo sonreír a Yuri cuando los dos terminaron de bailar en una pose extraña en la que Victor sostenía la espalda de Yuri mientras sus rostros quedaban cerca, demasiado cerca pero indefiniblemente lejos porque Victor sabía que no podía cometer la tontería de besar esos labios que estaban sonriéndole de aquel modo encantador y que eran una prueba irrefutable de que Yuri había disfrutado de bailar con él.

-¿Me concedes otra pieza?- dijo Victor volviendo a colocar al joven que no dejaba de sonreír.

-No, ya fue suficiente…- dijo el pelinegro con calma-. Es hora de volver a bailar con Yura…

-A Yura no va a molestarle si te robo una canción más ¿o sí?- dijo Victor preguntándose cómo era posible que Yuri Katsuki pudiera sonreír de aquel modo y que estuviera sonriéndole a él en realidad.

-Quizá no, pero soy un hombre de palabra- dijo Yuri transformando su hermosa y alegre sonrisa en una sonrisa un poco más fría, más calculada-. Y creo que tú también lo eres ¿o no, Victor? Dijiste que con un baile sería suficiente y ya lo tuviste. Ahora… sigue divirtiéndote ¿quieres?

Yuri Katsuki se alejó del pianista sin mirar atrás y Victor fijó sus ojos azules en él con una sonrisa desafiante que habría estremecido al joven de los ojos marrones de haberlo visto. Y es que aunque continuaba escabulléndose, aunque Yuri Katsuki continuaba siendo inmune a sus encantos, Victor no podía borrarse de la mente aquella sonrisa alegre y dulce que él había hecho aparecer en los labios del Rey Cisne, una sonrisa que había nacido a causa suya y Victor decidió festejar aquello como un minúsculo triunfo.

Sí, quizá una sonrisa no era nada en realidad, pero de las sonrisas nacían los besos, de los besos las caricias y de los besos y las caricias todo aquello que soñaba con hacerle al Rey Cisne quien sin duda alguna sería suyo, claro que sería suyo y lo que dijeran los demás, no era un asunto que le preocupara en realidad…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que Yuri y Victor bailan se llama "Good old-fashioned lover boy" de Queen, la traducción al español es mía. Esta canción es perfecta para que Victor de esta historia, en serio¡ Mil gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :) ¿Son team YuYu o team Victuri? xD**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo :3 Saludos¡**


	4. Cazar al cazador

**Acto IV. Cazar al cazador**

Las palabras que Celestino le había gritado seguían repitiéndose en su mente, zumbaban dentro de él. Esas palabras aguijoneaban su cerebro y su corazón como si se tratara de un enjambre furioso de abejas que se habían instalado en su interior con el solo objetivo de destruirlo, de dejarlo inerme ante la sentencia feroz que seguía repitiéndose en su mente _: "no vales nada, lo que intentas hacer es un error, jamás podrás lograrlo, eres un estúpido, un inútil, Minako te dio este papel solo por lástima, porque se sintió obligada a hacerlo por la amistad que ella tiene con tu madre. Eres un perdedor, no vales nada, eres nada, lo eres, de verdad lo eres…"._

Yuri Katsuki dejó que un grito de rabia pura saliera de sus labios cuando las palabras volvieron a repetirse. No quería que su mente ganara la batalla una vez más pero tampoco podía controlarla. Se sentía mal, sumamente mal. Estaba tan enojado y triste consigo mismo que incluso se había alejado de Yurio diciéndole que necesitaba estar solo después de aquel desastroso ensayo que había puesto en ridículo incluso a su mejor amigo quien había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo una vez más diciéndole que por la tarde los dos ensayarían hasta el cansancio pero Yuri no había aceptado aquella oferta.

Porque la verdad era que nadie podía ayudarlo con lo que había en su corazón en ese momento. Aquel episodio de oscuridad que estaba consumiéndolo era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar él solo, eso lo sabía de sobra. Tenía que hacerse daño y curarse las heridas él solo porque no conocía otra forma mejor de lidiar con su dolor, siempre había sido así. Yuri era como un lobo asustado y solitario, un lobo herido, un animal que después de luchar con otro depredador aún más fiero que él tendría que refugiarse en su guarida lamiéndose las heridas hasta que éstas dejaran de escocer.

Y en aquel momento, el depredador que vivía dentro de sí mismo estaba mordiéndolo, estaba atacándolo. Yuri sentía el cuerpo mojado por el sudor producto del intenso ejercicio al que se había sometido después de la práctica, su camiseta blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver a través de ella sus pezones y el inicio de su vientre plano. Su cabello era un desastre que se pegaba a su frente y sus piernas dolían, él sabía que de seguir así terminaría lastimándose de verdad y ahora sí, echaría a perder el trabajo de toda una vida pero no podía evitar seguir intentando lograr aquellos movimientos sensuales y escurridizos que caracterizaban la danza de Odile. Celestino le había dicho que la técnica era maravillosa, pero que no había hay nada más que un montón de movimientos estériles que no producían nada al espectador.

Celestino le había dicho que para el ojo que no estaba educado para apreciar el ballet su danza parecería sin duda alguna majestuosa pero Celestino y él sabían que no lo era: los movimientos de Odile no le decían nada, Yuri no podía sentirse conectado con aquel personaje que era una creación del hechicero Rothbart para evitar que la maldición de Odette y de las demás doncellas cisne se terminara si el amor de ella y del príncipe Sigfrido se hacía realidad. Odile era un arma de seducción, un arma creada para hechizar los sentidos del príncipe y alejarlo del amor blandiendo ante él la llama titilante y cegadora de la pasión pura, del deseo más oscuro, de aquella energía que ningún ser de este planeta puede combatir.

Y Yuri no se sentía así, Yuri no se sentía seductor, Yuri no sabía qué energía era aquella de la que Celestino hablaba porque él jamás la había sentido, vamos, Celestino tenía razón al haberle echado en cara aquello que le había gritado cuando la exasperación había terminado con la paciencia del director: _"¿Es que todavía eres virgen, Yuri?"_

Aquella pregunta se volvió a clavar dentro de él con la fuerza de una verdad incómoda que hasta ese instante no le había molestado de verdad, él jamás habría pensado que su falta de experiencia en muchos otros campos de la vida se pudiera contraponer a la danza. Porque sí, era virgen y a pesar de que los chicos de la compañía, especialmente Chris, siempre estaban hablando de sus conquistas sexuales, a él aquel aspecto de la vida no era algo que le hubiera preocupado de verdad, él suponía que las experiencias como aquella llegaban cuando tenían que llegar y si él aún no se había dejado arrastrar por la pasión de una noche era sencillamente porque no le daba la gana y porque en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que era un jodido romántico sin esperanza que estaba esperando que su primera vez con un hombre, ese hombre de sus sueños que a veces bailaba con él aunque jamás podía ver su rostro, fuera mágica, fuera algo más que un jodido acostón de una noche que a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera podría recordar.

Sí, él sabía que era un anticuado de mierda pero no le importaba. Él no podía evitar desear aquello, él no podía evitar desear experimentar el amor con el cuerpo solamente cuando este de verdad fuera amor y no, no estaba juzgando a sus demás compañeros porque del mismo modo en el que él sabía qué era lo que quería, Yuri suponía que los demás hacían lo que hacían porque eso les placía y punto.

Pero ahora el pelinegro estaba preguntándose seriamente si aquello no había sido un error y si, en nombre del papel, él tendría que acceder a tener una aventura sexual con el primer hombre que lo invitara a hacer aquello pero él estaba completamente seguro de que no podría hacer algo así, simplemente no podría. Además ¿Quién demonios querría acostarse con él? Era patético, era un jodido estúpido cuya mente seguía lastimándolo a cada paso que sus pies doloridos daban sobre el pulido piso de madera del estudio de la maestra Minako, aquel pequeño estudio donde Yuri había empezado a bailar cuando éste no era más que un niño regordete y feliz de seis años, y en donde la directora de la compañía lo había dejado ensayar a solas aquella tarde.

Yuri dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre el piso de madera ante ese pensamiento, ante el recuerdo de aquel pequeño niño que había dejado que la música de un piano lo atrapara para siempre. Ese niño había sido feliz bailando, había sido sumamente dichosos cuando su madre le había comprado sus primeras mallas de ballet, aquel niño se había sentido invencible durante su primera presentación ante todas las madres de Hasetsu. Pero aquel niño se había convertido en aquel inútil que respiraba de forma entrecortada y que intentaba reprimir las lágrimas de frustración y de odio por sí mismo ¿En qué momento se había perdido todo aquel amor por la danza, en qué momento bailar había dejado de ser divertido y se había convertido en aquel peso sobre sus hombros que parecía querer aplastarlo en aquel instante?

Yuri solo quería desaparecer, en momentos como aquel, todo lo que Yuri quería era hacerse uno con el piso de madera y dejar de respirar, dejar de sentir, dejar de notar que su corazón quemaba y que su mente estaba matándolo lentamente.

El chico trató de respirar con normalidad, intentó pensar en cosas que lo animaran a seguir bailando y ante sus ojos aparecieron las sonrisas de su madre y de sus amigos, en especial la sonrisa de Yuri Plisetsky y el recuerdo de aquel dulce beso que su mejor amigo le había regalado días atrás. Y en aquel momento, al pensar en el rubio, al recordar aquello que su mejor amigo había hecho por él Yuri sintió un segundo aire de fuerza pura. Y es que él sentía que podría defraudarse a sí mismo mil veces pero defraudar a Yura no era una opción, no podía hacerlo. El joven sintiéndose sumamente cansado pero también se sintió determinado a seguir ensayando, determinado a no dejarse vencer porque le había prometido a Yurio que no lo defraudaría y no lo haría, de verdad no lo haría.

Yuri dejó que su respiración se tranquilizara y minutos después, sintiendo que las abejas habían dejado de zumbar dentro de él, el joven se levantó y al darse la vuelta en medio del estudio para ir a buscar su botella de agua, Yuri se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en aquella habitación y un poco de la antigua rabia que había logrado calmarse dentro de él volvió a resurgir en su interior cuando sus ojos marrones chocaron de frente con los ojos azules de aquel molesto pianista quien seguía molestándolo todas las tardes con la misma pregunta para la que Yuri siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

No, seguía sin querer ensayar con él, y en aquel momento Yuri estaba tan cansado por todo lo que había tenido que vivir aquel día que de verdad no se sentía capaz de soportar otra tanda de risas tontas y miradas coquetas de las que aquel estúpido que llevaba por nombre Victor Nikiforov solía llenarlo. Porque había tratado de ser paciente con él, había tratado de ignorarlo y simplemente seguir con su vida normal pero tal parecía que Victor seguía intentando colarse a su mundo a como diera lugar y en aquel instante, el cansancio dentro de Yuri dio paso a la rabia una vez más porque ni siquiera en un momento como aquel Victor era capaz de dejarlo tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Victor?- dijo el joven Katsuki intentando ser amable a pesar de que lo único que quería hacer era ponerse a gritarle a Victor que se largara de ahí.

-La directora Minako me envió a hablar contigo- dijo Victor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Yuri sintió la súbita necesidad de patear aquel rostro hermoso que sin embargo, a él todavía le parecía desagradable.

-¿De qué tendría que hablar contigo?- dijo el joven Katsuki tratando de contener la molestia sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué aquel pianista con el que desde el inicio se había sentido incomodo, seguía insistiendo en estar cerca de él.

-Me dijo que quizá yo podría ayudarte con las cosas que no entiendes acerca del papel de Odile- dijo Victor con calma, levantando los hombros, como si aquella afirmación no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Eres bailarín profesional en tu tiempo libre?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa despectiva que no afectó en nada a Victor-. De otro modo no entiendo cómo podrías ayudarme con el papel. Chris dice que eres experto en follar con todo lo que se mueva pero eso no va a ayudarme, así que déjame en paz, por favor, al menos por hoy déjame en paz…

Victor sonrió de forma encantadora ante las palaras del Rey Cisne, dispuesto a no irse de ahí hasta tener por fin aquel ensayo privado del que Yuri Katsuki había huido hábilmente durante el mes que Victor llevaba trabajando con aquella compañía. Él sabía que su persona no era del agrado de Yuri Katsuki y aunque el muchacho siempre reservaba una fría amabilidad para dirigirse a él, en aquel momento Victor se sintió extasiado al comprobar que el chico estaba enojado, más que enojado, él podía sentir que Yuri ardía de rabia y aquello le sentaba de maravilla. Los rasgos finos de su rostro se acentuaban y los ojos del japonés parecían brillar como un par de carbones ardiendo.

Aquella rabia en Yuri era excitante y Victor tuvo que reírse de él porque la verdad era que aquel joven que estaba frente a él, dispuesto a matarlo en cualquier momento, era excitante en todas sus formas: cuando era suave y delicado, cuando reía con desparpajo, cuando bailaba ajeno a todo el mundo, incluso cuando estaba dedicándole aquella mirada que quería decir: _"¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez y me dejas tranquilo, Nikiforov?"_

-Precisamente por mi infinita sabiduría en el arte de follar es que la directora pensó que podría ser de ayuda para ti- dijo Victor con una sonrisa que pretendía ser apacible pero que en sus labios tomó un cariz más bien burlón-. Minako sabe que desbordo sensualidad y creo que eso es lo que te falta a la hora de interpretar a Odile ¿no crees?

-Si viniste a burlarte de mí, lárgate ahora- dijo Yuri con la mirada dolida y aunque no quería darle oportunidad a Victor de que viera que sus palabras lo habían afectado, el joven no pudo evitar que las palabras del ruso lo hirieran profundamente-. Si quisiera hablar con una prostituta, habría ido a un burdel…

-Mi querido Rey Cisne, basta, debes calmarte- dijo Victor riendo alegremente, acercándose a Yuri con calma, sabiendo que había jodido magistralmente su oportunidad de tener un ensayo con él, tratando de arreglar aquello de forma desesperada-. Mira, no vine a burlarme de ti, de verdad vine a ayudarte…

-¿A cambio de qué?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que la rabia amenazaba con salirse de su pecho y aun así, haciendo un esfuerzo por no discutir con el hombre aquel-. Las personas como tú no ayudan a otras al menos que reciban algo a cambio y yo no necesito tu ayuda. No quiero ser grosero, Victor, pero este no es un buen momento para mí. Me disculpo por lo que dije antes, pero hablo en serio, no tienes que ayudarme. Vete ahora, por favor, vete ahora…

-¿Si me voy llamarás a tu adorado Yura? Me concederás que él tampoco puede ayudarte con eso que te falta ¿o sí?- dijo Victor sonando patéticamente celoso, algo que lo sorprendió a él mismo de forma profunda.

-No llamaré a Yura, seguiré ensayando solo- dijo Yuri tratando de no gritar-. Por favor vete, no puedo soportarlo, por favor…

-¿No me soportas?- dijo Victor acercándose más a Yuri, quedando justamente frente a él, atrapando las manos del joven bailarín entre las suyas sin que el otro joven pudiera resistirse a ello debido a la sorpresa que le había causado aquel atrevimiento por parte del pianista- ¿Por qué no me soportas, Yuri?

-No me gusta cómo me miras…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que las manos de Victor lo obligaban a tomar la posición de baile en la que Odile y Sigfrido comenzaban su apasionada danza por primera vez-. No me gustas, no me gustan las personas como tú…

-Si te das cuenta de que te miro es porque tú me miras a mí también ¿no lo crees?- dijo Victor comenzando a moverse, sorprendiendo a Yuri de verdad cuando el pelinegro notó que Victor conocía de forma perfecta la secuencia de pasos del Príncipe Sigfrido en aquella apasionada danza.

-Déjame en paz, Victor- dijo el joven pelinegro sintiéndose traicionado por sus piernas y por su cuerpo que seguía moviéndose al compás de las manos de Victor, sintiendo que al lado de aquel cuerpo que se movía de forma sensual, el suyo propio era capaz de adaptarse al ritmo de aquella danza.

Porque los dos estaban bailando de nuevo y algo en el cuerpo de Yuri no quería parar. Porque dentro de él sentía aquella chispa de deseo que le había hecho falta en el ensayo con Yura y con Celestino. Porque entre los brazos de Victor, Yuri descubrió que uno no podía ser otra cosa más que algo seductor. Quizá tenía que ver con los ojos azules del pianista que eran un hechizo pasional, o quizá tenía que ver con el alocado concierto de latidos que había en su corazón al estar cerca de un hombre como aquel, un hombre que no tenía reparo alguno en dejarle saber que lo deseaba, que deseaba que aquella danza se convirtiera en algo más que el solo roce de dos cuerpos por encima de la ropa.

Y entonces Yuri sintió fuego dentro de él, sintió que él era una llama moldeada por las manos del pianista que seguía bailando sin decir nada, sin hacer nada más que guiarlo en aquella secuencia rápida de pasos que eran la representación de dos corazones cantándole a la pasión, llenándose de ella, quemándose en ella. Aquello era extraño y sin duda el joven Katsuki se sintió asustado porque estaba dejando que Victor estuviera así de cerca de él, porque él sabía que si aquellos ojos seguían mirándolo de aquel modo hipnótico, Yuri dejaría que algo sucediera y no quería, no quería ser un juguete entre las manos de un hombre que solo quería usarlo para satisfacerse.

Porque eso era ¿no? Victor Nikiforov no estaba ayudándolo, Victor Nikiforov había ido hasta el estudio de la maestra Minako para servirse de él, para usarlo y aunque aquella verdad era de sobra obvia para Yuri, el joven no pudo evitar sentir que algo en su corazón dolía porque en medio de la danza aquella habían existido momentos en los que el rostro de Victor se había parecido al de un príncipe de verdad, al rostro de un príncipe que podría protegerlo y amarlo y no al de un conquistador al que no le importaba nada ni nadie más que su propio placer y beneficio.

-El problema con este baile es que Yuri Plisetsky tampoco tiene experiencia en los asuntos de la pasión- dijo Victor en aquel justo instante-. Celestino hace mal en culparte a ti solamente cuando es obvio que tu pareja no sabe cómo llevarte. Yuri Plisetsky es incapaz de excitarte porque él mismo está demasiado extasiado de sentirte entre sus brazos, de sentir que su cuerpo y el tuyo están demasiado cerca y no lo culpo, no creo que alguien pueda culparlo por perderse en ti, por perderse de ese modo por ti…

-Victor, déjame por favor…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose confundido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Celestino también se equivoca al decir que no eres sensual, el hombre está ciego- dijo Victor causando las mejillas de Yuri se llenaran de rubor-. Eres excitante, Yuri Katsuki, de verdad lo eres. Todo el mundo se calla cuando bailas, todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a darte lo que tú quieras y tú no te das cuenta, creo que es por eso que me siento tan hechizado por ti… ¿No lo notas? Me embrujas, Yuri…

-No, no lo noto, por favor deja de decir estas cosas yo no soy lo que tú dices…- dijo el joven Katsuki empezando a sentirse atrapado.

-Claro que lo eres…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules deteniendo el baile para delinear los labios del otro joven con las yemas de sus dedos, algo que hizo que las piernas de Yuri se convirtieran en gelatina-. Eres tan hermoso que podría ser tuyo ahora si tú me lo pides, podría ser tuyo y enseñarte de todo eso que no sabes y tú aprenderías conmigo… ríndete ahora ¿quieres? Ríndete y se mío, se mío Yuri, ya me has hecho esperar demasiado…

Los dedos de Victor seguían acariciando los labios del pelinegro cuyo cuerpo estaba reaccionando de un modo que no debía a las palabras de aquel pianista ruso que era la imagen perfecta de la sensualidad y de la energía sexual en una persona. Pero había algo en aquella petición que seguía poniendo alerta al joven de los ojos marrones cuyo corazón seguía latiendo de forma desaforada. Tenía que huir de ahí, tenía que escapar de Victor ahora, tenía que irse lejos de él y de aquella voz suave que sonaba como una caricia pero que en realidad era una trampa.

-¿Quieres que sea tuyo?- dijo Yuri con la voz ronca por el miedo y también por la agitación de su corazón.

-Sí, eso quiero…- dijo Victor adelantándose a pensar que la espera por fin había terminado.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri de forma dulce, sabiendo que esa era la única forma de alejarse de aquel hombre cuya boca sensual estaba cada vez más cerca de la tuya-. Victor…

La voz del joven Katsuki se había convertido en un susurro que elevó el pulso del hombre de los ojos azules hasta el infinito y que, por ello mismo, le impidió darse cuenta de que lo que él creía una batalla ganada por fin, era en realidad un intento de retirada por parte de Yuri Katsuki, quien, en ese mismo instante, levantó una de sus rodillas impactándola con fuerza en la entrepierna del pianista quien de inmediato soltó a Yuri para llevar sus manos hacia sus lastimados testículos, aullando de dolor y de rabia, incapaz de entender cómo su perfecta escena de seducción se había convertido en aquel dolor de los mil demonios en sus bolas.

-Jamás seré tuyo, Victor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri después de recoger sus cosas de prisa-. No voy a ser solo un maldito nombre más en tu lista, jamás lo seré. Déjame en paz ¿quieres? Piérdete y déjame en paz.

El joven Katsuki salió de prisa del estudio sintiendo que sus mejillas quemaban en contacto con el aire fresco de la noche. Se sentía agitado, se sentía sumamente extraño a pesar de que la rabia era la emoción que reinaba entre la maraña de emociones contradictorias que había en su alma. Y es que él sabía que aquella vez había escapado por poco y se reprendió mentalmente por haber dejado que Victor llegara tan lejos pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo.

Las manos de Victor sobre su cuerpo, la mirada de Victor en sus ojos había sido demasiado, aquel hombre era como una cadena, como una enredadera de la que nadie podía salir vivo, al menos no dos veces y Yuri deseaba, le rogaba al dios que quisiera escucharlo que después de lo que había sucedido aquel hombre lo dejara en paz por fin aunque algo le decía, el recuerdo de la mirada airada que Victor le había dedicado al verlo salir del estudio, que aquel encuentro solo había alentado el deseo de Victor, que él no se rendiría jamás y Yuri no sabía si de verdad tendría la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de él una vez más si es que acaso el cazador volvía a intentar atacarlo de aquel modo directo en el que lo había hecho aquella noche…

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa y el bar de Takeshi estaba más solitario que de costumbre. Yuri, Chris y Yurio bebían una cerveza en silencio en una de las mesas más alejadas del bar aunque desde la semana pasada, Minako y Celestino habían empezado con el eterno recordatorio de que ninguno de sus bailarines podía incluir bebidas alcohólicas en sus dietas, pero Chris y Yurio habían pensado que aquella fabulosa dieta se podía ir al carajo en aquel mismo momento pues algo le decía a los dos bailarines que Yuri necesitaba aquel trago como una válvula de escape puesto que los labios del joven Katsuki estaban contraídos en una mueca y los dos lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que Yuri estaba intentando no derrumbarse.

Los ojos del rubio estaban fijos sobre su mejor amigo quien seguía preocupándolo sobremanera. Yuri había llegado hecho un desastre a la casa de Minako, como si alguien viniera persiguiéndolo y al verlo entrar a la habitación que los dos compartían, Yurio se sintió realmente descompuesto al mirar el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuri cuya mirada era la de un hombre que acaba de escapar del infierno por los pelos.

El joven Katsuki se había sentado sobre su cama con la mirada perdida en la distancia, ni siquiera había hecho caso de Yurio quien jamás lo había visto en aquel estado. Era como si el desastre de ensayo que los dos habían tenido aquel día no fuera la única causa del malestar de su amigo. Y sí, aunque Yurio era un bailarín orgulloso él sabía que el desastre con la danza de Odile no había sido culpa solamente de Yuri, gran parte de aquella responsabilidad era suya porque simplemente no había podido contener todos los sentimientos que la cercanía de Yuri al bailar estaba provocándole.

De hecho, el rubio había pasado gran parte de la tarde regañándose mentalmente, diciéndose que todo era culpa de aquel estúpido beso que le había dado a Yuri cuando los dos habían estado en las aguas termales. Y es que aquel beso había hecho que una revolución estallara en su corazón y el joven no sabía cómo controlarlo. Era como si todos los sentimientos que antes se habían mantenido a raya dentro de su pecho, ahora no tuvieran miedo alguno de brotar a la superficie pues esos sentimientos habían salido ya a la luz por medio de aquel beso que Yurio no había podido guardarse para él como un deseo prohibido solamente.

Era por ello que el joven Plisetsky se sentía un tanto culpable por el estado de su amigo, era por eso que después de que Yuri se duchara a conciencia pues el pelinegro se sentía sucio después de su danza con Victor Nikiforov, Yurio había decidido convocar a una reunión de emergencia con los demás chicos para hacer que Yuri volviera a la normalidad, una reunión de emergencia a la que solo Chris y él habían podido acudir puesto que Minako y Celestino habían castigado a Phichit y a Minami por haber llegado tarde a la práctica de aquel día, y los más jóvenes del grupo estaban ahora ayudando a las cocineras a preparar el desayuno del día siguiente para toda la compañía.

Pero aquella reunión de emergencia no estaba ayudándole nada a Yuri, el joven Katsuki seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder con Victor, del toque de sus manos, de la energía vibrante que había sentido en su interior al ser Odile entre los brazos de aquel jodido pianista al que había dejado retorciéndose de dolor en el estudio de la maestra Minako quien seguramente iba a castigarlo por haber tratado así al jodido músico aquel en el que ella parecía confiar a ojos cerrados.

-Es extraño que Victor no esté aquí hoy- dijo Chris de repente, haciendo que Yuri temblara ante la sola mención de aquel nombre que le provocaba náuseas y otras mil cosas distintas que ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar.

-¿Para qué quieres verlo?- dijo Yurio sintiéndose alerta por la reacción que Yuri había tenido al escuchar aquel maldito nombre.

-Takeshi dice que el _"Ice Castle"_ se ha vuelto su lugar favorito, siempre está aquí tocando el piano o besando a alguno de nuestros compañeras- dijo Chris, y el joven Katsuki se sintió mareado al escuchar aquello-. La última víctima fue Edward, aunque no sé si llamarlo víctima, él estaba demasiado feliz de poder meterse con Victor la verdad…

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que la furia que había logrado calmar un poco tomando un baño de agua fría volvía de nuevo con toda su potencia- ¿Cómo logran no sentirse asqueados de sí mismos cuando Victor juega con ellos?

-Bueno, creo que es porque ellos está conscientes de que es solo un juego, Yuri, ellos saben qué es lo que quieren, quieren coger con Victor, Victor coge con ellos y todos felices, no es complicado de entender - dijo Chris empezando a temer que hubiera pasado algo entre el pianista y el Rey Cisne- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por nada…- dijo el joven Katsuki pensando en que lo que había dicho Chris no tenía sentido-. Por nada…

El joven Katsuki bebió un largo sorbo de su cerveza y Yurio empezó a sentirse más preocupado porque nunca era una buena señal que Yuri empezara a beber de aquel modo y el chico de los ojos verdes sabía que tenía que impedir a toda costa que Yuri llegara con resaca al ensayo del día siguiente, aquello era algo que Minako y Celestino no perdonaban de forma sencilla y mucho menos lo perdonarían al principal de la representación.

-Katsudon, basta…- dijo el joven Plisetsky poniendo una mano encima de la de su mejor amigo-. Basta, deja de beber así y habla con nosotros. Por eso vinimos aquí, habla con nosotros ¿Estás así por el ensayo o… esa zorra te hizo algo?

Los ojos marrones del joven Katsuki se quedaron quietos encima de la piel de su mejor amigo quien lo miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de ese cariño cálido y reconfortante con el que siempre lo miraban a él, solamente a él porque para las demás personas Yurio jamás había tenido más que miradas de burla, de desprecio o de completa indiferencia y Yuri se preguntó no por primer vez, qué era lo que lo hacía diferente en los ojos de su mejor amigo que siempre se preocupaba de aquel modo por él, lo cual de verdad era estúpido porque Yurio era un año menor que él, Yuri era quien debía proteger a su mejor amigo, no al revés.

El Rey Cisne soltó un suspiro cansado sin saber cómo decirles a Chris y a Yurio que se sentía estúpido, que se sentía sucio y débil por haber estado tan cerca de sucumbir a los bajos deseos de Victor Nikiforov, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso era lo que había pasado: había dejado que Victor bailara con él, había dejado que Victor lo tocara, había dejado que Victor casi lo besara y eso era algo que él no podía perdonarse, eso era algo que él sabía que quizá Yurio tampoco le perdonaría.

-Odio a Victor Nikiforov- dijo el joven Katsuki con un hilo de voz, algo que puso alerta a sus dos amigos quienes abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar el desprecio en la voz de Yuri-. Lo odio, odio ser su presa, odio que él quiera que yo sea suyo, lo odio, de verdad lo odio…

-¿Qué te hizo?- dijo Yurio sintiendo la súbita necesidad de salir del bar para moler a golpes la cara de zorra de Victor-. Yuri… ¿qué demonios te hizo ese estúpido?

-El problema no es lo que él hizo, Yura- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que sus dos amigos intercambiaran una mirada preocupada-. El problema es lo que yo dejé que él hiciera…

Un dardo pareció clavarse en el corazón del joven Plisetsky al escuchar esas palabras brotando de los labios de Yuri quien, bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza antes de suspirar profundamente, empezó a narrarles a sus amigos del encuentro extraño que había tenido con el pianista en el estudio de la maestra Minako y al escucharlo, el rubio pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia y Chris no pudo hacer más que asombrarse por lo directo que había sido Victor, señal inequívoca de que su amigo el pianista definitivamente estaba desesperado por tener a Yuri Katsuki de la forma que fuera.

Los dos bailarines no pudieron evitar sonreír de forma orgullosa cuando Yuri llegó a la parte en la que pateaba a Victor para escapar de él, pero aquello no había sido gracioso para él. Yuri todavía recordaba el miedo que había corrido por sus venas, el terror de convertirse en algo que odiaba, el terror de saber que para aquel hombre que lo tentaba no sería más que un nombre más en la lista y eso era lo que de verdad Yuri no podía soportar: ser uno más, simplemente uno más, ser otro más, solo un individuo más en la lista de una persona que siempre le decía las mismas cosas a todo el mundo, solo uno más que sería presumido como una presa olvidable, simplemente un trasero más follado por Victor Nikiforov.

-Hiciste bien el golpearlo- dijo Yurio sintiéndose orgulloso de su amigo aunque realmente seguía ardiendo en deseos de desfigurarle la cara a Victor a golpes mientras le dedicaba una tanda de sus mejores insultos en ruso, en japonés y en inglés.

-Va a acusarme con Minako ¿no es así?- dijo el joven Katsuki quien de verdad se sentía asustado por esa posibilidad-. Tendré que decirle a ella de lo que pasó antes de que Victor lo haga.

-Victor no dirá nada, no le conviene, tiene una reputación que cuidar- dijo Chris sin poder evitar reír mentalmente al pensar en la profunda humillación que Victor debía estar sintiendo en aquel instante-. Créeme, no le dirá a nadie que lo rechazaste por milésima vez, no le dirá a nadie que lo golpeaste porque fue su ego el que fue herido más que sus testículos…

-Oh, yo puedo encargarme de herirlo donde haga falta- dijo Yurio poniendo una mano sobre la de Yuri-. Es como si el tipo no entendiera que un no es no…

-Para él jamás había existido un no como respuesta, ese es el problema- dijo Chris de forma pensativa-. Creo que ni siquiera la constancia de que Yuri puede dejarlo sin la esperanza de traer descendencia al mundo lo detendrá…

-¿Quieres decir que seguirá molestándome?- dijo Yuri realmente asustado ante aquella posibilidad- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es como un niño encaprichado, Yuri- dijo Chris con calma-. Él desea con más fuerza aquello que no puede tener, creo que jamás lo había visto actuar de este modo, ha pasado casi un mes detrás de ti y tú no has sucumbido a ninguno de sus trucos, eso es lo que debe tenerlo en este estado de completa desesperación. Lo rechazas cuando es directo, lo rechazas cuando es encantador, y cuando se pone de verdad pesado, lo rechazas con un buen golpe en los testículos, y en vez de rendirse su deseo se hace cada vez más y más grande…

-Eso no es culpa de Yuri, no lo hagas sonar así- dijo el rubio un tanto molesto-. Todo eso es culpa de la estúpida mente enferma de la zorra…

-No estoy defendiendo a Victor, tranquilo, solo te digo cómo funciona su mente- dijo Chris sonriendo de forma cansada-. No creo que te deje en paz, Yuri, seguirá intentando, eso es lo que me temo…

-¿Y qué debo hacer para que se detenga?- preguntó el pelinegro con la desesperación de un hombre qué no sabe cómo deshacerse de una plaga especialmente molesta.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que debes caer en la trampa- dijo Chris haciendo que los dos jóvenes delante de él le dedicaran una mirada de franca molestia e incredulidad-. La gente dice que el único modo de que la tentación se disipe es cayendo en ella, ya sabes, si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él, si no puedes ahuyentar al cazador, atrápalo a él antes de que él te atrape a ti…

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Giacometti?- dijo Yurio notando que Yuri empezaba a considerar lo que decía Chris como su única posibilidad.

-Tengo que usarlo a él antes de dejar que él me use a mí, eso es lo que quieres decir ¿verdad, Chris?- dijo Yuri entendiendo aquello con una fría calma que lo desconcertó.

-Exacto…- dijo Chris con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Mira, por lo que nos dices tu cuerpo reaccionó de forma extraña a la cercanía de Victor, te desagrada a ti pero no a tu cuerpo y lo que Victor quiere hacer contigo es cien por ciento físico ¿estoy siendo claro?

-Estás siendo asqueroso- dijo Yurio sintiéndose enfadado al hablar de aquellas cosas como si nada.

-Lo que digo es que si Yuri cae en la trampa quizá pueda matar dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Chris con la determinación de un general que prepara una estrategia maestra para una batalla decisiva en la guerra-. Siguiendo con la premisa de que Victor solo quiere algo físico, Yuri no tiene que hacer más que dejar que todo suceda entre los dos, es decir…

-Ni siquiera lo digas, Giacometti- dijo Yurio sintiéndose enfermo al pensar en las manos de Victor recorriendo la piel de Yuri, en los labios de Victor besando los labios de Yuri-. No, no permitiré eso, no quiero que Yuri haga eso…

-¿Quieres que Victor se detenga o no?- dijo Chris fríamente-. Mira, ya sé que esta no es la opción que alguien tomaría en circunstancias normales, pero ¿qué otra cosa se te ocurre? Lo que digo es que Yuri debería tomar esta oportunidad para deshacerse de Victor, darle una lección a Victor y de paso, conseguir desarrollar su sensualidad.

-¿Desarrollar mi sensualidad?- dijo Yuri realmente interesado en esa parte de la conversación.

-Si seduces a Victor Nikiforov, si seduces al maestro de la seducción, Yuri, Odile será un juego de niños para ti- dijo Chris guiñándole un ojo a su amigo-. Haz que sea él quien caiga en la trampa, haz que él sea el juguete esta vez, muéstrale que él no es más que un instrumento para ti. Sé que tú querías que tu primera experiencia sexual fuera después de tu boda, que hubiera música de violines sonando y que esa persona te dijera que te ama pero… mira, todo el mundo hace muchos aspavientos con la primera vez y desde mi experiencia puedo decirte que la primera vez siempre es un desastre, no hay nada mágico en ella, la verdadera magia viene después cuando aprendes qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que te hace sentir bien y eso es lo que te hace falta aprender. Además, si te aventuras a tener algo con Victor ahora eso no significa que no podrás tener una relación sexual que signifique algo después, ve esto como simple practica de campo. Escucha, mi adorado Yuri, no puedes saber de seducción si no la pones en práctica, además, opino que Victor ha caído en tu encanto desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No crees? Usa eso a tu favor, aprovéchate de eso, mi amigo. Yuri esta es la verdad: tienes que cazar al cazador ¿No te agrada la idea de que Victor Nikiforov sea el primer nombre en la lista de corazones robados de Yuri Katsuki?

 _Cazar al cazador…_

Las palabras de Chris seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza de Yuri con claridad, resonaban en sus pensamientos como la única posibilidad que tenía para alejar a Victor Nikiforov de él para siempre porque él también estaba seguro de que después de que Victor tuviera lo que deseaba, aquella fascinación que Yuri ejercía sobre él se terminaría de una vez y para siempre y él sería libre, libre para siempre de Victor Nikiforov y sus insistentes ojos azules, libre del peligro que se insinuaba en sus labios. Además, la idea de ser él quien usara a Victor no era del todo mala, eso significaría que el chico no sería solamente uno más sino que sería el único hombre en la vida de Victor Nikiforov que habría convertido al pianista en una herramienta, en aquel instrumento que Yuri creía necesitar para que su papel como Odile pudiera mejorar de verdad…


	5. Si tú me dices ven

**Acto V. Si tú me dices "ven"**

La soledad de Yutopia nunca lo había molestado en realidad, de algún modo, Yuri Katsuki estaba acostumbrado. El joven estaba solo aquella noche en el hotel debido a que Mari y su madre le habían pedido cuidar el hotel como él siempre hacía debido a que ellas dos habían hecho un viaje corto a la ciudad donde Hiroko tenía su chequeo mensual con el medico que la atendía desde que su corazón había empezado a tener algunos problemas para funcionar como un corazón decente debía hacerlo y aunque las dos mujeres le habían dicho a Yuri que no debía preocuparse, él se sentía de verdad preocupado.

Y es que quizá eran otras cosas además de la salud de su madre las que lo tenían sumido en aquel silencio en el que no había dejado que nadie entrara, ni siquiera Yurio a quien el joven Katsuki había dejado en casa de Minako diciéndole a su amigo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas, todas esas cosas que el joven Katsuki tenía que hacer para poner en orden su vida que, desde la llegada de Victor Nikiforov a ella, se estaba convirtiendo en un soberano desastre.

El muchacho suspiró pensando en la última semana de ensayos recordando sin poder evitar estremecerse, todas las veces en las que Minako lo había hecho bailar con Victor en medio de la sala de ensayos bajo la atenta mirada de los demás bailarines quienes no podían evitar notar que para el Rey Cisne era mil veces más sencillo ser Odile en los brazos de Victor que en los de Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri se sentía realmente avergonzado por ello y cada vez que la directora de la compañía le pedía a Victor que se levantara del piano para ayudarle con el ensayo, el joven Katsuki sentía que algo se moría dentro de él porque de verdad no podía explicarse por qué la profesora seguía insistiendo en emparejarlo con aquel hombre quien, después de lo que él había hecho, es decir, huir de él y golpearlo, no parecía para nada molesto ni siquiera indignado y las palabras de Chris acerca de que Victor era como un niño encaprichado que deseaba con más fuerza aquello que no podía tener, se repetían en la mente de Yuri como un recordatorio interminable de que en verdad tenía que hacer algo al respecto con aquella persecución que estaba agotándolo.

Porque Victor no iba a rendirse y él estaba cansado, estaba cansado de pretender ser amable con el cuándo todo lo que quería era ponerse a gritarle que regresara a Rusia de una buena vez; estaba cansado de que Minako recurriera a él como si Victor y solo Victor fuera su salvación cuando Yuri no podía encontrar la sensualidad que le faltaba dentro de él. Lo cierto es que estaba harto de todo, de no ser suficiente por sí mismo para el papel que le habían asignado y la sugerencia que Chris le había dado días atrás volvía a ser para él la única solución posible a sus problemas.

Yuri suspiró mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Llevaba media hora sentado en el comedor del hotel mirando aquel aparato donde el número de Victor Nikiforov resplandecía. El muchacho había estado pensando en marcar aquel numero e invitar a Victor al hotel para tenerlo ahí a solas con él y poner en marcha de una vez aquel loco plan que Chris y él habían estado discutiendo en las últimas noches sin que Yurio los escuchara porque el joven de los ojos verdes se ponía especialmente huraño si alguien traía a colación lo que él llamaba _"tu estúpido plan de convertir a Yuri en un blanco fácil para la zorra, Giacometti"._

El joven Katsuki sintió el acostumbrado tirón de culpa dentro de su pecho porque él de verdad jamás le había ocultado a Yurio algo acerca de él y era un poco difícil no contar con la opinión de su mejor amigo en aquel tema, pero Yuri no quería preocuparlo ni molestarlo.

Todo lo que Yuri quería era que aquella incómoda situación con Victor Nikiforov se terminara y él sabía que solo había una forma de hacerlo, él estaba seguro de que así sería porque hablando con los chicos de la compañía que ya habían tenido una aventura con Victor, Yuri se había enterado de que al pianista no le gustaba repetir lo que ya había probado y si eso era así ¿no pasaría lo mismo con él?

Sí, claro, aun le costaba un poco pensar en sí mismo como una persona desechable para Victor pero tenía que recordar la otra parte del plan de Chris: era Victor el que sería el desechable, era Victor el que sería usado para hacer que Yuri pudiera descubrir de una vez en él mismo el poder de la seducción que solamente parecía brotar en él cuando eran las manos del pianista las que lo guiaban al bailar. Además ¿Por qué demonios Victor sabía bailar? ¿Había una sola cosa para la que ese hombre no fuera bueno?

-Para tener un alma- dijo Yuri en voz alta, sintiendo que una risa incontrolable brotaba de su garganta sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Yuri siguió riendo, disfrutando del sonido de aquella risa que brotaba de lo más hondo de él en medio de la habitación vacía. Sí, él sabía que había llegado el momento de poner en práctica el plan, aquella noche era tan buena como cualquier otra y Yuri de verdad quería que todo pasara rápido, que Victor fuera a él aquella noche pensando en que por fin tendría aquello que tanto había querido cuando en realidad, era Yuri quien se serviría de él, era Yuri quien empezaría a sentirse como un arma de seducción pura al hacer caer al cazador en su propio juego.

El joven suspiró una vez más dispuesto a realizar la llamada que llevaba postergando hacer la tarde entera y cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de presionar el botón de llamar, el sonido del timbre de su teléfono hizo que se sobresaltara un poco y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma culpable al leer el nombre de la persona que estaba llamándolo.

-Hey Katsudon- dijo la voz un tanto enojada de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea-. Llamo para verificar que no te hayas suicidado aun…

-Llamaste dos horas antes, Yura- dijo el pelinegro tratando de no sonar como una persona que ha estado a punto de hacer algo a escondidas de su mejor amigo.

-No seas un rey del drama, rey cerdo- dijo el rubio con ganas de teletransportarse a donde Yuri estaba- ¿Todo en orden? ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo? Minako no tendría problema, ella está acostumbrada a nuestros campamentos en Yutopia cada vez que tu madre tiene chequeo médico…

-Estoy bien, Yura, de verdad- dijo Yuri sintiéndose nada digno de la preocupación de su amigo-. Deberías descansar ahora, tuvimos un día pesado hoy en el ensayo.

-Tú tuviste un día pesado, Minako te obligó a bailar más con el pianista imbécil que conmigo- dijo Yurio sin poder evitar sonar un tanto celoso-. A veces pienso que ella y Celestino quieren que la zorra baile contigo definitivamente pero no voy a permitirlo ¿en qué cabeza cabe pensar que él es mejor que yo? Además, sí, es cierto que has mejorado un poco después de bailar con él pero aun así…

-No lo disfruto, Yura, te lo juro- dijo el joven Katsuki con un suspiro profundo-. Te juro que es desagradable, él no me ayuda, él me hace sentir incomodo…

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Yurio con un dejo de incredulidad que no pasó desapercibido para el joven japonés.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- A veces te pierdes en la danza con él, es como si no fueras tú- dijo Yurio haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Yuri-. Es tu cuerpo el que sigue las órdenes de las manos de la zorra, es como si el baile de los dos los llevara lejos de todo, en un mundo aparte. Tú no te das cuenta de que lo haces, pero así pasa…

-Lamento si eso te molesta…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco enojado por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ahora tú estás molesto conmigo?- dijo Yurio con algo de culpa- ¿Vas a pelear conmigo por él? ¡Vaya, Katsudon! Te conozco desde que tenía nueve años y jamás habíamos peleado por nada y de pronto, la vieja zorra se mete entre nosotros y aquí estamos, discutiendo como un estúpido matrimonio de telenovela barata…

-No estamos discutiendo- dijo Yuri tratando de calmarse-. Solo no me gusta que digas cosas así, no estamos peleando ¿De verdad crees que puedo enojarme contigo por algo así?

-No lo sé, Katsudon…- dijo el joven ruso con un suspiro inevitable-. Mira, no quería decirlo ahora pero las cosas están raras entre tú y yo ¿no lo notas?

-¿Qué tengo que notar?

\- Has estado evitándome toda la semana- dijo Yurio sintiendo que ya no podía guardarse más ese sentimiento de haber sido desplazado de la vida de Yuri de algún modo-. Tú y Giacometti se la pasan secreteándose en los lugares más estúpidos. No has querido ensayar conmigo por la tarde y finalmente, hoy me dejas de lado y vas y te largas solo a Yutopia como si…

-Yura…- dijo el joven Katsuki dándose cuenta de pronto de que quizá había sido un poco injusto con su mejor amigo.

-Yura nada, déjame terminar- dijo el rubio sintiendo que las palabras salían de él como un veneno amargo que había tenido que guardarse por más tiempo del necesario-. Hoy me dejaste de lado como si yo te estorbara ¿entiendes? Eso es lo que me haces sentir, me haces sentir como un estorbo para tus planes idiotas con Giacometti. Creo que tú piensas que soy un niño imbécil que no podrá comprender las enormes dificultades en las que estás metido y si esto es por el baile ¿adivina qué, estúpido tazón de cerdo? ¡El problema es de los dos, carajo! Pero sé que no es eso, sé que lo que te tiene así es la zorra, sé que estás planeando hacer algo con la zorra y no me digas que no porque te tengo otra noticia, Katsudon: no soy un niño y aunque te cueste creerlo, puedo entenderte mejor que Giacometti porque sé que no lo recuerdas, su majestad, pero te conozco bien, te conozco mejor que nadie y para mi desgracia también te quiero más que nadie y…

Las palabras del rubio se desvanecieron del otro lado de la línea y Yuri sonrió conmovido al notar que su amigo había callado porque de pronto se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de más. Pero es que Yurio no había podido evitarlo, no podía evitar sentirse agobiado por esa sensación de estar fuera de la vida de Yuri, no podía tolerar la idea de no ser parte de sus planes. Sí, la verdad estaba celoso de Giacometti, estaba absurdamente celoso de verlos a los dos hablando de todas aquellas ideas estúpidas que Chris seguramente le decía a su mejor amigo y sobre todas las cosas, Yurio sentía que estaba muriéndose de celos y de rabia de saber que Yuri estaba siquiera considerando la posibilidad de tener algo que ver con Victor Nikiforov, era eso lo que estaba matándolo en realidad.

Por eso no había podido callarse. Por eso había tenido que hacer aquella lastimera llamada que seguramente lo había hecho quedar como un imbécil pero ya no había marcha atrás. Lo había dicho todo, o al menos aquello que podía decir en voz alta sin morir de vergüenza en el intento.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir así- dijo Yuri con una voz suave que en seguida tranquilizó un poco a Yurio-. Escucha, es probable que haya estado un poco fuera de mí estos días, hay muchas cosas con las que no sé cómo lidiar porque jamás había tenido que enfrentarme a algo así, hablo del baile y sí, también hablo de Victor. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, Yura y si no he querido que seas parte de todo este embrollo es porque creo que debo resolver esto yo solo…

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo- ¿De verdad vas a acostarte con él? Sé que eso es lo que tú y Giacometti están planeando…

-Para pensar en ello es que necesitaba pensar en una solución en soledad- dijo Yuri tratando de que la culpa no volviera a llenarlo-. Mira, no sé qué hacer, esa es la verdad. Lo único que sé es que estoy harto de esto, lo único que quiero es bailar contigo, te lo juro…

-¿De verdad?- dijo el joven Plisetsky sintiendo que su corazón se detenía al escuchar aquella declaración.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero, solo quiero bailar contigo y no decepcionarte- dijo Yuri con convicción-. Y para hacer eso tengo que encontrar mi sensualidad y hacer de ese modo que Minako deje de pensar que necesito que Victor me enseñe algo, tengo que alejar a Victor de mí…

-Pero no vas a lograr todo eso acostándote con Victor, Katsudon- dijo Yurio sin poder contener la rabia- ¿Has pensado en qué sucedería si al contrario de lo que crees, Victor se volviera más loco por ti una vez que te haya tenido?

-Yura, eso no va a pasar…- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente al pensar en una idea tan absurda como aquella-. Tú lo conoces, todos lo conocen. A él no le gusta tener dos veces lo que ya ha probado una vez…

-¿O sea que si piensas acostarte con él?- dijo Yurio en medio de un ataque de pánico y celos que nublaron su mirada por un instante.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Pero eso es lo que estás pensando…

-No, no sé qué hacer aún- dijo Yuri tratando de terminar aquella conversación-. Debes creerme, no sé qué hacer aun.

-Katsudon…- dijo el joven Plisetsky con un hilo de voz-. Yuri, Yuri por favor no…

-¿Por favor no, qué?- dijo el joven Katsuki alertado por la voz suplicante de su amigo, una voz que el rubio jamás usaba con nadie.

-No te entregues a él, por favor- dijo el joven Plisetsky sin que le importara de verdad estar sonando como un patético celoso cualquiera-. Hazlo por mí ¿quieres? No lo hagas, Yuri, tú sabes que no está bien, por favor, no lo hagas.

-Yura…- dijo el joven Katsuki - ¿Vas a odiarme si lo hago?

-No seas estúpido, jamás te odiaría pero… no podré soportarlo Katsudon ¿entiendes? Claro que no entiendes, ni yo mismo lo entiendo… es que… no lo soporto, no soporto la idea de que él esté cerca de ti, no puedo…

-Sé que lo odias porque lo has conocido antes y debo decirte que a mí no me gusta, te lo juro- dijo Yuri tratando de calmar a su amigo-. Escucha Yura, no puedo prometerte que no cometeré una estupidez porque te juro que no sé qué hacer, pero sí puedo prometerte que no me haré daño y que tampoco te haré daño a ti. Yura, jamás haría algo para dañarte ¿entiendes? Sí, he sido un imbécil por dejarte al margen de todo esto una semana pero Yura… escucha, escúchame atentamente ¿quieres?

-Te escucho…

-Voy a terminar con esto pronto ¿ok?- dijo Yuri con convicción, sintiendo que la llamada de Yurio había sido aquel empujón de valor que le faltaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer-. Voy a terminar con esta locura, tendré lo que me hace falta cuando lo haga y Victor nos dejará en paz cuando todo termine. Sé que no es esto lo que quieres escuchar pero, Yura, es la forma más rápida de acabar con todo así que… no me odies, por favor, no me odies…

-No te odio…- dijo Yurio sintiendo que algo dentro de él se había roto al escuchar la decisión en la voz de su mejor amigo-. No te odio Katsudon y aunque no te apoyo en esto, si todo sale mal no quiero que me dejes al margen ¿te queda claro? Si te metes en un jodido desastre por no escucharme, ni se te ocurra dejarme fuera de eso. Tienes que decírmelo todo, tienes que llamarme y yo iré a ayudarte ¿entiendes, pedazo de cerdo estúpido?

-Entiendo, Yura- dijo el joven japonés sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo-. Y perdóname ¿quieres? Sé que no merezco que te preocupes así por mí pero todo va a terminar pronto, todo se acabará y todo lo que importará seremos los dos y nuestro baile ¿está bien?

-Está bien…- dijo Yurio con un poco más de calma-. Lamento haberme puesto así, es que a veces eres exasperante…

-Lo sé, lo lamento- dijo Yuri sonriendo de forma cansada-. Ve a descansar ahora, Yura ¿sí? Te veré mañana, mañana todo habrá terminado…

-Yuri…

-No te preocupes, todo terminará esta noche. Te lo prometo- dijo el joven Katsuki y sin darle oportunidad a su amigo de responder, el chico terminó la llamada.

Yuri suspiró sintiendo que su corazón latía en su pecho con rapidez, como un colibrí asustado que sabe que la hora de morir enjaulado ha llegado. Sí, aquella era una metáfora dramática pero Yuri se sentía así, atrapado y la única salida hacia la salvación tampoco le resultaba tan atractiva pero aquello era lo que tenía que hacer, no había marcha atrás, ya estaba decidido.

Respirando de forma profunda para tranquilizarse, Yuri volvió a buscar en su teléfono el número de Victor y sin ponerse a pensarlo ni un minuto más, el joven pulsó el botón de marcar sintiendo que su corazón estaba latiendo en su garganta y no se sorprendió para nada de que la voz sensual y suave de Victor respondiera al primer timbre.

-Creí que jamás llegaría el día en el que el Rey Cisne se dirigiera a mí personalmente- dijo Victor.

-¿Estoy interrumpiéndote?- dijo Yuri tratando de no dejar traslucir sus verdaderos sentimientos negativos por Victor en aquella llamada.

-Para nada, estaba a punto de salir al "Ice Castle"- dijo Victor de forma causal-. Al menos claro, que tú tengas una idea mejor en mente acerca de donde pueda pasar una noche de diversión…

-¿Podrías venir a "Yutopia"?- dijo Yuri pensando en que era mejor ser directo aquella ocasión-. Es el hotel de aguas termales de mi familia…

-¿Esto es una propuesta indecorosa?- dijo Victor un poco sorprendido por la invitación-. Porque me temo que voy a aceptarla pero no quisiera que todo terminara como la última vez que estuvimos a solas, su majestad…

-Es por eso que estoy invitándote, quiero reparar el daño- dijo Yuri usando el tono encantador que Chris le había aconsejado usar-. Has sido de mucha ayuda para mí esta semana y quiero agradecértelo, me he portado muy mal contigo, Victor, pero entiendo que no quieras saber nada más de mí después de lo que pasó, así que…

-Ningún caballero puede rechazar una disculpa sincera, Yuri- dijo Victor de forma coqueta-. Envíame la ubicación del hotel de tu familia, te veré ahí en media hora ¿está bien?

-Ok, no tardes….- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco idiota por el tono empalagoso que le estaba imprimiendo a sus palabras-. Estoy solo aquí y… bueno, preparé algo de cenar mientras llegas…

-De ser por mí, ya estaría contigo- dijo Victor sintiendo que aquella noche era su noche sin duda alguna-. Te veré en un rato.

-Te estaré esperando…- dijo Yuri con una voz suave y sensual que erizó el vello de la nuca de Victor y que hizo que el pelinegro se sintiera imbécil de verdad.

Yuri colgó segundos después de eso y decidió que si ya estaba metido en aquel embrollo, sacaría de ello la mejor parte y no se arrepentiría pues aquello era solamente algo que tenía que hacer, solo un trámite, solo un medio poco ortodoxo para alcanzar un fin más importante: su tranquilidad y también, poder hacer de su papel como el Rey Cisne algo perfecto e inolvidable de verdad.

* * *

Victor caminaba silbando con rumbo a Yutopia. Se sentía expectante, alegre, quizá hasta un poco decepcionado de que hubiera sido el mismísimo Rey Cisne en persona quien lo hubiera llamado a él. No, no estaba quejándose para nada pero él había pensado que aquella persecución sin final en la que se había convertido su aventura con Yuri Katsuki, terminaría con el Rey Cisne acorralado por todo su encanto y no con el mismo hombre llamándolo especialmente a sus dominios.

Pero bueno, Victor no iba a quejarse de aquella alineación de planetas que había hecho posible aquella llamada porque vamos, sintiéndose optimista, era más que evidente que la llamada de Yuri Katsuki era una llamada sexual sin lugar a dudas. El Rey Cisne podría llamarle disculpa o lo que fuera, pero Victor podía leer el subtexto de la llamada de Yuri y eso era: _"me rindo, esta noche seré tuyo, ven por mí"._

El hombre de los ojos azules lamió sus labios con anticipación sin poder contenerse mientras la imagen del cuerpo perfecto de Yuri así como de aquel rostro fino y delicado que estaba adornado por aquel par de perfectos ojos marrones, aparecía en su mente haciéndole desear tener alas para poder cubrir la distancia que lo separaba del Rey Cisne. Quería llegar a él, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos no solo como su estúpida pareja de baile sino como algo más.

Victor sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza ante la sola idea de poder tocar la piel de Yuri sin que hubiera una sola prenda que cubriera su cuerpo, sin duda aquello sería una delicia, quizá incluso sería más placentero recorrer aquella piel con su boca, cubrir de besos cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que lo había hecho fantasear como una vulgar colegiala por más tiempo del necesario.

Deseaba a Yuri con cada célula de su piel, eso era evidente para todos. El Rey Cisne se había metido en su sistema como un gas veneno que no lo dejaría libre hasta que su deseo estuviera consumado en una llamarada de pasión pura que al parecer, se encendería por fin aquella noche después de semanas de infructuosa persecución y aquel nada agradable episodio en el estudio de Minako en el que Victor había terminado retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo a causa de la buena puntería de Yuri quien lo había rechazado por milésima vez.

Pero eso se había terminado ¿no era así? Quizá los bailes de aquella semana le habían hecho ver al joven Katsuki que Victor sin duda alguna era un buen maestro de baile pero que quizá sería mucho mejor instructor de sensualidad.

-Pero la sensualidad no se aprende, Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules para sí mismo-. Tienes que buscarla dentro de ti, tienes que dejarla salir y una vez que lo hagas, no volverás a ser el mismo. Yo te enseñaré a descubrir eso ¡Oh Yuri! No sabes cuántas cosas voy a enseñarte esta noche…

Victor rio y dejó que su risa llenara las solitarias calles de Hasetsu. Era un poco tarde y en realidad no había estado preparándose para ir al "Ice Castle". La verdad era que Victor había estado sentado en el sillón de la sala de la pequeña casa que Minako había rentado para él pensando en una nueva estrategia para acercarse a Yuri Katsuki sin encontrarla, perdido en sus pensamientos, un tanto molesto por esa presa que seguía escapándose de él con una habilidad inaudita.

Sí, nadie tenía que decirle que Yuri sentía por él no más que un profundo desagrado que sin embargo parecía diluirse entre los dos cuando tenían que bailar juntos, y es que cada vez que Yuri danzaba entre sus brazos era como si ninguno de los dos fuera su propio ser, como si sus cuerpos no supieran nada de odio pero lo supieran todo acerca de la música y de cómo el cuerpo podía volverse uno con ella a veces.

Y Victor sabía de eso, él sabía bailar porque muchos años atrás él había sido uno de los bailarines más prometedores de una pequeña compañía de ballet de San Petersburgo. Había existido un tiempo en el que él, un joven soñador que amaba bailar más que a su propia vida, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a todas aquellas coreografías que eran como la promesa de un futuro mejor porque él quería brillar, él siempre había querido ser más que uno más del montón.

Pero aquel sueño, el sueño de la danza como muchos de los otros sueños que un chiquillo puede llegar a tener cuando no sabe de la vida y va por el mundo pensando que todo es posible y que el mundo no es un lugar cruel, se habían perdido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo porque en aquel entonces él no tenía la fuerza ni el corazón de hielo que había tenido que forjarse a fuerza de decepciones y traiciones que lo habían llevado a pensar que el mundo era un lugar podrido y que lo mejor que uno podía hacer era pudrirse con él.

Una sonrisa socarrona se pintó en sus labios cuando aquellas ideas llegaron a su mente, pensado así sonaba a que él no había sido más que una pobre víctima de personas que se habían aprovechado de él y de su poca experiencia y aunque en cierta medida era cierto, a él jamás le había gustado sentir lastima por sí mismo, aquello era estúpido. Sí, una persona le había hecho daño antes, esa persona lo había apartado de la danza pero ¿qué más daba eso ahora? Victor ya se había vengado de él de la mejor forma posible, Victor ya había saldado cuentas con aquel imbécil al que no valía la pena recordar para nada.

Además, Victor sentía que tenía que agradecerle porque quizá si aquel demonio no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, quizá él seguiría pensando que el mundo era un lugar bueno y lleno de amor y cosas bellas por descubrir "¡Y un cuerno!", pensó el hombre mientras la fachada del hotel de la familia de Yuri se dibujaba en sus pupilas haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera de puro placer por estar por fin tan cerca de estar con Yuri Katsuki a solas.

No, el pasado no importaba para nada en aquel preciso instante. Él ya había elegido su camino muchos años atrás cuando en vez de presentarse al que sería el debut de su carrera como bailarín, el hombre decidiera empezar sus estudios en un Conservatorio de Música que le permitiera estar cerca pero no demasiado cerca de aquel ambiente donde necesitaba llevar a cabo su venganza. Y aquello estaba hecho. Además, en ese preciso instante estaba de verdad agradecido con las decisiones que había tomado en su vida porque finalmente estaba cerca de encontrarse con Yuri Katsuki y hacerlo suyo, hacerlo suyo y escribir por fin el hombre de aquel hermoso chico en su lista de corazones robados, aunque… ¿De verdad podría robarle el corazón con solo una noche de pasión?

Lo cierto era que Victor no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, pero él suponía que debía ser así. Una noche siempre era más que suficiente, una noche en la misma cama y en los mismos brazos era todo lo que él podía soportar vivir con alguien después de todo. La verdad no se había planteado qué hacer después de tener lo que había deseado por más de un mes, es decir, aquello no era algo que le importara realmente. Porque él sabía que entre Yuri y él, aquella noche era todo lo que existiría, no habría más. Aquella noche él tendría lo que deseaba y el Rey Cisne, bueno, él esperaba que Yuri pudiera aprender algo de él en realidad, aquello hacía que él se sintiera generoso.

Victor volvió a reír y suspiró tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón, lo cierto es que debajo de su fachada de galán consumado, se sentía agitado, nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no hubiera hecho hasta ese momento pero aquello era ridículo. Lo que él haría con el Rey Cisne era algo en lo que Victor era un experto: saciaría su deseo, nada más, saciaría aquel deseo que lo había mantenido despierto y pensando en aquellos hechizantes ojos marrones por más de un mes sin que ninguno de los otros cuerpos que había tocado mientras tanto, pudieran hacerle olvidar esa extraña necesidad que la sonrisa de Yuri Katsuki le hacía sentir todos los días en los que podía verlo.

Pero aquello terminaría aquella noche, claro. Tendría a Yuri para él y después podría olvidarlo como había hecho con todos los demás y quizá en la próxima temporada, Victor regresaría a Rusia donde la variedad de presas sería mayor. Yuri Katsuki sí, sin duda sería el recuerdo del hombre más hermoso con el que él había logrado estar pero nada más, la gente jamás era más que eso para él. Porque en su vida no había lugar para sentimientos, porque esos sentimientos habían muerto con el corazón de aquel joven bailarín que él había sido pero del que no quedaba nada más que la habilidad de moverse con gracia que su cuerpo no había podido olvidar.

-Hagamos de esta noche algo inolvidable, Yuri- dijo Victor llamando a la puerta de entrada de la recepción de Yutopia-. Podremos olvidarnos el uno al otro después de esto, pero no olvidarás lo que te hice sentir y yo no olvidaré lo que tu cuerpo me hizo sentir a mí…

Victor sonrió al escuchar sus palabras dichas en voz alta y sintió que un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda cuando el hombre en el que había estado pensando apareció delante de él usando solamente un yukata de color azul que se ajustaba al cuerpo de Yuri haciéndole entender a Victor que debajo de aquella prenda tradicional no había nada más cubriendo la piel del bailarín quien estaba sonriéndole con una calurosa bienvenida que hizo que el corazón de Victor, ese corazón que él creía muerto, se agitara violentamente por todo el calor que había en aquellos labios.

-Bienvenido, Victor- dijo Yuri con una suave reverencia- ¿Tuviste algún problema para llegar?

-No-no… ninguno- dijo Victor sin poder evitar tartamudear pero Yuri lucia simplemente sensual usando aquella prenda y el cabello del japonés estaba arreglado hacia atrás dándole un aire más maduro e interesante al hombre frente a él.

-Preparé algo especial para cenar- dijo el joven sin dejar de sonreír y luego, extendió un yukata color verde hacia a Victor añadiendo:- usa esto y ponte cómodo. Te esperaré en las aguas termales, me gustaría platicar un poco contigo mientras cenamos…

-Claro…- dijo Victor pensando en que Yuri podría haberle pedido lanzarse de cabeza del Castillo Ninja de Hasetsu y él lo habría hecho de forma gustosa con tal de poder seguir mirándolo sonreírle del modo en el que el chico estaba haciéndolo.

-De verdad me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Yuri acercándose a él, tocando su brazo por encima del suéter gris que Victor estaba usando, enviándole al ruso una descarga de electricidad a todo su cuerpo-. Sé que he sido poco amable contigo pero… quisiera que eso cambie ¿tú no?

-¿De verdad te alegra que esté aquí?- dijo Victor sintiendo la boca seca por el deseo que ardía en sus venas-. Hace días me dijiste que no me soportas…

-Aquel fue un día malo para mí, me disculpo por tomarla contigo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dulce que definitivamente estaba descongelando algo dentro del cazador y Victor estaba tan hechizado por aquella sonrisa que ni siquiera le importó la posibilidad de estar cayendo en un abismo sin retorno-. Pero ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de cero hoy? Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees? ¿No quieres darme una a mí?

-Definitivamente…- dijo Victor sintiendo que los dedos de Yuri resbalaban por su brazo una vez más.

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso. Cámbiate en los vestidores y te esperaré fuera ¿quieres?- dijo el joven Katsuki sin dejar de sonreír-. No tardes, la noche es joven pero no debemos desperdiciarla…

Sin decirle más, Yuri se alejó de él y Victor no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la silueta del cuerpo de Yuri caminando con gracia y sensualidad hacia las aguas termales, los ojos azules del hombre estaban prendidos en el cuerpo del joven japonés y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Victor se preguntó si de verdad sería suficiente tener solamente un poco de todo aquel encanto que había en Yuri.

" _¿Eres tú el que va a enseñarle de sensualidad?",_ pensó Victor al notar que estaba excitado de verdad con el solo toque de aquellas manos por encima de la ropa. Sí, aquello era una locura pero Yuri Katsuki lo volvía loco, aquella era una verdad innegable. El hombre sonrió con anticipación y decidió cambiarse de ropa para no demorar más a riesgo de morir de combustión espontánea a causa del deseo que Yuri había inflamado en su interior.

Y mientras se cambiaba, Victor no se puso a pensar que estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Yuri, Victor no se dio cuenta de que era Yuri quien estaba estableciendo las reglas del juego y que él estaba siguiéndolas al pie de la letra.

Porque Yuri le había dicho _"cámbiate"_ y él estaba haciéndolo.

Yuri le había dicho _"sígueme"_ y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Yuri le había dicho _"ven"_ y él estaba ahí, dispuesto a ir a donde Yuri lo pidiera.

Y algo dentro del corazón de Victor Nikiforov que recién comenzaba a despertar sin que él pudiera evitarlo le decía que si Yuri Katsuki le decía _"quédate",_ él de verdad consideraría quedarse a su lado por más de una noche. Porque algo en su interior le decía -aunque él se negaba a escucharlo- que lo que pasaría con los dos aquella noche no sería el final, sino solamente el principio de una historia que quizá, los dos estaban destinados a vivir a pesar de ellos mismos…


	6. Un manual de lo prohibido

**Acto VI. Un manual de lo prohibido**

 ** _Paso número uno. Acércate a tu víctima, hazlo sentir cómodo. Hazle sentir que podría estar en cualquier parte pero que jamás podrá estar en un lugar mejor que no sea al lado tuyo…_**

La voz de Christophe Giacometti seguía sonando en la cabeza de Yuri mientras él miraba a Victor saliendo por fin de los vestidores. El hombre de los ojos azules caminaba hacia él con aire relajado y Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que envidiar aquella seguridad porque él sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como un crío, Yuri sentía que estaba a punto de regresar a esconderse a su cuarto después de pedirle a Victor que se fuera de ahí pero él sabía que no era momento de ser un jodido cobarde.

Después de todo, el joven de los ojos marrones sentía que eso precisamente había sido la gran parte de su vida, un cobarde que siempre estaba demasiado asustado de probar cosas nuevas, un cobarde cuyo carcelero más grande era él mismo. Así que no, no iba a echarse para atrás. Él sabía que aquella noche perdería algo irrecuperable, que después de esa noche ya no sería el mismo que había sido por veintitrés años pero de eso se trataba todo ¿no era así?

Estaba metido en esa situación porque su viejo ser no era suficiente para cubrir el papel del bailarín experimentado en todos los campos de la vida que él necesitaba ser. Tenía que cambiar, tenía que descubrir en él mismo lo que hasta ese entonces permanecía oculto como un secreto debajo de su propia piel.

Yuri suspiró tratando de despejar su mente y se dio cuenta de que los rayos de la luna hacían que los cabellos de Victor lucieran exactamente como plata liquida. Incluso los ojos del ruso parecían llenos de estrellas aquella noche y Yuri no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué un hombre como aquel lo encontraba tan fascinante cuando la verdad era que al lado suyo, Yuri se sentía como un ser común, aburrido y para colmo, un ser que tenía en sí la sensualidad de un pez muerto y destazado.

Ok, aquellos pensamientos no estaban ayudándolo en nada. Tenía que tranquilizar a su mente, tenía que meterse en el papel que tan bien había presentado ante Victor al recibirlo en Yutopia. Él lo había hecho, había hecho que Victor Nikiforov tartamudeara al verlo, Victor sin duda alguna estaba ansioso por tenerlo pero Yuri se negaba a que todo fuera rápido.

De algún modo, el pelinegro sentía curiosidad, estar a solas como un hombre como Victor no era algo que él hubiera hecho antes a pesar de que tenía la edad suficiente para hundirse en los terrenos de la pasión y consumar el deseo. Sí, sin duda alguna a veces había fantaseado con cómo sería estar con alguien piel con piel, algunas veces al bailar, él imaginaba que su amante sin rostro, ese que seguramente jamás se presentaría ante sus ojos, lo desnudaba lentamente y pronunciaba su nombre en medio de un frenesí de pasos de baile y otras cosas que Yuri no era capaz de imaginar.

Sí, sin duda alguna Chris había contestado más o menos todas sus dudas con respecto a la mecánica de lo que haría y a pesar de que él sabía que entre Victor y él, aquello sería no más que un acto frío y carente de emoción, Yuri seguía negándose a aceptar que lo que haría no tuviera un significado. Porque él quería darle uno, él quería que aquella noche fuera el inicio de algo nuevo para él. Yuri no quería olvidar ningún detalle de aquella noche y no le importaba que Victor se olvidara de él después.

Victor era el instrumento después de todo, Victor era como la última prueba que lo separaba de ser el bailarín que siempre había deseado ser o de quedarse siendo ese muchacho asustado que no creía merecer la gloria de un papel protagónico. Y él no quería seguir siendo el mismo, se negaba a ello. Yuri tenía que dar el salto y esa era la única convicción que había en él.

Fue por eso que el joven Katsuki sonrió con dulzura al ver a Victor caminando hacia él en medio de los vapores de las aguas termales. Chris le había dicho que quizá aquella bruma haría de aquella situación algo un poco más erótico y quizá, Yuri no se sentiría tan expuesto si los dos escondían sus cuerpos en el agua. Yuri había estado de acuerdo con Chris en aquello y por eso mismo había decidido que todo sucedería ahí donde el vapor del agua parecía ser una cortina que los separaba a él y a Victor del resto de los mortales que dormían ajenos a aquellas llamas que estaban a punto de estallar entre los dos. Ahora solo tenía que poner en práctica el plan de Chris, era hora de empezar a vivir aquel manual que el suizo le había dictado paso a paso durante toda la semana.

-Me parece que el hotel de tu familia es un lugar sumamente agradable- dijo Victor, sentándose sobre uno de los cojines que Yuri había colocado sobre el suelo de piedra del lugar al lado de la pequeña mesa que tenía comida y bebidas encima.

-¿No lo conocías?- dijo Yuri empezando a servir un poco de sake bajo la atenta mirada de Victor quien no sabía cómo decirle al pelinegro que aquel preámbulo estaba de más, que él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Yuri deseaba que él hiciera y que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No estoy tan interesado en conocer la cultura de un lugar como este, no te ofendas- dijo Victor levantando los hombros, tomando la bebida que Yuri le tendía sin poder evitar rozar los dedos del japonés quien sonrió de forma encantadora al sentir la rápida caricia de los dedos de Victor.

-No me ofendo, sé que no eres un hombre acostumbrado a los pueblos pequeños- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Este hotel debe parecerte una pocilga ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que no, me parece agradable- dijo Victor bebiendo un sorbo de sake con calma- ¿Creciste aquí? La gente de Hasetsu debió venir aquí solo para verte sonreír ¿no es cierto? La verdad es que yo hubiera venido solamente a eso, debiste ser un niño adorable…

-Me fui de aquí cuando tenía diez años, Minako me llevó a Rusia a estudiar en la Academia de Madame Baranovskaya con ella-dijo Yuri pensando en que aquella era sin duda la conversación más larga que había sostenido con Victor-. Pasé gran parte de mi infancia en Rusia, no creo que los lugareños de por aquí me recuerden como un niño adorable, regresé aquí cuando cumplí quince años…

-¿Viviste solo en San Petersburgo?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentirse interesado en la vida del bailarín aquel.

-No, Minako es amiga de madame Lilia- dijo Yuri recordando aquellos años en Rusia con un anhelo nostálgico porque aquellos habían sido años felices para él, después de todo-. Ella fue la que nos puso en contacto con Nikolai Plisetsky, el abuelo de Yura. Viví con ellos desde mi primer día en San Petersburgo, por eso Yura y yo nos llevamos tan bien ahora. Nikolai nos crio a los dos por igual, él me ve como si yo fuera otro nieto suyo, por eso siento que Yura es como un hermano para mí…

-Creo que para el pobre Yura no fue igual- dijo Victor sintiendo envidia de aquel rubio imbécil que había conocido a Yuri prácticamente desde siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Yuri un poco serio por el tono burlón que había en la voz de Victor.

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta?- dijo Victor con sorpresa-. El gatito besa el suelo por el que caminas, él estaría dispuesto a morir por ti. Vamos, Yuri, debes saberlo, él es demasiado obvio, tu mejor amigo está completamente enamorado de ti…

Yuri se quedó en silencio un rato sin saber cómo contestar aquella pregunta. Sí, él se daba cuenta, estaría mintiendo si negara que a veces había llegado a pensar que Yura sentía algo por él, algo que era distinto a la amistad y a aquel amor fraternal que los dos habían compartido el uno por el otro desde niños. Pero como le pasaba con muchas otras cosas, Yuri no quería pensar en eso, no quería siquiera imaginar que debido a eso él sería la persona que más lastimaría a Yura, el joven Katsuki se odiaba profundamente por eso. Porque él sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que Yurio tenía sentimientos por él, sentimientos que él no podía llegar a corresponder del modo en el que su mejor amigo deseaba.

-Quizá no quiero darme cuenta…- dijo Yuri sinceramente algo que incluso a él le sorprendió-. Mi vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada y no quiero perder a Yura, no me imagino mi vida sin él…

-Quizá tampoco quieras darte cuenta de que sientes lo mismo por él- dijo Victor con tono enojado, algo que hizo que Yuri lo mirara fijamente-. Quizá eso es lo que te pasa con él en realidad…

-Amo a Yura profundamente pero no de ese modo, Victor- dijo Yuri con la mirada perdida en la distancia-. Además ¿por qué estamos hablando de él? Esta es nuestra noche ¿no crees? Verás, sé lo que tú quieres y yo también sé lo que quiero.

-¿En serio?- dijo Victor empezando a sentirse más relajado que antes y sintiéndose feliz de que Yuri fuera el que dejara el tema del gatito por la paz.

Además, el joven Katsuki estaba mirándolo de nuevo y una de sus manos estaba ahora sobre la suya, Yuri estaba acariciando su palma con lentos círculos que estaban enviándole al ruso una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo.

-Tú me quieres a mí…- dijo Yuri con la confianza de un dios que de pronto se digna a aparecer ante un mortal-. Y aunque no lo creas, yo te deseo a ti pero… bueno, debes perdonarme, soy un anticuado y yo quería, bueno… hacerte sentir en casa, hacerte sentir que no estás cometiendo un error y además, quiero conocerte, conocer un poco más de ti ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? ¿Te parece si jugamos a intercambiar secretos? Si creo que mientes, tendrás un castigo y si no, bueno, te recompensaré por ello…

-Dime todos tus secretos- dijo Victor apresando los dedos de Yuri entre los suyos, tocando con suavidad la piel de los dedos finos y largos de Yuri, imaginando que aquellas manos recorrían su piel-. Te diré los míos aunque la verdad no tengo tantos que valgan la pena…

-Ya veremos…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba caliente por la caricia de Victor en su mano-. Muy bien, primer secreto… tú serás el primero para mí.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella declaración por parte del pelinegro quien seguía sonriéndole como el mismísimo Eros y que sin embargo, estaba sonrojado de forma adorable haciéndole saber al ruso que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad. Vaya, él jamás habría imaginado algo como aquello, sin duda alguna tendría que ser cuidadoso con él pero ¿por qué estaba pensando en aquello? Él estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse solamente por su placer, no por el del otro y sin embargo, Yuri Katsuki, sus ojos llenos de luz, aquella cara llena de rubor y la sonrisa sensual, todo aquello se combinaba para que los deseos de Victor cambiaran de forma total: quería hacer feliz a aquel chico, era una estupidez claro, pero quería que Yuri no dejara de sonreírle así jamás.

-Primer secreto…-dijo Victor sonriendo alegremente-. Tú no serás el primero para mí…

-Estás haciendo trampa- dijo Yuri riendo sin poder evitarlo-. Dije un secreto, no algo obvio…

-Mmmm… creo que merezco un castigo ¿no crees?- dijo Victor encantado de estar tonteando de aquel modo con Yuri Katsuki- ¿Cómo va a castigarme, su majestad?

Yuri sonrió y dejó que la voz de Chris y sus consejos de seducción se reprodujeran en su mente dándole la fuerza y el aliento que necesitaba para seguir adelante con aquella locura:

 ** _Paso número dos. Tócalo suavemente y por encima de la ropa. Muéstrale tu propia piel sutilmente, como si se tratara de un suspiro, un susurro. Hazlo desearte. Haz que se sienta perdido en ti y en lo que él codicia, eso que él no ha visto todavía, eso que él muere por conocer…_**

-Cierra los ojos…- dijo Yuri susurrando aquellas palabras al oído del ruso quien no pudo evitar temblar al sentir al joven japonés tan cerca de él.

Victor obedeció al chico en frente de él y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al sentir las manos de Yuri deslizándose por su pecho, por encima de la tela del yukata que en ese instante parecía una barrera de acero entre su piel y las manos de Yuri quien seguía tocándolo con abandono, como si el joven tratara de asegurarse de que su cuerpo era real. Yuri siguió con su exploración trepando con sus dedos hasta los hombros de Victor, dejando que sus manos tocaran después el cuello del ruso con suavidad, como si Victor fuera un objeto delicado que no podía ser tocado de otro modo y aquellas caricias algo torpes estaban provocando un incendio en el centro de Victor.

-Yuri…- dijo el ruso en un susurro grave que escapo de sus labios sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus manos sentían de pronto la urgente necesidad de tocar a Yuri y al intentar hacerlo, el joven Katsuki tomó sus manos entre las suyas alejándolo de él.

-No, aun no…- dijo Yuri con seguridad, mirando los ojos azules del otro hombre que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no derretirse frente a esos ojos marrones donde todas las estrellas de la noche parecían congregarse-. Este es un castigo ¿recuerdas?

-Necesito una recompensa ahora- dijo Victor sintiendo que su boca estaba seca.

-Dime un secreto real- dijo Yuri sonriendo con coquetería-. Si me lo dices, tendrás tu recompensa…

-Yo fui un bailarín de ballet famoso hace mucho tiempo- dijo Victor dispuesto a contarle su vida entera a Yuri con tal de que el chico siguiera tocándolo-. Estudié desde pequeño para eso. La directora Minako fue mi profesora algunos años antes de que lo dejara, por eso me llamó a su compañía, ella quería trabajar conmigo desde siempre. Ella cree que me debe algo, cree que es la culpable de lo que sucedió conmigo, ella cree que porque no pudo salvarme yo abandoné el ballet pero no es así. Ella no tuvo culpa alguna de lo que pasó y si fuera así, yo mismo la habría arruinado pero no es así. De hecho le debo la cordura, ella me ayudó a entrar al conservatorio de música después de que me alejé de la danza, ella me ayudó a recobrarme, le debo mucho a esa mujer ¿sabes? Ella confía en mí, por eso me pide que practique contigo. Ella sabe de lo que soy capaz, ella también sabe que no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacer el papel de Odette y Odile, y yo opino lo mismo, Yuri…

-Por eso sabes bailar del modo en el que lo haces…- dijo Yuri un tanto intrigado por aquella historia de Victor y sorprendido de encontrar dolor genuino en aquellos ojos azules que seguían mirándolo con deseo-. Por eso eres capaz de ser el príncipe perfecto para mí…

-¿Crees que soy el príncipe perfecto?- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. No sabía que tenía esa impresión de este su leal súbdito, su majestad…

-Cuando bailo contigo el mundo se desvanece…- dijo Yuri haciendo que el corazón de Victor se detuviera por completo-. Cuando bailo contigo no existe más que la música, ni siquiera pienso en mi cuerpo. Todo es tan natural ¿sabes? No tengo que buscar sensualidad dentro de mí porque eso es lo que soy en tus brazos, una flama, un arma de seducción perfecta… por eso tengo miedo de ti, por eso no quiero ensayar contigo porque temo…

-¿Qué temes, Yuri?- dijo el ruso empezando a acercarse más al chico frente a él.

-Temo querer quedarme en el lugar al que me llevas por siempre- dijo Yuri dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado sincero pero aquella parecía ser la mejor forma de hechizar a Victor-. Temo no poder bailar con alguien que no seas tú porque, Victor… tú no querrás quedarte conmigo para siempre, tú y yo sabemos que solo tendremos esta noche y que después de que escribas mi nombre en tu lista te olvidarás de mí, te irás de aquí y yo me quedaré deseando poder volver a bailar contigo pero no sucederá así y…

-¿Quieres que me quede por siempre contigo?- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza al escuchar al otro chico-. No creo en el infinito, Yuri, no creo en algo así…

-Por eso quería tener esta noche…- dijo Yuri, sabiendo que Victor estaba ahora en su poder-. Porque no te tendré por siempre pero el infinito también puede caber en una sola noche ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, lo creo…- dijo Victor tomando el rostro del bailarín entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas de Yuri, muriendo de ganas por besarlo de forma apasionada. El juego de los secretos ya había sido suficiente. No quería más palabras. Quería a Yuri, quería mostrarle el único infinito que conocía a Yuri.

-Y después te olvidarás de mí ¿no es así?- dijo Yuri sin entender por qué aquello estaba causándole un poco de dolor ahora-. Después del infinito vendrá la nada ¿no es así?

-Yuri…- dijo Victor acariciando los labios del chico quien sonreía con algo de tristeza pero eso no hacía que la sensualidad de su rostro desapareciera.

-Dime que harás eso, Victor, dímelo…- dijo el pelinegro repitiéndose una y mil veces que eso era lo que él quería-. No podré seguir adelante con esto si no me dices que después de esto te olvidarás de mí, que después de esto te alejarás de mí completamente…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- dijo Victor acercando su rostro al de Yuri-. Si eso es lo que deseas, eso haré pero me parece una contradicción ¿sabes? Primero dices que desearías que me quedara por siempre y después me pides que me aleje de ti después de esta noche…

-Los deseos humanos siempre son contradictorios, Victor…- dijo Yuri tomando las manos de Victor entre las suyas, besando las puntas de los dedos del ruso antes de alejarlas de su piel-. Ya te lo he dicho, sé lo que quieres, sé lo que yo quiero y eso es lo que los dos tendremos esta noche pero no puede haber más. Los dos estamos mejor lejos del otro ¿no crees? Por eso te daré lo que quieres y a cambio solo te pido algo muy sencillo: la nada después del infinito, eso es lo que deseo…

Victor asintió y sin poder contenerse más atrajo a Yuri más cerca de él, rodeando al joven con sus brazos mientras este reía alegremente al verse acorralado por sorpresa, el rostro de Victor Nikiforov estaba definitivamente cerca de él.

-Te dije mi secreto y cumpliré tu deseo- dijo el ruso hablando sobre los labios de Yuri-. Quiero mi recompensa ahora…

-La tendrás- dijo Yuri con calma, sin dejar que la cercanía de Victor lo alterara, después de todo ya tenía al ruso donde lo quería-. Pero no aun, la cena se enfría…

Yuri rio como un ángel travieso y se alejó de Victor mientras recordaba el siguiente paso en la lista del manual de seducción de su amigo:

 ** _Paso número tres. Si él quiere acercarse a ti, déjalo hacerlo, hazle sentir que está ganando terreno, haz que se sienta confiado y cuando sientas que él está demasiado cerca, aléjate, retrocede pero no como lo haría un cervatillo asustado. Aléjate como un ave orgullosa que alza el vuelo, eres un cisne. Sonríe, míralo fijamente, profundamente, haz que él quiera seguirte a donde sea que vayas; toca tus labios, vuelve a acercarte, juega con tu cabello. Enloquécelo, si siente que gana, haz que pierda. Si sigue perdiendo, hazle pensar que ganará en cualquier momento…_**

Y definitivamente Victor estaba enloqueciendo. Yuri seguía sonriendo al tiempo que, con calma, con suavidad, el chico dejaba que su yukata azul descendiera por sus hombros mostrándole un vistazo de aquella piel blanca y suave que nadie antes de él había tocado. Yuri seguía sonriendo mientras, en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarlo, el chico comenzaba a alimentar a Victor con sus dedos, tomando pequeños trozos de la comida que había preparado, dejando que Victor lamiera sus dedos. Yuri sentía una descarga de electricidad cada vez que Victor hacia aquello y el chico se dio cuenta de que el miedo del principio había desaparecido definitivamente.

Aquello le pasaba pocas veces pero el chico se sentía en control de la situación. Victor estaba ahí con él, Victor pensaba que lo había atrapado por fin pero no era así, era Yuri quien lo había hecho caer en la trampa, era Yuri quien estaba a punto de servirse de él.

El muchacho esperaba que todas las cosas imbéciles que le había dicho a Victor funcionaran. Él sabía que el narcicismo de aquel hombre obraría a su favor: Victor tenía que sentirse indispensable para él para caer en la trampa, Victor tenía que pensar que era Yuri el que estaba rindiéndose ante él porque algo le decía al joven de los ojos marrones que aquella era la única forma de atrapar a Victor en su propio juego.

Yuri se sentía seductor ahora, sentía que todo en él era un hechizo que hipnotizaba al cazador frente a él. Y es que el joven Katsuki estaba seguro de que ahora mismo podría pedirle a Victor cualquier cosa y éste se la daría. Quizá aquella magia tenía que ver con la forma en la que el yukata de Yuri caía más y más sobre su hombro, o con el modo en el que el joven Katsuki acariciaba su cabello mientras Victor bebía un poco más de sake sin dejar de mirarlo. Quizá el encanto estaba relacionado al hecho de que Yuri sabía que Victor era bello, más que bello si era sincero pero el joven Katsuki sabía también que aquella belleza no era más que una fachada donde se escondía un ser sin alma, un ser cuya falta de corazón le restaba brillo a aquella belleza.

Victor era como una moneda de oro falsa, que sí, era brillante pero que no valía nada una vez que te acercabas a ella y esa definición hizo que Yuri sonriera complacido. Era más fácil hacer lo que haría cuando pensaba en Victor no como una persona sino como un objeto. Era más sencillo que su corazón y su cuerpo, al que la presencia de Victor parecía gustarle de verdad, se callaran y se mantuvieran alerta porque Yuri sabía, podía sentirlo en la electricidad del ambiente, que lo que Victor había ido a buscar aquella noche en Yutopia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y el manual de lo prohibido tenía que seguir su curso, Yuri estaba llegando a las últimas páginas de él pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ser un arma de seducción solo tiene un destino: llevar a alguien a conocer el placer y él estaba dispuesto a llevar allá a Victor. Era la última prueba. Era lo único que lo liberaría de él y la voz de Chris en su cabeza le daba el aliento para seguir adelante:

 ** _Paso número cuatro. Cuando te sientas listo, llévalo al sitio que has elegido para que todo suceda. Desnúdate, no tengas miedo. Él verá tu piel pero no lo dejarás ver más allá. Eres tú quien controla todo, todo pasará como tú deseas. Toma sus manos y acércalo a ti. Deja que te toque, deja que su sueño sea real por un momento. Él ha soñado con algo así por mucho tiempo, déjalo tenerlo, deja que crea que serás suyo._**

-¿Estás satisfecho?- dijo Yuri con voz suave, limpiando los labios de Victor con sus propios dedos haciendo que el hombre de los ojos azules sintiera que ya no podría soportar más la tentación de tocar a Yuri.

-No, no lo estoy…- dijo Victor sintiéndose ebrio de pasión-. Yuri, no es comida lo que necesito, yo…

-Sé qué es lo que necesitas- dijo el pelinegro levantándose con calma, quedándose de pie frente a Victor al tiempo que Yuri abría el yukata azul con calma dejando que el ruso lo contemplara con la boca abierta mientras la prenda resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Porque Victor había imaginado aquel cuerpo desnudo muchas veces pero su imaginación no le había hecho justicia a la realidad de la anatomía de Yuri. El chico era delgado y musculoso, aquel era un cuerpo fuerte y flexible, el cuerpo de un bailarín de elite sin lugar a dudas.

Después de la confesión que le había hecho, Victor había pensado que Yuri se mostraría todo sonrojos y timidez ante él pero el chico que sonreía sin inhibición alguna, aquel chico que deslizaba sus dedos por su pecho y por su vientre plano y perfecto parecía ser inmune a la vergüenza. Aquel hombre hermoso delante de Victor parecía estar en control de su cuerpo, era como si Yuri supiera que era hermoso y no tuviera reparo alguno en mostrarlo. Y a Victor, a quien la falsa modestia jamás le había gustado, se sintió enfebrecido por esa actitud en Yuri quien lucía completamente sexy sin más ropa que la luz de la luna que se estrellaba en las curvas de sus caderas, en la suave caída de sus glúteos duros y bien formados.

Aquella belleza desarmaba a Victor quien no puedo hacer más que levantarse y desnudarse a su vez, había llegado la hora. Se había terminado la conversación y Yuri y él pasarían a la más desenfrenada acción que él deseaba. Los ojos marrones de Yuri se quedaron quietos en la piel blanca de Victor, en aquel cuerpo bien formado e incitante que tampoco sentía vergüenza de mostrarse desnudo ante los ojos de alguien más y por primera vez en la noche Yuri se sintió excitado de verdad.

Porque Victor Nikiforov podía excitar a cualquiera, porque todo en él era una promesa de placer y aunque Yuri se sintió nervioso al notar que en la entrepierna de Victor se encontraba ya la insinuación de una erección, el muchacho no se dejó amedrentar. Chris había dicho que aquello solo era un intercambio de caricias, solo dos hombres tratando de volverse más que dos por medio de la piel. No había nada de malo en ello, no si los dos lo deseaban y era más que obvio que Victor lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y aunque se odiaba un poco por ello, Yuri se dio cuenta de que sus manos le pedían tocar a Victor de una vez.

-Ven conmigo…- dijo Yuri con voz baja, la voz de la seducción misma-. Tomemos un baño…

Victor tomó la mano que Yuri estaba ofreciéndole y dejó que el joven los guiara a los dos hasta una de las pozas más pequeñas del lugar. El tacto del agua cálida hizo que Victor temblara de anticipación, él sabía muy bien que Yuri quería que todo sucediera en el agua y él no iba a negarse, en aquel momento no podría negarse a nada.

Así que sin soltarlo de la mano, Victor atrajo al pelinegro hasta sus brazos y dejó que sus manos resbalaran por fin por los costados de Yuri quien seguía mirándolo con aquellos ojos marrones llenos del mismo deseo que quemaba en las venas del ruso. Yuri estaba dejándolo tocarlo por fin, Yuri estaba incluso enredando sus brazos en su cuello y Victor tembló cuando sintió que su erección se rosaba con la de Yuri por debajo del agua, así que, sin poder evitarlo, las manos del ruso tomaron las nalgas de Yuri y lo acercaron más a su cuerpo dejando que el joven Katsuki sintiera su erección, dejando que el joven Katsuki se diera cuenta de lo que estaba causándole con esa cercanía.

Yuri se sentía extraño al estar así de cerca de otra persona pero aquella cercanía no era desagradable. Las manos de Victor seguían acariciándolo con suavidad y Yuri se preguntó cómo era posible que el pene de Victor estuviera ahora tan duro, el suyo propio parecía crecer también ante aquel roce incesante al que Victor lo había sometido. Yuri estaba sintiendo mil cosas distintas, ni siquiera sabía si estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones del manual, quizá estaba tomando una actitud sumamente pasiva pero lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado nuevo, demasiado extraño.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado de aquel modo, nunca nadie lo había deseado del modo en el que Victor lo deseaba. Yuri cerró los ojos y dejó que un sonido complacido saliera de sus labios cuando una de las manos de Victor se hundió debajo del agua para tomar entre sus dedos las erecciones de los dos y acariciarlas con un ritmo alocado que hizo que el joven Katsuki tuviera que aferrarse con más fuerza a los hombros de Victor quien se sintió extasiado de poder tocar a Yuri de aquel modo.

Aquello sin duda era la realización de un sueño largamente esperado. Aquello era demasiado. La piel de Yuri era una delicia, Yuri en sí era un festín para los sentidos.

-Eres tan hermoso…- dijo Victor sin dejar de tocarlo-. Eres sin duda el hombre más hermoso al que he tocado jamás…

-No te creo…- dijo Yuri volviendo a mirarlo-. Les dices eso a todos los que están contigo ¿no es así?

-No, generalmente dejo que ellos sean los que me digan eso a mí, pero tú…- dijo Victor con la voz entrecortada-. Tú no eres como los demás, Yuri Katsuki, tú jamás serás como los demás…

Yuri se dejó llevar por un momento por el efecto embriagador que aquellas palabras tenían. Él no era como los demás, él no era como todos los otros con los que Victor había estado. Yuri sonrió y decidido a no perderse en aquella mentira piadosa que seguramente Victor le decía a todos sus amantes, el chico acerco su rostro al de Victor quien pensó que Yuri estaba pidiéndole un beso pero no era así.

Los labios de Yuri se impactaron en su cuello y Victor gimió al sentir los labios del pelinegro resbalando por su piel, aquellos labios besaban y empezaban a succionarlo y Victor tembló sin poder evitarlo.

Lo cierto es que Yuri carecía de experiencia en el tema de los besos pero su cuerpo parecía saber qué hacer, su cuerpo estaba siendo guiado por puro instinto en aquel momento y el que sus labios succionaran la piel de Victor se sentía correcto, se sentía agradable y a juzgar por los sonidos que el ruso estaba haciendo, era tangible que Victor también estaba pasándola bien así que sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, Yuri dejó que uno de los consejos de Chris volviera a sonar en su memoria:

 ** _Paso número cinco. Él temblará al tocarte, tranquilízalo. No dejes que hable, las palabras mienten y él te mentirá para obtener lo que quiere. Haz que guarde silencio, calla sus palabras con tus dedos. Tócalo con suavidad, descúbrelo. Son solo dos hombres tanteando piel con piel. No beses sus labios, él no lo merece. Besa su cuello y hazlo gritar. Besa su pecho, hazlo perder la calma. Toma sus manos y aléjalas de ti, no lo dejes tocarte. No hasta que ruegue por hacerlo, no hasta que sientas que él podría morir por hacerlo…_**

Yuri acorraló a Victor contra una de las paredes de la pequeña fosa y tomó las manos del ruso entre las suyas. Las caricias de Victor se detuvieron por completo y los ojos de los dos se quedaron puestos en los ojos del otro, evaluándose, midiéndose, como si aquel fuera el punto de inflexión, el punto después del cual ya no habría retorno.

Victor se sentía atrapado, enfebrecido. La temperatura del agua había subido al menos veinte grados más después de las caricias que Yuri le había prodigado, después de los besos que el pelinegro había dejado sobre su piel. Los ojos marrones de Yuri estaban llenos de curiosidad, aunque también había miedo en ellos. Miedo de seguir adelante, suponía Victor, miedo de que él pudiera dañarlo pero eso era lo menos que Victor quería hacer con Yuri.

Era obvio que el otro chico carecía de experiencia, sus caricias eran torpes, sus besos descontrolados pero eso no lo hacía menos apetecible. Yuri estaba guiándose por pura intuición y aquello era encantador y por primera vez en la vida Victor decidió que si Yuri quería continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, sería mejor que se concentrara en hacer sentir bien al pelinegro. Él conseguiría el placer de ese modo, siempre lo hacía, no era la primera vez que era maestro de caricias para un chico virgen.

-¿De verdad deseas continuar con esto?- dijo Victor ansioso por seguir adelante con lo que los dos habían empezado.

-Si digo que no, ¿vas a detenerte?- dijo Yuri, el miedo desvaneciéndose de su mirada.

-Sí, me detendré…- dijo Victor sin poder entender cómo aquellas palabras que atentaban contra sus deseos habían salido de sus propios labios-. No quiero hacer algo que tú no desees de verdad, no quiero hacerte daño…

-Me harás más daño después si no obtienes lo que quieres esta noche…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste que Victor quiso borrar en seguida de sus labios-. Hazlo ahora, dijiste que cumplirías con mi deseo y eso quiero, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer conmigo y después…

-Después nada…- dijo Victor empezando a creer que aquello de la nada era una tontería y que por más que lo intentara no le será posible mantenerse alejado de Yuri, no después de haberlo tocado.

-En la nada los dos seremos libres- dijo Yuri con total convicción, soltando las manos de Victor poco a poco-. Toma lo que quieres de mí ahora…

-Quiero besarte…- dijo Victor atrayendo al joven de nuevo hacia su cuerpo-. Déjame besarte…

-No, eso no…- dijo Yuri con firmeza.

-Déjame hacerlo….- dijo Victor acercando su rostro al rostro de Yuri quien sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por el tono de voz que Victor estaba usando al pedirle aquel beso-. No habrá un beso más después de este, te lo prometo, caminaré con gusto a la nada si me dejas robarte un beso esta noche…

Yuri no respondió, no pudo hacerlo. Los labios de Victor se estrellaron sobre sus labios y al chico lo sorprendió en seguida la cadencia de aquella boca que sin duda alguna, era experta en el arte de besar a alguien. Yuri dejó que aquellos labios se movieran encima de los suyos, aquel no era un beso suave, no se parecía en nada al beso que Yurio le había dado en aquel mismo lugar semanas antes.

Los labios de Victor eran posesivos, eran rápidos. Yuri casi no podía seguirles el ritmo pero se entregó a la danza con ellos dejando que Victor fuera quien lo guiara. Aquel beso era una locura, aquel beso estaba encendiendo fuego en su cuerpo, fuego en su corazón que latía de forma desaforada mientras las manos de Victor comenzaban a acariciarlo una vez más.

La lengua de Victor comenzó a delinear el labio inferior del pelinegro pidiéndole que se abriera para él y algo dentro e Yuri entendió perfectamente qué era eso que Victor quería. Los labios del pelinegro se abrieron con lentitud y aquella lengua ávida de saborearlo se adentró en su boca acariciando sus dientes, su paladar hasta encontrarse con su propia lengua para danzar con ella en una nueva melodía que a Yuri no le fue difícil seguir.

Estaba perdido, él lo sabía. Él había intentado cazar al cazador pero era Victor quien lo tenía atrapado ahora y él no podía quejarse. Había decidido hacer aquello hasta el final y al sentir que Victor lo alzaba por la cintura sin dejar de besarlo para sacarlo del agua y colocarlo sobre el suelo frío del pasillo que llevaba a la fosa, Yuri sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría por completo.

Porque los ojos de Victor seguían fijos en él, fijos en él después de dejar de besarlo. El ruso lamia sus labios al contemplar al otro joven, el cabello mojado chorreando agua por el suelo de piedra, las mejillas sonrojadas y aquel pene erecto y rosado que parecía estar llamando por atención a gritos. Victor sonrió mientras sus manos tomaban de nuevo el pene de Yuri y comenzaban a acariciarlo, arriba y abajo, haciendo que el chico de los ojos marrones cerrara los ojos y gruñera cuando la boca de Victor que antes había estado en su boca, comenzara a resbalar ahora por su erección.

Miles de sensaciones nuevas recorrieron a Yuri. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de más a la estimulación de la lengua de Victor que seguía enredada en su eje, la saliva del ruso resbalaba lentamente hasta la piel de sus hinchados testículos. Yuri sentía ganas de gemir pero su naturaleza tímida se lo impedía y cuando uno de los dedos traviesos de Victor comenzó a rondar por su ano, el joven Katsuki supo que sucedería, que Victor haría con él lo que había hecho con tantos otros, que el pianista por fin escribiría su nombre en la lista de los traseros follados de Victor Nikiforov.

La excitación que estaba sintiendo por lo que la boca de Victor hacía pareció desinflarse ante aquella idea pero ya no podía detenerse, él estaba seguro de que Victor no querría parar después de eso. El chico sintió ganas de llorar de odio por sí mismo porque dijera lo que él dijera, se estaba convirtiendo en algo que odiaba, se estaba entregando por vez primera a un hombre por el que no sentía nada más que desprecio y de pronto la idea de que estaba haciendo algo totalmente equivocado lo golpeó con fuerza. No podía continuar, no podía.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero Yuri hizo el esfuerzo de guardárselas en su interior. Era una locura detenerse ahora, era una estupidez haber hecho todo lo que había hecho como para ponerse a llorar ahora y decir que no quería hacerlo, no podía comportarse como un niño asustado, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que terminar con aquella situación de una vez.

Sintiendo que todo tenía que suceder ya, Yuri dejó que Victor lamiera una vez más su miembro antes de tomar el rostro del ruso entre sus manos para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez era Yuri quien tenía el control del beso y había tanto ardor en él que Victor tuvo que salir del agua para dejar que su cuerpo cayera encima del de Yuri. Los dos estaban besándose con abandono y aunque Victor sintió temor en aquel beso, las manos de Yuri que se aferraban con fuerza a su cuello borraban cualquier preocupación de su mente.

El hombre se sentía a punto de estallar, no podría soportarlo más, no cuando el beso desordenado de Yuri lo hacía perder la razón, no cuando el pelinegro gemía en medio del beso al sentir el cuerpo de Victor rosándose con el suyo.

-¿Me dejarás entrar en ti, Rey Cisne?- dijo Victor sobre los labios del pelinegro- ¿Me dejarás hundirme en ti hasta hacerte sentir el placer intenso que solo un hombre puede darle a otro?

-Hazlo ya….- dijo Yuri con un susurro electrizante-. Hazlo y cállate…

-No voy a dañarte, lo hare con calma…- dijo Victor tratando de no gruñir ante la sola idea de hundirse en Yuri.

-Hazlo como quieras…- dijo Yuri totalmente convencido-. Hazme todo el daño que quieras hoy, solamente hoy…. Se mío Victor Nikiforov, se mío ahora…

" ** _Hazlo tuyo."_** Aquel había sido el último consejo de Chris y Yuri estaba a punto de lograr aquello precisamente. Victor seguía estimulando la entrada de Yuri con calma, hundiendo en él uno a uno sus dedos previamente lubricados con el gel que Victor había escondido en su yukata, un hombre prevenido siempre era un buen partido, solía decirse el ruso.

Yuri trató de concentrarse en lo placentero de las caricias y no en el miedo, notando que a medida que Victor entraba en él con sus dedos, los músculos apretados de su ano protestaban menos por la invasión, además, había tanta intimidad en aquella caricia que el chico no podía evitar sentirse excitado de nuevo ante el descubrimiento que estaba experimentando. Los dedos de Victor trabajaban en su entrada pero también seguían acariciando su erección y el pelinegro sentía que el final de todo estaba cerca. Él solo quería que Victor se metiera en él de una vez, él solo quería terminar con aquello.

Como si Victor hubiera leído su mente, el ruso acarició su propia erección antes de recostar a Yuri encima de uno de los cojines que el pelinegro había llevado ahí para que los dos se sentaran durante la cena. Los ojos del japonés estaban llenos de ansiedad y Victor sintió la necesidad de dejar que su boca volviera a resbalar sobre la piel de Yuri, por todo ese cuerpo que ansiaba rendirse ante él para conocer el placer absoluto. El pianista recorrió de nuevo aquel cuerpo mil veces deseado, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro sin besar, mordiendo y chupando, lamiendo y reconociendo cuáles eran los sitios que hacían gemir a Yuri, descubriendo que el chico se estremecía totalmente cuando él jugueteaba con la piel de sus testículos metiéndoselos a la boca al tiempo que acariciaba el miembro erecto del pelinegro.

-¡Victor!- gimió Yuri después de que el otro hombre comenzara a subir y a bajar con su boca por el eje erguido de su pene una vez más- no aguantaré más… por favor, por favor…

- _¿_ Quieres que me meta en ti ahora?- dijo Victor después de lamer de nuevo el pene del joven Katsuki- haré lo que tú desees, tus deseos son ordenes, mi Rey Cisne…

Yuri gimió sin poder evitarlo al escuchar las palabras del pianista quien también estaba sintiendo que él mismo estaba a punto y quien cubrió su miembro erecto con abundantes cantidades de lubricante al tiempo que, abriendo las piernas de Yuri sobre el piso, empezó a estimular el ano del otro chico, preparándolo para lo que vendría.

-Iré lento, Yuri…- dijo Victor tratando de no correrse con el solo pensamiento de estar dentro de aquel hombre hermoso que le causaba una pasión quemante pero también unas tremendas ganas de cuidarlo, de no hacerle daño- si te sientes incomodo, dímelo, quiero que esto sea especial para ti…

Yuri asintió y mordió sus labios al ver la imagen increíble de Victor Nikiforov dirigiendo su miembro hacia su entrada que recibió el pene de Victor con una protesta transformada en un dolor agudo que lo hizo gritar en medio de la noche. Aquello era doloroso, claro que lo era, pero algo en los ojos extasiados de Victor quien no podía creer que por fin estuviera hundiéndose en él le decía que aquel dolor era necesario porque estaba seguro de que no sería dolor para siempre. Así que siguiendo otro de los consejos que le había dado Chris para cuando llegara aquel momento, el joven trató de respirar profundo y trató de aceptar el dolor dentro de él, dolor que sí, era insoportable y lo hizo gritar un poco pero que, después de un rato, iba transformándose en otra cosa cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con el rostro de Victor que era una oda al más puro y arrebatador éxtasis que hubiera sentido jamás.

Después de unos minutos más, las caderas de Victor chocaron con las de Yuri por fin y el joven Katsuki soltó un gruñido al sentirse totalmente lleno de Victor, lleno de aquel pianista que ahora era uno solo con su cuerpo. Aquello era real. Victor Nikiforov estaba dentro de él, Victor y él estaban más cerca de lo que nadie antes había estado de Yuri. Victor y él eran uno solo…

-Eres delicioso como siempre imaginé- dijo Victor sin atreverse a moverse aún- ¡Ah, eres tan apretado!

-Muévete, muévete _y cállate, Victor_ \- dijo Yuri sin saber de dónde veía el descaro para pedirle ese tipo de cosas al pianista- eres mío ahora y harás lo que yo deseo. Por fin soy tuyo, Victor ¿no era esto lo que querías? Muévete ahora, muévete y enséñame lo que dijiste que me enseñarías mejor que nadie…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Victor gimiera locamente mientras sus caderas aceptaban la orden de Yuri, moviéndose hacia él primero con calma, haciendo que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a la invasión. Las primeras embestidas también trajeron su cuota de dolor, pero después de un momento, se convirtieron en la repetición continua de una sensación placentera que no se parecía a nada que Yuri hubiera experimentado hasta ese entonces y el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado de Victor le añadía solo más sensualidad al momento, el momento en el que el miedo se esfumaba y el placer se apoderaba de aquellos dos cuerpo unidos más que por el cuerpo, por la fuerza del deseo enorme que se dejaba ver aún en cada caricia, en cada gemido de éxtasis total.

Y el sonido de esos gemidos, la repetición continua del nombre del otro, todos esos sonidos se unieron al ruido de todas las demás criaturas que no duermen de noche. Sus cuerpos, empapados de sudor, exhalando aire caliente, sintiéndose unidos como hasta nunca entonces, completaron la sinfonía nocturna del viento cálido y dulce del verano, de las estrellas distantes, del sol oculto dentro de miles de kilómetros de negrura.

Y Yuri descubrió que aquella danza al desnudo no era tan diferente del ballet, Yuri supo que en realidad no había nada malo en aquel acto que era tan antiguo como el mundo. El deseo era lo que había creado al mundo, el deseo era lo que ahí se estaba consumando, su cuerpo y el de Victor habían sido diseñados para danzar así, quizá los dos estaban destinados a bailar de aquel modo por siempre.

Pero esta vez, mientras Yuri gemía sintiendo el miembro de Victor hundiéndose en él y embistiéndolo con más fuerza y velocidad, haciéndole conocer la más sublime locura del universo, no hubo necesidad de notas, ritmo, ni tiempo que les dijeran hasta dónde podía llegar su danza; en aquel instante no necesitaban una melodía detrás para saber que lo que estaban haciendo era música, música que brotaba de sus cuerpos, de sus cabellos revueltos. Aquella noche sería la primera y la última para los dos pero en medio de su frenesí el final y el principio se confundían en medio de su beso, ese último beso que Victor no había podido evitar tomar atrapando en él un gruñido de Yuri quien ya no sentía dolor alguno, solo placer, solo la confirmación de que él podía ser sensual, de que él podía ser mil veces más deseable y enloquecedor que la mismísima Odile…

Y con aquel pensamiento triunfal en su mente al saber que había obtenido lo que quería de Victor al tiempo que sentía una última embestida del miembro de Victor dentro de él, el joven Katsuki sintió que su alma abandonaba a su cuerpo, que un portal de luz se abría delante de él, que toda la felicidad y el bienestar del mundo lo cubrían de pies a cabeza, que su cuerpo tembloroso y su miembro derramando su esencia en el vientre de Victor todo eso, estaba hecho de una alegre y definitiva victoria también. Porque el orgasmo brutal que lo había hecho gritar y gemir lo partió en dos como un rayo haciéndole pensar que él estaba hecho de fuego, que era una llama, que él ardía ahora sin miedo por haber descubierto su propia energía sexual.

Victor explotó también al sentir el esperma de Yuri bajando por su vientre y se hundió una última vez en aquel ano apretado y cálido que era una delicia para su cuerpo y se derramó dentro del chico que volvió a estremecerse al sentir el líquido caliente y viscoso que se escurría ahora entre sus piernas. Aquella experiencia con Yuri había sido demasiado, demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte y aun así, insuficiente y por primera vez aquella noche, Victor sintió miedo, miedo de la estúpida promesa que había hecho, miedo de alejarse de Yuri o de salir de él porque por fin había satisfecho su deseo pero algo le decía al ruso que no sería suficiente, que pensar que una noche así no volvería a repetirse era una tortura.

El hombre de los ojos azules dejó que su cuerpo se desplomara encima del de Yuri quien sonreía de forma apacible al saber que todo había terminado porque ya había descubierto su lado sensual y después de eso, él sabía que ni Celestino ni nadie volverían a restregarle en la cara su virginidad porque aquello ya no existía. Victor se había llevado aquello. Victor había sido su instrumento para ayudarle a ser la clase de persona que necesitaba ser para poder darle vida a una Odile convincente.

No, ya no era más un chico inexperto en el deseo satisfecho. Ya no era un niño temeroso de su propio cuerpo. No lo era. Ahora era el Rey Cisne que había cautivado al cazador. Ahora era aquella ave orgullosa que después de haber obtenido lo que quería estaba listo para alzar el vuelo lejos de Victor, lejos de ese hombre cuyo deseo estaba también ya satisfecho y Yuri no pudo evitar sino sentirse libre, completamente libre aunque algo en los brazos de Victor que seguían aferrados a su cuerpo, le decía al joven que quizá a su presa le había gustado la prisión en la que había caído y que contrario a lo que él deseaba, Victor no lo dejaría en paz hasta que una noche como aquella volviera a repetirse una y mil veces más…


	7. La nada después del infinito

**Acto VII. La nada después del infinito**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente como si despegar sus parpados le estuviera costando toda la energía del universo. Mientras iba tomando conciencia del mundo una vez más, Victor sintió el movimiento de un cuerpo al lado del suyo y sus pupilas, que para ese entonces recibían los primero rayos de luz de la mañana, se encontraron de frente con el magno espectáculo del Rey Cisne dormido al lado suyo, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo perfecto que Victor había tocado la noche anterior, estaba cubierto por una ligera sabana que hacía que la imaginación del ruso volara a mundos insospechados, esos mundos que las manos, los labios y el cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki le habían hecho descubrir la noche anterior.

Por un momento, Victor se preguntó seriamente por qué él y Yuri habían despertado juntos, el hombre se preguntó por qué él no se había ido minutos después de que todo lo que había deseado hubiera por fin ocurrido. Victor recordaba con total nitidez la calma que llegó después del placer, Victor recordaba haber besado a Yuri Katsuki de forma profunda antes de que el otro joven recobrara la cordura y le dijera que era mejor que los dos fueran a dormir.

Había sido en aquel momento cuando Victor debió de haberse ido para siempre de la vida de Yuri, ya lo había tenido una noche y aquello debía bastar pero el hombre de los ojos azules no estaba convencido para nada de que alejarse del Rey Cisne pudiera funcionar. Además, había sido él en persona quien le había pedido que se quedara dormido a su lado y la mirada en los ojos de Yuri, esa mirada que contenía en sí la luz de un nuevo conocimiento, era una invitación a la que un mortal como Victor Nikiforov no podía negarse.

Así pues, sintiéndose totalmente embrujado por Yuri y sus ojos llenos de estrellas y recuerdos de la noche que los dos habían hecho eterna, Victor siguió al joven Katsuki como un cordero a su amo. Victor recordaba el silencio que había venido después de recostarse con Yuri sobre la cama, Victor recordaba la mirada profunda de aquellos ojos marrones que parecían estarse despidiendo de él poco a poco, como si de pronto Yuri hubiera descubierto que decir adiós para siempre de un solo tajo, era demasiado difícil como para soportarlo.

Y así se habían quedado los dos, las manos del uno y del otro lejos del cuerpo que aquellos dedos conocían ya; los dos cercanos y aun así a miles de kilómetros de coincidir en la vida porque algo en su interior les decía que la nada estaba llegando, que la nada llegaría a pesar de todo y ante esa idea, Victor Nikiforov, el inalcanzable Victor Nikiforov empezó a sentir miedo porque ¿cómo demonios le dices adiós a una persona que seguirá estando presente de una u otra forma en tu vida? ¿Cómo le dices adiós a alguien a quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo quisieras poder decirle _"bienvenido"_?

El pianista ruso suspiró de forma inevitable, él no entendía qué estaba pasándole con Yuri Katsuki ni por qué su cuerpo parecía seguir sintiéndose deseoso de él. Es decir, la sola contemplación de aquel chico que dormía con la gracia de un príncipe encantado, estaba causándole una erección matutina de la que Victor no podría aliviarse, al menos no en las manos de Yuri como era su deseo.

Sí, eso era, el deseo por Yuri Katsuki no se había terminado y la llegada de la mañana, esa mañana en donde la nada encontraría su inicio estaba llenando el corazón de Victor de un terror apremiante porque él no entendía cómo era posible que en el mundo existiera un hombre como Yuri, un hombre que estaba haciendo que él se olvidara de su propio ser.

Victor se rio de sí mismo y cerró los ojos sabiendo que lo que le pasaba con Yuri Katsuki era simplemente imposible de entender, no había explicación para tanta estupidez. Él le había prometido a Yuri que se alejaría de él definitivamente pero ¿cómo te alejas de alguien que te atrae hacia él con todo el poder de la gravedad? ¿De verdad Yuri no lo notaba, no notaba que él era como un encantamiento al que Victor simplemente no podía resistirse?

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho, bello durmiente?- susurró el hombre sin apartar sus pupilas del color del cielo del rostro quieto y hermoso de Yuri- ¿Eres tú quien me hará conocer el apocalipsis después de todo?

Victor sonrió burlándose de sí mismo y decidió que era hora de irse de ahí, no quería despedirse de Yuri, aquello le parecía una tontería. Y sin embargo, ponerse de pie, salir de la cama que olía al cuerpo de Yuri, que emanaba el olor dulce y fuerte de un hombre que acaba de conocer el placer físico por vez primera, estaba resultándole casi imposible. Victor sabía que no podía quedarse más con Yuri y sin embargo deseaba poder fundirse con la sabana y rodear al chico que dormía al lado suyo con sus brazos, con su alma, con su propia vida.

Sí, aquel deseo desnudo de poseerlo sexualmente se había transformado en otra cosa al amparo de la luna y el vapor de las aguas termales pero ¿qué diablos había sucedido? No era posible estar sintiendo lo que sentía, él de verdad tenía que declararse un estúpido si después de todo lo que había sucedido su corazón empezaba a latir del modo en el que ahora lo hacía ante la sola posibilidad de que en su alma estuvieran brotando ahora sentimientos que él no tenía derecho alguno de tener por Yuri Katsuki.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y el terror de aquella idea hizo que el hombre se pusiera en pie de repente, sabiendo que tenía que irse de aquel lugar antes de que su mente siguiera jugándole aquellas bromas pesadas. No, claro que no, no sentía nada por Yuri Katsuki. Solo eran los restos del deseo que seguían volviéndolo loco, solo era eso. Ahora era tiempo de irse y buscar una nueva presa, ahora por fin podría escribir el nombre de Yuri en su lista de corazones robados pero ¿Por qué eso no parecía suficiente?

" _Porque tú no le robaste el corazón, fue él quien te lo arrebató a ti"._

Las palabras sonaron en su mente fuertes y claras y el pánico empezó a encender todas sus alarmas. No, claro que no, aquello no era posible. En definitiva Yuri Katsuki no le había robado el corazón porque para empezar, él ni siquiera tenía un corazón ya para que alguien pudiera robárselo. Victor intentó respirar de forma acompasada pero no podía. La verdad que empezaba a dibujarse dentro de su alma era demasiado grande para que él pudiera aceptarla, en realidad no quería aceptarla.

Y en ese momento, mientras el pianista trataba de reírse de aquello que sentía y que no quería sentir, los ojos de Yuri se abrieron lentamente, tan lentamente que el hombre de los ojos azules sintió ganas de echar a correr antes de que las pupilas marrones de Yuri Katsuki lo contemplaran convertido en aquel desastre que Victor odiaba ser, ese desastre que se sentía en control de nada.

Sin embargo, Victor no huyó y se quedó ahí, en medio de la habitación que el muchacho de los cabellos oscuros y él habían compartido, enfrentándose con aquellos ojos que al verlo ahí, frente a él, se llenaron de una fría calma que heló la sangre del ruso. Aquellos ojos eran una despedida en sí mismos, aquellos ojos estaban preparados para pedirle que se largara de ahí.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo Victor intentando recuperar un poco de dignidad a través de su fachada de hombre seguro e inalcanzable.

-Buenos días…- dijo Yuri evitando su mirada- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Tú me invitaste ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa seductora-. De hecho, me encantaría recordarte qué fue lo que hicimos después de que te prepare el desayuno…

La sonrisa coqueta en los labios de Victor se congeló al ver el gesto asustado de Yuri. El rostro del bailarín japonés estaba lleno de miedo como si de pronto la peor de las predicciones que le hubieran hecho acerca de su destino se hubiera convertido en realidad. Y es que Yuri no entendía por qué aquello estaba pasando, él no podía llegar a comprender el motivo por el que Victor Nikiforov seguía ahí, en la misma habitación que él. Victor le había prometido la nada ¿por qué estaba negándosela todavía si él ya había cumplido con su parte del trato?

-Es mejor que te vayas ahora, llegaremos tarde al ensayo de hoy- dijo Yuri tratando de no ponerse a llorar-. Vete Victor, por favor…

Los ojos azules del pianista se llenaron de terror puro. Yuri le estaba pidiendo que se fuera aunque dentro de su corazón él seguía deseando que aquello no fuera verdad, de verdad estaba indispuesto a salir de vida del Rey Cisne con tanta facilidad.

-Déjame prepararte el desayuno y después…- dijo Victor sin importarle estar sonando como un necio cualquiera.

-No, no es necesario…- dijo Yuri levantándose de la cama y al hacerlo, Victor notó que una mueca de dolor aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules acercándose al bailarín-. Si duele un poco puedo decirte que hacer para aliviarlo y…

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor- dijo el joven Katsuki con las mejillas llenas de rubor y ante aquel pudor, Victor se preguntó a dónde se había ido el dios del sexo con el que había estado hace apenas unas horas-. De hecho, no me gustaría que nadie en la compañía lo supiera, por favor…

-¿Te avergüenza que sepan que estuviste conmigo?- dijo Victor empezando a enojarse- ¿Temes que tu adorado Yura te odie si sabe que logré tocarte antes de que él lo hiciera?

-Eso soy para ti, eso son todos para ti ¿no es así? Solo un premio, solo un objeto del cual hablar y reír después de hacer con ellos lo que deseas- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste y los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar-. Sé eso Victor, lo sé, sé que querrás decirle a todo el mundo que el jodido Rey Cisne por fin se acostó contigo y sé que no puedo evitarlo es solo que…

-No le diré a nadie…- dijo Victor sin saber por qué-. Minako me mataría ¿sabes? Me advirtió expresamente que no debía meterme contigo, si ella sabe lo que pasó dudo que quiera seguir protegiéndome…

-Gracias- dijo Yuri de forma suave-. Ahora vete, por favor…

-¿De verdad crees que es posible que me vaya así de fácil?- dijo Victor y en ese punto de la conversación se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un estúpido redomado pero no le importaba ni un poco.

-Eso es lo que haces siempre ¿no es así?- dijo Yuri sin mirarlo-. Llegas, robas que lo que crees que necesitas y luego te vas…

-¡Deja de hablar de mí como si supieras todo acerca de mi vida!- dijo Victor atrayendo la mirada confusa de los ojos e Yuri quien seguía sin entender a qué venía tanto alboroto-. Tú solo sabes las cosas que alguien más te ha dicho de mí, tú solo te sientas a juzgarme desde tu silla de pureza y moralidad pero no tienes ni idea de quién soy y es por eso que crees que puedo dejarte. Pues déjame decirte algo, Rey Cisne, no puedo, no puedo alejarme de ti…

-No, no sé quién eres y tampoco quiero saberlo- dijo Yuri con una fría calma que solo aumentó la rabia en Victor-. Ese fue el trato, Victor, te di lo que querías de mí ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no quieres irte? ¿Quieres que repita lo que hice ayer? ¿Si lo repito me dejarás en paz? Si es así, vuelve a tomarme ahora y acabemos con esto, estoy cansado ¿entiendes? Estoy cansado y no quiero seguir jugando este juego contigo así que hazlo de nuevo y vete…

-Tú no entiendes nada- dijo Victor con ganas de arrancarse los cabellos-. No sabes nada, Yuri Katsuki…

-Tú tampoco sabes nada- dijo Yuri mirándolo a los ojos-. Te sientas en tus silla de conquistador nato y esperas que yo sea como todos tus demás amantes ¿no es así? La única razón por la que sigues aquí es porque no te declaré mi amor eterno después de follar contigo, pero no puedo sentir amor por alguien como tú, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco puedes sentir amor por nadie. Sé que vas a reírte de mí cuando te lo diga, pero quisiera que la próxima vez que algo como lo que hice contigo suceda, sea porque ese alguien me conoce y me ama y no solamente porque su deseo de poseer a alguien es más fuerte que su buen juicio. Quiero conocer el amor, Victor, y si tú estás cerca de mí es posible que no llegue a conocerlo, tú me lo dijiste, no te gusta la idea del infinito y está bien, te juro que está bien. Tú tienes el derecho de vivir tu vida como mejor te plazca y yo también.

-No puedo alejarme de ti ¿entiendes?- dijo Victor sintiendo que las palabras de Yuri picaban como agujas ardientes en su corazón que estaba despertando entre dolorosos calambres-. Decirte que me alejaría de ti después de todo fue algo estúpido, no entiendo qué me pasa contigo ¿está bien? no lo entiendo pero estoy seguro de que no puedo darte la nada, no puedo…

-Entonces entiéndete a ti mismo y averigua qué es lo que quieres- dijo Yuri con determinación-. Aunque la verdad sé que eso que tú quieres alguien como yo es incapaz de dártelo. Ahora vete, te lo ruego, vete al menos que quieras saciar tu deseo una vez más. Después de todo soy un objeto ¿no lo crees? Úsame una vez más y luego ve a buscar a otra presa que no te cause tantos problemas ¿está bien?

Victor caminó directamente hacia Yuri sin poder contener la furia que las palabras frías y precisas del pelinegro estaban causándole. Él no entendía por qué estaba diciendo tantas cosas estúpidas, en realidad solo estaba guiándose por aquella ansiedad que parecía estar devorándolo por dentro ante la sola posibilidad de que aquel fuera el adiós definitivo pero no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Había pensando un mes entero en aquellos ojos que lo miraron con miedo al sentirlo tan cerca de ellos; se había obsesionado con aquel chico de un modo estúpido, sí, quizá había dejado que mil emociones distintas despertaran dentro de él al ver bailar al Rey Cisne, al verlo sonreír del modo cálido en el que le sonreía a sus amigos y a las personas a las que Yuri amaba. Sí, estaba perdido, ahora se daba cuenta, estaba perdido por Yuri Katsuki y no sabía cómo decirle al joven delante de él que era necesario que él y solo él pudiera encontrarlo.

Yuri tembló al sentir los brazos de Victor apresándolo en ellos como si no quisiera dejarlo salir nunca. La frente del ruso estaba sobre la suya y Yuri sintió que un peso helado invadía su pecho al darse cuenta de que de verdad Victor lo usaría de nuevo y solo tuvo dos segundos para arrepentirse de haber dicho aquella oferta estúpida porque los labios de Victor estaban sobre los suyos y el aliento caliente de Victor golpeaba su boca haciéndolo temblar.

-Escúchame bien, su majestad- dijo Victor sintiendo que su declaración tenía que ser directa de modo que Yuri la entendiera a la perfección- no voy a rendirme contigo ¿entiendes? No voy a alejarme de ti, no puedo, soy el pianista de tu compañía y estaré ahí, a tu lado, quieras o no. Durante ese tiempo, intentaré averiguar qué es lo que quiero aunque justo ahora tengo una idea aproximada acerca de qué es eso: te quiero a ti ¿me oyes? Te quiero a ti y no daré marcha atrás hasta lograrlo y si para eso tengo que empezar a pensar en un jodido infinito como el que quieres, entonces te lo daré. Así que espera, espera y verás…

-No voy a esperar nada de ti, Victor y tú también sabes que nada de lo que dices es cierto- dijo Yuri alejando a Victor de su cuerpo-. Ya escuché suficientes disparates, ahora vete. Vete y por favor déjame en paz. Te exijo que te alejes de mí. Ahora, si vas a seguir con tu juego, creo que al menos tengo derecho a pedirte que no arruines lo único que amo de verdad ¿quieres? No arruines mi carrera como bailarín solamente porque no puedo ser la persona que quieres que sea…

Sin agregar más a lo ya dicho, dejando al hombre de los ojos azules con la sensación de que en realidad el fin del mundo como él lo conocía hasta ese momento estaba empezando de verdad, Yuri Katsuki salió de aquella habitación con rumbo al baño de la segunda planta del hotel queriendo lavar su cuerpo para no conservar en él ningún rastro de la esencia o de la saliva de Victor Nikiforov. Solo quería olvidarse de lo que había hecho. Solo quería dejar de sentir que haber cometido aquella estupidez no había servido para nada como Yura se lo había advertido hasta el cansancio.

Por otro lado, Victor se quedó de pie en la habitación preguntándose por qué demonios había tanto vacío en su alma y por qué solo la cercanía de Yuri Katsuki podía llevarse aquella extraña sensación que de tan nueva, era aterradora. Sí, claro, había dicho un discurso digno de un idiota cualquiera pero Yuri Katsuki lo hacía actuar así, Yuri le robaba la seguridad, quizá Yuri incluso le había arrebatado el alma y la verdad era que Victor no la quería de vuelta. Él solo quería estar cerca de aquel chico que seguía alterándolo con su belleza, él solo quería descubrir el misterio de aquellos ojos marrones que la noche anterior habían estado dispuestos a contarle todos sus secretos. Eso era lo que él quería y aunque en ese momento no tenía ni idea de cómo lograrlo, él estaba seguro de que dentro de él, Yuri Katsuki también lo quería a su lado aunque el chico se negara a aceptarlo…

* * *

Desde el momento en el que la directora Minako había anunciado que el bailarín principal de la compañía no se presentaría al ensayo debido a que estaba sintiéndose adolorido debido al intenso ritmo de ensayos a los que se había sometido la semana anterior, Yuri Plisetsky había intuido que su día sería una completa y total mierda.

No solamente se había visto forzado a bailar con Victor Nikiforov sino que la zorra aquella parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia del estudio y no hacía más que equivocarse una y otra vez al momento de intentar llevar a cabo la danza lenta y cautivante de Odette durante la escena del primer encuentro en el lago con el príncipe Sigfrido.

Todos los bailarines de la compañía habían mirado con la boca abierta el continuo fallar de Victor, todo el mundo murmuraba que tampoco Victor estaba sintiéndose bien y aquello era más que obvio. Mientras sus demás compañeros decían que seguramente la distracción del ruso se debía a su habitual noche de juergas, Yurio estaba dispuesto a apostar la mitad de la herencia que su abuelo le había legado a que la actitud del pianista estúpido aquel se debía a Yuri, él estaba seguro de que algo había pasado entre su mejor amigo y la zorra y el joven rubio solo quería que Minako terminara con aquella tortura para poder correr hacia Yutopia y preguntarle a Yuri en persona qué demonios había sucedido entre ellos dos.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos de continuar con el ensayo cuando era evidente que la compañía necesitaba con urgencia a su Rey Cisne, Minako y Celestino decidieron que todo el mundo se tomara el día libre, ya podrían retomar el ensayo al día siguiente cuando el elenco estuviera completo y el pianista estrella de la compañía recuperara sus sentidos.

Yurio suspiró con aire aliviado al escuchar las palabras de la directora y con la sola idea de salir corriendo con rumbo a Yuri, el joven se encaminó hacia la puerta en la que Celestino Cialdini lo detuvo diciendo que había un anuncio importante qué hacer antes de que todo mundo se fuera a disfrutar de un día libre que en realidad era un lujo que aquella compañía de baile disfrutaba raramente.

-Espera unos minutos, Yurio- dijo Celestino provocando que el joven Plisetsky le dedicara una mirada llena de desesperación-. Nuestro invitado ya ha llegado, la directora Minako ha salido a recibirlo, no nos tardaremos mucho…

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco pero desanduvo sus pasos hasta colocarse al fondo del estudio donde Chris, Minami y Phichit compartían comentarios preocupados debido a la ausencia de Yuri y al estado casi catatónico del pianista Nikiforov.

-Si esto es culpa de la zorra te juro que voy a matate, Giacometti- dijo Yurio al acercarse a sus amigos quienes de pronto guardaron silencio al verlo integrarse al grupo.

-Cariño, si esto es culpa mía yo mismo me mataré, no te preocupes- dijo Chris quien de verdad estaba tenso debido a la incertidumbre de no saber qué había pasado con Yuri, después de todo, la idea de que Yuri cediera a los avances de Victor era toda responsabilidad suya.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie, por favor, conserven la calma- dijo Phichit tratando de mantener a raya su propia tensión-. Sé que Yuri no está contestando las llamadas de nadie, pero debe estar bien. Tenemos que esperar que esté bien, nada malo pudo haberle pasado…

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que los optimistas estúpidos son molestos de verdad, Chulanont?- dijo Yurio incapaz de reprimir su mal genio-. Sabes que suenas como un completo idiota diciendo eso ¿verdad?

-¿Y tú sabes que suenas como una perra sin corazón?- dijo Minami quien jamás se impresionaba por los estallidos de rabia del bailarín rubio-. Todos estamos preocupados, no tienes derecho de hablarle así a Phichit…

-Ok, lo siento, Phichit- dijo Yurio con aire cansado, aquel día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo como para encima pelear con sus amigos-. Es solo que conozco al Katsudon y él no es así, él no huiría de un ensayo ¿me entienden? Algo malo de verdad debe haberle pasado, incluso la actitud de Minako es rara ¿desde cuándo suspende los ensayos porque el bailarín principal está cansado? Cuando yo he sido el protagonista, Minako me hizo seguir bailando hasta que mis pies no podían más…

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero no ganamos nada imaginándonos lo peor- dijo Phichit intentando sonreír-. Quizá sea verdad que Yuri está agotado solamente, es decir, él tiene el rol más pesado que un bailarín puede tener, Yuri tiene que presentar a dos personajes totalmente distintos, no es lo mismo que nosotros hemos hecho como principales…

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo enseguida de que podamos irnos, Yura?- dijo Minami un poco más tranquilo-. Contigo sí querrá hablar, tú eres su mejor amigo.

-Eso es lo que pensaba hacer, no entiendo qué demonios tiene que decir Minako ahora- dijo Yurio empezando a desesperarse al notar que la ausencia de la directora solo seguía prolongándose.

-Va a presentarnos al director de escena hoy- dijo Chris con aire ausente, antes no había hecho ningún comentario con respecto a Yuri porque la culpa seguía carcomiéndolo por dentro.

-¿Qué demonios pasó con Luigi Santini?- dijo Yurio recordando al director de escena con el que la compañía había trabajado siempre.

-Minako quiere sangre joven en este proyecto y Celestino estuvo de acuerdo- dijo Chris levantando los hombros en señal de que no tenía más información que aquella-. Se supone que el nuevo director ha trabajado antes con las mejores compañías de ballet. Recuerden que "El lago de los cisnes" será nuestro lanzamiento a nivel internacional, es importante que todo salga perfecto y por eso, Minako y Celestino quieren lanzarnos al estrellato con esta representación y la verdad es que si Yuri logra representar a Odile del modo magistral en el que representa a Odette, nadie dejará de halar de nosotros por años…

-¿Y quién es ese director de escena que se hace esperar con tanta fanfarria?- dijo Yuri Plisetsky sin poder evitar volver a mirar su reloj.

La respuesta a la pregunta del rubio llegó segundos después cuando la directora Minako y un joven de aspecto apuesto serio y reservado que miraba todo con serenidad atravesaron la puerta haciendo que el pulso de Yuri Plisetsky se detuviera por completo al reconocer en el que sin duda era el nuevo director de escena, un recuerdo del pasado que el chico había pensado, jamás volvería a materializarse frente a él.

-¿Otabek Altin?- dijo Yurio sin poder evitarlo y sus amigos voltearon a mirarlo llenos de intriga- ¿Él es el director de escena?

Minako y el chico serio que Yurio había llamado Otabek se quedaron de pie en medio del estudio, siendo estudiados por los ojos de todos los bailarines pero los ojos oscuros del director de escena que tenía un aire de hombre duro y misterioso, se quedaron quietos en Yurio quien no apartó la mirada de las pupilas de Otabek para que el chico aquel no pensara que su presencia le importaba. Claro que no lo hacía, Yurio estaba simplemente demasiado sorprendido de volver a verlo.

-Quisiera que todos conocieran a nuestro nuevo director de escena- dijo Minako presentando al recién llegado con una sonrisa-. Sé que esta temporada hemos tenido nuevas adiciones a nuestro equipo, pero el señor Otabek Altin es una persona capaz de darle vida a cualquier ambientación, él es un mago de la producción de un escenario y ustedes saben tan bien como yo, que la representación que estrenaremos a finales de este año será un parte aguas para nuestra compañía. El señor Altin me ha pedido que cada uno de los miembros de la compañía tenga una breve entrevista con él con el objetivo de indagar cómo es su visión acerca de esta historia. Queremos que "El lago de los cisnes" que ustedes imaginan esté en cada detalle de la representación, por eso es importante que todo el mundo hable con honestidad con nuestro director ¿entendido?

Los bailarines asintieron al unísono, incluso el pianista quien le dedicó un saludo amistoso de bienvenida al recién llegado pues los dos ya habían trabajado juntos antes con las producciones del ballet Bolshói de Rusia.

-Yuri Plisetsky, debido a la ausencia de Yuri el día de hoy, serás tú el que tenga la primera entrevista con el señor Altin- indicó la maestra Minako y Yurio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerse a gritar palabrotas-. Sé que tienes prisa pero agradecería tu profesionalismo en este asunto, no tardarás más de quince minutos. Los demás, pueden irse ahora- agregó la directora con su habitual aire autoritario-. Nuestro elenco estará completo mañana así que descansen hoy y señor Nikiforov, tengo un asunto urgente que discutir con usted, lo espero en mi oficina.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar?- dijo Victor sin poder evitarlo, aquella petición de la directora de la compañía estaba alterando sus nervios al máximo.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo diga en voz alta y frente a todos?- dijo Minako con una mirada significativa que Victor entendió enseguida-. Tú sabes perfectamente de qué, mejor dicho, de quién tenemos que hablar. No tardes Victor, esto es de verdad urgente…

La directora Minako salió del estudio con aire autoritario y Victor la siguió sintiéndose un tanto asustado. Sí, claro, él sabía quién era ese "quién" del que tenían que hablar pero la sola idea de que Minako supiera que había desobedecido flagrantemente una de las pocas reglas que le había dado, lo ponía nervioso por el simple hecho de que Minako Okukawa era la única persona a la que Victor se sentía temeroso de decepcionar.

Por otro lado, Yuri Plisetsky sintió la súbita necesidad de irse de ahí sin hablar con el director de escena, el muchacho rubio sentía que Otabek Altin podría sobrevivir sin su maldita entrevista un días más, así que despidiéndose de sus amigos quienes salieron juntos con rumbo a la libertad del inesperado día libre, Yurio pasó de largo junto a la figura del hombre de cabellos y ojos oscuros que tuvo el atrevimiento de seguirlo sin decidirse a acercarse de una vez, cosa que hizo que Yurio se sintiera de verdad molesto por lo que el rubio detuvo sus pasos y se enfrentó de una vez con el rostro de aquel hombre cuatro años mayor que él que lo miraba y le sonreía del modo en el que los amigos que no se han visto en mucho tiempo suelen hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Yurio sin borrar de los labios de Otabek la sonrisa luminosa con su actitud fría y desafiante, de hecho aquel joven originario de Kazajistán estaba acostumbrado al carácter explosivo del bailarín y le alegró notar que eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

-Quiero saber por qué intentas huir de mí- dijo Otabek sin dejar de sonreír-. Pensé que éramos amigos, eso dijiste que éramos, de hecho creo que fuimos un poco más que eso…

-Cuando me conociste tenía quince años- dijo Yurio fríamente-. No sé qué es lo que esperas de mí, pero ya no soy la persona que tú conociste en Rusia…

-¿No?- dijo Otabek sin amedrentarse-. Sigues teniendo los ojos de un solado ¿sabes? Eso no ha cambiado en ti, ni el fuego de tu personalidad. Eres tal y como te recuerdo, sigues siendo el chico del que me enamoré…

-Deja de decir estupideces- dijo Yurio sintiéndose molesto por las palabras de Otabek-. No es posible que sigas viviendo en el pasado. Lo que tú y yo vivimos no fue nada serio, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas como si nada…

-¿Por qué te molesta que lo diga?- dijo Otabek con tono serio-. Te he dicho mil veces que mis sentimientos son mi problema, yo sé que no los puedes corresponder ni siquiera ahora porque sigues enamorado de tu mejor amigo ¿no es así? Cambiaste tu vida entera solamente para estar cerca de él… ¿Yuri te ama por fin?

-Debo irme ahora- dijo el rubio sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a controlarlo-. No voy a escucharte y si quieres que te diga cómo me imagino el lago de los cisnes, busca fotos de escenografías en internet, adiós…

-Tampoco en esto has cambiado en absoluto- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa teñida de tristeza-. Sigues corriendo detrás de alguien que jamás dejará que lo atrapes, sigues empecinado en amar a alguien que jamás podrá amarte, no del modo en el que yo podría hacerlo….

-Púdrete, Otabek- dijo el rubio con malicia-. Me besuqueé contigo unas cuantas a veces solamente ¿crees que te debo algo por eso? Además, si me conoces tan bien cómo dices, podrás notar que quien sigue empecinado en correr detrás de alguien para quien no vale nada, ese eres tú. Adiós, dile lo que quieras a Minako y aléjate de mí ¿quieres?

Yurio le dio la espalda al director de escena que seguía mirándolo mientras su sonrisa triste seguía estacionada en sus labios. Sí, de algún modo lo que lo había hecho decidirse con respecto a tomar el trabajo con la compañía de Minako y Cialdini había sido la constancia de que en esa compañía bailaba Yuri Plisetsky. Sí, quizá había sido idiota esperar que Yurio hubiera superado aquel amor encaprichado que sentía por su mejor amigo. Pero él era paciente, él no tenía problema alguno en esperar. Él estaba seguro de que llegaría el momento en el que Yurio terminaría rompiéndose debido a sus sentimientos no correspondidos y entonces ahí estaría él para intentar repararlo.

Pensando en aquello, Otabek se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, el director Cialdini le había dicho que le mostraría los planos del teatro en el que se llevaría a cabo la representación, así que todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Yurio se encontraba corriendo con rumbo a Yutopia que no estaba demasiado lejos del estudio de la compañía. Él sentía que debía llegar cuanto antes a donde Yuri se encontraba, él podía sentir dentro de su corazón que el maldito tazón de cerdo lo necesitaba con urgencia y la verdad es que Yurio también necesitaba encontrarse de frente con los ojos de su mejor amigo y darle un buen golpe antes de abrazarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal de Yutopia, Yurio abrió sin problema alguno puesto que la madre de Yuri en persona le había entregado una llave tiempo atrás, el rubio era ya parte de la familia Katsuki y en ese instante Yurio bendijo mentalmente a Hiroko por haberlo bendecido con su aceptación porque de ese modo podía entrar a buscar a Yuri sin que éste pretendiera no escucharlo o no verlo.

El joven entró al hotel desierto y guiado por puro instinto el joven caminó con rumbo al enorme jardín del hotel donde había plantados varios árboles de cerezo que en primavera hacían las delicias de los turistas y de los habitantes del pueblo que estaban acostumbrados a aquel estallido de belleza que ocurría una vez al año.

Yurio sonrió de forma victoriosa al darse cuenta de que su intuición lo había llevado al lugar correcto. Vestido solamente con una holgada ropa deportiva que de cualquier modo jamás podría opacar la belleza de Yuri, el Rey Cisne estaba sentado en la hierba con los ojos cerrados y la cara al sol y ante aquella visión, Yurio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar aliviado y también deslumbrado por lo hermoso que Yuri era simplemente por existir.

Sin esperar a que lo invitara a hacerlo, el joven se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. El silencio los rodeaba a los dos y sintiendo un arrebato de inspiración, Yurio tomó la mano de Yuri entre la suya haciendo que el otro joven abriera los ojos lentamente y cuando lo hizo, las pupilas verdes de Yurio lo recibieron junto a una sonrisa enojada que hizo que Yuri supiera que definitivamente estaba en problemas.

-¿Desde cuándo te atreves a faltar a un ensayo, Katsudon?- dijo Yurio haciendo que su amigo sonriera un tanto avergonzado-. Lo esperaría de todos los quejicas que tenemos como compañeros pero no de ti, no del jodido Rey Cisne que tiene en sí la resistencia legendaria de mil bailarines…

-De verdad me sentía mal, aun me siento mal- dijo Yuri un tanto incomodo-. No estaba huyendo del ensayo, estaba huyendo de…

-¿Victor?- dijo Yurio intentando convencer a su sangre de que no se convirtiera en lava hirviendo ante la sola mención de ese maldito nombre-. Hiciste la estupidez que creo que hiciste ¿no es así?

-Sí…

-Eres un imbécil Katsudon- dijo Yurio y Yuri tuvo que darle la razón de forma absoluta- ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

-No…- susurró Yuri y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo el día entero empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas-. No funcionó, nada funcionó y yo solo…

-Te dije que no funcionaría, estúpido- dijo Yurio y sin poder soportarlo más abrazó el cuerpo de Yuri para tratar de calmarlo-. Solo hiciste que la sed de la zorra aumentara, solo complicaste tu vida mil veces más. Eres un idiota, Yuri Katsuki, de verdad eres un imbécil y debería odiarte por haberte convertido en un trasero más follado por Nikiforov pero… tienes que calmarte ¿me oyes? No estás solo en esto, carajo ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo?

-No quiero que nadie más sea parte de esto- dijo Yuri tratando de calmarse-. Todo esto es mi culpa, pensé que todo se terminaría después de hacer lo que él quería. Pensé que Victor me dejaría en paz pero él dijo que no puede, él dijo que seguirá insistiendo y no sé si podré soportarlo…

-¿Crees que no vas a soportarlo porque no lo quieres cerca de ti o porque temes quererlo cerca?- dijo Yurio sin poder contenerse.

-No lo quiero cerca de mí- dijo Yuri después de una pausa-. Te juro que no lo quiero cerca de mí.

Yurio pudo ver la duda callada en los ojos de su mejor amigo, pero se guardó de decir algo porque no quería hablar de eso en realidad. Además, quizá aquella situación era una oportunidad para él, la oportunidad de ser otra cosa en la vida de esa persona que significaba tanto para él. Las palabras de Otabek Altin seguían sonando en su cabeza mientras Yurio sentía el cuerpo de Yuri cercano al suyo. Quizá era tiempo de hacer algo, de atreverse a lograr un sueño, de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y esperar que el destino jugara a su favor.

-Oye, Katsudon…- dijo Yurio sintiendo que de verdad no podía perderse aquella oportunidad-. Si de verdad no lo quieres cerca, tal vez haya otra forma de alejarlo…

-¿Cuál?- dijo Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de esperanza y por un minuto, Yurio se sintió un tanto vil al notar que estaba aprovechándose de un estado de debilidad de Yuri para lograr lo que él deseaba pero acalló su conciencia diciéndose que haría aquello no solo por él, sino también por la tranquilidad de su amigo.

-Escúchame bien ¿quieres?- dijo Yurio soltando a su amigo para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos-. Sé que quizá lo sabes, es imposible que no lo sepas y quiero decírtelo, necesito decírtelo, Yuri…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el pelinegro sospechando que él ya sabía perfectamente qué era eso que Yurio quería decirle, además, estaba llamándolo por su nombre señal inequívoca de que Yurio estaba hablando en serio.

-He estado enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te conozco, al menos desde que tomé conciencia de que podía enamorarme de alguien- dijo Yurio con las mejillas sonrojadas, sintiéndose débil y expuesto, sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma angustiante-. No quiero confundirte más, no te lo estoy confesando ahora para hacerte sufrir pero… quisiera protegerte ¿sabes? Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, sé que me amas pero no del modo en el que yo te amo a ti y… sí, ya sé que sueno desesperado y ridículo pero esa es la verdad, Yuri, estoy enamorado de ti…

-Yura…- dijo el pelinegro profundamente conmovido-. Lo siento…

-Hey, no seas idiota, no es tu culpa- dijo Yurio acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Yuri-. Es mi culpa por encontrarte encantador cuando deberías parecerme desagradable, es decir, eres un inútil la mayor parte del tiempo y a veces tengo ganas de golpearte porque eres un testarudo de miedo pero… pero también eres más que eso. Siempre me has parecido una inspiración y aceptémoslo Katsuki, eres guapo, sumamente guapo. Es imposible no mirarte y sentir que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti y eso es lo que quiero hacer, quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti…

-Yura, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Yuri sin saber cómo lograr eso-. No quiero perder a mi amigo, no quiero perderte porque no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú…

-Bueno, quizá ahora no puedas sentir nada por mí porque todos estos años hemos sido solo amigos pero Yuri… ¿Y si intentamos ser otra cosa?- dijo Yurio con seguridad-. Lo haremos a tu ritmo ¿está bien? No te presionaré, solo quiero que empieces a verme de un modo distinto y si después de un tiempo resulta que es cierto que no puedes sentir nada por mí entonces me rendiré y dejaré que elijas a cualquier imbécil que jamás será la mitad de bueno que yo para ti…

-No hay nadie mejor para mí que tú, lo sé- dijo Yuri contemplando aquella posibilidad por primera vez-. Tú me entiendes, tú me conoces, jamás tengo que explicarte nada…

-Hemos pasado la mitad de nuestras vidas juntos, Katsudon- dijo Yurio sintiendo esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos juntos pero en otro camino? Yo solo quiero cuidar de ti y protegerte y será un verdadero placer romperle la cara a Victor Nikiforov si intenta acercarse a ti ¿Qué dices Yuri? Ya te lo dije, si después de un tiempo sientes que estás engañándote yo lo entenderé. Jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo, no vas a perderme pero no me digas que no puedo ser nada más para ti sin darme una oportunidad, por favor Yuri…

El joven Katsuki se quedó quieto por varios segundos mirando su reflejo en aquellas pupilas verdes que estaban llenas de una esperanza luminosa que dolía en el corazón del pelinegro. Yuri sabía que su mejor amigo estaba poniendo su corazón completo en sus manos y él no estaba tan seguro de poder sostenerlo como debía. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la verdad aquella idea que Yurio estaba proponiéndole le parecía una salida más loable a su predicamento.

Yurio le había dicho que su amistad jamás se perdería y si eso era así ¿por qué no arriesgarse? ¿Por qué no intentar algo distinto? Él mismo le había dicho a Victor Nikiforov que su único deseo era conocer el amor y si Yurio estaba ofreciéndole esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de ser amado y de darse la oportunidad de sentir una clase de amor distinto al que había sentido la mayor parte de su vida por su mejor amigo ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Quizá de ese modo Victor se detendría por fin, quizá de ese modo todo volvería a la normalidad y además, quizá convendría también que el príncipe y el Rey Cisne estuviera enamorados de verdad para darle más realismo a su presentación.

Yuri suspiró profundamente antes de asentir con suavidad y tomar el rostro de su mejor amigo entre sus manos, y diciéndose que si iba a hacer aquello, tenía que empezar a pensar en Yurio de otro modo, el joven Katsuki tomó la iniciativa de depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del rubio quien, al sentir el contacto de la boca de Yuri sobre la suya, sintió que el universo dejaba de girar, sintió que el beso de Yuri, aunque suave, tenía la fuerza suficiente para crear un universo nuevo, un universo donde él y Yuri eran por fin lo que él había deseado ser la mayor parte de su vida.

Los brazos de Yurio rodearon el cuerpo de Yuri y los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, escuchando la respiración agitada del otro, sintiendo el alocado latido de su corazón bajo su pecho. Yurio estaba feliz, completamente feliz porque algunos sueños definitivamente se hacían realidad y Yuri sonreía tibiamente y le rezaba al dios que quisiera escucharlo, para pedirle que aquello que había empezado con Yurio aquella tarde no fuera solamente otro error del que tarde o temprano tendría que arrepentirse…


	8. Apocalipsis

**Acto VIII. Apocalipsis**

Minako Okukawa miraba directamente los ojos azules del hombre quien, sentado frente a su escritorio, esperaba en silencio a que la directora de aquella compañía de ballet comenzara a hablar.

Ciertamente, Victor no esperaba que Minako empezara a regañarlo, su relación con ella no era la de una madre preocupada por un hijo rebelde, pero aun así, Victor se sentía un poco intimidado por el silencio de aquella mujer. Después de todo, ella lo había rescatado en el pasado, ella le había prometido que siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo y Minako no había fallado, no del modo en el que lo había hecho él.

-Te dije que no te metieras con él, te advertí que Yuri Katsuki no es de tu tipo- dijo Minako al fin y Victor se sintió un poco aliviado de escuchar el reclamo por fin puesto en palabras.

-Sabes que esa no era la mejor forma de mantenerme lejos de alguien como él, Minako- dijo Victor tratando de mantenerse sereno-. Además, yo no sabía que Yuri era así, cuando me hablaste de él, pensé que se trataría del típico bailarín imbécil pagado de su mismo pero… él es diferente, él es…

-Él es el hijo de mi mejor amiga y he cuidado de él desde que es un niño- dijo la directora suspirando de forma ruidosa-. Mira, te traje a Hasetsu porque yo sabía que Yuri podía aprender de ti, eres el único bailarín que conozco que puede derretir a cualquiera con la sensualidad de tu danza, yo quería que fueras el entrenador de Yuri dentro del estudio de baile, no en tu cama…

-Bueno, querida, en mi defensa puedo decir que a) el alumno superó al maestro y b) no entrené con él en mi cama, Yuri me llevó a la suya- dijo Victor con una sonrisa amarga que hizo que la mujer lo mirara de forma confundida.

-Él lo hizo porque lo orillaste a hacerlo- dio Minako con un suspiro cansado-. Cuando te dije que Yuri no era de tu tipo no estaba mintiéndote, Victor. Mira, no solamente estoy preocupada por Yuri, es evidente que él superará todo esto porque seamos sinceros, Victor, tú no le interesas y si hizo lo que hizo fue porque quiere alejarse de ti, pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué demonios significó el ensayo de la mañana? ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? No te había visto así de distraído desde tus últimos días en el ballet de Lucien Kozlov…

Victor se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del hombre aquel que había destruido su vida pero no dijo nada al respecto. Pocas veces tenía que volver a escuchar aquel nombre pero cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir su alma llena de odio a pesar de que se había vengado de él. Victor suponía que lo que había pasado con el maldito Kozlov era una herida que nunca sanaría, una herida que formaría parte de él de forma inevitable para toda la vida.

-¿Por qué no le intereso a Yuri Katsuki? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares…- dijo Victor de forma distraída, obviando la mención del nombre maldito aquel- ¿Estoy perdiendo mi encanto? ¿Estoy volviéndome viejo?

-No le interesas a Yuri porque él no está interesado en aventuras de una sola noche…- dijo Minako sin poder reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante las palabras del pianista.

-Pues eso no fue lo que me hizo pensar ayer ¿sabes?- dijo Victor sin sentirse temeroso de decir aquellas cosas en voz alta-. Él me llamó ¿entiendes? Él me llamó y me sedujo…

-¿Te sedujo?- dijo Minako con los ojo abiertos de par en par-. Vaya Victor, lo haces sonar como si Yuri hubiera abusado de ti…

-¡Oh no, todo fue perfectamente consensuado, no te preocupes!- dijo el ruso con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de la noche anterior-. Pero… no lo entiendo, Minako, simplemente no lo entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa no entiendes, Victor?- dijo la mujer pensando en que sin duda alguna estaba punto de llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

-No entiendo por qué una noche a su lado no fue suficiente, es decir, para mí- dijo el hombre un tanto avergonzado-. Él me dejó en claro que no quiere volver a tenerme cerca, y no lo entiendo es decir… ¿Por qué quiero ir a buscarlo ahora mismo aunque sé que me pedirá que me largue? Sí, sé que incluso arruiné los ensayos que podría haber tenido con él pero ¿Qué es esto? No lo entiendo. Si estuve distraído fue porque no podía dejar de pensar en él, Yuri Katsuki me obsesiona y ahora que sé cómo es tenerlo cerca de mí… ¡Demonios! Me siento ridículo, me siento tan estúpido. Sé que él no es para mí, lo sé, pero aun así… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de desearlo?

Minako se quedó callada un rato, dejando que el resonar de las palabras de Victor se perdiera en el silencio de la habitación. Los ojos marrones de la mujer estaban llenos de luz, de la luz de un descubrimiento que ella nunca había pensado que pudiera ser posible para Victor Nikiforov. Aunque… ¿Podría ser? ¿De verdad podría ser posible que el corazón que Victor creía muerto hubiera renacido de nuevo de las cenizas en las que se había convertido un día hace muchos años atrás?

-Estás enamorándote de él- dijo Minako haciendo que el cuerpo de Victor se estremeciera al escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-No, claro que no, yo no soy capaz de eso- dijo Victor de forma rápida y asustada-. Además, tienes razón, no lo conozco ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien a quién no conozco en realidad?

-No necesitas conocer a alguien para enamorarte de él, es el deseo de conocer a ese alguien lo que inicia con el enamoramiento- dijo Minako de forma suave-. Creo que Yuri te provoca ese deseo ¿No es así? Quieres estar cerca de él y no solamente con tu cuerpo, quieres de verdad estar cerca de él… Victor… Yuri te hace desear volver a ser quien eras ¿no es cierto?

-¿Volver a ser quien era?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma alocada- ¿Volver a ser ese estúpido que creía en historias de amor? ¿Me estás diciendo que quiero ser de nuevo ese muchacho alegre y soñador del que Kozlov se aprovechó y destruyó? No, claro que no, no quiero ser eso de nuevo…

-Victor, siempre he pensado que en vez de odiar a Kozlov terminaste odiándote a ti mismo- dijo Minako con firmeza-. Sé que ha sido el único modo que has encontrado para protegerte pero eso te ha alejado de tantas cosas… dime la verdad ¿quieres? ¿No estás cansado, Victor? ¿No estás cansado de odiarte del modo profundo en el que lo haces? Crees que el odio te hace fuerte pero no es así, el odio terminará por destruirte, el odio terminará por apartarte de los verdaderos deseos de tu corazón y no puedo dejar que hagas eso ¿entiendes? Me prometí a mí misma que jamás dejaría que alguien que me importa sufriera como tú lo hiciste pero si sigues odiándote así, no solo serás tú el que sufra, también Yuri, y amo a Yuri como si fuera un hijo mío ¿entiendes?

-No puedo sentir nada, Minako, no puedo- dijo el hombre de forma cansada-. Si dejo de sentir odio me derrumbaré de nuevo, no puedo dejar de ser quien soy ahora porque es mil veces mejor ser el victimario que la víctima. Sé que nunca te ha gustado esto pero no puedo ser distinto, no puedo. Si eso llegara a ocurrir sería el fin del mundo para mí, sería mi propio apocalipsis y no quiero…

-Todos estos años no has sido más que el victimario de tu propio ser, Victor- dijo Minako con calma-. Me he mantenido al margen de tu vida porque ya no eres un niño y siempre me ha gustado ver que las personas aprendan de sus propios errores pero tú pareces demasiado contento con lo que has hecho en tu vida, tú no crees que te falte algo por aprender y ese es tu error más grande…

-En efecto, estoy contento pero…

-Pero ahora que Yuri ha aparecido ante ti ya no es suficiente ¿verdad?- dijo Minako con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Nada de lo que has hecho ha funcionado con Yuri porque hay personas que no desean lo que tú crees que todo el mundo desea. Yuri no está interesado en ti no porque no seas guapo o talentoso, él no está interesado en ti porque jamás le has dejado ver tu verdadero rostro, no del modo en el que él te ha dejado verlo a él…

-Pues creo que él también sabe esconderse perfectamente- dijo Victor pensando en el dios del sexo con el que había estado en Yutopia la noche anterior-. Si lo hubieras visto ayer…

-Yuri es un actor excelente, de eso no me queda duda, aprendió de mí y después aprendió de Madame Baranovskaya- dijo Minako no sin cierto orgullo en la voz-. Pero que él actuara así fue culpa tuya, él te dio lo que deseabas ¿No es así? Deseabas coger con él y eso hiciste, él quería complacerte para que lo dejaras en paz, Victor, él no te mintió y sin embargo, tú le mentiste a él desde el principio…

-¿Le mentí?- dijo Victor realmente confundido por el rumbo que aquella platica estaba teniendo.

-Esta aventura pudo haber empezado para ti como cualquier otra pero estoy segura de que tu deseo fue cambiando poco a poco en otra cosa- dijo Minako con firmeza-. Desde que empezaste a perseguirlo, me di cuenta de que lo mirabas de forma diferente, cada vez que Yuri y Yurio bailan juntos, tus ojos se quedan perdidos en Yuri y solo en Yuri. No te das cuenta pero cuando él baila, tus labios sonríen como antes, y cuando bailas con él, bueno, Victor… creo que vuelves a ser feliz, creo que recuerdas tu amor por la danza cuando estás en los brazos de Yuri. No es solo deseo lo que hay en tu corazón, Victor, hay algo más, y ese algo es lo que no te permite alejarte de Yuri como te has alejado de todos los demás…

-¿Y de qué sirve eso si Yuri Katsuki jamás me dejará descubrir qué es ese algo?- dijo Victor empezando a sentir que las palabras de la directora eran más ciertas de lo que él habría deseado-. Él no me quiere cerca y a pesar de que yo le dije que no quería alejarme de él, sé que él seguirá empeñado en que todo lo que puedo darle es la nada, ese era el trato. La nada después del infinito…

-Él no quiere cerca al Victor que le has mostrado durante estos días- dijo Minako empezando a entender un poco mejor al pianista-. Algo me dice que si le mostraras al Victor que eres en realidad, él querría conocerte, él no querría dejarte ir. Además, déjame decirte un secreto: Yuri no te querría lejos si tú no estuvieras causándole algo también, pero tiene miedo ¿entiendes? Tiene miedo de ser uno más en una lista, Yuri odia ser eso, Yuri no va a conformarse con solo una parte de ti. Si de verdad lo quieres cerca, me temo que tendrás que mostrarte ante él completamente y él hará lo mismo por ti, lo conozco…

-Me estás pidiendo que cambie todo lo que soy por él- dijo Victor un tanto molesto-. Me estás pidiendo que deje de ser quien soy para convertirme en la persona que él está buscando…

-No, estoy pidiéndote que vuelvas a ser el Victor real para ti mismo- dijo Minako con una sonrisa paciente-. Estoy pidiéndote que hagas esto por ti, Victor, porque sé que quizá Yuri pueda enseñarte algo importante…

-¿Ahora quieres que me meta con él?- dijo Victor sintiéndose realmente perdido-. Pensé que tu única regla para mí era mantenerme lejos de tu chico estrella…

-No seas idiota, tú no eres un imbécil, Nikiforov- dijo Minako con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Te estoy diciendo que si estás empezando a sentir algo por Yuri, eso puede ser algo bueno para ti. Escucha, no quiero que un hombre que se odia a sí mismo esté cerca de Yuri, pero si ese hombre es alguien capaz de amarlo ¿Por qué no?

-Querida, creo que el príncipe gatito ya ocupa ese lugar en esta historia- dijo Victor sin poder evitar que su voz saliera llena de celos-. Estoy seguro de que tu Rey Cisne está enamorado de él, prácticamente me dijo eso ayer ¿sabes? _"Oh, amo a Yura de forma profunda…"_

-Yura y Yuri son una historia de otro tipo, Victor- dijo la directora con calma-. Sí, Yurio ha estado enamorado de mi Rey Cisne desde siempre, pero el Rey Cisne sigue esperando por alguien más, esa es la verdad y Yuri no lo hace por crueldad. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, no importa qué tanto te esfuerces en hacerlo cambiar de opinión, si ama, amará y si no lo hace, no habrá poder humano que sea capaz de crear amor cuando ese no es tu destino… lo que quiero decir es ¿Y si resulta que tú eres lo que Yuri espera? ¿Y si él no lo sabe todavía porque ha estado demasiado ocupado huyendo de ti? ¿Y si dejas de ahuyentarlo y empiezas a mostrarle por qué vale la pena que te dé una oportunidad?

-Me estás pidiendo un apocalipsis con el que no tengo gana alguna de vérmelas…- dijo Victor sin tanta convicción.

-Victor Nikiforov, usas esa palabra tan a la ligera- dijo Minako empezando a impacientarse- ¿De verdad has leído ese libro? ¿Sabes lo que esa palabra significa?

-El fin el mundo…- dijo Victor con aire de funeral.

-No, claro que no- dijo Minako riendo divertida-. "Apocalipsis" significa "Revelación". Creo que eso es lo que Yuri ha sido para ti, la revelación de que puedes ser capaz de sentir otra cosa, la revelación de que después de todo tu corazón sigue vivo y desea latir por alguien. Tu corazón es capaz de amar, Victor, y todo lo que Yuri ha deseado siempre es encontrarse con un amor ¿No te lo dijo?

-Sí, sí me lo dijo…- respondió Victor con el alma en un hilo-. Pero todo lo que dices sigue sonando al fin del mundo para mí.

-En el libro del Apocalipsis lo que importa es que después de la destrucción surge un mundo nuevo- dijo la directora con calma-. Es el resurgir de las cosas lo que importa, no lo que se ha perdido. Creo que Yuri puede ser un nuevo principio para ti pero no vas a saber eso si sigues haciendo lo mismo siempre. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si el apocalipsis ya empezó para ti, deja de pensar en lo que has perdido y prepárate a construir de nuevo…

Victor se quedó callado mirando la mirada honesta y directa de la directora. Todo lo que ella le había dicho había de pronto cambiado de pronto el negro panorama con el que se había enfrentado después de que Yuri le pidiera que se largase de Yutopia. Sí, claro, Yuri se sentía como un nuevo comienzo pero ¿él sería capaz de tomarlo? ¿Había tanto valor en él como para poder mostrar su verdadero rostro ante el chico aquel que lo había hechizado del modo en el que Yuri lo había hecho? ¿O seguiría intentando obtener resultados distintos haciendo las mismas cosas?

No lo sabía, la verdad es que no lo sabía, en ese justo instante no estaba seguro de nada, salvo de que no quería alejarse de Yuri porque sí, sí estaba sintiendo algo por él pero ¿de qué servía eso? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo? ¿Cómo decirle a Yuri que el hombre que había jugado a cazarlo por más de un mes no era todo lo que Victor era en realidad? ¿Cómo acercarse a alguien que no desea estar cerca de ti bajo ninguna circunstancia? ¿Cómo demonios hacer surgir un nuevo mundo de la nada si él había pasado los últimos años de su vida centrado en destruir y no en construir?

-¿Y si le hago daño?- dijo Victor sin mirar los ojos de la directora- ¿Y si lo destruyo a él como he destruido a todos aquellos que no hicieron lo que yo quería que hicieran? No sé cómo construir, Minako, de verdad no lo sé…

-Claro que lo sabes, Victor- dijo la directora con un suspiro cansado-. Yuri te importa lo suficiente como para temer hacerle daño pero eres tú quien debe dejar de dañarse primero ¿vale? Tienes que descubrir quién quieres ser en realidad y qué lugar tiene Yuri en eso que deseas. Yo no interferiré, como te lo dije, eres adulto y Yuri también lo es. Solamente espero que no hagas cosas de las que después vayas a arrepentirte y si Yuri comete más locuras debido al miedo que le causas, bueno, sé paciente con él. Creo que debo hablar seriamente con él, después de todo tienes que seguir practicando con él si su Odile no mejora…

\- Su Odile será perfecta después de lo que hicimos ayer- dijo Victor con convicción-. Él ha descubierto ya que puede seducir a quien sea, me sedujo a mí, me hechiza a mí con todo lo que hace…

-Ya veremos entonces- dijo Minako sospechando que lo que decía Victor era verdad-. Eso es todo lo que quería discutir contigo. Por cierto, has que Otabek Altin se sienta cómodo ¿quieres? Sé que no es un hombre de muchos amigos pero lo necesitamos para la producción de esta representación, es la representación más importante de nuestras carreras, Victor…

-Lo sé, deja al director de escena en mis manos, lo conozco un poco- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco menos confuso-. Y no te preocupes por el futuro de la representación, Yuri es el mejor Rey Cisne que pudiste haber elegido, él lo hará bien, lo hará perfectamente bien ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer el bailarín más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez?

-Deberías decirle eso alguna vez ¿sabes?- dijo Minako con una sonrisa conmovida-. Apuesto a que de ese modo le dejarías ver lo que tanto te aterra que vea. Sé valiente, Victor, siempre has sido valiente… ahora, vete por favor. No vayas a buscar a Yuri hoy, deja que todo siga su curso. Trata de calmarte, trata de entenderte. El ensayo de mañana será duro pero Yuri estará aquí. Nos veremos mañana, Victor y te agradezco tu tiempo de hoy…

-¿No vas a castigarme?- Dijo Victor realmente sorprendido por el rumbo al que había llegado esa conversación.

-¿Quieres que te castigue por haberme mostrado que hay una oportunidad para ti, una oportunidad de sanarte de verdad?- dijo la directora con una sonrisa llena de esperanza-. Ya te has castigado demasiado ¿No crees? Además, ya te lo dije, no soy tu madre. Eres responsable de tus propias acciones, no dañes a Yuri, no te dañes a ti y tú y yo no tendremos problemas ¿entendido?

-Entendido…

-Lo veré mañana, señor Nikiforov- dijo Minako señalando la salida de su oficina.

Victor se levantó de la silla frente a la mesa de la directora y sin saber qué más decir a todo lo que habían hablado, el hombre dejó la oficina de Minako pensando en que la perspectiva de enfrentar un Apocalipsis no era tan aterradora. Quizá no todo estaba perdido. Quizá después del infinito no existía la nada sino solamente más infinito. Pero para descubrirlo tendría que arriesgarse y algo en su interior le decía que tomaría aquel riesgo sin que le importaran las consecuencias. No había nada que perder y dentro de su ser él sabía que tarde o temprano el Rey Cisne se daría cuenta de que él tampoco podía soportar la nada a la que los había condenado a los dos…

* * *

Los dos chicos, el rubio y el pelinegro, caminaban con calma hacia la entrada del estudio de baile en el que habían ensayado por más de cinco años. Yurio sonreía de forma radiante, la verdad es que aún no podía creer del todo la maravilla que era poder caminar de la mano de Yuri ni que éste le permitiera besarlo o que el chico Katsuki lo besara a él.

La verdad era que desde la tarde anterior todo en el corazón de Yurio parecía estar feliz, alegre, como si su vida de pronto hubiera sido transformada en un sueño del que no tenía que despertarse porque aquel sueño era real por fin, Yuri lo había hecho real. Y quizá lo más hermoso de aquella situación era que Yuri parecía también contento con lo que había decidido, el pelinegro estaba dedicándole ahora una mirada llena de cariño y agradecimiento que hizo que Yurio sintiera ganas de derretirse por dentro.

-¿Estás nervioso?- dijo el joven Plisetsky deteniendo el caminar de los dos antes de entrar al estudio.

-No ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ya sabes cómo son nuestros compañeros, son imbéciles- dijo Yurio con una mirada molesta- ¿Quieres apostar a que seremos el nuevo chisme de esta compañía por al menos dos semanas? Es decir, entiendo que vernos juntos es un evento insuperable pero no quiero que te sientas incomodo, sé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención más que cuando estás bailando…

-Estoy bien, Yura- dijo el joven Katsuki suspirando profundamente antes de acariciar el rostro de su mejor amigo quien ya no solo era eso para él-. Estás conmigo, estamos juntos en esto ¿O ya te estás arrepintiendo de querer ser mi príncipe de la vida real?

-Eres tan cursi, Katsudon- dijo Yurio riendo divertido-. Creo que por eso me gustas de este modo, jamás tienes miedo de decir cosas ridículas como esa en voz alta y eres tan hermoso cuando me miras así y…

-¿Y yo soy el cursi?- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sentirse contento de ver a Yurio sonriendo con tanta dicha en sus ojos verdes-. Anda, príncipe, dejemos que todo el mundo hable de nosotros.

-¿De verdad no te molesta?- dijo Yurio.

-No me molesta, no si me prometes que te sientes feliz- dijo Yuri con calma-. Solo quiero intentar hacerte feliz, eso es todo lo que me importa en este justo instante…

-Claro que estoy feliz pero… ¿Y la zorra?- dijo Yurio sin poder evitar mencionar ese tema- ¿Y si decide hacer una escena después de lo que pasó?

-No tiene derecho alguno a hacerla- dijo Yuri sintiendo un tirón en el corazón al pensar en Victor-. Él no me interesa, Yura, ya cometí demasiadas estupideces con él pero no lo dejaré acercarse a mí o a nosotros. Voy a protegerte, voy a serle fiel a esta oportunidad, solo quiero que sigas sonriendo así…

-Ok…- dijo Yurio y besó los labios de Yuri de forma suave-. Te quiero, Katsudon… ¿Vas a dejarme golpearlo si se acerca a ti, verdad?

-Nada de golpes, no le prestemos más atención de la que tiene en realidad- dijo Yuri con un suspiro profundo-. Las cosas con él se han terminado, Yura. Es lo que ha empezado entre los dos lo que importa ¿No crees?

Yurio asintió a las palabras de Yuri quien volvió a tomar su mano antes de entrar por fin al estudio en el que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ya presentes. Inmediatamente, como si se tratar de un hechizo, los ojos de todo el mundo se quedaron quietos sobre los dos chicos que sin darle tanta importancia a la atención que estaban obteniendo, siguieron caminando con rumbo al fondo del salón donde sus amigos estaban ya esperando por ellos con sendas sonrisas divertidas que auguraban minutos interminables de burlas y preguntas al respecto de su espectacular entrada al estudio.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- dijo Christophe Giacometti al ver a los recién llegados-. Es decir, esto era predecible pero… ¿Yuri? ¿Yurio? ¿En qué momento decidieron dar el paso al siguiente nivel?

-Ayer…- dijo Yuri sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-Ok, ok ¿Quién se confesó ante quién?- dijo Phichit acercándose a la nueva pareja que no podía dejar de sonreír-. Todos sabíamos que esto pasaría un día pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Dios! Si ustedes dos están enamorados, esta representación será perfecta ¿No creen?

-¿Yuri está enamorado de Yura después de todo?- dijo Minami con los ojos brillantes- ¡Esto es tan lindo! ¡Vaya que sabes cómo animar a alguien, Yura! Ahora entiendo por qué ayer no tuvimos noticias de ustedes dos, debieron estar demasiado ocupados poniendo sus asuntos en orden ¿No es así?

-¿No estás haciendo esto solo por lo que pasó con Victor, o sí, Yuri?- dijo Christophe borrando en seguida la sonrisa de los labios del rubio quien había escuchado las tonterías de Phichit y Minami sin poder evitar sentirse alegre.

-No, no es solo por eso- dijo Yuri acercándose a Yurio para darle más firmeza a su declaración-. Lo que Yura y yo queremos es tener una oportunidad de ser otra cosa ¿es eso tan malo? Los dos somos mayores y aunque los amo con todo el corazón, chicos, no necesitamos su aprobación si esto les parece una locura…

-No es una locura, Yuri, ustedes dos siempre han sentido algo profundo el uno por el otro- dijo Chris sin poder evitar sentirse un poco intranquilo por el rumbo que habían tomado los eventos-. Solo que no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes dos saliera lastimado…

-Admiro tu preocupación, Giacometti- dijo Yurio poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y no te preocupes, nadie saldrá lastimado. Yuri y yo sabemos qué es lo que queremos, los dos lo hablamos mucho ¿está bien? Ahora ¿Podemos regresar a las preguntas estúpidas? Creo que me gustaría más responder a eso que seguir hablando de cosas que no tienen sentido…

Chris asintió a las palabras de Yurio sin despegar sus ojos de Yuri quien trataba de sonreír con seguridad. Él sabía que de algún modo Chris estaba en lo cierto, estaba tratando de esconderse de sí mismo y de lo que había dejado que sucediera con Victor pero ahora que había aceptado tomar aquella oportunidad con Yurio no iba a echarse para atrás.

Él de verdad había pensado en eso después de besar a Yurio y haber decidido tomar la oportunidad que había tomado con él. No, Yuri no quería usar a su mejor amigo como escudo, él de verdad no quería dañarlo. Yuri había decidido, mientras Yurio dormía al lado suyo en Yutopia que pondría todo su corazón y todo lo que había en él en aprender a amar a su mejor amigo de otro modo, él estaba seguro de que no sería difícil. Yurio era guapo y talentoso, Yurio lo entendía y sobre todo, Yurio lo adoraba de forma completa y Yuri quería corresponder a esos sentimientos con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Sí, él sabía que el amor no surge de un día para otro pero él se esforzaría, él se encargaría de hacer que Yurio sonriera de ese modo brillante y feliz en el que lo hacía ahora, él estaba seguro de que eventualmente él podría sonreír del mismo modo sin sentirse culpable, sin sentir que estaba intentando lograr lo imposible, sin cerrar los ojos y recordar lo que Victor Nikiforov le había hecho sentir con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo o sus labios besando sus labios.

Yuri trató de alejar ese terrible pensamiento de su cabeza y sin poder contenerse, abrazó a Yurio por la espalda sorprendiendo al chico Plisetsky y a sus demás amigos que no podían dejar de burlarse del comportamiento empalagoso y romántico de sus amigos quienes, a pesar de los resquemores de Chris, parecían genuinamente felices.

Los cinco bailarines principales de la compañía siguieron hablando y bromeando alegremente mientras los demás seguían llegando al lugar. Como Yurio lo había pronosticado, todo el mundo parecía desviar los ojos hacia donde él y Yuri calentaban juntos, los dos muy cerca del otro, los dos sonriéndose sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos como si de pronto hubieran decidido esconderse en un mundo aparte donde las miradas del mundo exterior se estrellaban en su piel como lo hubieran hecho las balas sobre un muro de acero.

Tan perdidos en su mundo particular estaban, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del momento en el que Victor Nikiforov entraba al salón dispuesto a descubrir el modo correcto de acercarse a Yuri Katsuki. Los ojos azules de Victor chocaron de pronto con la imagen del Rey Cisne y el gatito riendo alegremente y algo en el lenguaje corporal de los dos amigos le dijo a Victor que aquello no era el comportamiento normal de una pareja de baile solamente, ni siquiera el de los dos mejores amigos del mundo mundial.

Y es que el pianista ruso se dio cuenta de que algo nuevo había surgido entre Yuri y el gatito, todo el mundo parecía estar alerta de eso y en ese justo instante, cuando Yuri Katsuki perdió el equilibrio en uno de sus estiramientos y el rubio idiota lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mirándolo con adoración, Victor sintió que su corazón volvía a la vida de golpe simplemente para morir de nuevo.

Porque era obvio que el Rey Cisne había hecho una locura. Porque la predicción de Minako era real: Yuri Katsuki estaba huyendo de él del único modo en el que se le había ocurrido hacerlo, escondiéndose en los brazos del jodido gatito que lucía mil veces más antipático para los ojos de Victor con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y de dicha absoluta que quería decirle: _"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que si competía por el corazón del Rey Cisne, serías tú el que ganaría, Nikiforov? Bueno, parece que te equivocaste…"_

Victor tuvo ganas de ponerse a gritar en aquel mismo instante pero se contuvo y tratando de apartar la mirada de la entrañable escena que se desarrollaba ante los ojos de toda la compañía, el hombre se dejó caer en el banquillo de su piano pensando en cómo demonios el mundo se había alterado de aquel modo en menos de un día, es decir ¿Cómo era posible que dos días antes Yuri Katsuki hubiera estado en sus brazos y ahora… ahora estaba en los del jodido gatito imbécil?

-Me alegra ver que la compañía está completa para el ensayo de hoy- dijo la alegre voz de la directora Minako cuando la mujer hizo su entrada al estudio, atrayendo la atención de los bailarines hacia ella-. Yuri Katsuki ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Perfectamente…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones con seguridad-. Quisiera disculparme con todos por la falla de ayer, no volverá a ocurrir…

-Lo sabemos, Yuri- dijo la directora sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que la mano de su bailarín principal estaba sostenida por la mano de Yurio-. Bueno, parece que entonces estamos listos para ensayar el baile de Sigfrido y Odile ¿no es así? Mientras el resto de la compañía trabaja en el ensamblaje del primer acto con Celestino, me gustaría trabajar contigo y con Yura en esta escena especialmente, el señor Nikiforov te ayudará si lo necesitas, Yuri…

-Confió en que no será necesario importunar al señor Nikiforov con este asunto una vez más- dijo Yuri sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada de soslayo a Victor quien palideció al escuchar esas palabras por parte del Rey Cisne-. Yura y yo hemos trabajado mucho en esta escena, déjanos mostrártelo, creo que por fin podremos lograrlo…

-¿Crees que por fin has encontrado lo que te hacía falta?- dijo Minako mirando directamente a los ojos a aquel chico quien de verdad parecía convencido de tener en él todo el fuego de Odile en su interior-. Eso quiero verlo…

-Eso verás…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa confiada que le dio idea a Minako de que el chico hablaba con la verdad-. Venga Yura, hagamos esto, no podría hacerlo mejor con nadie que no fueras tú…

El joven Plisetsky sonrió encantado ante las palabras del Rey Cisne y sin decir nada más, dedicándole simplemente una mirada confiada a la directora de la compañía quien se sentía emocionada por la energía vibrante que parecía estar saliendo a borbotones de los cuerpos de los protagonistas de aquella representación, Minako se alejó del centro de la pista donde, después de darle la señal a Victor para que empezara a tocar la pieza musical del primer baile con el cisne negro, aquella música trepidante y apasionada con la que Sigfrido se rendía a la pasión y el destino de Odette se sellaba para siempre dejándola sin aquel amor salvador que podría liberarla de su eterna maldición, los dos jóvenes protagonistas de la representación comenzaron a bailar como hasta ese entonces no habían podido hacerlo.

Y desde la primera nota, desde el primer paso, Minako y el resto de la compañía que no podían despegar los ojos de los cuerpos de Yuri y Yurio, se dieron cuenta de que el Rey Cisne y el príncipe habían hablado con la verdad: era obvio que estaban listos, era evidente que la sensualidad estaba ahí, presente en cada uno de los movimientos de Yuri. El cuerpo del pelinegro se movía con cadencia, Yuri era una llama que lo consumía todo, una llama que ahogaba los sentidos, una llama que hacia arder los corazones de todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo más de dos segundos.

Yuri era hermoso al bailar de aquel modo, sabiendo que no había en aquel salón una criatura más bella que él, sabiendo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el corazón del príncipe, con el corazón de los mortales, y con el corazón del pianista de los ojos azules que no podía apartar la mirada de él, que con cada segundo que pasaba, se iba dando cuenta con un sentimiento de fatalidad que era verdad, que Yuri Katsuki le provocaba mil emociones distintas, que estaba muriendo de celos por verlo bailar así con aquel rubio estúpido, que definitivamente el fin del mundo había llegado con aquella marejada de sentimientos que podía resumirse perfectamente en una sola sentencia: estaba enamorándose de él, Yuri Katsuki había hecho que su corazón volviera a nacer simplemente para condenarlo a enamorarse de él sin esperanza, sin piedad, sin que Victor pudiera evitarlo.

Las notas del piano de Victor seguían clavándose en su corazón al tiempo que la danza de los dos chicos llegaba al punto álgido, al punto donde el príncipe estaba embrujado, al punto donde Odile triunfaba como un arma de seducción al servicio de la tragedia y la historia de amor se transformaba en una historia de pasión, de esa pasión tórrida de la que ningún mortal puede escapar cuando llega y justo en la nota final, justo cuando los cuerpos de los dos bailarines quedaban más cerca el uno del otro, Victor sintió que el mundo entero se hacía pedazos a su alrededor cuando los labios de Plisetsky se estrellaban en los labios de Yuri como la colisión de un asteroide en su alma.

La compañía en pleno aplaudió a la presentación de sus compañeros e incluso Minako sonreía complacida a pesar de que aquel beso la hacía sentirse un tanto preocupada por Yuri, a aquel chico siempre le gustaba meterse en más aprietos de los necesarios pero la directora suponía que todo aquello era necesario, quizá era la única forma, quizá todo formaba parte de un plan más grande de lo que ella podía llegar a entender.

Además, si Yuri había podido bailar así debido a sus decisiones recientes, ella no iba a quejarse, después de todo, la expresión artística estaba ligada directamente a las experiencias individuales de un bailarín. Como le había dicho a Victor, ella se quedaría al margen de aquel asunto y esperaría que nadie saliera lastimado aunque era más que seguro que en aquella historia habría más de un corazón roto pero ¿de qué otra forma puede entrar el amor de verdad al corazón de los humanos si este permaneces cerrado por siempre?

-Perfecto, hagámoslo de nuevo…- dijo la directora dedicándole una sonrisa complacida a sus dos protagonistas-. Yuri, Odile fue perfecta, ahora eres nuestro Rey Cisne de verdad…

El joven Katsuki sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Minako y le dedicó a Yurio una sonrisa feliz que el joven rubio recibió como quien recibe los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana en el rostro después de una noche especialmente fría y larga. Sí, sin duda todo estaba bien, todo estaría bien para los dos, aquel era el inicio de un nuevo mundo, al menos para ellos.

Y es que, a unos metros de ahí, sintiendo que definitivamente el mundo había terminado para él y que ya no habría modo de arreglarlo, Victor Nikiforov seguía con la mirada fija en aquella tragedia que aguijoneaba su alma con fuerza. Pero no, no, aquello no podía ser el final, claro que no lo era, Yuri Katsuki estaba engañándose a sí mismo, Yuri Katsuki lo quería cerca del mismo modo en el que Victor lo quería a él. No iba a rendirse, claro que no lo haría. El gatito había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra y Victor estaba seguro de que el corazón del Rey Cisne tendría un solo dueño al final de esa locura, él se encargaría de mostrarle a Yuri Katsuki que aunque en aquel momento no lo pareciera, Victor Nikiforov la opción que le convenía a él.

¿Yuri quería amor? Victor se lo daría ¿Yuri quería la eternidad? Victor la crearía para él, definitivamente, después de aquel Apocalipsis, él tenía que construir un mundo nuevo y lo haría, claro que lo haría, aunque en ese preciso instante el hombre de los ojos azules no tenía ni la más remota idea acerca de cómo lograr acercarse una vez más a ese hermoso bailarín que no quería otra cosa más que mantenerlo lejos de él y de su vida a toda costa…


	9. Reserva el último baile para mí

**Acto IX. Reserva el último baile para mí.**

Los dos chicos caminaban de la mano el uno muy cerca del otro. Yuri podía sentir la preocupación de Yura aunque su novio no dijera nada pero era más que evidente que las noticias que habían llegado desde Rusia habían tenido un profundo impacto en el chico de los ojos verdes quien hasta hacía unas semanas había pensado que nada en su vida podía ponerse mal.

Es decir, desde que Yuri estaba a su lado, la vida de Yurio se había convertido en un continuo pasar de horas dulces en las que se encontraba bailando o besando a Yuri la mayor parte del tiempo sin que nada más pudiera importarle de verdad. Pero era evidente que el mundo no quería que se acostumbrara a aquella felicidad que brotaba a borbotones de su corazón, era evidente que el mundo quería recordarle su lado cruel y el joven Plisetsky maldijo por lo bajo porque aquel no era el mejor momento para que el universo le recordara lo hijo de perra que podía llegar a ser.

-Yura, por favor, dime qué piensas- dijo el joven Katsuki deteniendo sus pasos frente a la entrada de la sala de espera del aeropuerto donde Yuri Plisetsky tomaría su vuelo con destino a Rusia, lugar donde su abuelo estaba luchando con una enfermedad por lo que el chico había sido llamado a estar a su lado por unos días.

-Pienso que no quiero dejarte aquí- dijo Yurio mirando los ojos marrones de su novio con sincera preocupación-. Entiendo que tienes que quedarte por el bien de la compañía. El baile con los inversores es dentro de dos días pero aun así… sé que mi abuelo está muy mal de salud y que de verdad tengo que verlo pero aun así no dejo de pensar en que estoy dejándole el camino libre a la zorra y no sé si pueda soportarlo…

-¿No confías en mí?- dijo Yuri con la mirada algo dolida aunque luego se recordó que después de lo que había hecho con Victor, ni siquiera él mismo podía confiar en su propio ser-. Sé que crees que volveré a hacer lo mismo que hice con él y entiendo por qué piensas así pero Yura, ya te lo he dicho mil veces: te quiero a ti, solo quiero estar contigo si eso te hace feliz.

-La pregunta es si esto te hace feliz a ti también, Yuri- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes sintiendo que la preocupación por su abuelo afinaba de algún modo todos los resquemores que había en él acerca de su relación con quien toda la vida había sido su mejor amigo-. Mira, sé que estoy actuando como un imbécil porque todos estos días no has hecho más que hacerme feliz a mí, te preocupas tanto porque yo me sienta feliz y Yuri eso es lo que me produce a mi miles de pensamientos estúpidos ¿sabes? ¿De verdad eres feliz estando conmigo?

El joven Katsuki suspiró y sin poder soportarlo más, atrajo el rostro de Yura hacia el suyo obligando al joven de los ojos verdes a mirarlo directamente al tiempo que Yuri posaba su frente sobre la del otro joven.

-Me siento infinitamente feliz de estar contigo- dijo Yuri besando después los labios de Yurio con suavidad algo que sin duda alguna logró calmar el estado nervioso del chico de los ojos verdes-. Y no me estoy esforzando en nada ¿entiendes? Estar contigo y ser tu novio no exige ningún esfuerzo, es lo que quiero hacer, quiero estar contigo porque quiero enamorarme de ti ¿sabes? Cada día que estamos juntos me siento feliz porque me das la oportunidad de aprender a amarte y yo ya te amo ¿entiendes? Te he amado desde que te conozco y ahora que todo es diferente también estoy en camino a amarte como tú deseas que lo haga y lo haré, claro que lo haré Yura…

-Yuri…- dijo el rubio abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo del chico Katsuki quien sonrió con tranquilidad al sentir que el cuerpo de su novio se sentía menos tenso-. Te amo tanto idiota tazón de cerdo, debería ser ilegal que pueda amarte del modo en el que lo hago…

-Si fuera ilegal irías a la cárcel y no quiero que estés lejos de mí por mucho tiempo- dijo Yuri acariciando la espalda del rubio con suavidad-. Sé que estar separados será difícil ahora pero Nikolai te necesita, él necesita ver a su Yuratchka y estoy seguro que después de verte se sentirá mil veces mejor ¿no lo crees? Eso es lo que debe preocuparte, yo estaré bien. Minako ha suspendido los ensayos para que todo el mundo esté listo para la cena de gala con los inversores así que no estaré cerca de Victor si eso es lo que te preocupa. Yura quiero que entiendas algo y que pienses en eso mientras estés lejos: Victor no me interesa, créeme, por favor, créeme que no volverá a pasar nada entre los dos.

-Te creo, pero no confió en la zorra- dijo Yurio sonando como un niño celoso-. Él querrá acercarse a ti, estoy seguro de que Minako hará que sea tu pareja en la cena, a veces ceo que a Minako le gustaría que tú quisieras estar con él más que conmigo…

-Lo sé…- dijo Yuri estremeciéndose al recordar la última platica que había sostenido con la directora de la compañía-. Y tienes razón, quiere que Victor sea mi pareja en la cena pero ya encontraré el modo se zafarme. Confía en mí ¿quieres? No te defraudaré, no haré nada que pueda causarte daño…

-Si tienes que bailar con él, que solo sea un baile- dijo Yurio sintiéndose enfermo ante la sola posibilidad de que Victor pudiera sostener a Yuri entre sus malditos brazos-. Después aléjate de él. Sé que sueno como un posesivo de mierda pero no puedo soportarlo, mucho menos cuando no estaré aquí para protegerte. Escucha, si mi abuelo se pone bien, regresaré inmediatamente y quizá pueda estar aquí en la cena contigo ¿está bien? Lamento que esta emergencia familiar haya sucedido justo cuando la compañía nos necesitaba a los dos juntos para atraer más peces gordos a la red pero convenceremos a todo el mundo de que estamos listos para ser lanzados a la fama internacional en la muestra de la representación que haremos para los inversores ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, príncipe…- dijo Yuri intentando sonreír con más fuerza al tiempo que se separaba de Yurio y tomaba sus manos simplemente para mirar sus ojos verdes que en ese instante lucían un poco más llenos de confianza-. Ve con Nikolai ahora y llámame cuando estés en Rusia. Dile a tu abuelo que iremos a visitarlo cuando la primera temporada de presentaciones se termine y dile que espero que me dé su bendición porque ahora de verdad soy parte de la familia…

-Nikolai te ha visto como parte de su familia desde que éramos niños, Yuri- dijo el rubio sonriendo dulcemente-. Creo que él siempre supo que yo estoy enamorado de ti…

-Dile que ahora yo también lo estoy, que estoy enamorándome de ti- dijo Yuri haciendo que las mejillas del otro chico se sonrojaran un poco-. Dile que voy a cuidar de ti tanto como me sea posible. Dile que no defraudaré tampoco su cariño. Yura, por favor haz el viaje tranquilo, yo estaré esperando por ti ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Katsudon- dijo Yura y sin poder reprimirlo besó a Yuri con toda el ansia de un último beso antes de un adiós.

-Te adoro, mi príncipe- dijo Yuri después del beso, haciendo que Yurio se sonrojara con fuerza como sucedía cada vez que el joven Katsuki lo llamaba de ese modo.

-Te amo, estúpido Katsudon cursi- dijo Yurio sintiendo que separarse de Yuri era muy difícil-. Cuídate ¿Quieres? No hagas locuras y visita a tu madre. Hiroko no dejaba de reñirme por distraerte demasiado de tus deberes como bailarín y como hijo…

-Iré a ver a mamá tan pronto como llegue a Hasetsu- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa culpable-. No te preocupes más por mí, es tiempo de que abordes el avión ahora, no quiero que llegues tarde por culpa mía. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás…

Yurio asintió y sintiendo que el alma entera se le iba en ello, el chico se alejó de Yuri por fin con rumbo al avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su tierra natal bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri quien sonrió tristemente al ver que la melena rubia de su novio desaparecía entre la multitud. Yuri había esperado que Yurio mirara atrás para poder mirarlo de nuevo pero el chico menor no lo hizo y Yuri sonrió sabiendo que el rubio había actuado de ese modo porque las despedidas jamás se le habían dado bien y mientras el joven Katsuki daba la media vuelta con destino al tren que lo llevaría a Hasetsu y a su madre, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro enorme sabiendo que los días sin Yurio serían difíciles de verdad y no solamente porque de verdad iba a extrañarlo como loco.

También estaba el hecho de que aunque Victor lo había dejado en paz la mayor parte del tiempo después de que su relación con Yurio empezara, el joven Katsuki estaba seguro de que el pianista ruso solamente estaba esperando una oportunidad para acercarse a él y sin duda alguna el estúpido baile de gala de la compañía de baile era esa oportunidad.

Yuri suspiró sintiéndose cansado con la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a toda aquella algarabía de inversores y bailarines, a él jamás se le habían dado bien las fiestas y mucho menos una en la que había demasiada responsabilidad puesta sobre sus hombros. Minako le había dicho que era su obligación saludar y presentarte ante los nuevos inversores con Victor a su lado y de nada habían servido las protestas que Yuri había hecho al respecto de aquella cláusula que nadie le había dicho se había agregado a su contrato como una tortura que él no necesitaba porque si la sola mirada quieta de Victor sobre su piel seguía alterándolo de un modo inhumano Yuri ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que sentiría al estar cerca del ruso después de semanas de mantenerse lejos de él.

-Yuri, si Victor te es indiferente y no te importa en lo más mínimo ¿por qué no te dejas de tonterías y simplemente bailas con él una o dos piezas y después vuelves a ser la novia fiel que Yurio espera que seas?- había dicho la directora cuando Yuri había por fin cansado su paciencia-. Además, sé que no sabes mucho de relaciones porque Yurio es tu primer novio pero te juro que bailar con un compañero de trabajo no te convierte en un infiel cualquiera y vamos, Yura sabe cómo se mueven las cosas antes de un estreno. Él mismo tuvo que ser el anfitrión de muchas cenas de gala de esta compañía cuando él ha sido el protagonista ¿No crees? Estoy segura de que él no se opondrá a esto, no te va a abandonar si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-¿Ahora te molesta que sea novio de Yurio?- había respondido Yuri con la paciencia agotada también.

-Ok, no debí expresarme así de tu relación porque sé que de verdad aprecias a Yurio y estás esforzándote mucho en hacerlo feliz…- dijo la directora notando que se había equivocado de nuevo en la elección de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que esto es un trabajo para mí?- dijo Yuri con verdadera exasperación-. Quiero estar con Yurio porque él me hace feliz, él me hace sentir amado y protegido y ¿sabes qué? Lo que yo haga fuera del escenario no debería importarte, no eres mi madre, no te debo ninguna explicación…

-Ya sé que no soy tu madre, Yuri- había dicho Minako con la mirada dolida algo que hizo que Yuri se sintiera culpable de inmediato-. Y tienes razón, tus relaciones sentimentales no deben importarme, simplemente me dejé llevar ¿entiendes? ¡Pero es que a veces tú y yo somos un par de necios de miedo! Escucha, actúo así porque simplemente temo que te hagas daño pero eso me pasaría si tu novio fuera Yurio, Chris o Celestino. No es por la persona con la que estás, es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, niño malagradecido…

-Minako…- dijo Yuri realmente conmovido.

\- Ok, basta de cursilería Katsuki, en serio eres el único hombre al que puedo decirle tantas tonterías juntas, deberías estar contento ¿sabes?- dijo la directora con una sonrisa llena de cariño-. En fin, Rey Cisne, terminemos con esto ¿quieres?

-Perdóname por lo que dije antes- susurró Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Mamá no estará contenta cuando se entere de que te grité…

-Fue mi culpa, no le diremos a Hiroko de esto ¿te parece?- dijo la directora y Yuri de pronto sonrió al recordar las miles de travesuras que él había hecho desde niño y que la directora había ocultado de su madre-. Escucha Yuri, quiero que bailes con Victor y saludes a un par de personas importantes con él por una muy buena razón: Victor sabe cómo vender algo, eso es todo. Deja que te vean a su lado, eso aumentará las expectativas de todo el mundo lo que quiere decir que más gente vendrá a verte la noche del estreno. Yo estoy segura de que Victor logrará hacerles esperar a todos lo que solo tú eres capaz de lograr en el escenario y ya sabes, una buena publicidad acompañada de una presentación perfecta significaría el inicio del éxito para todos…

Los ojos marrones de Yuri miraban fijamente a la directora cuyas palabras sonaban llenas de sensatez y sinceridad pero el joven Katsuki no pudo evitar pensar que también había un secreto escondido detrás de tan bien formulado discurso y apelando a la confianza qie exitia entre Minako y él, Yuri pensó que no sería una buena idea quedarse con la duda que quemaba dentro de su corazón en aquel instante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta esperando que la contestes de forma honesta?- dijo Yuri tratando de no ponerse nervioso por las palabras que tenía que pronunciar.

-Adelante…

-¿Estarías más feliz si yo estuviera con Victor?- dijo Yuri haciendo que la seguridad en la cara de Minako se desvaneciera un poco-. Sé que lo conoces, sé que has hablado con él de mí y por eso lo pregunto porque sé que a ti más que a nadie no le gustó que le diera una oportunidad a Yurio. Victor es tu protegido ¿No es así? Él me lo dijo y bueno… quizá tú piensas que él es bueno para mí pero…

-Lo que yo piense no debe influenciar tus decisiones, ya te lo dije- respondió Minako mirándolo a los ojos-. Sí, conozco a Victor y sí lo aprecio de forma especial pero eso es todo. Admito que él ha hablado de ti conmigo pero no estoy poniéndome de su lado. Lo tuyo con Yura es algo que tú decidiste hacer porque eso es lo mejor para ti, quizá eso es lo que debía suceder ¿no crees? A veces debes cometer algunos errores para poder saber qué es lo que quieres de verdad…

-Yura no es un error- dijo Yuri sintiéndose a la defensiva-. Y digas lo que digas, Victor no es una buena persona para mí, no lo es…

-Sí lo es pero también es demasiado imbécil y orgulloso como para dejarte verlo- dijo Minako con un suspiro profundo-. Mira, le he dicho que te deje en paz y creo que lo está haciendo ¿No es así? Él está enamorado como idiota de ti y aun así se ha mantenido al margen porque de verdad creo que le importas y aunque creo que verte con Yurio va a matarlo de celos un día de estos, él sigue comportándose como un profesional y no ha hecho un escándalo de todo esto aunque ganas no deben faltarle y…

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su columna al escuchar esas palabras- ¿Él… qué?

-Olvida lo que dije ¿qué más da?- dijo Minako sintiendo que aquella conversación ya estaba fuera de lugar-. Lo que Victor sienta o lo que todo el mundo piense de tu relación con Yura no es asunto tuyo ¿Entendido? Ocúpate de lo que hay que hacer ahora, Yuri, ocúpate de ser encantador en la cena de gala y no tendremos ningún problema. Trata de pensar en lo que harás al lado de Victor como esa parte desagradable de tu trabajo ¿vale? Estarás cerca del idiota de Victor solo unas horas y después podrás irte, te lo prometo ¿Puedo contar contigo entonces?

El muchacho de los ojos marrones había asentido a las palabras de la directora Minako sin poder decir nada más puesto que las palabras anteriores de la mujer se habían sentido como un golpe directo a su corazón que no dejaban de repetirse en cada uno de sus latidos aunque él tratara de ahuyentarlo, ni siquiera en ese instante en el que el recuerdo de las palabras de su directora seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

El sonido del tren que llamaba a los pasajeros a abordar hizo que Yuri se sobresaltara un poco al volver al presente de forma abrupta mientras las palabras de Minako, esas palabras a las que ella había intentado restarles importancia seguían sonando dentro de Yuri con una insistencia molesta que hacía que el joven de los ojos marrones sintiera que se odiaba un poco por el hecho de que su corazón siguiera preguntándose si era cierto que Victor Nikiforov de verdad podía estar enamorado de alguien, si era cierto que aquel hombre que le había gritado que no podía alejarse de él sintiera más que un solo capricho o el ansia de satisfacer su pasión de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

¿Victor Nikiforov podía de verdad llegar a amar a alguien? ¿Victor Nikiforov estaba en camino de amarlo a él?

Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron al pensar en aquella posibilidad y el chico respiró profundamente tratando de alejar aquellos terribles pensamientos de su mente. Al sentarse en uno de los compartimentos del tren, Yuri dejó que su cabeza descansara en la ventanilla mientras sus ojos se perdían en el paisaje de otoño que hacía que su corazón doliera de modo extraño. Y es que todo lo que le había dicho a Yura antes de dejarlo ir era cierto pero también estaban esas preguntas que surgían en lo más profundo de su ser cuando se quedaba solo y algo en su interior le gritaba que definitivamente estaba cometiendo muchos errores, errores que él no quería aceptar dentro de él.

Sí, definitivamente haberse entregado a Victor había sido el más grande de todos esos errores pero ya no había vuelta atrás para eso, ya no podía borrar aquel episodio de pasión y placer que a veces se repetía aun en sus sueños haciendo que el chico se sintiera sucio y culpable porque a pesar de él mismo, todo su cuerpo parecía desear el tacto de otras manos, el sabor de otros labios y la cadencia de otra voz que nada tenía que ver con la voz de Yurio.

Sintiéndose como un monstruo por siquiera pensar en ello, Yuri sacudió la cabeza y dejó que el movimiento del tren lo adormilara un poco. No quería pensar en Victor. No quería pensar en la estúpida cena de gala. Él solo quería llegar a Yutopia y pasar un rato agradable con su madre a la que de verdad había dejado de visitar con tanta frecuencia cuando los ensayos para el estreno de la representación, que cada vez estaba más cerca, empezaron a subir de intensidad.

Yuri sentía también que debía dejar que su madre le ayudara a ordenar todo la maraña de sentimientos contradictorios que había en su corazón. Hiroko siempre había sabido cómo hacer eso y pensando en aquella posibilidad, el joven de los ojos marrones se quedó dormido sin poder evitar que sus sueños se llenaran de nuevo de aquellos ojos azules que parecían inquietarlo siempre en mientras dormía del mismo modo en el que lo hacían en la vida real…

* * *

Victor sabía que la sonrisa en los labios de Yuri Katsuki al caminar al lado suyo mientras saludaban a un montón de desconocidos a donde quiera que iban era falsa pero aquello no impedía que el ruso pensara que aquella sonrisa también era hermosa en realidad.

Sus ojos azules parecían incapaces de separarse del brillo de aquellos labios que sin duda alguna tenían encantados a los inversores de la representación que no paraban de elogiar el talento de Yuri así como la belleza del muchacho que aquella noche lucia con total elegancia y seguridad un traje blanco con pequeños detalles dorados que destellaban cuando las luces del salón se estrellaban en él y que le recordaban a todo el mundo que estaban hablando con el mismísimo Rey Cisne de la compañía.

Victor jamás había observado aquella faceta sociable de Yuri quien devolvía los elogios que la gente le hacía con comentarios llenos de humildad pero también de seguridad que hubieran terminado por seducir al mundo entero sin que Yuri Katsuki tuviera que esforzarse en lograrlo. Minako le había dicho que su papel al lado de Yuri aquella noche era convencer a todo el mundo de que él era la garantía de un show que sería inolvidable en la historia de la danza clásica, pero el pianista ruso pensaba que Yuri estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso él solo.

Y es que aquella noche el muchacho japonés parecía odiarlo menos. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de Yuri al grado de permitirle estar cerca de Victor sin querer huir de él. Victor seguía pensando que quizá era la magia de una cena de gala, de la música, de los vestidos largos de las mujeres y de los trajes inmaculados de los hombres que le daban un aire de escenario de cuentos de hadas al salón de la recepción. Quizá era la magia de una festividad o la promesa que se insinuaba de nuevo en los labios del Rey Cisne, la promesa de que él y solo él, podría producir un show más allá de las palabras, un show que colmaría todas las expectativas.

Victor estaba seguro de que así sería y por eso dejaba que Yuri se condujera como a él le diera la gana, apoyándolo solamente con comentario acertados cuando las preguntas de los inversores acerca de su relación con Yurio se salían del contexto del baile y aunque Victor sentía ganas de morir al desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar mal del gatito ruso que gracias al buen universo estaba convenientemente lejos de Yuri aquella noche, Victor recordaba que Yuri le había pedido no arruinar su carrera como bailarín y le gustara o no, el gatito era parte importante del sueño de Yuri.

Sí, soportar las escenas de amor puro entre los dos bailarines había sido una tortura pero Victor no había dejado que aquello lo distrajera de su meta a largo plazo porque a pesar de todo, él estaba seguro de que el Rey Cisne volvería a él o que él podría llegar a Yuri Katsuki de nuevo para convencerlo de que él era la opción correcta y aunque Victor todavía no podía lograr dilucidar cómo hacer que su anhelo se hiciera realidad, su corazón imbécil seguía diciéndole que no podía rendirse.

¿Estaba cerca de Yuri en aquel instante, no era así? La sola cercanía del Rey Cisne bastaba para hacerlo sentirse feliz porque después de luchar en contra de sí mismo por semanas, en aquel momento Victor no tenía ningún problema en admitir que sí, que estaba jodidamemte enamorado de Yuri Katsuki y que caminar con él, o verlo reír de aquel modo con su sonrisa falsa de hombre de negocios, hacía que su corazón dejara de doler para volverse un lugar un poco más cálido al sentir la esperanza de que un futuro al lado de Yuri sería posible para él tarde o temprano.

-Victor ¿Cuándo piensas hacer tu regreso a los escenarios? – dijo uno de los inversores trayendo a Victor a la realidad de forma poco agradable.

-¿Perdone, señor?- dijo el pianista sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba con esa pregunta que nadie le había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Es evidente que aun puedes tener un regreso soñado a los escenarios que dejaste hace años en lo que era el inicio de tu carrera- dijo el hombre aquel con calma- La verdad es que jamás entendí por qué un talento como tú abandonó los escenarios de forma tan abrupta, es por eso que te lo pregunto ¿No te gustaría volver a bailar?

-Estoy demasiado oxidado para eso- dijo el ruso sin dejar de lado su galantería natural-. Además ¿Para qué recordar mis viejas glorias cuando el futuro de la danza está aquí, frente a usted?

-Quizá podamos bailar juntos algún día – dijo Yuri haciendo que los ojos del pianista se posaran sobre él llenos de sorpresa-. Es decir ¿No le gustaría ver eso, señor? Un pasado brillante encontrándose con un futuro prometedor ¿cómo sería eso recibido por los ojos de la crítica? Además, Victor y yo nos encargaríamos de decirle a todo el mundo que la idea fue toda suya… ¿No crees, Victor?

-Definitivamente, Yuri- dijo el ruso entendiendo perfectamente qué era lo que el joven Katsuki estaba haciendo y aunque se sentía un poco decepcionado al comprender que Yuri solo estaba vendiendo una fantasía más a quien podía comprarlas todas, el ruso decidió seguir el juego porque finalmente ese era su trabajo.

-¿Volverías a bailar con él?- dijo el inversor riendo encantado ante la sola idea de ver a los dos hombres frente a él bailando juntos-. Debo admitir que los dos harían una pareja de baile formidable…

-Creo que solo seré capaz de volver a bailar si lo hago de la mano de Yuri Katsuki- dijo el pianista ruso clavando su mirada azul en los ojos del Rey Cisne quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada-. Lo digo en serio, solo Yuri Katsuki puede hacer que lo imposible sea posible una vez más para mí…

-Reserva ese baile para él, Yuri- dijo el inversor riendo abiertamente-. Créanme chicos, con el encanto que ustedes dos tienen, me harían invertir en un obra solo para los dos con tal de verlos bailando en el mismo escenario…

Sin agregar nada más y dando palmaditas de apoyo fraternal a Yuri y a Victor, el inversor se alejó de ellos dos proclamando a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo que invertir en la compañía de Minako y Celestino era lo mejor que los amantes verdaderos de la danza podían hacer en nombre del futuro de aquel arte.

Yuri suspiró ruidosamente al escuchar aquello y sin decir nada más puesto que en realidad se sentía agotado por el esfuerzo que había supuesto platicar mil veces con hombres y mujeres como el inversor que acababa de dejarlos en paz, el chico comenzó a caminar con rumbo a uno de los balcones del salón de fiestas que Minako había conseguido para llevar a cabo la fiesta.

Y es que aunque el chico sabía que Victor solo había estado siguiéndole el juego, la cercanía del ruso estaba empezando a afectarle y sobre todo aquellas cosas que no se había cansado de decirle a todos los presentes en la fiesta porque Victor no se había cansado de halagarlo, Victor no se había cansado de describir con lujo de detalles su enorme talento y aunque Yuri estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de ser amable con él para corresponder a su bien comportamiento, también era cierto que los recuerdos de aquella noche que se había convertido en un infinito seguían aguijoneándolo porque aquel cuerpo que le había arrebatado la inocencia y le había enseñado acerca de su propia sensualidad estaba inconvenientemente cerca de él.

Por otro lado, Victor siguió al pelinegro con rumbo al balcón. Ciertamente él también necesita un poco de aire pero en ningún momento había considerado separarse del Rey Cisne, no cuando Minako le había dado la oportunidad de poder estar cerca de él después de aquellas semanas en las que la lejanía de Yuri se había sentido como la ausencia de una droga que domina la voluntad y los sentidos. En el camino, Victor había tomado un par de copas de champagne de una de las bandejas que los meseros del evento llevaban de un lado al otro del salón y sonrió al llegar frente a Yuri, quien lucía francamente cansado y Victor podía entenderlo bien porque él también estaba harto de sonreír como idiota aunque lo cierto era que él habría podido seguir hablando maravillas de Yuri la noche entera sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Venga Rey Cisne, toma una copa y recupera energía- dijo Victor ofreciendo el champagne al pelinegro quien la tomó de forma agradecida y bebió de ella sin demora porque en realidad estaba muriéndose de sed.

-Gracias…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones dándose cuenta de pronto de que se había quedado a solas con Victor, algo que había evitado hacer la noche entera.

-Debo decir que eres un experto en vender fantasías, no sé por qué Minako pensó que necesitabas ayuda- dijo Victor tratando de empezar una plática casual con Yuri aunque lo cierto era que su corazón latía con fuerza al estar a solas con él- ¿De verdad bailarías conmigo en una obra?

-Haría lo que fuera por el bien de la compañía…- dijo Yuri intentando seguir siendo amable y dejar de ponerse a la defensiva como Hiroko le había aconsejado hacer durante la plática que los dos habían tenido aquella tarde-. Los dos hemos bailado juntos antes, lo hacemos bien ¿No crees?

-Sí, somos buenos…- dijo Victor sorprendiéndose de la respuesta del muchacho- ¿Dices esto sinceramente o sigue siendo parte del guion de lo que las personas con el dinero quieren oír?

-Lo digo de verdad, eres un buen bailarín- dijo Yuri bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de su copa-. Bailaría contigo sin problemas, es más, tengo que bailar contigo en un momento más así que cumpliremos la fantasía del señor Takada de forma inmediata y espero que pague bien por ello…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Victor sin poder evitar que sus ojos se entristecieran al darse cuenta por milésima vez de que Yuri no veía en él más que a un hombre cualquiera, solo a un compañero de trabajo al que uno no detesta pero tampoco aprecia del todo-. Puedo hacerte una pregunta más…

-Hazla…- dijo Yuri sin darle tanta importancia a lo que Victor decía porque estaba cansado, y sí, quizá estaba bajando la guardia después de que Victor se hubiera comportado bien aquella noche.

-Estás distinto hoy…- dijo Victor atrayendo la mirada de los ojos marrones más hermosos del universo hacia él-. No menos hermoso, creo que no podrías dejar de ser eso ni aunque lo intentaras y tampoco lo digo por ese lado sociable y encantador que le muestras a la gente adecuada si no…

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri sin notar que sus ojos se quedaban perdidos en los de Victor como si estuviera en un trance.

-Bueno, puede que te suene ridículo pero… no me has gritado que me largue en lo que va de la noche- dijo el ruso haciendo que Yuri riera de verdad-. Eso es extraño ¿no crees?

-No me has dado motivos para gritarte- dijo Yuri sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sin dejar de reír-. Además, le prometí a mi madre y a Minako que no arruinaría esta noche para la compañía. Lo que hacemos es importante, Victor. Muchas personas dirán que nos vendemos al mejor postor pero ¿quién no lo hace? De hecho, quisiera agradecerte que no lo hayas hecho más difícil yo… yo de verdad estaba asustado…

-¿Asustado?- dijo Victor sin poder entender del todo por qué Yuri estaba diciéndole todas aquellas cosas.

-Ya sabes, por lo que pasó con… o sea, lo que tú y yo…- dijo Yuri sonrojándose de forma profunda-. Olvídalo, creo que siempre suelo esperar lo peor.

-Creo que sí, su majestad- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota al notar que Yuri no había olvidado aquella noche-. Volviendo a temas más agradables ¿En serio podré bailar contigo hoy?

-Es el numero principal de la noche- dijo Yuri tratando de no pensar en cómo sería volver a estar entre los brazos de Victor otra vez-. Tenemos que hacerlo bien, Victor…

-¿Puedo elegir la canción?- dijo el ruso sintiéndose emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-Te dejaré hacerlo si me cuentas otro secreto- dijo Yuri sin saber muy bien por qué.

-De verdad te gustan los secretos ¿no es así?- dijo Victor con una voz que le hacía pensar a Yuri en aquel secreto que el ruso le había dicho bajo la luz de la luna, aquel secreto que luego se había perdido en su piel.

-Si no quieres, está bien- dijo Yuri tratando de que el champagne no se le subiera a la cabeza-. Bailaremos un vals cualquiera y listo…

-No, no, no, no puedo desaprovechar esta oferta- dijo Victor dispuesto a descubrir su corazón completo delante del Rey Cisne si éste le pedía hacerlo- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué dejaste de bailar?- preguntó Yuri con verdadero interés-. Por más que lo intento no logró imaginar qué fue tan fuerte como para alejarte de eso que amaste con todo el corazón…

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de tristeza al escuchar las palabras de Yuri pero el ruso sintió que aquel muchacho, el chico del que estaba enamorado, estaba preguntándole aquello no por mera curiosidad o por hacerlo sufrir recordando un pasado oscuro del que Yuri no tenía ni idea, sino porque el bailarín japonés de verdad era incapaz de imaginarse una tragedia lo suficientemente grande como para apartarlo de la magia del ballet.

Suspirando profundamente, diciéndose que quizá siendo honesto con Yuri él empezaría a verlo de forma diferente, Victor sonrió con amargura antes de empezar a contar aquella historia que con el paso de los años se había vuelto solamente una historia trágica en la que no solía pensar demasiado:

-Lucien Kozlov era el director de mi compañía cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. En aquel entonces yo era ingenuo y soñador pero también era ambicioso y Kozlov notó eso, creo que siempre supo que le diría que sí a lo que me pidiera si él me daba a cambio el acceso a la gloria y a la fama que yo había soñado y ansiado desde siempre…

-Victor, olvídalo no tienes que contarme nada- dijo Yuri al darse cuenta de que los ojos azules de su compañero se llenaban de tristeza real al poner en palabras aquella historia-. De verdad, tú puedes elegir la canción que bailaremos…

-No, no te preocupes los recuerdos ya no dañan- dijo Victor con una media sonrisa que dolió en el corazón del pelinegro-. Mereces saber esto, yo quiero contentártelo…

-Ok…- dijo Yuri sin estar muy seguro de que aquella fuera una buena idea de verdad.

-Kozlov me dijo que tendría mi primer protagónico en la obra "Giselle" si accedía a realizar pequeños favores para él, nada demasiado difícil para un chico de mi edad, un chico hermoso y deseable como yo – dijo Victor sin abandonar su sonrisa amarga-. Minako estaba en la misma compañía que yo en aquel entonces, ella era la primera bailarina, los dos nos llevábamos bien y yo quería debutar como protagonista al lado e una mujer hermosa y talentosa como ella así que… hice lo que Kozlov me pidió que hiciera…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri sintiendo ganas de borrar de los ojos de Victor aquella herida que hasta ese entonces para el pelinegro no había sido visible.

-El cerdo dijo que nadie tendría que saberlo, que el que yo me hubiera convertido en su puta menor de edad era nuestro secreto- dijo Victor riéndose de él-. Lo que no me dijo es que él era un jodido pervertido al que le gustaba abusar de niños y exponerlos después. Por eso todo el mundo lo supo, todos supieron lo que él me hacía y cuando la policía descubrió todo, él les gritó a todos que yo lo disfrutaba, que yo me había vendido a él por un protagónico y ¿sabes algo? En parte era cierto, no, no lo disfrutaba pero sí me vendí a él por tener la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño…

-Eras un niño…- dijo Yuri y sin saber por qué, el pelinegro posó una mano sobre la de Victor que en ese instante descansaba en la orilla del balcón-. Eras un niño, él se aprovechó de ti…

-Aquello fue un escándalo en Rusia por unos meses y después se olvidó como se olvida todo aquello de lo que la gente no quiere ocuparse de verdad…- dijo Victor sintiendo que el tacto de Yuri le daba la fuerza para seguir hablando-. Para ese entonces los videos caseros que Kozlov hacía ya se habían mirado por todos lados, todos sabían lo que yo había hecho, nadie volvió a mirarme del mismo modo, todos se sentían tan superiores a mí… ¿Sabes algo curioso de la gente, Yuri? Todos te juzgan cuando cometes un error pero nadie admite que ellos quizá hubieran hecho lo mismo de estar en tu lugar, que ellos habrían actuado de la misma forma de haber sido tú…

-Lo sé…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que él también solo había juzgado a Victor desde que lo había conocido sin tratar de conocerlo a él, a ese hombre que escondía una herida demasiad grande dentro de él, ese hombre al que Yuri jamás había visto sino hasta ese momento.

-Mi carrera se destruyó después de eso aunque Minako y algunos otros bailarines en la compañía me insistieron en que debía presentarme de todos modos. La representación de Giselle estaba ya montada y mi talento acallaría los rumores sin duda alguna pero yo no quise, yo no pude aceptarlo- dijo Victor volviendo a sentir el dolor de aquella decisión-. No quería cobrar mi premio a pesar de que yo había cumplido con mi parte del trato pero eso hubiera sido darle la razón a Kozlov y a todos los que me habían llamado puta y entonces hui, no, mejor dicho, Minako me ayudó a ocultarme…

-¿Te ocultaste en el conservatorio de música?- preguntó Yuri con la voz llena de tristeza por el Victor de dieciséis años cuyo sueño había sido destruido de aquel trágico modo.

-Minako estaba saliendo con uno de los profesores con más influencia en el conservatorio así que fui aceptado sin problemas- dijo Victor suspirando con fuerza-. Me refugié en la música y cuando crecí y mi odio también creció, decidí que no dejaría que nadie más me volviera a tratar como a un idiota, me juré no volver a confiar en nadie ni amar nada. Ya era una puta, así que simplemente continué siéndolo. Me vengué de todos ¿sabes? A Kozlov ya no podía hacerle daño porque sigue pudriéndose en la cárcel pero a los demás, a los que me juzgaron… jugué con ellos, Yuri, les arrebaté lo que más amaban… el último de ellos, el coreógrafo de la compañía quien me gritó cosas horribles cuando se enteró de todo, el buen señor Adrien Popovich…

-¿El padre de Georgi?- dijo Yuri a quien aquel apellido le sonaba familiar.

-¿El gatito te contó de Georgi?- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Debí imaginarlo… bueno, debo decirte que no era mi intención que Georgi terminara así, jamás quise dañarlo físicamente. Mi intención era mostrarle a su padre que hasta su querido hijo podía enamorarse de una puta pero ¿sabes? Me alegra haber destruido el futuro de Georgi porque con eso destruí también a su padre…

-No…- dijo Yuri notando que Victor no se sentía feliz por nada de aquello-. No es cierto, eso no te hace feliz, no es así…

-La verdad es que el gatito y los demás tienen razón, si soy un hombre horrible, quizá ya ni siquiera tengo el derecho a llamarme un hombre- dijo Victor apartando su mirada de los ojos de Yuri que lucían dolidos y tristes-. He hecho mucho daño, lo sé, pero en el fondo de mi corazón no me arrepiento porque si el mundo no hace justicia, eres tú quien debe hacerlo. Sí, no tengo corazón, mi corazón murió aunque…

-¿Aunque?- dijo Yuri sin saber cómo consolar el dolor de la voz de Victor.

-Tú hiciste renacer mi corazón- dijo Victor cuyos ojos volvieron a encontrarse con el marrón de los de Yuri quien sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento por el giro que aquella conversación estaba teniendo-. Es verdad cuando digo que solamente tú haces posible lo imposible para mí…

-Victor, no digas eso…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, eres un hombre comprometido- dijo el ruso tratando de volver a la normalidad-. No debiste usar ese traje si querías que me comportara como un hombre racional, eres tan hermoso que podría morir por ti ahora mismo ¿sabes? Incluso haría que mi corazón sintiera amor por ti, eso haría…

-No quiero hacerte daño- dijo Yuri tratando de ser firme y alejarse de aquel tema de conversación que era tan peligroso para él y para su alma-. Por favor, no me digas eso cuando sabes que no puedo corresponderte. No quiero dañarte, Victor, no quiero herir tu corazón y sé que eso he hecho pero no sabía… yo no sabía…

-Shhh, Rey Cisne- dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri entre las suya-. No sientas lastima por mí, no te conté mi secreto para eso. Sé que ahora mismo no puedo tener un lugar en tu vida pero ¿sabes algo? Esperaré a que puedas darme el baile que me corresponde, no importa si tengo que esperar mi vida entera. Y otra cosa, Yuri: tú no me haces daño, tú jamás podrías dañarme ni aunque lo intentaras…

-Victor, perdóname…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose de verdad avergonzado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Fui yo quien enredó todo desde el principio ¿No crees? Yo sí quería dañarte, yo sí quería hacer que fueras parte de mi lista para después desecharte como hice con todos los demás pero caí en mi propio juego, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sonriendo con calidez-. Es por eso que tú no tienes nada por lo cual pedir disculpas, tú no hiciste nada guiado por maldad, lo hiciste por miedo, yo te orillé a hacerlo. Yuri Katsuki, tú no eres culpable de nada aunque quizá si deberías intentar ser menos hermoso ¿sabes? Solo soy un mortal que no puede evitar sentirse enamorado de ti cada vez que respiras…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri como si repetir el nombre del pianista hiciera que su corazón se calmara porque Victor lo había dicho, Victor le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él.

-Vamos a bailar, su majestad- dijo Victor sintiendo que ya se había pasado de la raya en aquella conversación-. No quiero decir más estupideces y sé que tú tampoco necesitas escucharlas ahora así que… ¿me concedes esta pieza, Yuri?

Yuri asintió sintiendo que los ojos de Victor dirigían su voluntad en aquel momento y dejó que el hombre de los ojos azules lo llevara a la pista de baile mientras Victor hacia una señal hacia los musucos de la fiesta quienes con un ademán del pianista entendieron perfectamente cuál era la pieza que Victor quería que tocaran y sin esperar más, una mano de Victor se posó en la cintura del pelinegro quien se sentía más embriagado por las palabras y secretos que Victor le había contado que por el champagne que acababa de beber.

Porque Victor estaba enamorado de él, enamorado de verdad y Yuri no sabía qué hacer con aquella información salvo perderse en aquellos ojos y bailar con aquel hombre porque eso era todo lo que los dos podían tener: solo un baile, solo aquella cercanía acompañada de la música que movía a sus cuerpos porque si se atrevían a dar otro paso, muchas personas saldrían lastimadas y al pensar en ello, los ojos de Yurio aparecieron en la mente del joven Katsuki quien sintió que la embriaguez se terminaba en ese preciso instante.

Y es que en aquel momento Yuri sintió que tenía que pensar con claridad. Yuri tenía que olvidarse de lo que Victor había dicho porque aquello no importaba. Yurio, tenía que pensar en Yurio para no desear que aquella canción movida en la que Victor lo guiaba en la pista de baile durara por siempre como si aquel baile fuera un nuevo infinito, un infinito después del cual no vendría la nada como había sucedido aquella noche de pasión y luz de luna.

Pero al compás de la música y el vaivén de su cuerpo entre los brazos de Victor la mente de Yuri se perdió en una nebulosa feliz donde todo era posible. Yuri dejó que el cuerpo de Victor lo transportara una vez a ese mundo ideal donde los dos eran solamente dos hombres hechos el uno para el otro, dos hombres que podían ser lo que eran de verdad solamente entre los brazos del otro. Después de todo era solo un baile y Yuri amaba la danza precisamente porque a través de ella, el chico podía dejar de ser él mismo para convertirse en lo que le diera la gana ser.

Y en ese justo instante Yuri Katsuki era el hombre del que Victor Nikiforov estaba enamorado y aquello no le causaba culpa, al menos no en medio de los acordes de la canción que seguía escuchándose en medio del salón atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes quienes podían sentir que en la danza de aquellos dos hombres de un talento y belleza excepcional estaba también siendo contado el inicio de una historia que quizá desde el principio había sido inevitable a pesar de todo lo que estaba en contra de los dos pero que en aquel momento no existía y se desvanecía en medio de la voz del cantante que expresaba el deseo de Victor en voz alta, el deseo de que Yuri reservara para él un último baile:

 _Puedes bailar todas canciones que quieras con el chico que te invite a hacerlo con la mirada y dejar que él te tome entre sus brazos._

 _Puedes sonreír para todo aquel que sostenga tu mano bajo la luz de la luna._

 _Pero no te olvides de quién te llevará a casa ni de quién te sostendrá entre sus brazos al final._

 _Así que querido, reserva el último baile para mí._

 _Oh, yo sé que la música es buena como un vino burbujeante._

 _Ve y diviértete, ríe y canta pero mientras estemos lejos no le des tu corazón a cualquiera._

 _Pero no olvides quién te llevará a casa ni en los brazos de quién estarás al final._

 _Así que querido, reserva el último baile para mí._

 _Querido, tú no sabes que te amo demasiado, no puedes sentirlo cuando nos tocamos._

 _Jamás te dejaré ir, oh te amo demasiado._

 _Puedes bailar, ve y sigue bailando hasta que la noche termine y sea tiempo de irnos._

 _Y si él te pregunta si estás solo y si puede acompañarte tienes que decirle que no._

 _Porque no debes olvidar quién te llevará a casa y en los brazos de quién estarás al final._

 _Así que querido, reserva el último baile para mí._

" _Sí, reserva el último baile para mí, Yuri",_ pensó Victor. _"Reserva el último baile para mí porque al final de cuentas seré yo quien te muestre lo que es una danza eterna en realidad. Puedes jugar a esconderte de mí detrás de alguien que jamás te hará sentir como yo porque tus palabras pueden mentir pero no tus ojos, no tus ojos y tu cuerpo que se amolda al mío con tanta facilidad. Ahora sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, ahora no puedes ignorar ese hecho y sé que en el fondo de tu corazón deseabas que fuera así, tú deseas que yo sea tuyo y ya lo soy, lo soy ahora. Así que baila con el gatito todo lo que quieras, baila con él y engáñate a ti mismo hasta que no puedas más. Yo esperaré por ti. Te estuve esperando la vida entera sin saberlo, puedo esperar un tiempo más sin ti porque al final de todo vendrás a mí, yo sé que vendrás a mí…"_

Los pensamientos de Victor estaban dibujados en su mirada azul y Yuri era capaz de leerlos aunque su corazón sentía miedo de hacerlo. Miedo de desear lo que no podía desear. Miedo de que su escudo protector se fuera al carajo definitivamente dejándolo desnudo delante de Victor.

Pero como si la magia estuviera condenada a morir, la canción terminó en aquel instante en medio de un aplauso ensordecedor que brotaba de las palmas de todos los ahí presentes porque la danza de Yuri y de Victor había sido una presentación formidable, una presentación que enervaba los sentidos y también los celos del chico de los ojos verdes quien en ese justo instante observaba el modo en el que los ojos de Yuri Katsuki se perdían en el azul de los de la zorra inmunda quien parecía estar en la gloria al sujetar la cintura de Yuri entre sus manos.

-¿Qué se siente verlo mirar a Victor Nikiforov del modo en el que jamás te mirará a ti?- dijo Otabek Altin materializándose al lado de Yurio quien no tenía gana alguna de soportar los ingeniosos comentarios de aquel estúpido director de escena que se empeñaba en seguir molestándolo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que sientes tú al saber que tú jamás valdrás para mí lo mismo que Yuri vale - dijo Yurio con toda la intención de ser cruel.

-La verdad no sé quién de los dos es más patético…- dijo Otabek sintiendo que había errado el modo de dirigirse a Yurio-. Lo siento, no sé qué intentaba hacer al decir lo que…

-Ahórrate tus disculpas, no me importa- dijo Yurio sintiendo que tenía que rescatar a Yuri de las garras de la zorra-. Y por cierto, es obvio que el más patético de los dos en este momento eres tú así que desaparece ¿quieres?

Otabek sonrió de forma divertida ante las palabras de Yurio y observó cómo la melena rubia del joven Plisetsky quien había logrado llegar a Japón en tiempo record, desaparecía en medio de la concurrencia que seguía ovacionando a Yuri y a Victor quienes parecían seguir perdidos en un mundo particular al que nadie tendría acceso jamás porque aunque Yurio se negara a verlo, Otabek estaba seguro de que aquella noche algo importante había empezado para el Rey Cisne y el cazador, algo que nadie sería capaz de detener en realidad…


	10. Mi respuesta eres tú

**Acto X. Mi respuesta eres tú…**

Las palabras que su abuelo había pronunciado para él antes de dejarlo volver a Japón seguían repitiéndose en la mente de Yurio como una suerte de maldición profética que no hacía más que torturarlo dentro de su cabeza. Porque su abuelo no se había sentido feliz al saber que Yuri Katsuki y él por fin estaban juntos y aquello había decepcionado al joven de los ojos verdes a tal grado que, después de asegurarse de que Nikolai Plisetsky estaría bien, había decidido volver a Japón donde le correspondía estar porque no tenía gana alguna de seguir escuchando cosas que lo herían profundamente porque quizá lo que su abuelo le había dicho era verdad, una verdad que él quería negar hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

El joven volvió a sentir que una daga se hundía en su corazón cuando a las palabras de su abuelo se unió también la imagen de aquella escena en la que Yuri y Victor habían bailado para todo el mundo como si nadie más existiera en aquella habitación salvo los ojos de los dos. Porque Yurio se había dado cuenta de la perfecta sincronía que existía entre aquellos dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos que se conocían ya piel a piel y aquel pensamiento hizo que las tripas del rubio se revolvieran de un modo inhumano.

No. No podía ser. Yuri no podía estar enamorado de la zorra. Sí, era más que obvio que Victor tenía sentimientos por el Rey Cisne pero Yuri no ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Pero si no era sí ¿Por qué Yuri había bailado con él una vez más sin que nadie tuviera que pedírselo? Si Yuri no sentía nada, ¿Por qué su mirada se perdía de aquella forma en los ojos de Victor quien parecía feliz, feliz de ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Si Yuri no sentía nada por Victor ¿Por qué él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Yurio había llegado ya y que su corazón estaba muriendo de miedo?

Porque si Yuri había descubierto ya que en su corazón había algo por Victor y Yurio no era lo suficientemente ingenuo para seguir pensando que no pasaba nada entre esos dos ¿qué sería de él? ¿Yuri rompería con él aquella noche cumpliendo de una vez la profecía que su abuelo le había hecho?

-Nadie puede obligar al mundo a que traiga la primavera cuando en él reina el invierno- había dicho Nikolai Plisetsky y aquellas palabras terribles resonaron en la mente del rubio quien tuvo que sostenerse del barandal dorado de las escaleras que estaba bajando con rumbo a la calle-. Lo mismo sucede con los corazones humanos, Yuratchka, no puedes forzar a Yuri a sentir un amor que jamás sentirá, al menos no por ti ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué dices esto?- había respondido Yurio con un horror que no podía evitar- ¿Por qué no te sientes feliz por mí? ¿Por qué hablas cosas de las que no sabes? Tú conoces Yuri, abuelo. Tú lo conoces ¡Maldita sea!

-Y porque lo conozco sé que para él tú eres otro tipo de amor, no menos valioso pero sí más profundo- dijo el abuelo de Yurio sabiamente-. El amor que te une a ese chico es el tipo de amor que hace que una familia esté junta por siempre, ese es el amor que Yuri siente por ti y si sigues obligándolo a que pretenda sentir lo que no siente vas a herirlo a él y vas a herirte más a ti ¿Crees que no he visto como este amor te ha hecho daño? Desde que eres un niño, quizá desde la primera vez que viste a Yuri tu corazón ha sentido por él algo que se asemeja más a un capricho y puedo entenderlo, Yuratchka. Yuri ha sido tu Yuri toda la vida y temes que alguien lo aparte de ti pero alguien que te ama como parte de su familia no te dejará solo ¿entiendes?

-Yuri y yo somos otro tipo de familia ahora- dijo Yurio sintiendo que su corazón no podía tolerar las palabras crueles de su abuelo-. No entiendo por qué no te sientes feliz por los dos. Yuri me dijo que debía decirte que él está enamorado de mí ahora, él me lo dijo. Él no puede mentirme abuelo, él sabe que lo conozco y me hace tan feliz, de verdad se empeña tanto en hacerme feliz…

-Pero él no es feliz, no debe serlo- dijo Nikolai con una sonrisa triste que de pronto lo hizo parecer muy viejo y cansado-. Él debe sentirse culpable por no poder amarte. Él está aferrándose a ti del modo equivocado porque le has hecho creer que no puede seguir al lado tuyo sino de esta forma. Sé que has deseado la vida entera que Yuri te ame del modo en el que parece hacerlo ahora pero tú sabes que en realidad no será posible…

-¡Ya es posible, carajo!- dijo Yurio sorprendiéndose al notar que por primera vez en su vida estaba gritándole a su abuelo quien además de eso, tenía que soportar los dolores de su fractura de cadera que era la razón por la que estaba hospitalizado-. Te estoy diciendo que ya es posible y no quieres creerlo. Jamás pensé que tú de todas las personas del mundo pudiera decirme cosas tan crueles, no sé por qué estás haciendo esto abuelo…

-Te digo esto porque no quiero que salgas herido y no quiero que pierdas a la persona que más amas, no quiero que pierdas a tu mejor amigo- dijo Nikolai con paciencia-. Yuri es tu mejor amigo, Yuratchka, Yuri es como un hermano para ti y esa clase de amor no debe perderse, no debe pretender ser otra cosa si no puede serlo…

-Abuelo…- dijo Yurio con sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor.

-Tienes que liberar a Yuri de todo esto pero sobre todo, hijo, tienes que liberarte a ti- dijo Nikolai tomando la mano de Yurio entre la suya-. Tú también estás asustado de sentir amor por alguien real ¿No es así? Por eso siempre te has escudado en la fantasía de estar con Yuri porque te da miedo sentir algo real, algo tan fuerte y poderoso como lo que sentiste por Beka ¿No es así?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Otabek en todo esto?- dijo Yurio sintiendo que tenía que largarse de ahí para que las palabras de su abuelo no siguieran confundiéndolo más-. Cuando lo conocí yo no era más que un niño y…

-Y te enamoraste de él, Yura- dijo Nikolai con una sonrisa menos triste-. Te enamoraste de él y casi te olvidaste de Yuri ¿no es así? Otabek te hizo sentir extraño, Otabek te hizo ver que un mundo más allá de Yuri existía y eso te asustó ¿no es así? A veces los seres humanos somos muy complicados. La felicidad está ahí, al alcance de nuestra mano y sin embargo nos gusta dar rodeos innecesarios y confió que tu relación con Yuri sea uno de esos rodeos. Sé que me odias ahora Yuratchka, pero le prometí a tus padres que siempre cuidaría de ti y cuidar de ti incluye no mentirte. No puedo mentirte hijo, no puedo dejar que Yuri y tú se hagan daño, no después de verlos crecer juntos…

-Yuri y yo no nos hacemos daño- dijo Yurio levantándose de la silla al lado de la cama de su abuelo donde había permanecido quieto durante unos instantes-. Tengo que irme ahora, no puedo escucharte más, lo siento pero no puedo…

-Yuratchka…

-¡No, no me llames así si no puedes sentirte feliz por mí!- dijo Yurio tratando de no ponerse a llorar como bebé de pura decepción-. Deja de llamarme así, deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí cuando todo lo que haces es ser cruel conmigo…

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad, hijo y la verdad siempre tiene una veta cruel para todos los seres humanos- dijo Nikolai sintiendo que su corazón se partía por la mitad al ver a su nieto en aquel estado-. Pero si no quieres escucharme, entonces dejare que cometas todos los errores que quieras y cuando estés lastimado por ellos, me encargaré de ayudarte a sanar como cuando te caías en uno de los ensayos de danza…

-Yuri no es un error, deja de fingir que te preocupo- dijo Yurio comenzando a alejarse de su abuelo-. Yo solo quería que te sintieras feliz por mí, solo eso…

-Yuratchka…- dijo Nikolai sintiendo que ya no había nada más que decir- ¿De verdad quieres que me sienta feliz por ti cuando estás enredándote en una mentira que te hará mucho daño? Si eso quieres lamento decepcionarte pero no me es posible. Así que mírame a los ojos y dime que Yuri te ama de verdad, mírame a los ojos y dime que tú sabes que no hay nadie más en el corazón de Yuri y que por eso él es el único que puede hacerte feliz y entonces me uniré a tu dicha…

Las palabras se quedaron quietas en la punta de la lengua de Yurio mientras sus ojos verdes bajaban al suelo un tanto avergonzados porque era verdad, su abuelo tenía razón al decir que no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que estaba mintiéndole porque él también sospechaba a veces que el corazón de Yuri estaba en otro lado, que el corazón de Yuri había quedado atrapado para siempre entre las manos y los malditos ojos azules de la zorra Nikiforov.

Fue por ello que el joven Plisetsky había salido de la habitación de su abuelo sin decir nada más, sin despedirse de él, sin pensar más que en el dolor que sus palabras le habían causado. El chico había corrido al aeropuerto sin siquiera recoger la pequeña maleta que había llevado consigo de casa de su abuelo. No quería estar más ahí, no quería estar en un lugar donde la persona a la que él más amaba aparte de Yuri, claro, sentía lastima por él, lastima y no felicidad como hubiera deseado.

-¡Yura!- gritó una voz de pronto haciendo que Yurio detuviera su paso por la larga escalinata del salón que había estado bajando sumido en recuerdos que venían a él en contra de su voluntad.

El chico se detuvo porque aquella voz podía hacer que él hiciera cualquier cosa. Yurio detuvo su andar porque Yuri Katsuki estaba llamándolo y él no podía resistirse a esa llamada aunque lo cierto era que estaba enojado, asustado y muerto de celos una combinación que no auguraba nada bueno en realidad. Por eso simplemente se dio la media vuelta y espero a que Yuri llegara a él.

-¿Terminaste tu espectáculo con la zorra?- dijo el joven rubio haciendo que la sonrisa que se había estado formando en los labios de Yuri al verlo se borrara antes de completarse.

-¿Cuál espectáculo?- dijo el chico Katsuki un tanto confundido y avergonzado con las mejillas arreboladas de culpa como si Yurio lo estuviera acusando de haber cometido un crimen imperdonable.

Yurio se sintió ridículo al estar a punto de hacer una escena por nada, porque de verdad aquello era nada. Sí, Yuri había estado en los brazos de Victor pero solo por indicación de Minako, Yuri no había tenido nada que ver con eso. No era como si él hubiera propuesto aquella estratagema para conseguir inversores en la representación, no era así. Además, si Yuri de verdad hubiera querido quedarse en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov ¿Por qué estaba ahora ahí con él, en medio de la penumbra de la escalinata mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué Yurio quería dañarlo ahora, por qué quería que aquella tristeza no desapareciera de los ojos de Yuri? ¿Era por qué él mismo estaba demasiado dolido y era lo suficientemente cruel como para desear que Yuri sintiera lo mismo que estaba consumiéndolo a él?

Aquel pensamiento, demasiado terrible como para expresarlo en palabras sacudió a Yurio como un terremoto que desinfló su furia e hizo que se acercara a Yuri para tomarlo entre sus brazos a falta de una respuesta que jamás pondría poner en palabras.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- dijo el muchacho de los ojos verdes mientras el alivio corría por sus venas al sentir las manos de Yuri acariciando su espalda-. No quería decir eso pero… ¡Ah, soy un idiota!

-Yo sabía que ibas a enojarte conmigo- dijo Yuri intentando calmar a Yurio con el tacto de sus manos-. Sé que te ha disgustado verme bailar con él pero eso es todo lo que pasó, no pasó nada más…

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé- dijo Yurio aferrándose a Yuri con más fuerza-. Es solo que estoy cansado. Estoy molesto. Lo siento Katsudon, después de todo soy un estúpido que se deja llevar por los celos pero no lo soporto, no puedo soportarlo…

-¿Qué no puedes soportar?- dijo Yuri intentando que su corazón todavía agitado por la cercanía de Victor se calmara de una vez y se volviera a acostumbrar al calor de Yurio.

-Odio que él te toque- dijo Yurio sonando como un posesivo de mierda-. Odio que él esté cerca de ti porque sé que eso desea. Él te desea a ti, odio poder ver eso en sus ojos cuando te mira, cuando te tiene cerca…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, los dos abrazados, los dos intentando que sus almas encontraran la tranquilidad de nuevo. Pero en el estado agitado en el que se encontraban era casi imposible lograrlo porque el pelinegro estaba tratando de borrar con todas sus fuerzas las palabras que Victor le había dicho y el rubio a su vez, intentaba aferrarse al calor de Yuri para no morir de dolor con la resonancia de las palabras de su abuelo que seguían ahí presentes como el zumbido de un mosquito especialmente molesto.

Lo cierto es que Yuri y Yurio estaban intentando asirse a la seguridad de su relación porque estaban asustados, asustados de seguir el llamado de sus corazones. Con ese abrazo buscaban hacer más fuerte su lazo aunque en el fondo de su ser los dos sabían que aquella cadena era frágil, que siempre lo sería, que el mundo entero estaba en contra de ellos y que para salvar aquello que había empezado era necesario mentirse con más fuerza, mentirse hasta que la mentira tuviera al menos un dejo de verdad.

Fue Yuri el que sintió que era su deber volver a traer la calma a los dos. Yuri pensó, ahora que estaba lejos de la pista de baile y lejos también de los brazos y el encanto de Victor que sería mejor olvidarse de lo que el ruso le había dicho, sería mejor pretender que él jamás había escuchado aquellas malditas y benditas palabras que le habían hecho ver lo frágil que era su relación con el joven rubio que seguía aferrado a él.

-¿Por qué miras sus ojos en lugar de mirar los míos?- dijo Yuri separando un poco a Yurio de su cuerpo para que éste pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Yurio notando que el dolor se iba de su pecho ahora que Yuri estaba mirándolo a él con tanta intensidad.

-Que si quieres saber las respuestas a todas tus preguntas deberías mirarme a mí y solo a mí- dijo Yuri acariciando la mejilla del rubio con suavidad-. Haz tu pregunta y mírame a los ojos…

-Yuri…- dijo el joven Plisetsky sintiendo que las manos de su amado eran como una suave orden que adormecía su voluntad- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿Aún no te arrepientes de estar conmigo? ¿Qué quieres en verdad, Yuri? ¿Soy yo lo que quieres?

-Claro que lo eres…- dijo Yuri y acto seguido besó los labios de Yurio sintiendo que con aquel acto su corazón se calmaba por fin y se entregaba al placer suave y calmo de besar la boca de alguien que lo amaba de verdad-. Tú eres la respuesta para mí, tú eres mi única respuesta…

Los dos chicos siguieron besándose con abandono después de que Yuri pronunciara aquellas palabras sobre los labios del rubio quien definitivamente había dejado de escuchar las palabras de su abuelo porque todo lo que estaba oyendo en aquel instante era el sonido de la respiración de Yuri y la melodía que sus labios creaban al unirse y separarse de los suyos.

Aquel beso era intenso por mil razones distintas y Yurio tuvo la necesidad de apresar el cuerpo de Yuri entre la pared de la escalinata y su cuerpo. Solo quería sentirlo más cerca, solo quería fundirse con él y proteger el amor que le hacía sentir. Sus manos estaban delineando los costados de Yuri y de pronto aquel precioso traje blanco que se pegaba al cuerpo del rey cisne como una segunda piel parecía demasiado pesado, demasiado frío. Yurio se descubrió deseando poder arrancar de Yuri aquellas prendas que ahora mismo eran una barrera sólida que le impedía estar más cerca de aquella persona de la que no quería separarse.

Yuri pudo notar la inquietud en las manos de Yurio y el joven pelinegro de pronto se sintió enfebrecido como si él mismo estuviera también deseoso de sentir cómo las manos pequeñas y frías de Yurio resbalaban por su piel y aquello era nuevo, era deliciosamente nuevo. Sin poder contenerse, Yurio deslizo sus manos desde la espalda de Yuri hasta el bien formado trasero del pelinegro quien no pudo evitar suspirar en medio del beso al sentir las manos de Yurio jugueteando con su cuerpo de aquel modo.

La lengua del rubio estaba haciendo estragos en su boca, Yuri sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza en medio de aquel beso y se dijo que quizá si besaba a Yurio de aquel modo la noche entera, las palabras de Victor se borrarían. Quizá si dejaba que Yurio lo tocara por fin, si al menos dejara que Yurio se metiera en él ¿no borraría eso a Victor de su mente y de su cuerpo para siempre?

El beso intenso y pasional se prolongó un minuto más que dejó a los dos muchachos sin resuello y mirándose a los ojos de forma ansiosa y febril, como si entre los dos, llamas de un rojo fulgor estuvieran próximas a estallar.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Yurio acariciando el rostro de Yuri que lucía mil veces más hermoso cuando éste estaba sonrojado-. Déjame mostrarte que soy mejor que él en todo, déjame tocarte y hacerte conocer el verdadero amor, el verdadero placer. Déjame ser tuyo Yuri, déjame…

Antes de que pudiera terminar con su declaración, Yuri volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso suave que era toda la respuesta que estaba esperando y Yurio decidió que bien valdría la pena quedarse en aquella escalinata, besando a Yuri Katsuki sin reparo alguno sobre la pared blanca que sería el único testigo de aquel beso ansioso que era solamente el inicio de una noche mágica, de una noche especial que Yurio había esperado desde el momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que él podría desear tocar y besar a Yuri del modo en el que lo hacía en aquel justo momento…

* * *

Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el fondo de la bebida que había pedido. El bar de Takeshi Nishigori estaba más vacío que de costumbre aquella noche y Victor pensó que aquello se debía principalmente a que los clientes habituales, es decir, los bailarines de Minako estaban aun de juerga en el gran salón de la cena de gala de la compañía que él había abandonado varias horas atrás.

Victor sonrió con amargura al recordar un vez más la entrañable escena que sus ojos habían contemplado antes de salir del salón. Aquella escena había hecho que él se olvidara de todo porque su mundo particular había vuelto a derrumbarse. Y es que el había creído tontamente que el baile que había tenido con Yuri Katsuki había significado algo para el pelinegro pero era evidente que aquello había sido una ilusión solamente.

Pero es que Victor aun podía recordar el modo en el que los ojos de Yuri se habían llenado de luz cuando él le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él. Victor recordaba aun la sensación de dicha perfecta que lo había embargado a él al tener al Rey Cisne entre sus brazos bailando con él, bailando con él ajenos a todos incluso a los ojos que los veían moverse por la pista de baile, aquellos ojos para los cuales nada de lo que Victor sentía importaba de verdad porque ellos querían un espectáculo y Yuri y él habían sabido como entregarles lo que deseaban.

Quizá lo que estaba molestando al hombre de los ojos azules, era el hecho de que para él aquel baile había significado otra cosa. Aquel baile le había dado esperanza pero la esperanza era un arma de doble filo y justo en aquel momento la realidad había desecho aquella ilusión imponiéndose sobre él como la luz del sol que se abre paso en el cielo cuando está a punto de amanecer.

Victor volvió a suspirar y al hacerlo la imagen terrible de Yuri Katsuki besándose apasionadamente con el gatito que estaba tocándolo de modo febril volvió a atenazar su alma como el cuchillo que vuelve a hundirse en una herida recién abierta pero era imposible para Victor quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen: el modo en el que los labios de los dos bailarines se habían unido, el modo en el que las manos de Yuri acariciaban la espalda del jodido gatito en un vaivén perfecto que Victor recordaba haber sentido también muchas noches atrás o quizá en otra vida.

Y es que vistos desde lejos, aquellos dos jóvenes le habían parecido a Victor un par de amantes legendarios que se reúnen después de una larga ausencia aunque no habían pasado sino dos días desde que se habían separado. Pero había ansiedad en sus besos, Victor casi había podido escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y aquel susurro que Yurio había pronunciado sobre los labios de Yuri, un susurro que no era otra cosa más que la propuesta de seguir con los besos y las caricias intimas en otro lugar, un lugar donde la penumbra los protegiera de los ojos curiosos como los suyos.

Sí, Victor estaba seguro de que aquella noche las manos de Yuri Plisetsky tocarían la piel desnuda del Rey Cisne deteniéndose en ella una y mil veces, tocándola de norte a sur, borrando del cuerpo de Yuri Katsuki todos los rastros que de él había aun sobre el cuerpo de aquel joven que estaba matándolo poco a poco, que estaba haciendo agonizar a su corazón en medio de una tormenta de celos inútiles y una envidia terrible que lo había hecho desear beberse de golpe la botella de sake de la que Takeshi le había servido.

Odiaba al gatito con todas las fuerzas de su alma pero también deseaba ser él, cómo deseaba ser él para que fueran sus manos las que deslizaran el traje blanco de Yuri sobre la piel desnuda y sonrojada del Rey Cisne. Deseaba ser Yurio para calmar el dolor de su alma, para poder besar una vez más aquellos labios que se aparecían en sus sueños siempre sonriendo, siempre diciéndole que lo quería a él.

Victor bebió el sake de un solo golpe al pensar de nuevo en lo cerca que había estado de Yuri aquella noche. Odiaba aquello, odiaba tener a Yuri solamente en momentos robados, odiaba darse cuenta por milésima vez que su corazón estaba condenado a jamás tener lo que deseaba. Quizá debía secuestrar a Yuri un día, solo un día ¿No bastaría un solo día para mostrarle a él que la verdadera felicidad estaba a su lado? Un solo día no era demasiado tiempo, un solo día entre sus brazos quizá bastaría para convencer a Yuri de que él era la respuesta, de que estaba muriendo de ganas de ser la respuesta para él…

-¿Este es el bar donde todo el mundo cura el corazón roto?- dijo una voz profunda haciendo que Victor se olvidara de su miseria para observar con los ojos abiertos que la persona que estaba sentada a su lado era el solitario Otabek Altin en persona.

-Nadie puede curar un corazón roto, mi amigo- dijo Victor con calma-. Aquí solo venimos a emborracharnos los que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer después de una cena de gala…

-Pensé que tú y el Rey Cisne terminarían la fiesta juntos- dijo Otabek sin poder evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento al pensar en Yuri Katsuki-. Es decir, el modo en el que se miraban…

-Somos un par de tremendos actores ¿no crees?- dijo Victor sonriendo amargamente- Él y yo podríamos protagonizar cualquier obra porque somos especialistas en actuar para el mundo una historia que no estamos destinados a vivir en la realidad ¡Salud por el Rey Cisne y por mí! Si no hemos logrado que Minako se llene la cartera de yenes para la obra me sentiré decepcionado en serio…

-¿Te has rendido ya?- dijo Otabek riendo un poco por las dramáticas palabras de Victor-. Me parecía que no dejarías que el Rey Cisne se escapara de ti. A veces hasta creo que de verdad estás enamorado de él…

-Estoy enamorado de él, Altin- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentir dolor dentro de su alma-. Búrlate todo lo que quieras, puedo soportarlo esta noche porque sí, estoy rindiéndome ¿sabes? Dejemos que el Rey Cisne y su príncipe se amen ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Me rindo ¡Joder! Me rindo, mañana mismo le presentaré mi renuncia a Minako. Ya no puedo soportarlo, no puedo…

-Claro que puedes…- dijo Otabek haciéndole una seña para que le sirviera una copa a Takeshi quien escuchaba su plática sin hacer ningún comentario-. Si yo he lidiado con esto años enteros, tú podrás soportarlo igual ¿Sabes qué es peor que verlo a él con alguien más? No verlo, no verlo te matará. La distancia no sirve de nada cuando la persona de la que estás enamorado vive en ti, puedo decírtelo por experiencia propia así que deja de mentirte. No puedes alearte de Yuri, no presentarás renuncia alguna, no puedes rendirte y ¿sabes por qué no lo harás?

-No…- dijo Victor quedándose sin palabras al reconocer que Otabek Altin tenía toda la razón del puñetero universo con su declaración.

-Porque tú sabes que Yuri Katsuki siente algo por ti- dijo Otabek haciendo que el corazón de Victor latiera con fuerza una vez más-. Victor, haces que él se estremezca, lo haces dudar, lo haces desear lo que no puede desear. Yo vi eso en sus ojos y solamente fui un espectador. Lo que pasa entre él y tú no es una actuación, creo que no lo podrá ser jamás. Creo que Yuri Katsuki te ha pertenecido desde siempre…

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi futuro con el Rey Cisne?- dijo Victor quien sentía que el efecto del sake estaba perdiéndose para ser sustituido por una dudosa euforia fruto de las palabras de Otabek, palabras malditas que él no quería creer tan fácilmente.

-Porque tu Rey Cisne es quien tiene atrapado a la persona que me interesa a mí- dijo Otabek sintiéndose un poco ridículo al exponerse de aquel modo ante un hombre que apneas conocía-. Lo ha tenido atrapado desde siempre pero él no quiere entender que Yuri busca otra cosa, que Yuri estaba esperando por alguien como tú…

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con el gatito antes?- dijo Victor sintiéndose realmente curioso- ¿Por qué no lo obligaste a quedarse a tu lado?

-Él y yo tuvimos algo especial en Rusia ¿sabes?- dijo Otabek con la mirada llena de recuerdos-. Fui su mejor amigo por dos años. En aquel entonces yo era un practicante aún bajo las órdenes del director de escena del ballet de Madame Baranovskaya. Fue ahí donde lo conocí. Él tenía apenas quince años pero en seguida nos llevamos bien y después, cuando él cumplió diecisiete las cosas simplemente siguieron su curso… yo ya estaba enamorado de él con todas mis fuerzas y él… sé que él también lo estaba pero el recuerdo de Yuri era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. Su Yuri siempre fue un fantasma entre él y yo y entonces… un día simplemente me dijo que estaba decidido a vivir en Japón, que iría ahí con Yuri porque Yuri lo necesitaba. Él no tuvo contemplación alguna cuando le dije que entonces aquel era un adiós definitivo entre los dos, él simplemente me dijo que hiciera lo que mejor me conviniera y se fue. Yo no corrí tras él, no pude hacerlo en aquel momento pero cuando Minako me llamó… si vine aquí fue por él, Victor y jamás esperé que Yuri hiciera real su capricho, yo simplemente no lo entiendo…

-Me temo que eso fue mi culpa, amigo- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco responsable incluso del enredo que incluía a Otabek-. Si al menos yo no hubiera sido un idiota con Yuri, si al menos me hubiera acercado a él como una persona normal y no como un jodido depredador…

-Creo que al Rey Cisne le gusta incluso la idea de que seas un cazador- dijo Otabek bebiendo un largo sorbo de su copa-. Créeme, Victor, él siente algo por ti…

-Quizá lo sienta pero no tiene caso- dijo Victor levantándose de la barra del bar, las conversaciones sobre sentimientos siempre lo hacían sentirse ridículo-. Él y el gatito vivirán felices para siempre y ¿sabes qué haremos tú y yo? Tú y yo seguiremos siendo patéticos…

-Victor…

-Nada amigo, así es el universo- dijo el ruso caminando con calma al piano del bar-. Voy a pasarme la vida entera deseando lo que no puedo tener y si voy a hacer eso al menos me pondré ebrio noche tras noche y voy a tocar canciones tristes de amor para echarle sal a mis heridas. Escribe una novela acerca de mí. Escribe una novela del patético hombre del piano que noche tras noche le canta a un amor que no será. Escribe del jodido hombre del piano que fue vencido por un estúpido gatito con cara de príncipe…

Victor se sentía mareado al caminar y una parte de su mente estaba consciente de que todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo se debían principalmente al alcohol que había en su sistema pero le importaba un carajo. Aquella noche podía sentir toda la lastima por él mismo que quisiera ¿qué más daba? ¿A quién le importaba?

Por eso, el hombre de los ojos azules había decidido que curaría sus heridas del único modo en que sabía hacerlo: dejando que el alcohol desvaneciera la realidad y dejando que su alma se perdiera entre las notas de una canción triste porque en realidad era así como se sentía. Estaba triste, estaba jodidamemte dolido porque por dos canciones había sostenido al Rey Cisne entre sus brazos solo para ver cómo éste se enredaba en las caricias de otras manos como si en ellas pudiera esconderse de él mismo.

Aquel pensamiento aguijoneo nuevamente su alma y Victor dejó que sus manos se estrellaran sobre el teclado del piano causando un ruido de los mil demonios que hizo que Otabek produjera una mueca molesta. Sin embargo, el estruendo inicial poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un conjunto de notas lentas que en seguida incitaban a la mente y al corazón a la melancolía.

La música que Victor estaba produciendo era como una lluvia gris y fría de noviembre; la música de Victor era como el vistazo a la herida de un corazón que se había sentido indestructible por mucho tiempo y que de pronto había descubierto que no era tal cosa y que estaba hecho polvo en ese mismo instante. La canción de Victor era tristeza pura y cuando a las notas del piano se unió la voz del ruso, Otabek sintió que aquel hombre que sabía también de heridas de amor estaba cantando también un poco de su propia historia:

 _ **Quizá piensas que soy fuerte, quizá siempre estoy sonriendo pero la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy solo.**_

 _ **Tú crees que no hay en mí ninguna preocupación pero tengo muchas cosas que confesarte:**_

 _ **Desde el primer momento en que te vi me sentí tan atraído a ti, así que no mediré mis palabras y simplemente te diré que la respuesta eres tú.**_

 _ **Mi respuesta eres tú.**_

 _ **Te mostraré todo lo que soy porque tú eres mi todo, estoy tan seguro de ello.**_

Sí, desde el primer momento Victor había sentido que Yuri Katsuki era la respuesta para él, que Yuri era la respuesta exacta a miles de preguntas que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía sino hasta ver aquellos ojos marrones que lo habían embrujado, esos ojos marrones que ahora quizá estaban perdidos en el rostro extasiado y sonrojado por el placer de aquel jodido gatito.

Victor arremetió el piano con fuerza cuando aquella imagen llegó a su cabeza, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Yuri siendo acariciado por otras manos, la imagen de Yuri susurrando palabras de amor a otros odios. Victor todavía recordaba el sabor de la saliva del pelinegro pero seguramente ahora la lengua de Yuri dibujaba paraísos en otra piel. No en la suya. Jamás en la suya porque él no era lo que Yuri deseaba, él no podría serlo.

El dolor de aquel pensamiento se dibujó en su rostro mientras Otabek Altin bebía en silencio dejándose llevar también por el sonido de la melodía que le recordaba su propia estupidez, su terquedad. Él sabía que había ido a Japón buscando lograr una vez más lo imposible pero Yurio seguía siendo su respuesta, la única respuesta para todas las preguntas adoloridas del latido de su corazón. Pero él no podía rendirse, él no podía renunciar a Yurio del mismo modo en el que estaba seguro de que Victor no podría renunciar a Yuri.

El joven Altin suspiró con fuerza y dejó que la canción de Victor siguiera su curso. El ruso aquel no cantaba nada mal y su voz llenaba el bar de mil emociones distintas, emociones que eran difíciles de soportar, emociones que Otabek podía entender en realidad:

 _ **Sé que debí haber sido más cuidadoso, sé que debí intentar salvarme a mí mismo y no resultar herido.**_

 _ **Jamás me había sentido así antes, como si una sola mirada tuya pudiera detener mi respiración.**_

 _ **Mi mente está llena de ti, de tu rostro, del sonido de tu risa.**_

 _ **La respuesta eres tú, mi respuesta eres tú.**_

 _ **Te mostraré todo lo que soy porque tú eres mi todo, estoy tan seguro de ello.**_

 _ **No puedo decirte todo lo que he esperado por ti así que escribo mi mensaje y lo borro nuevamente.**_

 _ **Siento curiosidad por saber cómo fue tu día y eso me consume.**_

 _ **Pero esperaré por ti, por ti, por ti.**_

 _ **Abre tu corazón, por favor.**_

 _ **No puedo evitar que en mi corazón seas todo y lo serás por siempre, mi amor.**_

 _ **¡Oh, sin ti soy nada!**_

 _ **No sigas huyendo, solo déjame estar a tu lado porque no importa cuánto lo piense, la única respuesta eres tú.**_

Las manos de Victor se quedaron quietas encima del piano. El pianista ruso sentía que estaba exhausto como si aquella canción hubiera sido una especie de maratón emocional para él. Se sentía triste, estaba cansado, quería renunciar a Yuri pero también sabía que no podía hacerlo, que jamás encontraría la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así. Por eso Victor dejó que el silencio lo envolviera de pronto. Victor quería refugiarse ahora en el silencio y dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir que su vida se consumiría deseando a Yuri Katsuki. Eso. Quería dejar de desearlo, quería que su anhelo fuera real…

-Tenemos que detener esto- dijo Otabek parándose de la barra para llegar al lado de Victor-. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo, tenemos que terminar con esa mentira…

-¿Y si no es una mentira?- dijo Victor débilmente- ¿De verdad romperás el corazón de la persona que amas solamente porque no puede amarte a ti?

-Sí, si así logro que deje de hacerse daño- dijo Otabek con la mirada triste-. Ayúdame a salvarlo, Victor, eres el único que puede entenderme, salva tú a tu Rey Cisne, tenemos que hacer algo…

Victor miró el rostro suplicante del director de escena de la compañía y el ruso se dijo que el joven aquel tenía razón. Tenían que terminar con aquello, tenían que hacer algo para cambiar su destino en vez de esperar a que todo cambiara por arte de magia… pero ¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¿Qué demonios debían hacer? Esas eran las preguntas para las que ninguno de los dos tenía una respuesta verdadera…

* * *

Los ojos del Rey Cisne estaban perdidos en el reflejo de la luz de la fría luna de octubre que entraba por la ventana y que se reflejaba en la espalda desnuda de Yurio quien, después de amarlo aquella noche, se había quedado dormido con una sonrisa feliz y apacible en sus labios.

Yuri suspiró sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar una vez más el modo en el que las manos de Yurio lo habían tocado, las manos de Yurio habían sido ambiciosas al igual que sus labios que lo mismo había besado su boca de forma profunda y después, se habían deslizado en un vaivén enloquecedor sobre su pene haciendo que Yuri perdiera la cordura.

El rostro del pelinegro se cubrió una vez más de rubor al recrear aquella imagen, el modo en el que los ojos de Yurio se habían clavado en los suyos sin miedo como si estuvieran preguntándole si aquello le gustaba y Yuri tenía que admitir que sí, que le había parecido agradable. Porque los labios de Yurio eran sensuales pero también gritaban amor en cada beso aunque se tratara de un beso fruto de la pasión.

Él sabía que aquella noche él y Yurio habían pasado el punto de no retorno, que después de aquella noche su amistad estaba comprometida para siempre por el recuerdo de aquella noche. Las caricias de Yurio alocadas y febriles, los besos que él había correspondido, el modo en el que Yurio se había metido dentro de él con cuidado, con suavidad, todo eso había sido un epitafio para su amistad que ya no existiría jamás como había existido siempre y aquel pensamiento que había venido de la nada mientras Yurio lo embestía sobre las blancas sabanas de su cama, aquel pensamiento hizo que el orgasmo de Yuri se extinguiera de forma inevitable.

Sí, había existido placer pero todo lo que había dentro de Yuri cuando la locura de la pasión se había desvanecido era tristeza, una tristeza profunda e inamovible que no tenía explicación, que quizá jamás la tendría. Quizá era el hecho de que él sabía que había perdido a su mejor amigo por siempre, que después de aquella noche, él tendría que hacerse a la idea de que Yurio ya no sería jamás la persona en la que él podría apoyarse o contarle que se sentía terrible, terrible por lo que había hecho a pesar de que Yurio había estado tan feliz al derramarse sobre su piel, al ser uno con él y al gritar su nombre en medio de un orgasmo enorme que lo había hecho arañar la espalda de Yuri.

Pero la tristeza seguía embargando el corazón del joven Katsuki al grado de que al contemplar el rostro dormido de Yurio delante de él, el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Lloraba porque sentía vergüenza, porque sentía dolor, porque en medio de la vorágine de sensaciones él se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiéndose, de que ni siquiera una noche entera de caricias de otras manos o de mil manos podría borrar el deseo de tener Victor Nikiforov ahí, a su lado.

Sí, descubrir que deseaba estar al lado de Victor después de entregarse a Yurio sin duda era ridículo, era despreciable pero él no podía evitarlo. Porque lo que había pasado con Yurio era tan distinto, tan diferente, apasionado sí, tierno también porque después del final de la locura Yurio lo había besado dulcemente hasta quedarse dormido sobre su pecho. Pero lo que los dos habían hecho no se parecía en nada a lo que Victor le había hecho sentir y Yuri se odió por eso, se odio por pensar que Victor era una mejor opción para él después de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos pero aquella era la cruda verdad: él deseaba estar con Victor, él deseaba estar con él ahora que aquellos ojos azules le habían dicho que estaban enamorados de él.

Las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos y Yuri tuvo la necesidad de levantarse de la cama y envolver una sábana blanca a su cintura para pararse de pie frente a le ventana mientras se preguntaba en qué maldito momento él había empezado a mirar a Victor de forma distinta, en qué jodido instante Victor se había metido también en su corazón.

¿Había sido mientras bailaban juntos, en cada uno de aquellos instantes en que la danza les permitía estar cerca el uno del otro? ¿O todo había comenzado aquella noche, aquella noche e secretos y de luz de luna que los dos habían jurado no duraría para siempre? ¿Victor se había metido en él por medio de sus miradas silenciosas o de sus sonrisas furtivas? ¿Victor lo había hecho suyo en más de un sentido con la cadencia de la música de su piano, con la suavidad de sus brazos al bailar con él o con la seguridad de su mirada azul? ¿En qué momento Yuri se había convertido en esa clase de monstruo, un monstruo que desea para sí lo imposible? y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora, podría seguir con su teatro, de verdad podría convencerse de amar a Yurio cuando era evidente que su corazón gritaba otro nombre?

El chico suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas diciéndose que aquellas preguntas no tenía una respuesta, que quizá jamás la tendrían pero que tenía que seguir siendo fiel a lo que había prometido: tenía que hacer feliz a Yurio aunque se estuviera condenando a él a una vida llena de dudas, llena de temor. Él no podía herir a su mejor amigo, de verdad no podía. Quizá se sentía así porque aquella noche había sido la primera noche de pasión para los dos pero ¿y si algo cambiaba después? Yuri sentía que tenía que aferrarse a esa posibilidad, tenía que hacerlo.

Yuri decidió en ese momento que seguiría adelante con lo que se había prometido porque después de todo él mismo era quien había decidido alejarse de Victor y así estaba bien ¿Verdad que así estaba bien, que aquello era lo correcto? El joven sintió que un peso oscuro y amargo se hundía en sus entrañas pero Yuri estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su decisión, prefería mil veces hacerse daño a si mismo que dañar a Yurio. Podía soportarlo, de verdad podía soportarlo aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado en aquel justo instante quién de verdad lo había hecho sentirse infinito a la hora del amor, la única respuesta posible para esa pregunta habría sido Victor.

Porque aquella era la cruda verdad, aquella era la única respuesta posible para todas las preguntas que su corazón albergaba: Solo Victor Nikiforov lo había hecho sentirse infinito de verdad…

* * *

 **Canción: My answer- EXO la traducción al español es mía.**


	11. Humo y espejos

**Acto XI. Humo y espejos.**

A pesar de que las palabras de Otabek Altin habían sido ciertas con respecto a que Victor no renunciaría a la posibilidad de estar con Yuri, aquella tarde, una de las primeras tardes realmente frías de noviembre, el hombre de los ojos azules que caminaba por las calles de Hasetsu envuelto en un abrigo negro y largo que en vano intentaba protegerlo del frío, sentía que ya no podría soportarlo, no un día más.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la noche en la que él y Yuri Katsuki habían bailado juntos y después de aquel evento mágico, ninguno de los dos había hablado propiamente el uno con el otro porque tal parecía ser que el Rey Cisne había vuelto a aquellos días en los que huía de él con ahínco, Yuri lo evitaba con verdadero esfuerzo y lo cierto era que Victor tampoco había intentado forzar las cosas con él porque ya había probado antes que aquella estrategia era inútil.

Además, día a día sus ojos azules habían tenido que soportar mil y un escenas de amor entre el estúpido gatito y el Rey Cisne quienes ante los ojos de los demás parecían ser la pareja protagónica de una película rosa especialmente hecha para chicas porque para los ojos de quien quisiera verlos, Yuri y Yurio eran un maldito cuento de hadas andante.

Al menos eso era lo que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo porque había días en los que la mirada del Rey Cisne se posaba sobre su piel cómo si el joven estuviera tratando de decidir algo importante al evaluar a Victor de aquel modo callado y quieto. En una de aquellas ocasiones, los ojos de Yuri no se habían apartado de los suyos ni siquiera cuando Victor posó su mirada en los suyos y Victor se dio cuenta de que en el rostro del bailarín japonés no estaba ya la felicidad que brotaba de ellos al reír con Yurio o al bailar con Yurio. En aquella mirada había dolor, el dolor infame y profundo que nace de las heridas que uno se causa a sí mismo por capricho, por simple y llana estupidez.

En aquella ocasión, Victor había deseado levantarse del piano y acercarse a Yuri para llevar a cabo su plan de huida al fin del mundo que seguía siendo la única alternativa viable para él. Y es que aunque Otabek también le había dicho que debían hacer algo para resolver aquella jodida situación en la que los dos se encontraban, en realidad el kazajo había estado tan sumido en el trabajo de los días previos al ensayo general de la representación que se estrenaría a finales del mes, justamente el día del cumpleaños del Rey Cisne, que seguramente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener la escenografía de la obra lista.

Aquella época era una temporada agitada para la compañía en realidad, siempre era una locura enfrentar los días previos al estreno y al ensayo general. Aunque nadie tenía dudas ya acerca de la actuación de Yuri, aquellos días sin duda alguna eran estresantes también para el pelinegro quien, aunque dejaba los ensayos con una sonrisa feliz al escuchar los elogios y las recomendaciones de Celestino o de Minako, era evidente que el joven Katsuki estaba cansado y quizá aquello también había contribuido a mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro como si el mundo se empeñara en no brindarles la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo que habían sentido durante el baile de gala.

Sí, la ausencia y la distancia tenían una explicación perfectamente racional y perfectamente entendible pero Victor no podía soportarlo, ya no. Era por eso que el ruso se había decidido a caminar con rumbo a Yutopia para encontrarse ahí con Yuri Katsuki. En el ensayo de la mañana, lo había escuchado decir que estaría ahí por la tarde ya que su madre estaba sintiéndose un poco decaída y el gatito idiota no estaría a su lado puesto que aquella tarde era su turno para quedarse a la prueba final del vestuario del príncipe Sigfrido.

Así pues aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse una vez más a Yuri, Victor sentía que aquella era la única oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo para hablar con Yuri de forma directa, para exponerle su corazón una última vez antes de que decidiera largarse de Japón a dejar que el tiempo y la distancia lo curaran todo o al menos le hicieran olvidarse de ello. Lo único que Victor sabía aquella tarde era que estaba apostándole al todo o a la nada pero él era así: tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que pedirle a Yuri que se arriesgara con él porque si Yuri no deseaba estar a su lado como su mirada marrón le hacía sentir ¿entonces por qué siempre terminaba mirándolo a él en lugar de mirar a cualquier otro?

El corazón del pianista ruso latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, él sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura terrible pero tampoco quería echarse para atrás. Él era un hombre de acción, siempre se había enorgullecido de esa faceta de su personalidad, él iba por lo que quería y no descansaba hasta tenerlo aunque sus métodos no fueran los más ortodoxos. Él solo sabía que no podía seguir viviendo de aquella manera y que la farsa que Yuri estaba montando tenía que terminar porque él estaba seguro de que su relación con Yurio no era más que un montón de humo y espejos que buscaban distraerlo de la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Él sabía que tenía que dejar que Yuri viera su corazón una vez más, que se perdiera en él y en sus ojos del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho la noche del baile de gala de la compañía porque él sabía que aquella noche había sido reveladora para el chico de los ojos marrones. Quizá Yuri solo necesitaba ver aquello una vez más para convencerse de que se estaba haciendo daño y de que en su intento por salvar a todo el mundo, no hacía más que herir profundamente a aquellos que buscaba defender. Quizá decirle a Yuri que su corazón estaba muriendo de ganas de poder amarlo sería suficiente aquella vez que de verdad sería la última.

Victor suspiró cuando la entrada del hotel de la familia de Yuri apareció ante sus ojos y después sonrió al comprender que aquel edificio era un hotel que guardaba recuerdos terribles y maravillosos de la noche aquella en la que el bailarín japonés lo había atrapado rindiéndose ante él. La puerta estaba abierta y el lugar parecía silencioso, como si la familia que ahí residía o alguno de los leales parroquianos de la comida de Hiroko Katsuki hubieran decidido desvanecerse de pronto al enterarse de que era la intención de Victor estar ahí aquella tarde.

El ruso siguió caminando sintiéndose cada vez más extraño mientras el sonido de sus pasos hacía eco por el lugar desierto hasta que de repente sus oídos captaron el sonido de un rastrillo arrastrándose con suavidad sobre la hierba de un jardín. Victor caminó con destino a ese sonido sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba aún más ante la sola idea de que fuera Yuri quien estuviera trabajando en el jardín seguramente barriendo las ultimas hojas de un otoño que parecía querer llamarse invierno más temprano aquel año.

Los pasos del ruso siguieron su rumbo con el corazón palpitante, Victor notaba que el discurso que había preparado estaba atorado en su garganta y que su cerebro se negaba a recordarlo. Aquel era el efecto que la sola idea de la cercanía de Yuri tenía sobre él: lo volvía un desastre, lo volvía un tonto cualquiera que habría sido capaz de entregarle el alma entera a un hombre que solamente parecía capaz de regalarle una mirada llena de anhelo de vez en cuando.

-Yuri, yo…- dijo el hombre al llegar frente a la persona que estaba en el jardín, una persona que a pesar de no ser el Rey Cisne, sonreía con la misma luz en sus labios y tenía el mismo color de sus ojos en la mirada.

-No abriremos el hotel por hoy, no me siento bien y Mari y Yuri han ido a la ciudad a encargarse de mis medicinas, lo siento- dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Yuri no está?- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón se desinflaba de pura decepción-. Lo siento, yo… yo quisiera hablar con él ¿Puedo esperarlo?

-Él y Mari no volverán sino hasta la mañana- dijo la mujer dejando el rastrillo de hojas recargado sobre el tronco de lo que sin dura era un árbol de cerezo- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

¿Qué si podía ayudarlo en algo? No, la verdad era que aquella mujer no podía ayudarlo, nadie podía ayudarlo porque tal parecía que el universo se encargaba de recordarle una y mil veces que nada de lo que intentara funcionaría, que nada de lo que hiciera lo cercaría a Yuri porque aquel chico parecía destinado a no encontrarse con él jamás y aquel pensamiento dolió en el alma de Victor como una daga hundiéndose de nuevo en esas heridas que estaban recientemente abiertas en el fondo de su alma.

Y en aquel instante, pensando en eso, pensando en que por su propio bien debía rendirse y huir al fin del mundo como siempre lo había hecho cuando todo se ponía demasiado pesado para su gusto, todo el dolor que jamás había expresado, todo el sufrimiento acumulado en años y años de pretender ser fuerte, de pretender que nada le afectaba pareció reunirse en sus pupilas azules que parecían llenas de pequeñas agujas que parecían obligarlo a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de verdad, lágrimas que no había llorado desde que tenía dieciséis años.

Hiroko Katsuki, quien tenía una idea muy acertada acerca de quién era aquel hombre que lloraba en silencio delante de ella se acercó al ruso con calma, con algo de reserva porque ella siempre había sido cuidadosa con los sentimientos de los demás y ella sabía que las lágrimas de aquel hombre eran un riachuelo de mil emociones distintas con las que el ruso no podía lidiar solo, no después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quién te ha herido tan profundamente, muchacho?- dijo la mujer tomando la mano de Victor con suavidad, haciendo que el hombre se sintiera un tanto avergonzado por su reacción exagerada delante de la madre de Yuri.

-No sé, no lo sé…- dijo Victor sin entender muy bien por qué no estaba corriendo lejos de aquella mirada llena de compasión y entendimiento porque Hiroko lo miraba con todo la preocupación de un madre que se duele al ver llorando a su hijo más querido.

-Por lo regular las heridas de un corazón suelen tener un nombre- dijo ella indicándole a Victor que caminara a su lado hasta llegar a una banquita de madera en medio del jardín en la que los dos se sentaron.

-Las mías tienen más de un nombre- dijo Victor con los ojos en el suelo, sintiendo que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Mi Yuri es una de ellas ¿verdad?- dijo Hiroko haciendo que los ojos de Victor volvieran a mirarla-. Y apuesto a que tú también eres el nombre de una herida en su corazón. Dime algo ¿Por qué a los jóvenes les gusta tanto hacerse daño?

-Él no me hace daño, soy yo, es que yo…

-Es que los dos son jóvenes y los dos son estúpidos- dijo Hiroko sin poder evitar sonreír de forma divertida-. Se ahogan en un vaso de agua que parece una tormenta pero no es así. Le dije a Yuri que dejara de intentar salvar al mundo entero, le dije que escuchara a su corazón, le dije que dejara de ser cruel contigo y con Yura…

-¿Usted sabe quién soy yo?- dijo Victor sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-Tú eres el verdadero deseo en el corazón de mi hijo- dijo Hiroko haciendo que el alma de Victor sintiera que alguien había inyectado nueva vida dentro de él-. Tú eres lo que él había estado esperando, tú eres el rostro del amante sin nombre con el que Yuri siempre bailó... ¿No te ha contado él de eso?

-No…- dijo Victor sintiendo que había aún muchas cosas que no sabía de Yuri.

-Desde que era un niño mi Yuri siempre bailó con alguien- dijo Hiroko con la mirada llena de recuerdos-. Él solía decirme que se trataba de un príncipe, el príncipe que bailaría con él la vida entera. Él presentía que alguien como tú existía desde que era pequeño, él sabe que esa persona eres tú pero debes perdonarle y debes perdonarme a mí porque lo cierto es que eduqué a un necio…

-¿Un necio?- dijo Victor perdido en el calor de las palabras de Hiroko.

-Nadie es perfecto en esta vida, quien te diga que jamás ha cometido un error es un soberbio y un cobarde y mi Yuri tampoco es perfecto- dijo Hiroko con seriedad-. Su padre también era así ¿sabes? Toshiya y Yuri siempre han querido hacer lo que creen que es mejor para los demás y no para ellos mismos y en el camino hacen demasiadas tonterías. Desde que él me dijo que Yura y él eran más que amigos he estado temiendo ¿sabes? Temo por él y por su amigo, temo que sigan alimentando una hoguera de leña verde que jamás les dará calor y que los terminará asfixiando con el humo que la madera de ese tipo desprende…

-¿Y de qué sirve que él sepa que yo soy lo que ha estado buscando si no me da una oportunidad de demostrarle que es verdad?- dijo Victor sin saber por qué aquella mujer le causaba unas tremendas ganas de confesarse ante ella-. Yo tampoco soy perfecto, admito que todo esto fue culpa mía y que quizá es mi castigo enfrentarme al hecho de que Yuri jamás querrá tenerme a su lado pero…

-Deja de castigarte, eso es lo que tú debes hacer- dijo ella con calma-. Yuri está cansado ¿sabes? Creo que por eso fue con Mari a la ciudad, creo que él tampoco puede soportarlo más pero no sabe cómo terminar con todo. Le he dicho ya que deje de pensar que la felicidad del mundo entero depende de él porque no es así ¿No lo crees? La felicidad depende de cada uno de nosotros y si encuentras a alguien con quien compartir esa dicha bueno, ese es el verdadero triunfo… lo que quiero decirte, muchacho…

-Victor, me llamo Victor- dijo él.

-Lo que quiero decirte, Victor es que todo esto terminará pronto- dijo Hiroko con un suspiro triste-. Es verdad cuando te digo que mi Yuri no puede soportarlo más aunque pretenda ser feliz con Yura. Mi hijo está a punto de estallar y si de verdad eres quien creo que eres, esperarás a que la tormenta pase y te reunirás con él aunque estoy segura de que será él quien se reunirá contigo…

-¿Cómo?

-Eso no lo sé, Victor- dijo Hiroko limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de ruso con un suave pañuelo de tela-. Ese el riesgo ¿No crees? No puedo pedirte que te quedes esperando a alguien aunque ese alguien sea mi hijo. Si no quieres hacerlo y de verdad no puedes soportarlo puedes alzar el vuelo y volver al sitio del cual viniste porque esa también es una opción, siempre podemos irnos, eso es sencillo; lo que exige verdadero coraje es saber cuándo debemos quedarnos y decidas lo que decidas nadie va a juzgarte, aunque si te vas o si te quedas, el resultado será el mismo…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Victor con verdadero interés.

-Yuri le pondrá fin a su hoguera de humo y entonces verá por fin lo que se ha negado a ver por tanto tiempo- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa esperanzada-. Y cuando eso pase, y te digo esto porque sé que mi Yuri es un necio pero no un estúpido cualquiera, él te buscará a ti y en ese momento tú decidirás si quieres recibirlo entre tus brazos o si quieres castigarlo por hacerte sentir del modo en el que te sientes ahora…

-¿Cómo podría negarle mis brazos?- dijo Victor con la mirada llena de un sentimiento fuerte y profundo que hizo que algo en Hiroko se estremeciera de esperanza-. Lo único que él me ha hecho sentir desde siempre es que soy un hombre capaz de sentir amor y el amor duele ¿no es así? Había olvidado eso porque mi vida entera había pensado que no sería capaz de volver a sentir algo como lo que siento ahora por él…

-Todo nacimiento es doloroso- dijo Hiroko francamente conmovida-. El amor es dolor a veces porque los seres humanos somos dolor también pero no debes centrarte en eso solamente. Si eres capaz de esperar un poco más, solo un poco más tu día llegará pero si no puedes hacerlo entonces levanta tus alas y vuela alto, vuela lejos, nadie te lo reprochará…

-¿Y si nada pasa?- dijo Victor sintiendo temor de verdad.

-Sé la clase de hombre que mi hijo es- dijo Hiroko con firmeza-. Lo conozco profundamente y sé que aunque lo intente no podrá soportarlo más.

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- preguntó el ruso- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque tu corazón necesitaba escucharlo, no me gusta ver dolor en los ojos de un hombre bueno- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa sincera-. Y tú has pasado mucho tiempo de tu vida creyendo que no lo eres, pero sí lo eres. Perdónate, muchacho, deja de pensar que el mundo intenta castigarte…

-Merezco que el mundo me castigue- dijo Victor neciamente- de verdad lo merezco…

-Victor, ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto de vieja?- dijo Hiroko con tono conciliador-: Al mundo nadie le importa, el mundo simplemente sigue girando y no le importa castigar o premiar a nadie. Somos nosotros los que somos nuestros verdugos más crueles así que si hiciste el mal antes, intenta hacer el bien ahora; si no sentiste amor antes arriésgate a sentirlo ahora y repítelo mil veces, repite mil veces que eres un hombre bueno, que eres un hombre imperfecto sí, pero que nada te ha arrebatado tu verdadera esencia…

-Yo he sido un ladrón toda mi vida- dijo Victor bajando la mirada al suelo-. Solo he arrebatado cosas, ya no sé cuál es mi verdadera esencia…

-Búscala entonces, mírate al espejo y pregúntale al hombre del reflejo quién es él realmente- dijo Hiroko tomando la barbilla del hombre entre sus dedos, haciendo que los ojos azules de Victor se quedaran fijos en los de ella-. Si antes solo has robado, aprende a entregarte entonces. Vas a estar bien ¿entiendes? La vida es dura pero tú también eres fuerte…

Sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía así, los brazos de Victor se enredaron alrededor de Hiroko quien también lo tomó en sus brazos como si se tratara de un niño que busca consuelo y en realidad, quizá era así. La mujer dejó que las lágrimas de aquel hombre mojaran su hombro, después de todo ella podía sentir que Victor había estado demasiado solo la vida entera y al ruso no le importaba de verdad que ella lo viera de aquel modo triste y dolido en el que casi nadie lo había visto.

Por eso Victor dejó que aquellos brazos que habían acunado a Yuri toda su vida lo acunaran a él también porque necesitaba eso, necesitaba un refugio, necesitaba reponer energías y aceptar el reto o decidir irse, aunque, en medio de aquel cálido abrazo donde las palabras de Hiroko seguían envolviendo a su corazón como una armadura impenetrable, Victor supo que irse así sin más de la vida de Yuri no era siquiera una opción…

* * *

Sus ojos marrones se quedaron quietos sobre el rostro de Victor sin poder evitarlo. Yuri Katsuki estaba ensayando el solo de la obertura de Odette mientras todos los demás bailarines seguían alistándose para llevar a cabo el primer ensayo con vestuario antes de que tuvieran que presentarse al ensayo general al día siguiente.

Sus amigos, quienes estaban distraídos quejándose con las modistas acerca de lo mal que los trajes se amoldaban a su cuerpo, no podían verlo en aquel justo instante así que Yuri se sintió libre de dejar que sus ojos se perdieran en Victor como siempre terminaba haciéndolo cuando él creía que nadie estaba mirándolo. Aquella era una acción irremediable, inevitable. Cuando Yurio estaba a su lado él tenía que reprimir las ganas de mirar a Victor pero no en aquel momento, no en aquel instante…

Aquella mañana Victor lucía distraído y triste, más triste que de costumbre. Yuri sabía que él tenía todo que ver con aquella tristeza y al darse cuenta de ello, la parte dolorida de su corazón que jamás lo dejaba en paz pareció dominarlo. En ese justo instante Yuri se odió por ser la causa de aquella mirada lejana que estaba perdida en la nada a pesar de que Victor pretendía estar hojeando el libro en el que estaban escritas las notas de sus partituras.

Yuri podía observar que había ojeras en el rostro de Victor, como si el ruso al igual que él hubiera sido incapaz de dormir. Y es que el pelinegro no había sido capaz de dormir cuando al llamar a su madre desde la ciudad donde él y Mari habían estado, ella le había dicho que Victor Nikiforov había ido a buscarlo y Yuri se había preguntado la noche entera cuál había sido el motivo de aquella visita porque su madre no le había dado más información al respecto.

Por eso en aquel instante Yuri se sentía tentado a caminar en línea recta y llegar a Victor y preguntarle como un bailarín cualquiera si necesitaba algo, si estaba bien, si él podía hacer algo para que sus ojos dejaran de estar tristes. Él deseaba con todo su corazón que aquello ojos azules que seguían apareciendo en sus sueños y mientras bailaba en soledad imaginando que su pareja de baile sin rostro adoptaba por fin el rostro de Victor, dejaran de estar tristes.

El Rey Cisne perdió el equilibrio cuando los ojos azules de Victor se posaron sobre él y como siempre sucedía cuando aquel milagro ocurría, Yuri se quedó atrapado en la intensidad de aquella mirada azul y triste que dolía dentro de él como siempre duelen dentro del alma las heridas de aquello que está condenado a no ser a pesar de que deseamos que sea con todo el corazón.

Porque sus miradas parecían conocerse ahora la una a la otra, sus miradas eran quizá la única parte de los dos que podía unirse sin que los demás hablaran de ello, sin que los demás los juzgaran por ello. Parecía que la mirada de los dos era aquel refugio que los apartaba del mundo y que hacía que los dos pudieran comunicarse diciéndose todo aquello que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner en palabras:

" _Sé que la otra parte de mi danza eterna eres tú pero no puedo ir a ti, de verdad no puedo", decía la mirada de Yuri. "Si solo fuera mi corazón el que está en juego no tendría miedo de romperlo en mil pedazos para dejarte entrar a él y dejar que vivas en mí pero no es solo eso, no es solo mi corazón… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Si tú y yo tuviéramos una oportunidad ¿me la darías aunque justo ahora estoy decidido a seguir muriendo sin ti cada día de mi vida?"_

" _Te esperaré otra vida entera si me lo pides", decía la mirada de Victor, "te seguiré esperando aunque la espera duela como una herida que jamás se cerrará. Si nuestro día llega sé que tú sanarás lo que ha sido lastimado, tú harás surgir un mundo nuevo de aquello que está roto pero ven a mí, ven a mi lado. Si no puedes venir ahora, ven cuando ya no puedas soportarlo y yo estaré ahí, siempre estaré ahí para ti…"_

Pero aunque una mirada sea capaz de expresarlo todo sin decir nada, algo en el corazón de los dos estaba también seguro de que era necesario algo más que aquel intercambio intenso entre sus ojos para acercarlos por fin. Porque los ojos de los dos eran también un espejo donde estaba reflejado el deseo más profundo de sus almas: el deseo de acercarse, el deseo de conocerse, el deseo de descubrirse en el otro del mismo modo en el que lo habían hecho aquella noche en la que los dos se habían entregado al infinito que no podrían conocer con nadie más.

-Siempre dolerá de ese modo- dijo una voz al lado de Yuri que hizo que el joven tuviera que sostenerse de la barra de madera que rodeaba el estudio para no caerse porque aquella voz de verdad lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Yuri reconociendo al hombre que estaba parado delante de él como el director de escena y también como el hombre que había besado a Yurio por primera vez.

-Digo que siempre va a dolerte de ese modo mirarlo de lejos solamente- dijo el director de escena con una sonrisa triste-. Si te pasas la vida entera combatiendo aquello que no puedes combatir, el dolor es el único resultado posible ¿sabes? Tú deseas estar a su lado ¿no es así? Deseas estar con Victor Nikiforov. Victor es algo sumamente nuevo pero también profundo para ti, algo que nadie más te hará sentir aunque te esfuerces en sentirlo por otra persona…

-¿Lo dices por Yura?- dijo Yuri mirando los ojos del chico aquel fijamente, buscando en ellos el motivo por el que Otabek Altin estaba hablando de aquellas cosas con él.

-Yura es importante para mí, lo ha sido desde que lo conocí- dijo Otabek sintiendo que su plan de hablar con Yuri era una estupidez pero tenía que hacerlo. Además, el Rey Cisne estaba escuchándolo, quizá el Rey Cisne necesitaba escucharlo en realidad.

-Así que también estoy hiriéndote a ti por eso…- dijo Yuri bajando la mirada al piso mientras se sentía ser la peor mierda del universo-. Eso es lo único que soy capaz de hacer últimamente, lo siento…

-Mucha gente dirá que todo es culpa tuya pero no es así- dijo el kazajo sintiendo un poco de pena por poner al bailarín principal de la compañía en aquel estado-. Creo que cada uno de nosotros decide cómo hacerse daño y es por eso mismo que también podemos decidir dejar de herirnos. Muchas personas me han dicho que debo dejar ser feliz a la persona de la que estoy enamorado, que es egoísta desearlo para mí cuando es obvio que él te desea a ti y créeme, Yuri, yo sería capaz de hacerlo, sería capaz de dejarlo en paz si yo supiera que el amor que él cree que sientes por él es real pero no lo es ¿verdad?

-Señor Altin, yo…

-Solo dime eso, Yuri- dijo Otabek con el rostro lleno de seriedad-. Mírame a los ojos y dime que el amor que dices sentir por Yurio es esa clase de amor que él siempre ha deseado encontrar en ti y te juro que me marcharé, te juro que él no tendrá que volver a verme jamás, no volveré a insistir. Dime que lo amas y que quieres estar toda tu vida a su lado sin desear poder estar al lado de otra persona. Dime que estás enamorado de Yura y no de Victor Nikiforov y entonces aceptaré mi derrota y me iré, dímelo…

Los ojos de Yuri se quedaron quietos en el rostro de Otabek Altin como si la mirada oscura del director de escena fuera un espejo del que era imposible escapar, un espejo que le mostraba la verdad más profunda de su corazón, esa verdad de la que era imposible esconderse aunque quisiera hacerlo. Y es que el corazón de Yuri estaba cansado, estaba agotado. Él había pensado que hacer feliz a Yura sería sencillo pero no era así, jamás sería así porque Yura estaba pidiéndole algo que él jamás podría darle aunque lo intentara con todo su ser y aquella era la verdad.

No, él no amaba a Yura, no lo amaba del modo en el que su mejor amigo quería que lo hiciera. No, no podía prometerle a Otabek Altin que aquella era la verdad porque simple y sencillamente no lo era. El corazón de Yuri estaba en otro lado, el corazón de Yuri le pertenecía al pianista que miraba la plática del bailarín y el kazajo desde lejos con ganas de levantarse del piano a decirle a Otabek que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo porque el Rey Cisne parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, el Rey Cisne estaba rompiéndose delante de los ojos oscuros del director de escena quien sabía que aquello era necesario. Yuri Katsuki era el único que podía terminar con aquella puesta en escena y para lograrlo, el Rey Cisne tenía que romperse, no había otro camino más que ese hacia la liberación.

El Rey Cisne tenía que liberar al príncipe equivocado de sus brazos, el Rey Cisne tenía que encontrarse con su verdadero destino de una vez y para siempre y era por ello que tenía que romperse primero: porque Victor Nikiforov de verdad le había robado el corazón, porque Victor era el ladrón que tenía su alma entera entre sus manos y tenía que aceptar aquella verdad que surgiría de los pedazos de su ser que estaban clamando por un nombre que no era el de Yura.

Porque uno no puede construir algo nuevo sobre algo que está dañado. A veces uno debe demoler completamente un edificio y volver a empezar de cero y era así con la historia de Yuri y Victor, aquel era el único modo de terminar con lo que jamás debía haber empezado.

Y Yuri comprendía aquello, de verdad lo comprendía pero la verdad era un fardo demasiado pesado como para llevarlo a cuestas y soportarlo. El joven se sentía mareado, se sentía dueño de su propio destino y aquello era una responsabilidad muy grande, pero por primera vez en aquel mes que para él había parecido eterno, Yuri se dio cuenta de que podía cambiarlo todo, de que podía tomar la decisión que quisiera tomar y enfrentar las consecuencias de aquel acto si tan solo su corazón se armaba de fuerza, de coraje. Si tan solo…

-¿Yuri?- dijo Otabek atrayendo la mirada del joven que se habían perdido en Victor una vez más mientras todas esas ideas rondaban por su mente a la velocidad de la luz- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres, Yuri?

-Algo que no debo querer…- dijo el pelinegro de forma ausente-. Deseo algo que es imposible tener, algo que me hará ser un monstruo si me atrevo a intentar alcanzarlo…

-Es mejor ser un monstruo honesto que una criatura que se escuda en una mentira- dijo el kazajo haciendo que el corazón de Yuri latiera con fuerza-. Algunas heridas son necesarias a veces ¿no crees? Yura podrá soportarlo si le dices que no puedes seguir mintiéndole, él es fuerte y ¿sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su mentira se rompía en mil pedazos mientras Otabek seguía hablando.

-Él ama a su mejor amigo, siempre te amará- dijo Otabek con suavidad-. Quizá quiera herirte cuando le digas la verdad pero después podrá perdonarte y si tú lo amas a él Yuri, por qué sé que también amas a tu mejor amigo, lo herirás con la verdad y no con una mentira ¿no es así?

-Yo…

-Las heridas que causa una mentira son irreparables si la mentira sigue creyéndose por más tiempo del necesario- dijo Otabek sabiendo que estaba logrando tener el efecto que buscaba en el Rey Cisne-. Pero las heridas que causa la verdad por lo regular son heridas limpias que sanan con el debido cuidado y yo te prometo que no dejaré solo a Yura con las suyas, no me importa que él diga que no me quiere a su lado porque no es así. Él dejará de esconderse de sí mismo cuando tú hagas lo mismo así que deja de temer ¿quieres? Yo me ocuparé de sanar sus heridas y tú podrás también estar con la persona que necesita que ames todas las heridas de su corazón, tú podrás ir al lado de Victor si eres valiente, Yuri…

-Victor…- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que su corazón le decía que Otabek Altin tenía toda la razón del mundo, que era tiempo ya de dejar de ser un necio-. Ir con Victor…

-¿Quieres que todos dejen de sufrir?- dijo Otabek sabiendo que había logrado hacer la luz dentro de la humareda de Yuri-. Deja de sufrir tú y libérate de todo esto. Puedes hacerlo, Yuri, solo tú puedes hacerlo…

El kazajo se alejó de él en el momento exacto en el que los demás bailarines de la compañía, Yurio entre ellos, entraban al estudio mientras lucían de forma orgullosa los preciosos trajes que todos usarían la noche del estreno de la representación más esperada en la historia de la compañía de danza clásica de Minako y Celestino.

Yurio se paró a su lado de forma inmediata y Yuri no fue capaz de sonreírle. De hecho, incluso sus demás amigos eran capaces de notar que dentro de la cabeza de Yuri estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, era como si el muchacho de los ojos marrones estuviera librando dentro de sí una batalla cruenta que estaba amenazando con matarlo y destruir mil cosas a su alrededor.

Porque Yuri estaba enfrentándose por fin al hecho de que había cometido un error terrible y que Otabek Altin tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho: tenía que ser valiente, tenía que dejarse de estupideces y empezar a ser honesto con él mismo, con su corazón, con lo que él era y quería y aquello que él quería estaba en los brazos infinitos de Victor Nikiforov, eso era algo de lo que él estaba seguro de forma completa.

Sin embargo, todo lo demás era tan incierto que era por eso que sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de temor y su estómago era un nudo pesado que estaba haciéndole sentir ganas de vomitar. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, de verdad tenía que serlo. Aquella era la única forma ¿no era así? Él era el único que podía desenredar el laberinto, él era el único que podía hacer real su propio sueño.

-¿Estás bien, Katsudon?- dijo Yurio tomando su mano para atraer su atención-. Luces pálido…

-Estoy nervioso- dijo Yuri intentando que su voz no saliera quebrada por las miles de emociones contradictorias que lo estaban aquejando en aquel instante.

-No deberías, lo haremos bien- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa brillante que sin embargo se notaba opaca por la preocupación porque él conocía demasiado a Yuri como para no notar que el chico Katsuki estaba ocultándole la verdadera razón de su malestar.

-Yura…- dijo el Rey Cisne sintiendo que su corazón empezaba a romperse al decir aquello pero debía decirlo, debía romperse a sí mismo de una vez para evitar dañar a todos los demás-. Después del ensayo ven a casa conmigo, yo… yo tengo algo importante que decirte…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Yurio sintiendo que su corazón se encogía en medio de su pecho por el tono triste y urgente de la voz de Yuri- ¿Qué demonios está pasando contigo, Yuri?

-Después del ensayo te diré todo- dijo Yuri empezando a sentir pánico pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirle todo a Yurio-. Por favor, por favor ven conmigo y escúchame…

Yurio asintió a la petición de su novio con algo de reserva haciendo que Yuri soltara el aire que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo porque estaba a punto de hablar con la verdad, porque estaba a punto de liberarlos a todos de aquella asfixia pero también estaba a punto de romper en mil pedazos el corazón de la persona que había crecido con él como bailarín y como amigo durante la mayor parte de su vida y Yuri no sabía si de verdad Yura podría perdonarlo alguna vez por herirlo del modo en el que la verdad de su corazón estaba a punto de herirlo…


	12. Cómo romper un corazón

**Acto XII. Cómo romper un corazón…**

Los dos estaban sentados en el jardín de Yutopia, el mismo jardín en el que días atrás Victor y Hiroko Katsuki habían estado hablando también. El viento frío de aquella tarde de noviembre agitaba el cabello oscuro del muchacho de los ojos marrones y le daba a Yuri aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas que tan bien lo hacía lucir a los ojos de los demás.

Yurio sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta una vez más de lo hermoso que Yuri era y se dijo a sí mismo que lo más precioso de toda aquella belleza era que Yuri jamás se daba cuenta de ella y que quizá jamás lo notaría. La mano del pelinegro estaba en la suya pero Yurio sabía que el chico estaba lejos, muy lejos de él. Quizá siempre lo había estado, al menos en aquel nivel, al menos en cuanto a lo que el enamoramiento respectaba pero a pesar de esa certeza, la certeza de saber que en aquel mismo instante los dos estaban a miles de kilómetros, Yurio no quería romper aquel silencio.

Y es que en aquel silencio también estaba implícita la amenaza del final, Yurio lo sabía.

Él estaba seguro de que aquella tarde Yuri le diría que todo debía terminarse por el bien de los dos aunque a Yurio todavía le quedaban serias dudas acerca si de verdad aquel final tendría algo de bueno como todo el mundo se había cansado de repetirle. Vamos, incluso Christophe Giacometti le había dicho que dejara de hacerse daño pero lo que nadie parecía entender es que nada había estado doliéndole a él sino hasta ese momento en el que los ojos de Yuri volvieron a posarse en los suyos con una sonrisa dulce que sin embargo escondía detrás de ella la tristeza de todo el universo.

" _No, no estás dañándote a ti ¿pero a él?",_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que se parecía mucho a la de su abuelo. _"¿De verdad no lo notas? ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de que hacer lo que hace le está costando la mitad de su corazón, un corazón que de cualquier modo jamás será tuyo pero en el cual vives y vivirás siempre? Él te ama, claro que te ama ¿por qué el amor de un amigo no es bastante para ti? ¿Por qué tienes que obligarlo a sentir por ti lo que definitivamente siente por alguien más?"._

Sí, sí lo notaba. En los últimos días Yurio había notado que los ojos de Yuri estaban más tristes a pesar de que su novio siempre tenía una sonrisa brillante y feliz para él al final del día. Los besos seguían siendo intensos de verdad, era como si Yuri pusiera todo su ser en ese beso y Yurio respondía a ellos con candor, con pasión y aunque ninguno de aquellos besos había llevado siempre a la locura de lo que los dos habían hecho después del baile de gala, Yuri no ponía objeción alguna cuando las manos de Yurio empezaban a acariciar su piel por debajo de la ropa.

No, Yuri jamás lo rechazaba, Yuri jamás le decía que estaba cansado o que necesitaba aire porque Phichit y Minami se habían reído de ellos dos al respecto diciéndoles que si no se daban algo de espacio los dos terminarían asfixiándose el uno al otro y aunque los dos se reían al escuchar ese tipo de comentarios, Yurio sabía que los dos bailarines más jóvenes de la compañía tenían razón pero no podía apartarse de Yuri, no cuando la zorra Nikiforov estaba al acecho.

Y es que aunque era cierto que Yuri no se había acercado a él ni una sola vez después de la cena de gala y Victor había dejado también de buscar la cercanía del Rey Cisne, había cierta energía entre los dos que le hacía pensar a Yurio que en cualquier momento algo estallaría, algo que nadie podría detener. Aunque no sucedía con mucha frecuencia, Yurio había visto que los ojos de Yuri y los de Victor se quedaban a veces fijos sobre la mirada del otro y aquel intercambio parecía ser como un secreto entre los dos, un secreto en el que el resto del mundo incluyéndolo a él no tenía lugar.

Él sabía que si dejaba a Yuri solo por más tiempo del necesario, sin duda alguna algo pasaría y Yuri parecía pensar lo mismo porque en lugar de correr a los brazos de Victor como sus ojos decían que deseaba hacer, siempre terminaba sosteniéndose a su mano con fuerza como si estuviera rogándole a Yurio que no lo dejara ir, que por favor ni siquiera se le ocurriera darle la oportunidad de pensar en que era posible irse de su lado.

Pero la mirada de Yuri aquella tarde decía otra cosa. La mirada que Yuri estaba dedicándole en aquel instante era una mirada rota, dolida, la mirada de una persona que sabe que hará algo terrible que sin embargo es necesario hacer; la mirada de Yuri era la mirada de una persona que está a punto de romper en mil pedazos el corazón de otra.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?- dijo Yuri de pronto y el corazón de Yurio pareció latir con fuerza cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que Yuri no había dicho _"terminemos con esto"._

-Sí…- dijo Yurio con la mirada llena de recuerdos-. Ese día golpeaste a alguien por mi culpa…

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Yuri quién después de tantos años aun recordaba aquel episodio con algo de diversión, sin poder evitar preguntarse de dónde demonios había salido aquella furia que lo había llevado a golpear a otro de los niños que practicaban ballet con él y con Yura-. Aquel odioso niño se lo merecía, estaba molestándote demasiado…

-Él no era el único que solía burlarse de mí diciendo que debía tomar clase con las niñas porque parecía una- dijo Yurio riendo de aquel recuerdo-. Antes de que tú llegaras a Rusia, todos siempre se reían de mí por eso, todos me llamaban la pequeña hada rubia…

-Creo que por eso terminé golpeando a Charlie- dijo Yuri recordando el nombre del niño aquel-. Fue el dolor en tus ojos, aun ni siquiera había hablado contigo, Minako no me había presentado con tu familia aun. La verdad es que yo estaba asustado, extrañaba a mis padres y a Mari y entonces vi el dolor en tus ojos y me dije: ¿Por qué le hacen daño? ¿Por qué hacen sufrir a alguien tan hermoso como él?

-¿Pensaste que era hermoso cuando tenía ocho años?- dijo Yurio sintiendo ganas de llorar sin saber muy bien por qué- ¿Tuviste un enamoramiento de mí cuando eras niño, Katsudon?

-Fue algo más –dijo Yuri con una sonrisa que aunque triste, estaba llena también de sinceridad-. En ese momento yo supe que no permitiría que nadie te hiciera llorar jamás, en ese instante yo supe que tú serías una persona a la cual amaría toda mi vida porque quería curar el dolor de tus ojos con amor ¿sabes? Sé que suena ridículo, pero mamá me decía eso a veces cuando me caía en el patio de la escuela o cuando los niños se reían de mí porque usaba lentes: ella decía que curaría mis heridas con amor, y hasta ese instante entendí lo que ella quería decirme porque yo quería que mi amor te hiciera sonreír…

-Y eso hiciste, siempre me has hecho sonreír- dijo Yurio intentando ignorar el nudo en su garganta-. Después de eso, cuando te vi peleándote con Charlie por mí sin siquiera conocerme, me pregunté por qué alguien haría eso por mí. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí, nadie me había dicho lo que tú me dijiste aquel día…

-Quiero ser tu amigo por siempre - dijo Yuri recordando aquella temeraria declaración que había hecho con toda la fuerza de sus nueve años de vida-. Yo seré tu amigo para siempre, ya no debes llorar jamás, eso te dije…

-Y eso has sido toda mi vida, has sido mi mejor amigo- dijo Yurio y sin poder evitarlo, porque él sabía hacia dónde iba aquella conversación, las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro haciendo que el corazón de Yuri se rompiera también en mil pedazos.

-Y quisiera seguir siendo eso si tú me lo permites- dijo Yuri sabiendo que el momento de la verdad había llegado-. Sé que en este preciso instante estoy siendo de hecho la persona que más daño te hará, yo sé que estoy hiriéndote y que probablemente si no me detengo justo ahora continuaré haciéndolo. Sé que pensarás que soy cruel y que no merezca nada de ti y quiero que sepas que yo sé que es así, yo sé que ser cruel es la forma más amable de decir lo que soy. Así que si después de esto tú decides que es mejor para los dos dejar de ser amigos también lo entenderé, será como tú decidas que sea…

-¿Por qué serás cruel?- preguntó Yurio sintiendo que él ya sabía la respuesta para aquella pregunta.

-Porque ninguno de los dos puede seguir atrapado en una mentira, Yura ¿no crees?- dijo Yuri tratando de ser firme y de no ponerse a llorar como también era su deseo hacerlo-. Esto, lo que los dos estamos haciendo, lo que los dos pretendemos ser…

-¡Yo no estoy pretendiendo nada!- dijo Yurio alejando las manos de Yuri de su rostro que hasta hacia unos segundos habían estado limpiando sus lágrimas-. No sé de qué mentira hablas cuando todo lo que he dicho y hecho yo es la verdad, para mi es la verdad. No me importa que todo el mundo diga que estoy mintiendo porque no lo hago. Estoy enamorado de ti, tú no me estás haciendo daño ¿entiendes? Al menos no antes, ahora sí, ahora sí estás dañándome mientras dices esa sarta de idioteces…

-Te estoy dañando ahora pero no quiero seguir hiriéndote con una mentira a la largo plazo- dijo Yuri perdiendo por completo la esperanza de que aquella platica terminara bien-. No quiero dañarte de una forma peor, no quiero que sigas creyendo que podré darte algo que no es posible para mí. Yura, te amo pero no del modo en el que tú deseas. Lo intenté, de verdad lo intenté pero… no puedo seguir haciéndolo, de verdad no puedo…

-¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo Yurio cambiando la tristeza en su mirada por una furia fría y peligrosa que le daba el aspecto de una persona mayor- ¿Es por la zorra? ¿Terminarás conmigo y correrás a los brazos de la zorra como has deseado desde que follaste con él?

-Yura, no…

-¡Deja de decir que lo haces por mí!- dijo Yurio levantándose de la banca-. No haces esto por mí, lo haces porque te mueres de ganas de volver a follar con Victor ¿No es así? Porque ese es tu deseo, yo sé muy bien qué harás a continuación: tú terminarás de llorar aquí, te dirás a ti mismo que hiciste lo mejor para mí ¿Y luego qué? ¿Irás corriendo a los brazos de Victor para que te consuele? ¿Le dirás que estás enamorado de él? ¿Es eso? He visto como lo miras, lo sé, sé que lo deseas así que ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que vas a terminar con esto para dejar de herirme porque en realidad estás haciéndolo para revolcarte con Victor una vez más sin sentir cargos de conciencia…

-Lo hago para que todos dejemos de mentirnos- dijo Yuri sabiendo que se merecía aquellas palabras fuertes y venenosas que Yurio le había lanzado a la cara-. Sí, te mentiría si dijera que Victor no tiene nada que ver con esto porque sí tiene qué ver. Él me provoca algo, él… no sé qué me pasa con él…

-Pasa que eres como él, eres despreciable como él- dijo Yurio sintiendo que la furia se convertía de nuevo en tristeza-. Eres un canalla como él y por eso estarás mejor a su lado. Te odio ahora ¿sabes? Te odio porque antes te amé pero ahora solo puedo odiarte. Me das asco, me decepciona saber que elegiste a la zorra del cuento ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que le hizo a Georgi y a todos los demás? ¿Ya se te olvidó incluso lo que tú llegaste a pensar de él?

-Él hizo cosas despreciables, lo sé- dijo Yuri sintiéndose mareado por la declaración de odio de quien antes le había dicho que lo amaba-. Pero esa historia no es todo lo que él es, yo estoy seguro de que él no es solo eso y quisiera…

-¿Cuándo te convenció de que él era una pobre víctima de las circunstancias?- interrumpió Yurio sin gana alguna de escuchar los problemas sentimentales de Yuri- ¿Mientras follaba contigo o después? ¿Te convenció de eso mientras te hacía gemir como una puta barata como es él?

-Deja de decir esas cosas- dijo Yuri empezando a sentirse molesto por aquellas palabras-. Tú no lo conoces, tú…

-Tienes razón- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de que Yuri estaba defendiendo al estúpido aquel-. Yo no lo conozco a él pero te conozco a ti y ahora mismo no te entiendo. Si quieres terminar con esto está bien, no me importa. No me importa tu vida de ahora en adelante ¿entiendes? Haz lo que quieras y seamos profesionales. Sigamos bailando de forma perfecta, eso es todo lo que habrá entre los dos a partir de ahora porque si estás cerca de Victor Nikiforov no puedo estar cerca de ti, no quiero estar cerca de ti…

-Tú dijiste que no iba a perderte- dijo Yuri haciendo que Yurio recordara de pronto aquellas estúpidas palabras que le había dicho a Yuri antes de que se dieran la oportunidad de ser más que amigos-. Tú dijiste que si sentía que estaba mintiéndome podríamos terminar con esto, tú dijiste que jamás dejarías de ser mi mejor amigo…

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se llenaron de dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras pero no dijo nada, no podía decir nada más. Sí, él sabía que estaba siendo cruel con Yuri pero no sentía pena por él, no sentía más que rabia dentro de su corazón y si Yuri estaba rompiendo su corazón ¿Por qué no romper el suyo también? Sí, probablemente se arrepentiría después de todo lo que le había dicho pero no en aquel instante. Destruirlo, Yurio quería destruir a Yuri y romperlo en mil pedazos como el pelinegro estaba haciendo con él en aquel justo momento.

-No eres el único que sabe mentir y aquella vez te mentí para conseguir lo que quería- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa desdeñosa que partió el corazón de Yuri por la mitad-. Todas aquellas estupideces que dije, olvídalas ¿quieres? Lo único que quiero que recuerdes ahora es el lugar que tienes en mi vida: tú eres solo el estúpido con el que bailaré, así que no te atrevas a arruinar la obra con tus malditos ataques de ansiedad y tu patético miedo ante los eventos importantes. Te exijo que bailes como el jodido Rey Cisne, te exijo que seas la mejor versión de ti en el ensayo de mañana y en la noche del estreno si no quieres que te odie más de lo que hago ahora. Si te atreves a arruinar la presentación me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno ¿entiendes? Puedo hacerlo, claro que puedo hacerlo así que… si vas a correr a los brazos de Nikiforov ahora, porque correr como imbécil a refugiarte en los brazos de personas más fuertes que tú es lo único que sabes hacer para no morirte de miedo ¿verdad?, dile que él ha ganado, dile que puede quedarse con el estúpido cerdo al que ha deslumbrado. Y no folles tanto con él ¿quieres? Guarda energía para el ensayo de mañana porque no voy a ponértelo fácil…

-Yura…- dijo Yuri con un susurro dolido.

-Y deja de llamarme así- dijo el rubio limpiando las ultimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-. A partir de ahora no tengo un nombre para ti, no soy nadie para ti. Limítate a bailar conmigo y asegúrate de lavarte bien antes de tocarme porque me das asco, siempre me darás asco…

-Perdóname…- dijo Yuri con la voz rota-. Lamento que sea así ahora pero sé que lo merezco. No voy a arruinar el baile, no lo haré…

-Si lo haces vas a arrepentirte- dijo el rubio con ganas de largarse de ahí de una vez-. Ojalá que Victor Nikiforov te haga trizas, eso es lo que deseo. Deseo que él juegue contigo y que te arrepientas toda tu vida de lo que estás haciendo ahora. Deseo que sufras, deseo que seas infeliz y que Victor te engañe con el primer estúpido que se le cruce en frente cuando se harte de ti porque eso es lo que pasará y cuando suceda, ni se te ocurra venir a mí, ni siquiera pienses en mí…

-Y yo deseo que puedas tener una oportunidad con alguien que pueda hacerte feliz de verdad- dijo Yuri sin darse cuenta de que pequeñas lagrimas rodaban ya por sus mejillas después de escuchar las últimas palabras de Yurio-. Deseo que el odio que sientes por mí no te impida ver todo el amor que está esperando por ti justo frente a tus ojos. Deseo que le des una oportunidad a Otabek Altin porque sé que él es el indicado y sé que tú también lo sabes. Deseo que seas feliz, Yura y si alguna vez quieres contarme que has encontrado lo que buscabas, te estaré esperando y me sentiré feliz por ti porque lo que te dije cuando éramos niños es verdad: yo seré tu mejor amigo siempre, siempre estaré esperando por ti, siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte y a apoyarte, siempre serás parte de mi familia…

-¡Vete al diablo, maldito cerdo!- dijo Yurio dándose la media vuelta para no seguir mirando aquellos ojos llenos de dolor y de sinceridad-. Vete al infierno y quémate ahí con tu zorra, olvídate de mí, tú estás muerto para mí…

Sin agregar más, el joven Plisetsky empezó a correr con rumbo a la salida de Yutopia buscando alejase de Yuri. Él quería desaparecer, quería que todo el dolor que había en su corazón se extinguiera, quería dejar su dolor en el mismo sitio en el que había dejado a Yuri a pesar de que él entendía que uno puede huir de los lugares y de las demás personas pero que jamás podremos huir de nosotros mismos aunque nos gustaría poder hacerlo.

Yurio quería dejar el dolor atrás y también dejar en el olvido el amor por Yuri que agonizaba dentro de su pecho, eso era lo que Yurio quería hacer de verdad y por eso corría con fuerza, corría deseando que su corazón se detuviera de una vez aunque su corazón se sentía como un vacío inmenso, un vacío lleno de pedazos de cristal que ardían con fuerza y lo dejaban indefenso ante el tamaño de la perdida que había sufrido porque en el mismo día había perdido a la persona que amaba y había perdido también a su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, las lágrimas de Yuri seguían rodando por sus mejillas aunque a pesar del dolor había cierto alivio dentro de su corazón que estaba terminando por hacerlo sentir culpable pero ya estaba hecho. Había roto lo que lo unía a Yurio, había roto una amistad de años y esperaba haber hecho lo correcto porque en ese justo instante él sentía que era la peor alimaña del universo aunque le quedaba el escueto consuelo de haber herido a Yurio con la verdad, al menos había terminado con aquel engaño que de continuar los habría destruido a los dos por completo.

-No eres nada de eso, nada de lo que dijo Yura es verdad- dijo una voz suave que provenía de Hiroko Katsuki quien sonreía con tristeza mientras tomaba con sus manos el brazo de su hijo pequeño para mostrarle su apoyo incondicional porque ella sabía que Yuri la necesitaba más que nunca antes.

-¿Qué haces levantada, mamá?- dijo Yuri tratando de olvidarse de su miseria para concentrarse en su madre quien lucía más pálida y débil de lo normal porque incluso sus ojos habían dejado de brillar.

-Quería ser la primera que te dijera que no eres horrible, quería decirte que Yura te gritó todas esas cosas porque está herido, no porque de verdad lo crea- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Sé lo que a esa mente tuya le gusta pensar, sé que te sientes culpable, sé que todo el mundo te dirá que eres el malo de la historia pero no es así… cometiste un error y ahora vas a repararlo. Curarás tu corazón y Yura hará lo mismo con el suyo y cuando te sientas listo, quizá puedas ayudarle a alguien más a curar sus heridas ¿no crees?

-¿De verdad tengo derecho a hacer eso?- dijo Yuri tratando de no romperse- ¿Puedo correr a Victor solo porque quiero hacerlo?

-Nadie te lo impedirá si lo haces ahora mismo o dejas pasar diez días o mil años- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa divertida-. Hijo mío, la verdad es que tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana ¿sabes? El mundo hablará de ti de una u otra manera. Si corres a Victor te llamarán puta como Yura te ha llamado y si no vas, el mundo dirá que eres un cobarde. Así que escucha a tu madre por una vez en tu vida ¿quieres? Haz lo que deseas, haz solo aquello que te hará feliz y deja que los demás se hagan responsables de su felicidad, de sus juicios o de sus odios eternos…

-Mamá…- dijo Yuri mirando a la mujer a los ojos- ¿Tú no crees que soy horrible?

-No eres horrible, solo fuiste idiota antes- dijo Hiroko con sinceridad, algo que hizo que Yuri sonriera a pesar de todo-, pero ¿Dime quién no ha sido un reverendo estúpido alguna vez en la vida? Somos una especie condenada a aprender a fuerza de errores, esa es la verdad. A veces tenemos que rompernos para conocernos de verdad y saber qué es lo que queremos hacer y afortunadamente tú te diste cuenta a tiempo del error que estabas cometiendo así que, mi amado Yuri, intenta escuchar a tu corazón ahora ¿quieres? ¿Qué dice tu corazón? Si nadie te juzgara ¿Qué es lo que más desearías hacer?

Yuri se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos claros de su madre y se preguntó cómo era posible que ella pudiera decirle aquellas cosas con tanto amor, con toda la honestidad del universo. En aquellos ojos había una confianza a prueba de todo, en aquellos ojos había más amor del que Yuri se sentía merecedor. Su madre lo amaba, su madre le estaba diciendo que él era bueno y aunque Yuri no se sentía así, era fácil darse una segunda oportunidad bajo la luz de aquella mirada. Él amaba a Hiroko y Hiroko lo amaba a él y Yuri deseó que el amor que él esperaba conocer en los brazos de otra persona que ya tenía un nombre fuera así de sencillo.

Pero no lo sería, Yuri estaba seguro de eso. Aunque justo en aquel momento su único deseo consistía en correr a Victor y preguntarle mil cosas después de perderse en su mirada y aferrarse a sus brazos, él sabía que no todo sería sencillo. Y es que quizá Victor también lo odiaba ahora, quizá Victor querría dañarlo del mismo modo en el que él lo había hecho, quizá Victor pensaba irse también y fue por eso que Yuri sintió que su madre tenía razón: sin importar lo que la gente dijera tenía que llegar a Victor, tenía que llegar a él para decirle que quizá el tiempo de los dos había llegado por fin y que Yuri tenía ganas de descubrir por qué cualquier decisión y acción que tomaba terminaba llevándolo a él, siempre a él…

-¿Crees que Victor me odie también?- preguntó Yuri con algo de miedo.

-No…- dijo Hiroko intentando sonreír a pesar de que se sentía mareada y estaba costándole trabajo respirar-. Creo que él está esperando por ti y tienes que concederme hijo mío que es tu turno de ir a buscarlo ¿No crees? No dejes que el tiempo se consuma, nuestras vidas son tan fugaces que lo mejor que puedes hacer es sacarle provecho a cada segundo que el mundo esté dispuesto a darte…

-Sí, es verdad…- dijo Yuri pensando en que ordenaría sus emociones aquella noche y que a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con Victor después del ensayo general y le diría todo, le diría todas las cosas que había estado callando desde la noche del baile de gala en el que aquel hombre de ojos azules le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él.

Porque quizá Yuri también estaba enamorado de él, quizá había estado enamorado de él desde aquel primer beso bajo la luz de la luna; quizá había estado enamorado de él desde el primer baile juntos, quizá era su destino enamorarse de Victor Nikiforov aunque él se hubiera negado demasiado tiempo a sí mismo aquella verdad irrefutable. Quizá bastaría solamente una mirada de Victor para quitarle el "quizá" a todas las suposiciones anteriores y afirmarlas todas como un hecho incuestionable.

Yuri suspiró sintiendo que tenía que ser fuerte para hacer eso y también para concentrarse en el baile pues la amenaza de Yura seguía sonando en sus oídos. Él sabía que tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse a esos nuevos retos, después de todo aunque los demás jamás dejarían de juzgarlo, muchas veces la fuerza de un hombre nace del hecho de saber que se ha sido fiel a uno mismo.

Y justo en aquel instante, mientras el muchacho se decía a si mismo que quizá todo estaría bien, Hiroko se desvaneció al lado suyo dándole apenas tiempo al muchacho de los ojos marrones de reaccionar para evitar que el cuerpo de su madre colapsara contra el suelo.

Un miedo frío y terrible recorrió la espalda de Yuri al ver a su madre en aquel estado, y todo lo que estaba pensando se desvaneció en su mente mientras observaba el rostro blanco como la cera de su madre y los ojos cerrados de ésta que le recordaban al joven Katsuki aquel mismo gesto en el rostro de su padre sobre aquella cama de hospital donde habían tenido que separarse de él años atrás.

Fue aquella imagen la que llenó el corazón de Yuri de terror y el chico empezó a gritar llamando a su hermana quien acudió a su lado de forma inmediata. Los ojos marrones de Yuri seguían fijos sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre mientras Mari Katsuki tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a una ambulancia y en medio de todo aquel desorden, en medio de su dolor y el miedo por su madre, Yuri tuvo la premonición incuestionable de que contrario a lo que pensaba, su vida no se pondría mejor: su vida, de hecho, estaba condenada a ponerse peor, mil veces peor y en el fondo de su alma una voz le gritaba que aquel era su castigo por haberse atrevido a romper el corazón de su mejor amigo…


	13. No mientras esté cerca de ti

**Acto XIII. No mientras esté cerca de ti…**

Yuri se había quedado dormido al lado de la cama de su madre en el hospital del pueblo. Los doctores habían dicho que Hiroko se pondría bien una vez que ellos pudieran estabilizar el funcionamiento irregular de su corazón pero tal parecía que Hiroko quería seguir sumida en aquella inconsciencia que preocupaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Hiroko llevaba dos días internada en el hospital y su futuro era incierto. Mari y Yuri habían intentado consolarse el uno al otro en medio de aquel momento difícil, los dos sabían que tenían que ser fuertes y seguir al lado de su madre de forma continua e incondicional pero el saber que se tenían el uno al otro no era suficiente para acallar el dolor que había en sus corazones. Y es que los dos ya sabían cómo era perder a un padre y ninguno estaba seguro de querer averiguar cómo era quedarse huérfano.

Y es que Hiroko era una parte de sus corazones y el verla en aquel estado en el que no sonreía y en el que sus ojos marrones estaban cerrados a la luz y a la vida era devastador. Por eso Yuri se había quedado dormido al lado de ella y había intentado mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo pero al final de cuentas el cansancio físico y emocional que había sufrido en los últimos dos días le había pasado factura y en cierto el muchacho modo agradecía que Minako hubiera suspendido el ensayo general hasta nuevo aviso porque no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a Yurio una vez más, vamos, incluso el deseo de encontrarse con Victor se había difuminado dentro de su alma.

En aquel momento, lo único que Yuri quería era que su madre abriera los ojos y que volviera a mirarlo una vez más, eso deseaba con todo el corazón. Él quería que su madre volviera a sonreírle, quería volver a escuchar sus palabras llenas de amor y de ánimo. Yuri quería que su madre despertara y soñaba con ello, soñaba con que Hiroko volvía a abrazarlo y le preparaba una vez más el más delicioso tazón de cerdo que Yuri había probado en la vida. Yuri soñaba con su madre sana, Yuri soñaba con que Hiroko no sufría de la forma en la que seguramente sufría en aquellos instantes.

Aquel pensamiento se hizo lugar en la mente consciente de Yuri como una flecha de fuego que terminó por despertarlo y traerlo a la realidad de un modo nada agradable. Los ojos marrones del chico se abrieron de pronto y Yuri se dio cuenta después de que sus viejos lentes azules, esos que usaba cuando no tenía que pasar todo el día bailando estaban torcidos en medio de las sábanas blancas del hospital.

El joven suspiró al tomar los lentes y volvió a colocarlos de la mejor manera en la que podía hacerlo. El sueño que había tenido había sido hermoso de algún modo y el corazón del pelinegro se rompió una vez más al ver que Hiroko seguía dormida y ajena a cuanto pasaba a su alrededor. Yuri sonrió con tristeza y tomó la mano fría de su madre entre la suya para sostenerla y sentirse cercano a la mujer que él más amaba en el universo.

-Mamá…- susurró él de pronto-. Ya es hora de despertar ¿no crees? Sé que estás cansada y que tu corazón está haciendo travesuras que no debe pero vas a superarlo ¿verdad? No debería ser egoísta, no debería pedirte que luches por mí pero ¿podrías hacerlo? Mamá, no sé qué haré si algo te pasa, no podré seguir siendo el mismo chico que he sido siempre sin ti. Por favor mamá, no te vayas todavía. Recuerda que me dijiste que el día en el que me vieras siendo el Rey Cisne en un escenario sería el día más feliz de tu vida y aun no puedo hacerte ese regalo. Seré el mejor Rey Cisne de la historia por ti, solo para que tú puedas sonreírme y decirme que estás orgullosa de mí pero no te vayas ¿quieres? por favor abre los ojos, Hiroko. Papá va a enojarse si te reúnes demasiado pronto con él y no me ves bailar para que le cuentes que por fin lo he logrado, que por fin soy el bailarín que siempre quise ser, que soy el hijo que los hace sentir orgullosos a los dos…

Las palabras de Yuri se perdieron entre el ruido de las máquinas que lo rodeaban. El joven sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta pero no quería llorar, no quería que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos porque él sabía que si el llanto empezaba sería imposible poder detenerlo ya que ese llanto no sería solo por su madre sino que sería una válvula de escape que le daría rienda suelta a todos los demás sentimientos terribles que había en su alma en aquellos instantes.

Por eso el joven trataba de mantenerse estoico y sostenía la mano de su madre con un amor y una dulzura infinitos. Por eso Yuri quería quedarse ahí hasta que su madre pudiera poder volver a cobijarlo con el refugio de su mirada y de sus brazos. Yuri de verdad necesitaba que su madre volviera a mirarlo una vez más.

-Deberías ir a dormir o a ensayar un poco- dijo una voz que le hizo saber a Yuri que Mari, su hermana, estaba ya en la habitación de Hiroko con él-. Minako me dijo que mañana mismo tendrán el ensayo general y no puedes estar fuera de forma, Yuri…

La chica caminó con rumbo a su hermano y posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico quien sonrió tristemente al sentir el calor de las manos de la otra mujer a la que él adoraba con todo el corazón. El rostro de Mari lucía cansado, se notaba que ella tampoco había dormido demasiado a pesar de que Yuri había insistido en que ella tenía descansar un poco.

-Iré a ensayar en un rato más, no quiero separarme de ella- dijo Yuri posando su mano libre en la mano de su hermana como si quisiera formar una cadena entre los tres, como si esa cadena pudiera sujetar a Hiroko al mundo de los vivos.

-Ella estará bien, es una necia como tú y estoy segura de que no quiere irse al lado de papá todavía- dijo Mari con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila que nacía del hecho de estar cerca de su hermano y de su madre-. Cuando despierte, mamá se enojará si sabe que no has estado ensayando con el ahínco que tu papel merece ¿no crees?

-Va a decirme que ella no ha pagado todas esas lecciones de ballet para verme hacer un papel cualquiera- dijo Yuri recordando las bromas que Hiroko solía hacerle al respecto-. Mamá me dirá que no sea idiota y que vaya a hacer lo que me corresponde hacer y que baile hasta quedarme sin plantas de los pies…

-Pues lo mismo te digo yo, niño idiota, ve a bailar y deja todo en mis manos- dijo Mari con cariño-. A veces no puedo creer que de verdad vayas a cumplir veinticuatro años en dos semanas, para mí sigues siendo el mismo Yuri tozudo y desesperante que has sido siempre…

-Pero así me amas…- dijo Yuri sintiendo como siempre que en su hermana podía encontrar a su mejor amiga también-. Me has amado toda la vida aunque no sea perfecto, Mari Katsuki…

-Claro que te amo- dijo ella haciendo que el corazón de Yuri dejara de doler un poco-. Y porque te amo no quiero que arruines tu presentación así que ve a ensayar, trata de despejarte. Sé que tienes mil cosas en la cabeza pero aquí no podemos hacer más que esperar. Es mejor que inviertas tu tiempo en algo que valga la pena, Rey Cisne. Ve a bailar, yo cuidaré a mamá. Nada malo va a pasarle ¿entiendes? Nada malo le pasará mientras yo esté aquí…

Yuri suspiró y asintió a las palabras de su hermana pero se quedó un rato más al lado de Hiroko porque necesitaba sentirse fuerte antes de volver a salir al mundo exterior donde los mil demonios que estaban aguijoneándolo por dentro seguramente intentarían destrozarlo de nuevo pero no podía ser un cobarde. Mari tenía razón, él show debía continuar y él era el Rey Cisne, tenía que ser el mejor Rey Cisne de la historia por él y por su madre y también porque Yura le había dicho que si lo arruinaba todo él no iba a perdonárselo.

El joven Katsuki sintió que un dolor demoledor lo consumía por dentro cuando las palabras que Yurio le había gritado aparecieron una vez más en su mente, el dolor era tan fuerte que Yuri sintió ganas de echarse a llorar una vez más pero se contuvo. Fuerte, tenía que ser un hombre fuerte. Él podía con aquel dolor él solo. Claro que podía, en realidad tenía que poder lograrlo.

-Iré a ensayar entonces…- dijo Yuri levantándose de pronto después de posar la mano de su madre sobre la cama una vez más.

-Minako dijo que quizá querrías ensayar en su estudio privado- dijo Mari con una sonrisa que escondía un secreto que Yuri no pudo entender-. Dijo que siempre te has sentido mejor cuando ensayas solo en ese lugar.

-Sí, ese estudio siempre ha sido un refugio para mí por eso siempre iba ahí con Yura porque….

Las palabras de Yuri se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y Mari se dio cuenta de que el estado emocional de su hermano pequeño era sumamente frágil y la chica temió por él, temió que Yuri terminara por romperse porque la fachada tranquila de su hermano parecía plagada de grietas pero Mari decidió confiar en él, confiar en que la fuerza de su hermano sería suficiente para poder enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

-Sé que es estúpido que lo diga pero no dejes que lo que dijo Yura te defina para siempre- dijo Mari con calma-. Las palabras hieren Yuri, solo porque nosotros les damos la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque las creemos y las hacemos nuestras aunque en el fondo de nuestro corazón sepamos que nos somos nada de lo que la otra persona dijo que éramos. Sé que esto es difícil, pero no dejes que te venza y recuerda por qué lo hiciste ¿vale? Recuerda el lugar al que querías ir cuando tu mentira terminara…

Yuri asintió lentamente a las palabras de su hermana y se abrazó a ella con rapidez antes de salir de la habitación de Hiroko con rumbo al estudio de Minako porque Yuri se sentía incapaz de regresar a Yutopia o a la casa de Minako donde seguramente todos los bailarines de la compañía se habían enterado ya del drama que se había desatado entre Yurio y él.

Lo cierto era que Yuri no quería ser juzgado tan pronto porque eso era lo que los demás harían con él, lo juzgarían, pensarían cosas horribles de él y lo señalarían con el dedo. Y aunque ciertamente cuando Mari había mencionado aquello del lugar al que él quería ir después de que la mentira terminara, Yuri había pensado en correr a Victor, tampoco estaba seguro de hacerlo en aquel mismo instante. Tenía que ordenar su mente primero y él único modo de hacerlo que él conocía era bailando, tenía que bailar y sudar todo el dolor para saber cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Quizá si bailaba hasta quedarse sin fuerzas un poco del dolor que había dentro de él se terminaría. Quizá si bailaba hasta olvidarse de quién era él mismo, Yuri encontraría la fuerza necesaria para ir a buscar a Victor y a decirle que lo único de lo que estaba seguro en medio del desastre en el que se había convertido su vida era de que Yuri necesitaba estar a su lado, Yuri deseaba poder ver a Victor, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que nada en su vida tenía sentido pero que él sabía que volver a estar cerca de él era lo correcto, lo que el anhelaba, lo que él deseaba hacer.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, el joven ajustó su bufanda gris a su cuello para cubrirse del frío que rondaba ya las calles de Hasetsu y se encaminó con paso decidido al estudio de baile de Minako. Tenía que liberar toda la energía que estaba contenida dentro de él. Tenía que volver a sentirse él mismo para poder enfrentar todas las cosas que como una cascada incontenible, estaban cayendo sobre él en aquel momento.

Yuri hizo su caminata en silencio pensando en que seguramente tendría que poner más empeño a la hora de ensayar el dueto del encuentro entre Odette y el príncipe, ese dueto en el que Yurio y él no habían tenido problemas antes pero que seguramente ahora sería un desastre. Yuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder lograr bailar al lado de alguien que le había gritado que lo odiaba y al que le daba asco tocarlo. Aquella preocupación se cernía como él como una sombra en el alma que no lo dejaría en paz sino hasta el momento en el que tuviera que volver a bailar con Yurio.

Por eso el pelinegro pensaba que tenía que redoblar sus esfuerzos a la hora de llevar a cabo aquella escena de la representación y una sonrisa burlona y dolida apareció en sus labios al pensar que tendría que fingir amor aunque él ya se sentía un experto en aquella materia.

Yuri suspiró una vez más antes de buscar las llaves del estudio de baile del bolsillo de su abrigo. El chico no estaba preocupado por no llevar sus ropas de ballet consigo ya que en el estudio de Minako siempre podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba así que, con aquel pensamiento en mente el joven insertó la llave de la puerta en la cerradura solo para darse cuenta de que ésta ya estaba abierta.

Al pensar que había alguien más en el estudio, el corazón de Yuri empezó a latir con fuerza y sin dejar de temer, el chico abrió la puerta simplemente para toparse de frente con los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov que se quedaron quietos en su piel antes de sonreírle con fuerza, como si los labios de Victor contuvieran en ellos toda la luz del sol.

El corazón de Yuri que ya estaba agitado sintió que sus latidos se detenían de forma completa cuando sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre aquel rostro y aquellos ojos que estaban gritándole: _"bienvenido, sé que por fin has venido a mí para no irte jamás."_

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo que su corazón bombeaba sangre a diestra y siniestra sin poder contenerlo.

¿Por qué Victor estaba ahí? ¿De verdad había estado esperando por él o aquella sonrisa y esos ojos azules eran solamente una alucinación piadosa de su mente?

-No sabía que vendrías hoy- dijo Victor realmente sorprendido-. Minako dice que tu madre está mal de salud ¿es cierto?

-Sí, su corazón…- dijo Yuri sin decidirse a entrar al estudio pero sabiendo que no había más deseo en su corazón que quedarse ahí, frente a esos ojos azules que en aquel justo instante eran como un refugio.

Un refugio al que Yuri podía ir sin tener miedo de cometer un error, un refugio donde el peligro de encontrarse con un cazador hambriento ya no lo asustaría porque ahí, frente a sus ojos marrones, tan solo estaba un hombre que había pasado esperándolo mucho tiempo y quizá aquel encuentro estaba también destinado a ser, quizá aquel era el encuentro que le pondría fin a todos los desencuentros que los dos habían tenido y cuando Victor se levantó del banquito del piano para acercarse a él, Yuri supo que desde el principio había sido ridículo pretender que podía estar lejos de él, lejos de Victor, aquello era una estupidez.

Porque todo su cuerpo estaba siendo atraído a los brazos del ruso con una fuerza enorme que se parecía a la gravedad, Yuri sentía que todo en Victor desde sus ojos hasta aquella sonrisa tímida que Victor estaba dedicándole, era una llamada no ya a rendirse ante él sino a tomar su mano y a recorrer el mismo camino por un largo trecho a su lado.

¿Cómo había creído Yuri que sería posible tener la nada después del infinito? ¿En qué momento se había convencido de que era posible huir de la eternidad cuando la eternidad era tu destino?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Victor sintiendo que su respiración se agitaba, después de todo habían pasado muchos días lejos del Rey Cisne y tenerlo ahí, frente a él, era como un milagro que jamás tendría explicación.

-No, no estoy bien…- dijo Yuri sintiendo una extraña necesidad de confesarse ante esos ojos azules que estaban sosteniéndolo.

-Fue una pregunta estúpida, lo sé…- dijo Victor sonriendo de forma avergonzada y la belleza de aquel gesto hizo que el corazón de Yuri diera un vuelco completo- ¿Quieres escuchar una historia graciosa? Durante estos días no he hecho más que pensar en las cosas que te diría cuando estuvieras frente a mí una vez más y justo ahora no sé qué decirte…

-¿Estuviste pensando en mí?- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y un adorable tono sorprendido que hizo reír a Victor porque se podía dar cuenta de que el Rey Cisne no tenía la menor idea de que él era su primer pensamiento al despertare y el último al dormir.

-Desde que te conozco no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti- dijo Victor y Yuri tuvo ganas de derretirse justamente en aquel instante y quedarse a vivir por siempre en la mirada cálida de Victor-. Eres una idea muy insistente ¿sabes? Cuando un mortal te ve, es imposible dejar de pensar en ti, al menos yo no he podido hacerlo…

-Creo que eres igual para mí…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y Victor tuvo ganas de olvidarse de palabras y besar al chico delante de él, al chico que estaba diciéndole aquella gloriosa declaración con la que el ruso sentía estar volando por las alturas-. Por más que lo intento no dejo de pensar en ti, no dejo de desear estar cerca de ti…

-¿Y ahora puedes estar cerca de mí? ¿Todavía quieres estar cerca de mí?- preguntó Victor reprimiendo sus deseos de cometer una locura porque lo cierto era que él y Yuri necesitaban hablar, eso era lo que los dos necesitaban hacer antes de que algo más pudiera empezar.

Los ojos azules de Victor se quedaron quietos sobre el rostro sereno y hermoso de Yuri Katsuki quien parecía estar considerando seriamente la respuesta para aquella pregunta que el ruso había hecho. Era como si el joven delante de él siguiera preguntándose si acaso él tenía del derecho de responder afirmativamente aquella pregunta. Victor sabía que Yuri estaba librando una batalla en su interior, una batalla entre lo que deseaba, lo que creía, lo que quería; Yuri libraba una batalla también con la idea que el mundo tendría de él y por un momento Victor tuvo miedo de recibir un "no" como respuesta.

Pero en los ojos del Rey Cisne no había más que dolor, dolor y aun así cierta luz de esperanza que se insinuaba en aquellas pupilas marrones que parecían incapaces de despegarse de su piel y Victor lo supo, no, lo sintió: Victor sintió que Yuri no podría volver a decirle que no aunque lo intentara.

-Ahora puedo y quiero estar cerca de ti pero no me siento merecedor de eso- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué tú deseas estar junto a mí ahora, cometí muchos errores, te herí ¿no es cierto? Y no solo a ti, no fue solo a ti…

-Una mujer muy sabia me dijo que las heridas en el corazón son responsabilidad de uno mismo- dijo Victor con una sonrisa dulce que Yuri jamás había visto en sus labios-. Esa mujer fue la misma que te trajo a ti al mundo así que estoy seguro de que tú, como ella, sabes que lo que me dijo es verdad. No podemos sanar todos los dolores Yuri, no podemos hacer penitencia la vida entera por todas las heridas que llevan nuestro nombre ¿no crees? Además, su majestad, soy yo el que no merece que alguien como tú haya puesto sus ojos en alguien como yo…

-Pero yo herí a alguien a propósito…- dijo Yuri neciamente.

-Nadie puede culparle por haberse hecho un herida por propia mano, eso es lo que tu gatito hizo-dijo Victor sin poder evitar que sus palabras salieran llenas de amargura-. Mira Yuri, él no es un niño ingenuo, jamás lo ha sido. Él sabía qué era lo que estaba en riesgo cuando decidió hacer que la amistad de los dos fuera otra cosa y del mismo modo en el que tú has aceptado tu responsabilidad en el asunto, él debería darse cuenta de que no podemos culpar al mundo por habernos metido en una situación que terminaría destruyéndonos…

-¿Cómo es posible que el amor pueda convertirse en odio?- dijo Yuri con verdadera pena y Victor supo que el muchacho delante de él estaba a poco de romperse en mil pedazos.

-No creo que el amor de verdad pueda devenir en odio- dijo Victor tomando las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas haciendo que Yuri le dedicara una mirada sorprendida pero el chico no se alejó de él-. Quizá el príncipe gatito confundió el amor con otra cosa, la verdad es que no quiero juzgarlo porque no lo conozco y estoy tratando de no hablar mal de la gente que te importa, pero quizá su amor no era tal cosa, al menos no en lo que respecta el tipo de amor que los dos pretendían sentir el uno por el otro.

-No entiendo nada de esto, de verdad no lo entiendo- dijo Yuri sin saber por qué a Victor no le importaba que él hablara de aquel tema-. Yo lo he amado toda mi vida, eso es cierto, pero el amor que siento por él no es lo que él quiere, no fue suficiente y yo sabía eso y aun así… le hice daño por eso ¿no crees? Le hice daño por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para mirarme al espejo y aceptar que era otra cosa lo que yo deseaba, que yo ya había encontrado a la persona a la que siempre había deseado conocer…

-¿Yo?- preguntó Victor haciendo que sus ojos se quedaran quietos sobre los de Yuri que estaban vidriosos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar mil litros de lágrimas.

-Tú…- dijo Yuri sintiendo dolor dentro de su pecho-. Eres tú, pero sigo estando tan asustado…

-¿De qué estás asustado, majestad?- dijo Victor soltando las manos de Yuri simplemente para rodear la cintura del chico con sus brazos, algo que hizo que todas las defensas del pelinegro se fueran al carajo de una vez y para siempre-. Un Rey Cisne que tiene a sus pies al mejor cazador del universo no debe estar asustado de nada…

-Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, para todos- dijo el pelinegro y las lágrimas cálidas que había estado conteniendo dos días enteros rodaban por sus mejillas haciendo que el alma de Victor se sublevara ante aquel dolor-. No soy suficiente como amigo, herí a mi mejor amigo e hice que me odiara; no seré suficiente como bailarín para él porque sé que Yura querrá castigarme por lo que le hice y lo merezco ¿No crees? Merezco que él me humille en la presentación y les muestre a todos la clase de monstruo que soy. Y tampoco soy suficiente como hijo porque quizá mamá está así por culpa mía y no sé qué haré si mi madre no despierta, Victor, no sé qué haré… y luego, luego estás tú y tampoco soy suficiente para ti. Ni siquiera sé por qué no quieres herirme también ¿Por qué no lo haces Victor? ¿Por qué no me dices que me aleje de tu lado y que no quieres nada de mí? Yo no soy un Rey Cisne, Victor, no lo soy. Solo soy un cerdo estúpido que creyó que podía soñar con elevar sus alas al cielo y ser feliz pero no podré, no lo merezco, no lo merezco…

Las palabras de Yuri hirieron el corazón de Victor de un modo profundo y el ruso se dio cuenta de que aquel dolor era mil veces más terrible que aquel que él había sentido en sus peores momentos y Victor comprendió que quizá ver sufrimiento en los ojos de la persona de la que él estaba enamorado era peor y era injusto y él tenía que detener aquello, tenía que detenerlo como fuera.

Fue por eso que el ruso atrajo a Yuri hacia él y dejó que la cabeza del pelinegro descansara sobre su hombro y pronto las lágrimas del pelinegro habían empezado a mojar la solapa de su abrigo gris pero a Victor no le importó. Él sabía que Yuri Katsuki estaba rompiéndose entre sus brazos para poder empezar a construir de nuevo y Victor por fin entendió aquello que Minako le había dicho acerca de que lo importante de un Apocalipsis no era aquello que se había destruido sino lo que vendría después, aquello que se insinuaba más allá de las lágrimas y el dolor, aquello que Victor construiría a fuerza de besos, de caricias, de aquel amor naciente que en aquel momento lo llenaba de forma completa. Porque Yuri Katsuki era más que suficiente para él. Porque Yuri Katsuki era más de lo que él hubiera deseado aunque el chico que lloraba entre sus brazos no fuera capaz de verlo por sí mismo.

Y entonces Victor pensó en la forma en la que él había sanado su dolor, la forma en la que él había escapado de aquellas ideas que estaban destruyéndolo por dentro. Victor recordó cómo había sido posible para él seguir adelante sin que el ruido de las heridas dentro de su alma acabara por volverlo loco: había sido la música, la música lo había ayudado a llenar de mil sonidos distintos el vacío escandaloso de su corazón.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, aferrando el cuerpo delgado del Rey Cisne entre sus brazos, Victor acercó sus labios al oído de Yuri y sintiéndose guiado por algo más grande que si mismo él ruso comenzó a cantar de forma suave e íntima una canción que convertida en susurro llegaba al alma de Yuri haciendo que el joven se sintiera protegido como si la canción de Victor fuera un encantamiento que de verdad estaba protegiéndolo de sus propios demonios:

 _ **Nada te hará daño, no mientras yo esté cerca de ti.**_

 _ **Nada te hará daño, no señor, no mientras yo esté cerca de ti.**_

 _ **Los demonios acechan en cualquier lugar pero yo los alejaré de ti, no me importa, sé cómo hacerlo.**_

 _ **Nadie te lastimará, nadie se atreverá a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Los demás pueden abandonarte pero yo no, llámame y estaré contigo.**_

 _ **Los demonios pueden encantarte con una sonrisa por un rato pero después de un tiempo nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté cerca de ti.**_

 _ **Ser cercano y ser inteligente no se compara a ser fiel.**_

 _ **No necesito esconder nada de ti como han hecho los demás.**_

 _ **Los demonios pueden encantarte con una sonrisa por un rato pero después de un tiempo nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté cerca de ti.**_

No, Victor no permitiría que Yuri llorara más y si Yuri volvía a llorar Victor se aseguraría de que no lo hiciera solo. En medio de la canción y en medio de las suaves caricias que Victor había hecho sobre la espalda de Yuri el pelinegro se había calmado de pronto porque ante la maravilla de tener cerca a Victor, ante la completa calma que había venido gracias a su canción y a sus brazos, el dolor se reducía y él volvía a tener esperanzas de que no todo estuviera perdido.

-Debes entender una cosa, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor separando al otro chico de su cuerpo simplemente para tomar su barbilla con sus dedos y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-: tú eres más que suficiente para mí, tú eres suficiente como bailarín, tú eres lo mejor que jamás he tenido entre mis brazos. Todo el mundo va a juzgarte, sí. Todo el mundo te dirá que eres de lo peor pero yo te ayudaré a mandarlos a todos al diablo, no dejaré que escuches sus voces, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño ¿entiendes? Y eso te incluye a ti, mi tonto Rey Cisne: no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi persona favorita en el universo. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño al hombre que tiene mi corazón en sus manos, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer llorar al hombre que me hace sentir amor por él porque entonces tendré que abrazarte así hasta el fin del mundo y no quieres eso ¿o sí?

-Sí quiero…- dijo Yuri sin poder ponerle más frenos estúpidos a sus deseos-. Quiero que me abraces así hasta el fin del mundo, quiero que te quedes conmigo y no te vayas…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, majestad- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules dispuesto a ponerse a saltar en aquel mismo instante-. Todo estará bien, Rey Cisne. Vas a estar bien, mi Yuri, te lo prometo…

Yuri se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras y sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al sentir que los labios de Victor Nikiforov se posaban sobre su frente y que después, los brazos del ruso se enredaban alrededor de su cuerpo como si fueran un escudo protector que lo apartaba del mundo y aunque todo era un desastre fuera de los brazos de Victor, Yuri decidió en aquel instante que mientras durara aquel abrazo él se esforzaría en creer que era verdad que mientras Victor estuviera a su lado nada ni nadie en el universo sería capaz de volver a lastimarlo…

* * *

 **Canción: Not while I´m around- Darren Criss**


	14. Si su corazón es de cristal

**Acto XIV. Si su corazón es de cristal, juguemos a destrozarlo…**

Jamás había bebido tanto, no así, no hasta sentir que el mundo entero se movía bajo sus pies y que su mente se desvanecía en medio de una bruma extraña que finalmente lo había hecho apartarse del mundo.

El terrible dolor de cabeza había terminado por despertarlo recordándole que nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos días había sido un sueño. La verdad era que a medida que su cuerpo le reclamaba el abuso del alcohol que había hecho la noche anterior, su mente iba recordando también el motivo que lo había llevado a beber como estúpido en la soledad de su habitación a la que ni Yuri ni nadie más había acudido.

No claro, él no esperaba que el Rey Cisne fuera a buscarlo después de que éste se hubiera encargado de terminar con su corazón porque Yurio sabía que ese vacío en el centro de su pecho se debía a que dentro de él ya no había un corazón. Mientras el joven rubio intentaba mantenerse en pie delante del lavabo, él se daba cuenta que ahí donde antes había existido un corazón ahora solo estaba esa nada dolorosa que se parecía mucho a un agujero negro y que termina robándole a uno la energía y las ganas de vivir.

Yurio sintió que su estómago se revolvía y el chico tuvo que vomitar. Él sabía que tenía que recomponerse antes de volver a ver a Yuri porque aquello era inevitable, los dos tenían que verse, los dos tendrían que volver a bailar juntos aunque en ese preciso instante Yurio no sentía gana alguna de estar cerca de él, no podía. Él sabía que cuando volviera a encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos marrones lo único que él querría hacer sería destruirlo, hacerle daño, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que lo tenía a él en aquel estado tan deplorable en el que se había hundido los últimos tres días.

Ni siquiera le había importado que Minako le advirtiera que aquella mañana todos los bailarines debían presentarse al ensayo general de la representación sin excusa alguna y que más le valía comportarse a la altura de su papel. Claro, era obvio que a esas alturas Minako ya estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido entre él y Yuri pero aquella advertencia estaba de más, él sabía lo importante que era que se mantuviera en sus cabales para no echar a perder la representación.

Sí, él sabía que había sido un reverendo idiota al haber bebido así antes de un evento tan importante pero no había podido evitarlo. El dolor en su corazón solo se detenía adormeciéndolo mientras bebía una cerveza tras otra porque en medio de la neblina que provocaba el alcohol, él podía olvidarse de las palabras de Yuri, él podía olvidarse de las cosas que él y Yuri habían tenido y que no podrían volver a tener jamás porque al maldito cerdo aquel se le había ocurrido enamorarse de la zorra Nikiforov.

Y a final de cuentas ¿Qué demonios tenía la zorra que él no tuviera? ¿Por qué con solo unos meses de conocerlo, aquel estúpido rufián se había robado el corazón de Yuri, un corazón de cristal que era tan frágil pero aun así tan cálido y dulce? Yurio sentía miles de emociones contradictorias en aquel justo instante mientras las ultimas gotas de vomito lo hacían fruncir la nariz y sus pies lo llevaban directamente a la regadera porque a pesar de su dolor él era un profesional y tenía que bailar. Tenía que volver a estar cerca de Yuri y pretender que era el príncipe Sigfrido de Odette, eso era lo que de verdad tenía que hacer.

El joven abrió la regadera y sin importarle que el agua corriera helada sobre su cuerpo, Yurio dejó que las gotas frías abrieran sus poros y se llevaran un poco del malestar que sentía aun. Sí, tenía que fingir ser el maldito príncipe del Rey Cisne por un rato y aunque sabía que aquello era malo, el joven no pudo evitar pensar que después el príncipe destruiría a la doncella encantada llevándose con él la esperanza de romper una maldición eterna y Odette quedaría refundida en las sombras del brujo y algo en el alma del rubio quería que fuera sí también con Yuri: quería romperlo, eso era lo que deseaba y aunque el chico jamás habría imaginado que aquella veta cruel saliera de él para desear que Yuri sufriera, estaría mintiendo si decía que deseaba que Yuri fuera feliz.

Yurio odiaba a Yuri con la misma intensidad con la que lo había deseado la vida entera. Lo odiaba al punto de querer infringir en su corazón una herida tan profunda y tan llena de veneno que no le permitiera al joven Katsuki recomponerse de nuevo, quería dañarlo y condenarlo a no encontrar la felicidad de la mano de nadie más. Yurio quería hacer añicos el corazón de cristal del Rey Cisne, quería que Yuri anduviera vagando por el mundo muerto en vida del mismo modo en el que él se sentía en aquel momento y aunque una parte de sí mismo se sentía despreciable por pensar esas cosas, el odio lo ocupaba por completo, el odio borraba todos los buenos recuerdos, el odio lo cegaba.

Yurio sintió que lagrimas amargas volvían a rodar por sus mejillas y se sintió roto y enfermo. Porque aunque su dolor lo cegaba, también sabía que aquella situación había sido culpa suya pero siempre era más sencillo culpar a los demás. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que frenar aquel temperamento suyo porque él estaba seguro de que lo único que conseguiría dañando a Yuri sería seguir hundiendo en su alma una espada que lo heriría también. No, quizá lo que los unía jamás volvería a ser lo que había sido pero no por eso podía destrozar a Yuri. No podía hacerlo, no podría perdonárselo jamás por hacerlo.

El joven suspiró de forma cansada y al terminar su ducha rápida, se dijo que trataría de mantenerse frío, podría hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que su instinto asesino asomaba en sus ojos verdes él también sabía que debía controlarse, no podía darle el gusto a los demás de verlo destrozado hasta la locura, no podía dejar que los demás vieran el modo profundo en el que su ruptura con Yuri lo había afectado.

Así pues, Yurio decidió proseguir con su rutina, él sabía que apenas tenía el tiempo suficiente para llegar al auditorio en el que se llevaría a cabo el ensayo general de la representación y aunque estaba hecho una mierda ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de llegar tarde a un evento tan importante porque él era el dueño del segundo rol principal así que tenía que llegar incluso más temprano que todos los demás. Por eso, después de vestirse rápidamente con ropa cómoda y su enorme abrigo azul que lo protegería del despiadado viento de los últimos días de noviembre, Yurio salió a la calle y no le tomó más de veinte minutos llegar al enorme auditorio que a esa temprana hora de la mañana parecía desierto y vacío.

Yurio suspiró agradeciendo la soledad del lugar y sintió que quizá después de todo su corazón podría soportar la cercanía de Yuri. Porque el viento frío de la mañana parecía haberse llevado el dolor de cabeza y en su pecho solo estaba ya el dolor sordo de la perdida y el ardor de los recuerdos felices al lado de Yuri que lo aguijoneaban sin piedad. Pero a pesar de eso el joven creyó que podría soportarlo, tenía que soportarlo, no podía arruinar su baile aunque quisiera destrozar a Yuri.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios mientras comenzaba a vestirse con las mayas blancas que usaría durante el ensayo. Aquella mañana no tendría que usar aun el hermoso traje del príncipe que estaba guardado ya en su camerino. Aquella sonrisa venía del hecho de que cada nuevo pensamiento en su mente le parecía una reverenda contradicción. Odiaba a Yuri por haberle hecho sufrir pero también lo amaba porque eso había hecho toda su vida y aunque quería destruirlo, aquel amor remanente lo instaba a protegerlo recordándole que si arruinaba la danza de Yuri también se arruinaría a sí mismo y no podría permitir que aquello sucediera.

Además, Yurio estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Victor Nikiforov terminaría por destrozar al estúpido tazón de cerdo y él esperaba estar ahí para reírse de Yuri y decirle: _"ves, te lo dije, eres un idiota que cambió un amor de verdad por la lujuria y la pasión de una puta cualquiera"_ ¡Oh, cómo se reiría de Yuri cuando eso pasara al fin!

Con ese pensamiento en mente que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, Yurio decidió caminar al escenario y calentar un poco pero a medida que se acercaba al lugar al que todos sus compañeros llegarían después, el joven rubio escuchó el rumor de dos voces que lo hicieron volver a sentir un odio inmenso que no podía ser reprimido, aquel odio era demasiado intenso para poder contenerlo dentro de él: porque Yuri Katsuki estaba en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov y aunque Yuri lloraba, Yurio pensó que aquello sin duda era una treta, solo una patética excusa que Yuri había inventado para poder estar cerca de la zorra aquella que miraba al hombre frente a él como quien mira al más grande de sus tesoros y aquello fue algo que Yurio no pudo tolerar porque el amor que había en aquella mirada azul era tan real y tan palpable que no había forma de negarlo, no había forma de burlarse de él.

Y las manos de Nikiforov limpiaban las lágrimas de las mejillas de Yuri y el murmullo de la voz del ruso llegaba perfectamente a sus oídos y lo lastimaba como si aquel sonido fuera un chorro de aceite hirviendo:

-No pasará nada malo, tienes que creerme- decía Victor sonriendo de modo dulce, algo que hizo que Yurio quisiera borrar aquel gesto de sus labios por medio de un buen golpe-. Tu madre está en buenas manos, mi Yuri, ella está luchando aun, tienes que creerme…

-Mari dijo que es posible que no volvamos a verla viva si no sale de la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde está ahora- decía Yuri con una voz rota que dolió incluso en el alma de Yurio a pesar de todo-. Mari me dijo que es posible que tengamos que despedirnos de ella esta misma noche y yo…

-No, nada de eso va a pasar- dijo Victor acariciando la mejilla del Rey Cisne y Yurio tuvo ganas de gritar al ver que Yuri recibía aquella caricia con anhelo como si las manos de Victor pudieran sanarlo de verdad-. Hiroko no va a decir adiós, ella tiene que verte bailar, ella va a mirarte bailar…

-Voy a arruinar el ensayo, no me siento bien- dijo Yuri mirando al suelo-. Sé que debo controlar lo que siento, sé que debo concentrarme pero no puedo, de verdad no puedo…

-Sí podrás, yo confío en ti- dijo Victor con esa empalagosa voz que hacía pensar a Yurio que sí era posible odiar más a aquel estúpido-. Si el gatito se pone difícil, mírame a mi ¿sí? Mírame a mí y piensa que bailas conmigo, piensa que estás entre mis brazos y que yo no te dejaré caer, yo estaré ahí para ti y te protegeré si algo malo sucede…

-Tengo que controlarme…- dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo más se aferró al cuerpo de Victor con un abrazo férreo que le daba idea al rubio de que al hacer eso, Yuri se sentía de verdad protegido-. No voy a arruinarlo, te prometo que no voy a arruinarlo. Lo haré por mamá, lo haré por ti y sobre todo por mí… no puedo fallarme una vez más, Victor, no puedo, no me dejes hacerlo por favor, no me dejes arruinarlo…

-Nadie te hará daño…- dijo Victor aferrando al Rey Cisne con fuerza también-. No pienses en nada mientras bailas, solo piensa en tu sueño. Cuando estés en el ensayo muéstrame el baile que más te gusta hacer ¿vale? Baila con el corazón, su majestad, róbame el alma una vez más con tu danza, embruja y seduce a todo el mundo ¿quieres?

-Lo haré…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que el dolor en su corazón le daba paso a otra cosa un poco más parecida a una voluntad férrea.

-Claro que lo harás…- dijo Victor besando una vez más la frente de Yuri, haciendo que el muchacho de los ojos marrones le dirigiera una mirada llena de adoración que terminó por causarle nauseas a Yurio quien seguía observando aquella escena que se parecía mucho a un intercambio intimo entre dos amantes legendarios.

El rubio resopló con fuerza y decidió esconderse en su camerino hasta que alguien lo llamara. Después de haber visto aquella escena el chico tenía ganas de destruir todo a su alrededor, tenía ganas de salir y gritarle a Yuri que era un estúpido y un cualquiera, solo otra maldita zorra que jugaba con el corazón del mundo entero, solo una jodida puta que jamás sería más que eso.

Y al encerrarse en su camerino Yurio solo volvió a sentir la necesidad incuestionable de destruir a Yuri, de borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa esperanzada que las palabras de Nikiforov ponían en sus labios.

¿Que nadie le haría daño? Claro que sí, claro que alguien le haría daño. Yurio lo haría, él tenía que hacerlo. Él tenía que castigar a Yuri porque el chico Katsuki no se merecía tener un "felices para siempre" mientras él estaba viviendo un infierno.

-Si tu corazón es de cristal entonces jugaré a romperlo, maldito cerdo- dijo Yurio sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos-. Vas a sufrir como yo, vas a llorar como yo y no hay nada que tu maldita zorra pueda hacer para detenerlo…

El joven Plisetsky limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y suspiró profundamente antes de sonreírle a su reflejo que se proyectaba en el enorme espejo del camerino dándole a sus ojos un aire mortífero que no prometía nada bueno para aquellos que estuvieran cerca de él.

Destruir. Destrozar. Herir. Lacerar. Matar todas las esperanzas que aun hubiera dentro de Yuri Katsuki, eso era lo que Yurio haría y el mundo podía pensar lo que le diera la gana pensar de él ¿Qué más daba? Todo tenía que derrumbarse y él sería el encargado de hacer que el infierno se desatara aunque él también estuviera condenado a arder en aquellas llamas.

* * *

Yuri sentía las miradas que se dirigían hacia él y hacia Victor mientras los dos calentaban en medio del escenario y los demás bailarines se congregaban a su alrededor. Yuri estaba seguro de que sus compañeros estaban lanzándole miradas de superioridad y de burla pero el muchacho estaba intentando concentrarse en los ojos de Victor que con una sola mirada y sin decir palabras estaban indicándole qué movimiento hacer, que posición tomar o qué giro llevar a cabo. Yuri tenía miedo de acercarse a sus amigos a quienes también había visto llegar ya y aunque en sus ojos no había existido la misma malicia del resto de la compañía Yuri se sentía avergonzado, Yuri se sentía incapaz de estar con ellos una vez más.

-Estira los dedos de tus pies, la línea de tus piernas lucirá sucia si no lo haces- dijo Victor con calma y Yuri se apresuró a obedecerlo-. Eso es, majestad, bien hecho. Haz lo mismo en los saltos, tu cuerpo es un pincel y el escenario es tu lienzo, cuenta tu historia Rey Cisne, háblales a todos de tu amor, de tu dolor…

Las palabras de Victor hacían que Yuri se enfocara en la danza y no en las miles de ideas terribles que el chico estaba manteniendo a raya a fuerza de voluntad. Yuri sentía que la música de los ojos y las palabras de Victor era lo único que lo mantenía sereno como si aquella actitud del ruso fuera una presa que contenía un torrente enorme de emociones negativas que amenazaba con ahogarlo: la preocupación por su madre, el miedo de enfrentarse a Yura, la ansiedad que le ocasionaban los comentarios a sus espaldas y las risitas tontas que llegaban de todos lados del auditorio y sobre todo, los dedos de sus compañeros que lo señalaban sin esconderse y aquellos rumores que podían resumirse a el siguiente postulado: "pero mira, Yuri Katsuki es un cualquiera, Yuri Katsuki es una ramera que duerme un par de noches en un cama y luego se pasa a otra sin vergüenza alguna. Es un cínico, es un desgraciado. Fingía inocencia pero no es sino una perra cualquiera que siempre está persiguiendo al mejor postor".

Yuri escuchaba todo aquello de forma clara y aunque lo único que quería era derrumbarse en el suelo y esconderse de todos, esconderse para no volver a salir a la superficie nunca más, el chico decidió hacerle caso a Victor y dejó que sus ojos se posaran en aquella mirada azul que desde la noche anterior le habían servido de refugio. Sí, tenía que ser fuerte porque lo peor ni siquiera había empezado. No podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse, ya no. A pesar de que su corazón doliera en su pecho, tenía que obligarse a seguir adelante aunque a cada minuto que pasara él sintiera la ansiedad de encontrarse de nuevo con Yura cada vez más cerca.

-Excelente, eres un cisne negro perfecto- dijo Victor cuando los dos terminaron de llevar a cabo la apasionada danza de Odile y Sigfrido- ¿Lo ves? Puedes hacerlo, puedes bailar así con quien sea, y lo harás…

-Lo haré- dijo Yuri sintiendo un poco más de confianza en sí mismo-. Lo haré aunque esté muriendo de miedo, no puede ser tan malo, no puede ponerse peor ¿verdad?

Victor negó suavemente con su cabeza y Yuri recibió aquel gesto con una sonrisa llena de fe que Victor deseó pudiera quedarse en aquellos labios durante todo el ensayo. Y es que aunque el ruso también era consciente de los murmullos a su alrededor- algo a lo que él estaba de sobra acostumbrado- también era cierto que en el ambiente se respiraba la calma llena de estática que antecede a las tormentas, esa calma que no es más que el preámbulo de un infierno próximo a desatarse. Victor lo sentía rodeando a la compañía entera y a pesar de que él también estaba muriendo de ansiedad, él sabía que tenía que conservarse sereno.

Minutos después Minako y Celestino hicieron su arribo al escenario y todo el mundo comenzó a tomar sus lugares tras bambalinas. Yuri suspiró buscando con la mirada a Yurio por todo el escenario pero su antiguo mejor amigo no estaba ahí y el chico de los ojos marrones comenzó a sentirse menos tranquilo ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Yura lo odiaba a tal grado de negarse a bailar con él?

La señal del director de escena que aquella mañana lucia también triste y desalentado distrajeron a Yuri de sus pensamientos trayéndolo al mundo real en un santiamén. Después de todo él era el encargado de empezar con la representación llevando a cabo la obertura en la que Odette era mostrada convirtiéndose en un cisne blanco y el chico decidió que llevaría a cabo su papel superando las expectativas de todos los demás.

Y lo cierto era que desde el primer paso, el Rey Cisne había conseguido que los rumores se detuvieran porque en aquel instante la compañía en pleno estaba contemplándolo con admiración y algo de envidia al notar que su cuerpo parecía ser uno con la música y que las líneas que su danza dibujaba estaban produciendo un espectáculo sin igual en los ojos de quien podía admirarlo. Yuri estaba bailando con el corazón, Yuri estaba mostrándole a los demás que era más, mucho más de lo que ellos murmuraban.

Y a medida que la música avanzaba el Rey Cisne encontraba más sencillo olvidar todo lo demás para concentrarse solamente en su papel. En aquel instante no necesitaba mirar a Victor porque él sabía que Victor estaba mirándolo también mientras tocaba el piano y aquel acompañamiento musical era suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro. Y su corazón de cristal se sentía fuerte por primera vez en días, su corazón de cristal estaba fortaleciéndose por medio de la danza. Él había hecho que sus compañeros se callaran y que no dejaran de verlo y en aquel instante Yuri sentía que podía hacer lo mismo con el público que lo contemplaría la noche del estreno.

El joven Katsuki terminó la obertura con una sonrisa apacible en sus labios y el aplauso solitario de Victor quien no había podido reprimir las ganas de expresar de algún modo lo hermoso que el baile de Yuri habida sido y aunque los demás bailarines estaban dedicándole una mirada molesta, Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y el ruso sintió que todo saldría bien después de todo. Tenía que salir bien. No podía pasar nada malo, no.

Pero la verdad era que cuando algo andaba mal, definitivamente podría ponerse mil veces peor.

El ensayo general de la obra siguió su curso. Los demás bailarines seguían presentando una danza digna de cualquier escenario internacional. Incluso Yurio, quien había hecho su aparición en el escenario de forma calma y aparentemente serena, estaba luciéndose delante de los ojos de los directores y de los demás bailarines quienes en realidad estaban esperando ver otra cosa: el primer baile de Sigfrido y Odette, la danza de la noche estrellada del primer encuentro.

Yuri sentía que su corazón era un tambor que se detuvo abruptamente cuando Otabek Altin le hizo la señal para entrar a escena mientras Yurio llevaba a cabo la danza de la caza que pronto se vería interrumpida por la aparición de Odette a la orilla del lago. El joven Katsuki tomó aire de forma profunda y diciéndose que era momento de enfrentarse al miedo mismo, el Rey Cisne entró a escena decidido a bailar del mismo modo encantador en el que había estado haciéndolo pero la mirada con la que Yurio lo recibió basto para hacerlo tropezar en medio del escenario porque los ojos verdes de su compañero de danza jamás lo habían mirado así antes: aquellos ojos estaban llenos de odio, de un odio negro y terrible que bastaba para amedrentar a quien fuera.

-Levántate y deja de hacer estupideces, cerdo- dijo Yurio acercándose a él mientras los demás bailarines en la compañía comenzaban a murmurar de nuevo-. Te dije que ser la puta de un rufián te dejaría sin energía para bailar del modo en que debes hacerlo ¿te lavaste acaso? No sabes el asco que tengo al saber que debo tocarte ahora. Preferiría bailar con alguien más pero no hay más remedio así que ¿qué demonios estás esperando? ¡Levántate!

Yuri se quedó pálido al escuchar las palabras de Yurio y aunque escuchar aquello dolía profundamente, el joven agradecía que su compañero hubiera dicho aquellas horribles cosas en un volumen bajo. Yuri sentía que aquellas palabras dolían más que el golpe que se había dado en la rodilla pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó dispuesto a empezar de nuevo con el ensayo pero algo en la mirada verde de Yurio le decía que el baile de los dos estaba destinado a ser solamente una tortura para los dos.

Sin decir nada más, Yurio lo tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, una fuerza que estaba haciéndole daño al joven Katsuki quien sin embargo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquel estado de ánimo en su compañero de baile. Yuri simplemente siguió bailando pero su danza antes limpia y delicada, era ahora más una serie de tropiezos el uno tras el otro que ni siquiera las indicaciones e Minako o de Celestino podían cambiar.

-Siempre has sido un completo inútil en cuanto a la danza se refiere pero hoy estás mil veces peor, cerdo- dijo Yurio con la misma voz suave y mortífera que parecía ser un arma que hería de forma profunda- ¿Por qué no te retiras de una vez? Llevas toda tu estúpida vida tratando de ser algo que no eres ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que eres una estúpida bola de grasa que no está lista para esto, que jamás lo estará? ¿Sigues queriendo que los demás te tengan lastima? Fue por eso que Minako te dio el papel principal ¿No lo ves? Te lo dio porque su mejor amiga es tu madre no porque tú tengas talento de verdad…

-Yurio, me haces daño- dijo el joven Katsuki sin poder decidir si aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios a causa de la fuerza con la que Yurio estaba tomándolo de la mano o por las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Qué sabes tú de daño?- dijo Yurio sin poder evitar hundir sus uñas en la piel de Yuri quien se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla-. A ti jamás te han herido del modo en el que me heriste a mi ¿no crees? Tú eres el fabuloso Rey Cisne por el que Victor Nikiforov daría su vida ¿no es cierto? Apuesto a que él ha limpiado todas tus estúpidas lágrimas después de coger contigo ¿no es así? ¿Al menos está pagándote? Porque seamos sinceros, mejor amigo, los mejores amigos siempre son sinceros el uno con el otro ¿no crees? Por eso tengo que ser sincero contigo, ramera cisne, así que escúchame bien…

-No quiero escucharte- dijo Yuri intentando zafarse del agarre del otro chico que había convertido su danza en una pelea absurda de pasos sin ton ni son-. Detén esto, si no quieres bailar conmigo, detén esto y déjame pedirle a Minako que te busque a otra pareja de baile…

-¡Oh, el cerdo va a huir como lo ha hecho siempre!- dijo Yurio sin gana alguna de soltarlo- ¡Solo sabes hacer eso! Pero no te voy a dejar ir aun, no todavía. No he terminado contigo ¿entiendes? Tienes que escucharme, querido amigo, tú dijiste que querías conservar a tu Yurio ¿no es así? Pues aquí estoy y tengo que ser sincero contigo, lo hago en nombre de nuestra amistad…

-Yura...- dijo Yuri con un tono suplicante que hizo sentir al joven de los ojos verdes más decidido a terminar con aquel corazón.

-Yura nada, mi querido cerdo- dijo el rubio con una voz que trasmitía odio puro-. Yura murió ¿no lo ves? Tú lo mataste, tú lo heriste de tal modo que Yura jamás volverá a levantarse y es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa ¿Tú quisiste a Yura? La verdad es que yo lo odio ahora del mismo modo en el que te odio a ti ¿sabes por qué lo odio? Porque Yura fue lo suficientemente estúpido para enamorarse de alguien como tú, de alguien que no vale nada, de alguien que es un estúpido en todo lo que hace y que solo sabe llorar ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto? Eso hacías antes en los brazos de Nikiforov ¿no es así? El pobre y desvalido Yuri estaba llorando en los brazos de su amante porque su mamá está a punto de morir ¿no es así? Hiroko debe estar muriéndose también por culpa tuya, también debes darle vergüenza, también ella preferiría estar muerta antes que verte convertido en la vergüenza que eres ahora…

-Cállate…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que algo empezaba a romperse en su interior.

-No, no voy a callarme- dijo Yurio levantando a Yuri con fuerza del suelo simplemente para volver a bajarlo a él con fuerza desmedida-. Deseo que tu madre esté muerta ¿sabes? Todo lo que deseo es que Nikiforov te haga pedazos porque eso mereces ¿no lo ves? Las personas como tú merecen que les suceda una desgracia tras otra porque solo de ese modo pueden darse cuenta de que la vida no es como la fantasía de una representación de ballet. Te mereces el dolor, cerdo, te mereces sufrir más que nadie en el universo y te prometo que arruinaré la noche del estreno también, arruinaré tu vida porque eso mereces y ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Que al menos Hiroko estará muerta antes de verte fallar en el escenario como lo has hecho toda la vida porque eres un fracaso, solo un jodido fracaso que ahora se ha conformado también con ser solo la ramera nueva de un estúpido cualquiera…

Sin poder evitarlo, Yuri empujó al rubio lejos de él provocando que en el escenario se hiciera de nuevo el silencio. El joven Katsuki se sentía enojado y dolido, profundamente herido pero no iba a darle el gusto a Yurio de verlo derrumbarse, él no quería quebrarse delante de aquel demonio de ojos verdes que esperaba destrozarlo por completo.

-Ser una ramera que se entrega a un estúpido cualquiera es mejor que ser alguien como lo que tú eres ahora- dijo Yuri intentando sonar firme-. Lo que soy ahora es mil veces mejor que ser alguien que es capaz de decir cosas tan bajas y viles como las que estás diciéndome en este momento…

-¡Ensayen de nuevo desde el principio!- dijo Minako a la desesperada dándose cuenta de que la tensión entre sus bailarines principales era demasiada-. Esto es un baile profesional, señores, sus disputas personales se pueden quedar fuera del escenario…

-Dile eso a tu cerdo- dijo Yurio levantando la voz-. Soy yo el que debería pedir detener esto ¿por qué me haces bailar con un estúpido como él? Es tan torpe, tan poca cosa…

-Yuri, por favor- dijo Minako sin saber muy bien si era buena idea continuar con aquello-. Eres un profesional Yuri, hazlo bien, por favor…

-Acabemos con esto- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones acercándose a Yurio para empezar el baile done lo habían dejado-. A mí también me da asco tocarte ahora pero ¿qué puedo hacer? bailemos bien y acabemos con esto…

Yurio volvió a tomar la posición de baile que los dos habían detenido antes y esta vez, para asombro de todos los presentes, los dos bailarines estaban entregando el alma al moverse al son de los violines que eran la música de fondo de un encuentro mágico. Yuri sabía que no podía bajar la guardia mientras estuviera cerca de Yurio pero decidió olvidarse de todo lo que el chico Plisetsky había dicho para dar lo mejor de sí mismo y al parecer estaba funcionando. O al menos era así hasta el último levantamiento en el que, con una sonrisa llena de maldad, Yurio lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre el suelo provocando que el joven Katsuki cayera sobre su rostro en la superficie de madera que lo recibió sobre ella con estruendo.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo el joven rubio sintiendo que quizá se había pasado un poco al ver que una alarmante cantidad de sangre manaba del labio y de la nariz del Rey Cisne que seguía mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos-. Eres tan idiota y tan poca cosa en el baile que ni siquiera sabes cómo caer. Y no llores, imbécil, levántate ahora y baila conmigo, guárdate esas lágrimas para el funeral de tu madre…

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin poder contenerse más, Yuri se levantó del suelo y dejándose llevar por el dolor y la rabia cruzó el rostro de Yurio con un puñetazo antes de salir del escenario de forma rápida sin que le importara que Minako y todos los demás estuvieran gritándole que se detuviera. Pero Yuri no escuchaba, Yuri no sentía más que un profundo deseo de desaparecer, de no existir, de irse lejos a un lugar en el que las palabras de Yurio ni los dedos acusadores de sus compañeros pudieran perseguirlo jamás. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz de Victor que se alzaba en medio de todas las demás. Él solo sabía que debía seguir corriendo y alejarse de aquellos que habían terminado por romperlo de verdad.

Nadie pudo alcanzar al Rey Cisne y Yurio se sintió estúpido de pronto como si el golpe que Yuri le había asestado hubiera sido un despertador que lo había traído de vuelta a sí mismo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, era completamente tarde porque había logrado lo que había querido hacer: había roto el corazón del Rey Cisne, lo había roto en mil pedazos.

-Estás suspendido de mi compañía, puedes volver a Rusia cuando te plazca y demandarme con quien quieras- dijo Minako acercándose a él con una mirada airada que no auguraba nada bueno-. Aunque lo cierto es que deberías agradecerme por no presentar cargos en tu contra ya que heriste físicamente a mi protagonista a propósito y tengo a una compañía completa que testificará en tu contra…

-Yo…- dijo Yurio sintiéndose golpeado por las palabras de Minako-. Yo no quería que…

-Recoge tus cosas y vete, no vuelvas a acercarte a Yuri hasta que madures ¿quieres?- dijo la mujer con voz seca-. Admito que fue mi culpa por no detener esta locura a tiempo pero debes aprender algo muy importante de la vida aun, Yurio: no puedes herir a alguien de forma tan despiadada sin destruirte a ti mismo también. Así que arregla lo que tengas que arreglar dentro de ti pero hazlo lejos de mi compañía. Me ha tomado toda la vida construirla ¿sabes? No voy a dejar que un chiquillo malcriado arruine el trabajo de mi vida, quizá otros te dejaron hacerlo pero yo no…

-Minako…- dijo el rubio sintiendo que el mundo estaba derrumbándose a tu alrededor-. No puedo irme, yo no… el estreno, el estreno es en una semana y…

-Nos dejaste muy en claro que esta compañía y el estreno no te importan - dijo la mujer zanjando la cuestión-. Llamas inútil a tu compañero de baile pero eres tú quien todavía no aprende a controlarse lo suficiente como para no permitir que sus emociones lo lleven a actuar de un modo tan estúpido e irresponsable como lo has hecho. Cometiste errores de un novato, Yurio y si sigues así no llegarás a ningún lado. Piensa en eso pero hazlo lejos de mi compañía si no quieres que sea yo la que empiece un proceso legal en tu contra. Y por cierto quiero que sepas que no me costará nada conseguir un reemplazo para ti ¿sabes? En el mundo hay mil millones de bailarines imbéciles pagados de sí mismos como tú, así que encontrar a otro no me será difícil ¿No te gusta lo que digo? ¿No eras tú el que estaba alardeando de que la sinceridad es la panacea de este mundo? Pues yo estoy siendo sincera y amable contigo aunque no lo mereces. Vete ya, tu compensación económica por despido llegará al número de cuenta que le proporciones a Celestino pero no esperes que te demos una carta de recomendación. Buenas tardes…

Los pasos de Minako se dejaron escuchar en medio del escenario vacío donde Yurio se quedó de pie como aturdido, sin entender todavía qué demonios le había pasado. Delante de sus ojos solamente estaba la imagen de Yuri levantándose del suelo con su leotardo blanco cubierto de sangre. Sangre que él había hecho brotar. Fue en ese instante en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro pero él sabía que eran lágrimas inútiles porque había destruido a Yuri y con ello no había hecho más que destruirse a sí mismo también…


	15. Y si no podemos encontrar el cielo

**Acto XV. Y si no podemos encontrar el cielo, caminaré contigo a través del infierno.**

Sus ojos azules lucían tristes, desesperados. Los pasos de Victor eran rápidos mientras el ruso caminaba por las calles de Hasetsu gritando el nombre de Yuri sin recibir más respuesta que el eco de su voz rebotando en las paredes de las casas que permanecían silenciosas a su llamado.

¿Dónde estaba Yuri? ¿Dónde se había escondido? ¿Por qué se había ido lejos de sus brazos? Victor resopló al darse cuenta de que hacer aquellas preguntas era estúpido, evidentemente Yuri se había ido lejos de todo para protegerse del daño que las palabras del maldito gato le habían hecho.

En aquel momento, Victor también se preguntaba por qué demonios había dejado que Yuri soportara todas las estupideces de Yurio sin intervenir en aquel altercado que el bailarín ruso había empezado. Quizá había sido porque Victor no podía creer del todo que alguien se atreviera de verdad a decir cosas tan crueles y estúpidas acerca de Yuri; quizá había sido que las palabras llenas de veneno del rubio tenían también algo de hipnótico y de irreal. O quizá simplemente había sido demasiado estúpido como para no ponerse en pie y matar a golpes al rubio desquiciado aquel que había destrozado el corazón de Yuri con sus palabras.

Y es que Victor podía entender esa locura que se mete en la mente cuando el mundo te hace sentir herido pero aquello no le daba derecho alguno al rubiales aquel de herir a Yuri. En aquel justo instante lo único que Victor quería hacer era tener en frente al maldito gatito y gritarle que si él quería herir a alguien debía haberlo herido a él, que él no hubiera puesto resistencia alguna a todas sus palabras, que él hubiera dejado que Yurio descargara su furia con él sin meter las manos porque nada de lo que había sucedido era culpa de Yuri.

Yurio se estaba equivocando a la hora de elegir un culpable porque Victor quería gritarle al gatito en la cara que era a él a quien debía destrozar o que los dos podían destrozarse el uno al otro y dejar a Yuri en paz pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Yuri estaba ya herido en todas las formas en las que una persona podía llegar a estarlo y aunque ciertamente Victor se sentía orgulloso de él por el certero puñetazo que le había dedicado a su otrora mejor amigo, el pianista no podía evitar sentirse preocupado porque a pesar de seguir buscándolo, Yuri seguía sin aparecer delante de sus ojos para poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos y poder decirle que aquello que estaba roto podía volver a sanarse, que él lo sanaría, que él le entregaría su propio corazón si era necesario para poder hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Victor se detuvo de repente en medo de una calle solitaria y sin poder evitarlo golpeó una de las paredes sintiéndose de verdad impotente al no saber a dónde ir para encontrarse con la única persona que le importaba de verdad. El ruso cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, su respiración agitada le daba cuenta de que quizá estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso pero no podía permitirse el lujo de desvanecerse en el suelo sin saber dónde estaba Yuri.

-Ok, concéntrate Nikiforov- dijo Victor en voz alta-. Concéntrate y piensa, piensa en las personas que podrían decirte dónde está Yuri. Tienes que encontrar a Yuri antes de que te arrepientas de no haber salido detrás de él desde el primer momento. Concéntrate Victor, no puedes perderlo, carajo, no puedes perderlo ahora…

Las palabras de Victor salieron en medio de una nube blanca formada por la calidez de su aliento al chocar con el aire helado de aquella mañana nublada. Algo en el ambiente le decía al ruso que aquel día llegaría a Hasetsu la primera nevada de la temporada y Yuri había salido a la calle sin más abrigo que su leotardo blanco manchado de sangre y aquella idea, la sola idea de que Yuri estuviera solo y sin abrigo en un horrible lugar bastaron para que los pies del ruso volvieran a correr a toda velocidad con rumbo al auditorio que había dejado hacía más de dos horas.

Tenía que darse prisa, eso era lo único que él pensaba. Tenía que darse prisa, quizá en el auditorio estuvieran los amigos de Yuri, quizá ellos podrían decirle algo al respecto del paradero del Rey Cisne, quizá Minako también estaba ahí. La verdad es que Victor no tenía clara una idea acerca de por qué ir al auditorio parecía ser la mejor idea de todas cuantas había tenido pero sus pies estaban siendo guiados hacia aquel lugar con la fuerza de un campo magnético, como si algo en lo más profundo de su ser que seguía clamando el nombre del Rey Cisne estuviera guiándolo.

Joder ¿Por qué el maldito mundo se había alterado de aquel modo cuando él se había atrevido a pensar que todo era como él siempre lo había deseado? El día anterior, por ejemplo, Victor se había quedado la tarde entera al lado de Yuri después de aquel abrazo sin final donde por fin los dos habían aceptado que no podían ni querían estar lejos el uno del otro. Aquella tarde le había parecido a Victor un remanso de paz, un vistazo a un mundo ideal y perfecto donde la sonrisa de Yuri era creada solo para él, en el que las manos de Yuri acariciaban su rostro como si el chico de los ojos marrones no pudiera creer de verdad que Victor lo tuviera junto a él, entre sus brazos.

La verdad era que después de lo que se habían dicho no hicieron falta más palabras, todo se reducía a la cercanía de los dos, como si estar así fuera todo lo que necesitaran en realidad. Y al caer la tarde, Yuri se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos rendido ante el cansancio provocado por el baile que los dos habían estado practicando y también por la tensión emocional que el pelinegro había tenido que soportar en los últimos días.

Y Victor Nikiforov sintió que jamás había sido tan feliz en la vida como en ese momento de total silencio en el que Yuri cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de su corazón. El chico Katsuki se había dormido en total paz con su hermoso rostro descansando sobre el pecho del ruso quien pensó que la imagen del Rey Cisne dormido entre sus brazos era arte puro, y que aquella imagen sería lo último que él vería antes de morir porque su corazón que no había amado a nadie en una vida completa le había gritado en aquel justo instante que la sequía se había terminado y que cada uno de sus latidos clamaba amor por Yuri, que su corazón jamás había muerto y que ardía en aquel instante de amor por el chico que parecía sentirse tranquilo solamente entre sus brazos.

Por eso Victor no se sentía capaz de renunciar a aquel mundo. Quizá era demasiado ambicioso desear a alguien con tanta fuerza, quizá era estúpido decir que amaba a Yuri después de todo lo que había hecho pero esa era la única verdad en su alma: amaba a aquel chico, lo amaba tanto que por eso mismo la ausencia del Rey Cisne dolía dentro de él y amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones quienes estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para permitirle seguir respirando en medio de la alocada carrera que lo había llevado finalmente al auditorio al que entró sin que nada le importara y cuando al llegar al escenario, se encontró de frente con el causante de todo el alboroto Victor se dejó llevar por la furia y sin poder reprimirse se encaminó al chico rubio quien lucía francamente miserable.

-Dime dónde está si no quieres que te mate a golpes en este mismo instante- dijo Victor atrayendo en seguida la mirada vacía de los ojos verdes de Yurio quien hasta ese instante había estado completamente absorto en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de que había alguien más en el auditorio.

-¿Vienes a echarme en cara tu victoria?- dijo Yurio con una voz carente de toda emoción-. No soy la persona con la que debes hablar para saber lo que deseas. No sé dónde está Yuri así que déjame en paz.

-¡Tú eras su mejor amigo, carajo!- dijo Victor exasperado por la actitud indiferente del rubio aquel-. Tú debes saber a dónde fue…

-Era, esa es la palabra clave, yo era su mejor amigo…- dijo Yurio sintiendo un tirón en el corazón-. Para Yuri solo fui eso y tú estuviste en su corazón desde el principio, desde que lo miraste por vez primera ¿no es así? ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿De verdad eres tan bueno en la cama?

-¡Eso no importa ahora!- dijo Victor con ganas de sacudir al otro muchacho pero algo en su gesto tiste y derrotado le estaba impidiendo usar la fuerza bruta-. Escucha, sé que me odias y tienes razón en hacerlo pero eso no me importa. Solo piensa ¿quieres? Piensa, tú lo conoces, por favor, por favor dime a dónde ir a buscarlo. Te lo ruego, dime a dónde tengo que ir a buscarlo…

-¿Estás rogándome a mí?- dijo Yurio riendo como desquiciado- ¿Le ruegas al villano de la historia para que pueda darte el final feliz que mereces? ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú eres un ladrón, tú me lo quistaste, tú lo alejaste de mí. No te debo nada, Nikiforov ¿Por qué tendría que decirte nada jodida zorra?

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño herido!- dijo Victor sintiendo que la rabia lo llenaba de nuevo-. Tú no eres el único que sabe de dolor. Sí, ya sé que no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto pero no te estoy rogando por mí, piensa en Yuri, piensa en él… Salió de este lugar convertido en un desecho humano, si quieres enmendar tu error dime dónde puedo encontrarlo. Puede pasarle algo malo ¿no lo ves? ¿De verdad no lo ves?

-Si le sucede algo malo será culpa tuya- dijo Yurio con una voz que denotaba hartazgo-. Sería maravilloso que le sucediera algo malo ¿No crees? Quizá así se daría cuenta de que estar contigo es un error. Tú enredaste su vida, fuiste tú el que llegó a él para convertirlo todo en un desastre. Antes de ti él y yo éramos felices ¿sabes? Yo cuidaba de él en todo sentido porque él siempre ha sido frágil, es por eso que puede bailar como lo hace: Yuri siente cada emoción con intensidad y la hace suya y lo proyecta en su baile, su corazón es tan frágil y aun así es poderoso ¿no lo crees? Él podría enamorar al mundo entero, de hecho lo hace pero jamás debió enamorarte a ti…

-Deja de decir estupideces y dime a dónde ir- dijo Victor reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al chico que estaba frente a él-. Esto no es una competencia y Yuri no es el premio y…

-Tú dijiste que esto era la guerra ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Yurio volviendo a reír de forma burlona-. Ganaste ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Ya te lo dije, Yuri y tú no son mi problema ahora…

-¡Claro que somos tu problema!- dijo Victor sin poder aguantarlo más al tiempo que tomaba al rubio por los hombros con fuerza-. Todo lo que le dijiste es tu problema, lo heriste y eso también es tu problema. Sé que quieres seguir castigándome y ya te dije, no me importa que lo hagas pero no puedo permitir que lo hieras a él, no puedo permitir que sigas comportándote como si tú fueras el único que sabe lo que es sufrir porque no es así. Yuri está allá afuera ¡Carajo! Está allá afuera solo, herido y con el corazón roto ¿entiendes? Fuiste tú el que le hizo eso así que si rogar no funciona, te exijo que me digas a dónde debo ir a buscarlo…

-Suéltame maldita zorra- dijo Yurio y acto seguido escupió el rostro de Victor haciendo que el otro hombre lo soltara de forma abrupta-. Ya te dije que no te diré nada porque te odio y odio a tu jodido Rey Cisne y deseo que ninguno de los dos sea feliz y…

Yurio no fue capaz de terminar con su oración debido a que el primer golpe de Victor impactó en su mejilla derecha dejándolo aturdido y sorprendido, reacción que solo duró unos cuantos segundos antes de que el rubio lanzara también un derechazo que impactó en las costillas de Victor quien ni siquiera sintió el dolor del impacto debido a la rabia que corría por su sistema al darse cuenta de que el maldito gatito estaba decidido a fastidiarlo todo de verdad.

Así que el pianista ruso se dejó llevar por el instinto y siguió lanzando a golpes a diestra y siniestra intentando dañar al otro chico quien parecía aliviado de por fin tener una excusa decente para golpearlo y aunque Victor sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso en una jodida pelea de niños sin sentido, la furia era demasiada y hacerle daño de aquel modo al rubio era fantástico aunque no sabía quién de los dos saldría más herido de aquel encontronazo que quizá había sido reprimido por más tiempo del necesario.

Y en medio de la lluvia de golpes y maldiciones que los dos seguían propinándose, el ruido de unos pasos rápidos se dejó oír dentro del auditorio pero ni Victor ni Yurio les prestaron atención sino hasta que sintieron que dos pares de brazos los sujetaban con fuerza deteniendo así su estúpida rencilla que les había dejado varias marcas de golpes en el rostro, el cabello revuelto y una mirada asesina en los ojos.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo Chris Giacometti quien luchaba por sostener a Victor con fuerza mientras Otabek Altin hacía lo propio con Yurio- ¿De verdad son tan estúpidos los dos?

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Victor-. Tengo que matarlo, tengo que hacerle daño…

-No Victor, tú tienes que ir por Yuri, eso es lo que debes hacer- dijo Chris notando que el cuerpo de Victor se relajaba al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre del Rey Cisne-. Debiste ir conmigo si querías saber dónde buscarlo, idiota.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?- dijo Victor olvidándose por completo del gatito que seguía intentando liberarse de los brazos de Otabek que lo tenían atrapado con fuerza-. Por favor Chris, por favor dime dónde está, por favor…

-Cálmate ¿quieres?- dijo el suizo pensando en que aquel día ya había tenido todas las emociones fuertes que le correspondían en una vida completa-. Minako ya se ha asegurado de que no está ni en su casa, ni en la de ella. Hemos revisado también el estudio de baile general y el privado de Minako, así como cada maldita habitación de Yutopia. Yuri tampoco está en el hospital y es una pena porque su madre ha despertado y quiere verlo, quiere ver a su hijo y…

-¿Hiroko está bien?- dijo Victor sintiendo que el universo les debía al menos esa muestra de amabilidad después de todo.

-Sí, y tienes que buscar a Yuri por ella ¿entiendes?- dijo Chris con calma, dándose cuenta de que Victor se había olvidado de la rabia para volver a ser él mismo una vez más-. Hay un lugar cerca de la playa al que su hermana Mari solía llevarlo cuando era niño y él se sentía triste, puede ser que él esté ahí. Nosotros no hemos ido a averiguarlo porque Mari acaba de confiarnos esa información y todo el mundo decidió que eres tú quien debe ir a buscarlo ahí. Ve por él y dile que todo estará bien ¿quieres? dile que su madre está bien, dile que nadie lo dejará solo en la representación, dile que nadie lo odia y que tú serás su príncipe en la obra…

-¿Que yo qué?- dijo Victor sintiendo un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Solo ve a buscarlo ahora ¿quieres?- dijo Chris sabiendo que aquel era el momento perfecto para soltar a Victor sin que éste quisiera golpear a Yurio una vez más-. Ve por el Rey Cisne, Victor, dile que toda la gente que lo ama está esperándolo y que el hombre que lo ama más que a nadie bailará con él una vez más…

Victor asintió a las palabras de Chris y sin dedicarle ni una mirada más a las personas que estaban en el auditorio, el pianista empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la helada playa de Hasetsu donde Yuri seguramente estaba. Tenía que estar ahí, de verdad Yuri tenía que estar ahí.

-¿Por qué le dijiste de ese sitio?- gritó Yurio atrayendo hacia él la mirada dura de los ojos de Chris.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, a mi Yuri me importa de verdad- dijo el suizo con calma e ignoró el gesto furibundo que le dedicó el rubio para dirigirse después a Otabek Altin:- Minako ha dicho que te encargues de sacar a Yurio del edificio y si Yuri está en condiciones el ensayo general se llevará a cabo mañana, así que tienes la tarde libre. Ocúpate de este problema ¿quieres?

Otabek asintió de forma tranquila y Chris se alejó de los dos hombres con indiferencia, como si Yurio y él no tuvieran nada más que decirse y en realidad era así.

-¿Por qué habrá un ensayo general?- dijo Yurio con voz contenida-. Minako me ha despedido ¿Por qué demonios presentará la obra si no hay un príncipe para el Rey Cisne?

-Sí lo hay…- dijo Otabek soltando a Yurio lentamente-. Ella y Celestino han decidido que Victor debe volver a los escenarios y que lo hará de la mano de Yuri…

-¡No!- dijo el rubio sintiendo que el universo se encargaba de seguir mostrándole que Nikiforov estaba destinado a arrebatarle todo lo que le importaba de verdad- ¡No puede!

-Sí puede, ya ha sido decidido- dijo Otabek mirando a Yurio bajo una nueva luz, como si le costara creer que la persona de la que él había estado enamorado pudiera de verdad ser aquel hombre que estaba fuera de sí y que lo miraba como si él fiera el culpable de todo-. Debes admitir que esta vez te excediste, te volviste loco. Tú no eres esto, Yurio, tú eres más que esto…

-Tú no me conoces, jamás lo hiciste- dijo Yurio sintiéndose demasiado débil como para seguir gritándolo-. Sé que te mueres de ganas por decirme "te lo dije" pero no me importa, no me interesa ya. Lo he perdido todo ¿No lo ves?

-No todo…- dijo Otabek con un suspiro cansado que entristeció un poco más a sus ojos oscuros-. Yo sigo aquí...

La sencillez de aquella frase golpeó a Yurio con fuerza como si el chico no pudiera creer del todo que en el mundo hubiera alguien como Otabek, alguien tan maravilloso o tan estúpido como para seguir ahí, delante de él a pesar de todo el mal que el bailarín ruso había provocado. Y la sinceridad en la mirada de Otabek era total y por primera vez en la vida Yurio se preguntó por qué demonios seguía huyendo de alguien que siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarlo y obligarlo a verse en el reflejo de aquellos ojos que estaban gritándole: _"sí, eres un ser horrible pero yo soy capaz de ver más allá de todo eso"._

-Deberías irte también- dijo el rubio sintiendo que su armadura de rabia se iba al carajo para siempre-. Deberías saber ya que solamente soy capaz de devolver mal por bien ¿por qué no lo ves? ¿Por qué no notas que no soy la persona de la que te enamoraste?

-Sí lo eres, pero siempre has sido un estúpido cuando te dejas guiar por la rabia- dijo Otabek sin poder reprimir una sonrisa triste-. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste y creo que Victor Nikiforov hizo bien en golpearte pero eso no cambia en modo alguno mis sentimientos por ti. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie ¿no crees? Te conozco incluso mejor que Yuri porque a él siempre estuviste escondiéndole este lado oscuro que conmigo jamás tuviste que ocultar…

-Eres un estúpido, Otabek…-dijo Yurio sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a escocer en sus ojos verdes-. Eres un completo estúpido por seguir amándome del modo en el que lo haces…

-Quizá lo soy, pero no al grado de hacerlo solamente porque me gusta ser el mártir de esta historia, no soy eso- dijo el kazajo acercándose lentamente al rubio una vez más-. Si he corrido detrás de ti todos estos años es porque estoy seguro de que en el fondo tú siempre has querido que te atrape…

-No es cierto…- dijo Yurio sintiendo que las lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos-. Tú solo crees lo que quieres creer pero no es así. Aléjate de mí ¿quieres? aléjate de mí porque también te haré daño. Soy un demonio ¿no lo has visto ya? Destrocé a alguien que amaba y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que disfruté dañarlo y que si lo vuelvo a ver seguramente querré dañarlo de nuevo…

-Por eso debes alejarte de él, por eso debes poner distancia entre los dos hasta que seas capaz de pensar con la cabeza y no con la herida que tú solo te hiciste en el corazón todos estos años- dijo Otabek de ese modo directo del que nadie podía escapar-. Hasta que entiendas que fuiste tú y no Yuri el que te ha herido, no podrás estar cerca de él. Y lo amas Yura, lo sigues amando y si es así lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es dejarlo en paz. Al menos hasta que él pueda mirarte y no sentir dolor porque lo has herido profundamente. No hay nada más doloroso que recibir odio de quien toda la vida te ha dado amor solamente…

-Ya sé que fui un estúpido pero no pude evitarlo…- dijo Yurio sintiendo como necesario justificarse delante de Otabek-. Tú no sabes cómo es, tú no sabes cómo es pensar que él será feliz con la zorra y no conmigo, que la zorra va a besarlo y lo hará suyo y…

-Claro que lo sé, así que deja de excusarte detrás de eso- dijo Otabek limpiando las lágrimas de Yurio con suavidad- ¿No estás cansado de seguir corriendo sin destino? Victor ama a Yuri de verdad, y creo que Yuri amará a Victor toda su vida y tú no tienes lugar dentro de esa ecuación. Sé que es duro escuchar algo así pero el primer paso para sanar es dejar de hacernos daño con fantasías que no nos llevan a ningún lado y yo quiero ayudarte a sanar.

-No puedo sanar, estoy podrido- dijo Yurio con algo de vergüenza-. Estoy podrido, soy un maldito dominio ¿no lo ves?

-Entonces atravesemos el infierno juntos, hasta los ángeles caídos ansían la redención- dijo Otabek con calma-. Sin importar lo que pase, seguiré detrás de ti ¿No lo ves? Así que déjame caminar a tu lado, no voy a pedirte nada, simplemente déjame caminar a tu lado…

-Eres un idiota…- dijo Yurio golpeando el pecho de Otabek sin fuerza-. Eres el estúpido más grande del universo entero. No entiendes que quiero alejarme de ti para mantenerte a salvo…

-Me gusta el peligro- dijo Otabek con firmeza-. Así que no digas más idioteces y detente. La carrera se terminó y por fin te he atrapado ¿No lo ves? Deja de correr, deja de correr ya por favor…

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de Yurio y Otabek lo tomó entre sus brazos sin que nada más le importara porque sí, era un estúpido de primera pero en aquel instante estaba en el lugar correcto, por fin estaba en el lugar en el que había querido estar durante año y eso era ese sitio al que solo podía ir teniendo a Yurio cerca de él, seguro y protegido entre sus brazos…

* * *

El chico de los ojos marrones estaba acostado entre un montón de hojas que eran un escaso abrigo para el viento frío que llegaba con olor a mar hasta su nariz. Él no sabía qué hora era, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber muy bien quién era él. Su nariz seguían punzando en medio de su rostro y la sangre se había coagulado desde hacía rato pero él no la había limpiado, no podía hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

A sus oídos llegaba la canción eterna de las olas del mar que impactaban con la costa y Yuri llevaba rato tarareando una canción que se repetía dentro de él como si la última defensa de su mente hubiera sido repetir aquella canción para que el dolor no terminara por volverlo loco. Porque todo dentro de él dolía y quizá por eso era mejor no saber quién demonios era él, quizá por eso era mejor seguir deseando que el frío que ya había empezado a entumecer su cuerpo, entumeciera también su corazón que seguía respirando por las miles de heridas que había en él.

Quizá era mejor desvanecerse también y no volver a abrir los ojos nunca más aunque lo cierto era que Yuri no quería dejar de escuchar la melodía de aquella canción dulce que por algún extraño motivo lo hacía sentir una calidez imposible dentro del pecho. Era como si aquella canción buscara protegerlo a pesar de que la persona que la había cantado estaba lejos de él, a final de cuentas Yuri sentía que estaba convenientemente lejos de todo y de todos.

Porque él era un fracaso, claro que lo era. Porque él era una mala persona y merecía todo ese dolor que poco a poco estaba matándolo. Claro, claro, solo las personas como él merecían conocer el infierno, así que el chico deseó que todo se terminara de una vez, que el dolor y el frío terminaran por adormecer su mente y que sus ojos jamás volvieran a abrirse. Era mejor para todos que sus ojos no volvieran a abrirse.

Yuri volvió a tararear su canción desde el principio, no quería pensar, pero el rostro enojado de Yurio seguía apareciendo a ratos al igual que el sonido de las palabras del otro bailarín había dicho y que seguía arañando su alma y dejándola a la deriva. Todo dolía, todo su interior dolía y ni siquiera el sonido de su canción podía calmarlo ya porque lo que aquella canción decía tampoco era verdad: no era cierto que nada iba a dañarlo porque todo el mundo parecía decidido a seguir dañándolo, porque él mismo jamás haría otra cosa más que dejar que todo doliera de ese modo porque era débil, despreciable, solo una persona digna de insultos y de lastima.

-¡Yuri!- gritó una voz en medio de la playa y el joven de los ojos marrones sintió ganas de levantarse y alejarse de aquella voz que lo llamaba con desesperación- ¡Yuri, por favor, dime dónde estás!

El joven cerró los ojos y deseó volverse uno solo con el suelo. Quizá de ese modo el dueño que aquella voz que también era el dueño de su corazón se iría y lo dejaría en paz porque Yuri no quería que Victor lo viera de aquel modo. Él no merecía a Victor, claro que no. Alguien como Victor merecía al Rey Cisne del que éste se había enamorado y no solo a aquel desastre de sangre, tierra y heridas abiertas que era él en aquel momento.

-¡Yuri!- seguía insistiendo aquella voz que a cada segundo se escuchaba más cerca-. Por favor, Rey Cisne, por favor déjame encontrarte… ¡Yuri!

La voz de Victor se quebró en medio del grito y Yuri sintió que una nueva herida se abría en su alma. Porque Victor estaba sufriendo, él era el culpable de aquel dolor también. Por eso el Rey Cisne cerró los ojos y deseó que alguna magia absurda pudiera desvanecerlo y volverlo uno solo con las hojas y la arena. No quería seguir dañando a Victor, no quería que Victor lo encontrara porque si eso sucedía, Yuri sabía que él solo sería capaz de llorar y seguir llorando y aquello no era bueno. Así que simplemente apretó sus ojos y dejó que la canción siguiera repitiéndose con claridad deseando que las notas lo apartaran por fin del suplicio que significaba respirar.

-¡Yuri!- dijo la voz de Victor que definitivamente se escuchaba más cerca y el muchacho tembló de terror cuando sus ojos se abrieron y delante de él, los ojos azules del pianista brillaban con fuerza.

Yuri intentó moverse del suelo como un animal herido que busca encontrar refugio en su guarida y aquel movimiento instintivo aunado a la mirada rota de aquellos ojos marrones hizo que algo se rompiera también dentro de Victor porque Yuri estaba asustado e intentaba huir de él. El pelinegro estaba temblando y nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y Victor quería calmar aquel dolor pero no sabía cómo, él era aún demasiado nuevo en aquel asunto de sanar a un corazón.

-Yuri, no tengas miedo…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules acercándose lentamente a Yuri quien seguía intentando protegerse de aquella mirada con sus brazos sobre su cabeza-. Por favor, Yuri, mírame ¿sí?

Yuri negó en silencio moviendo su cabeza con lentitud. La voz de Victor era cálida y sonaba exactamente igual a la de la dulce melodía que se repetía en su mente pero él no quería acercarse al pianista de nuevo, no ahora que sabía que él solo era un ser capaz de dañar a alguien. No quería que Victor corriera la misma suerte, tenía que salvar a Victor, tenía que alejarlo de él.

-Vete- dijo Yuri sintiendo que le causaba un esfuerzo enorme hablar-. Por favor, vete…

-No, no me iré…- dijo Victor con firmeza-. No voy a irme, no puedo dejarte solo…

-Hazlo, por favor- dijo Yuri con la voz rota-. Vete antes de que te haga daño…

-Tú no me haces daño, es el mundo el que te ha dañado a ti ¿no lo ves?- dijo Victor sonriendo tranquilamente-. Pero ahora yo me encargaré de sanar ese daño, yo sé cómo hacerlo, yo jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño de nuevo, Yuri, ni siquiera tú ¿no lo recuerdas? Te dije que la próxima vez que le hicieras daño al hombre que amo tendría que abrazarte hasta el fin del mundo…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri con una mirada suplicante.

-Te amo, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor acercándose un poco más al chico de los ojos marrones quien ahora lo miraba fijamente como si éste quisiera asegurarse de que las palabras de Victor eran de verdad-. Por eso no puedo dejarte solo, no podré hacerlo. Sé que tienes miedo, sé que tu corazón está herido pero sanará, yo lo sanaré y lo protegeré…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo…- dijo Yuri volviendo a llorar-. Merezco este infierno, yo lo merezco…

-No, claro que no- dijo Victor tomando el cuerpo de Yuri entre sus brazos suavemente sin sentir resistencia en el muchacho de los ojos marrones quien quizá también estaba demasiado cansado de luchar-. Alguien ha roto las alas de mi Rey Cisne pero yo le prestaré las mías hasta que podamos sanar las suyas por completo ¿Y sabes por qué lo haré? Porque tú no mereces esto, Yuri, tú mereces solamente amor y felicidad…

-¿Por qué me amas?- dijo Yuri sin dejar de llorar- ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo Victor sonriendo dulcemente- ¿Por qué no amarte? Me sobran motivos para amarte y podría enlistarlos todos pero me basta con decir que eres tú…

-Victor, no lo entiendo…

-No tienes nada que entender- dijo el ruso poniendo su frente sobre la del otro chico-. Tienes que sentirlo, eso debes hacer…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Yuri sin poder creer que alguien como Victor fuera capaz de decirle aquellas cosas.

Así que sabiendo que las palabras jamás podrían contestar aquella pregunta, Victor sonrió con ternura una vez más antes de posar sus labios sobre los labios del Rey Cisne que a pesar de estar lastimados, fueron capaces de enviarle al pelinegro una descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo porque aquel era el primer beso real que Victor le daba, aquel era en realidad el primer beso de amor que Yuri había tenido jamás.

Y aquella vez los labios de Victor no intentaban arrebatarle nada, aquella vez la boca de Victor era más bien un bálsamo que estaba enviándole calor a todo su cuerpo que parecía a punto de desfallecer porque estaba cansado, mortalmente cansado y quizá ahora era seguro cerrar los ojos y dormir deseando que los labios de Victor siguieran sobre los suyos cuando los abriera otra vez.

Porque Victor estaba besando sus heridas, a pesar de que la boca de Victor se movía con suavidad sobre sus labios Yuri sentía que en otro nivel, Victor estaba besándolo profundamente hasta hacerle sentir que quizá, solo quizá, él era digno de aquel amor que el ruso no tenía ningún temor en proclamar.

-Voy a besarte así hasta que todas tus heridas se cierren- dijo Victor acariciando los labios del Rey Cisne con su dedo pulgar-. Te besaré así hasta que los dos podamos olvidar el infierno y encontrar el cielo, así que no te preocupes más ¿quieres? Si tú me dejas, tendré una vida entera a tu lado para lograrlo y me esforzaré cada día, Yuri, me esforzaré la vida entera en crear un paraíso para ti…

Yuri sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios pero antes de que pudiera dedicársela a Victor, los ojos del Rey Cisne se cerraron y el chico se perdió por fin en aquella inconciencia que había deseado desde que había salido corriendo del auditorio pero esta vez todo era diferente porque se dejó llevar a la nada sin miedo, sin desesperación. Y es que algo en los ojos de Victor Nikiforov le decía que el ruso seguiría ahí al despertar y que en aquella mirada azul que estaba gritándole que lo amaba no había lugar para la idea de un infierno…


	16. ¿Y ustedes se aman o se van a amar?

**Acto XVI. ¿Y ustedes se aman o se van a amar?**

Sus ojos verdes estaban pegados al pomo de la puerta. Él sabía que no debía estar ahí pero algo en su corazón lo había llevado a aquel lugar antes de subir al tren que lo llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí a Rusia, donde su abuelo estaba esperándolo ya después de que él le contara todo lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores.

Había sido Otabek Altin quien le había dicho que el Rey Cisne había terminado en el hospital después de que Victor Nikiforov lo encontrara en aquel lugar secreto al que Yuri lo había llevado muchas veces con él, el sitio en la playa donde Yuri solía esconderse cuando todo iba mal y Yurio debía admitir que en aquella ocasión todo iba mal por culpa suya.

Era por eso que el chico no terminaba por decidirse a entrar a la habitación de Yuri, él sentía en su corazón la urgencia de decirle algo al pelinegro antes de irse pero se sentía temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder. Porque él ya había demostrado que no era capaz de contener sus celos ni su rabia y que aunque sabía que Yuri estaba en ese hospital porque su temperatura corporal había descendido gravemente y en su nariz había coágulos de sangre que se habían formado después de que el chico cayera sobre el suelo, él no estaba seguro de que aquello bastara para detenerlo de decir más cosas hirientes. En resumen, Yuri de verdad había estado en peligro y ser consciente de que todo había sido por su culpa era quizá lo que estaba impidiéndole tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar a la habitación del Rey Cisne.

Y es que ¿qué demonios iba a decirle? ¿Perdóname por querer arruinar tu vida y de paso conseguir arruinar la mía? ¿Perdóname por morir de celos y actuar como un psicópata cualquiera que se olvidó de ser tu amigo y se convirtió en tu peor pesadilla?

Yurio suspiró pensando en que no habría palabras suficientes para hacer que Yuri pudiera entenderlo porque tampoco él entendía nada de nada, pero lo cierto era que no podía irse sin ver una vez más a Yuri porque algo dentro de él le decía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a verlo y quizá aquello era lo correcto porque si de algo estaba seguro el joven Plisetsky era de que él tenía que sanar lejos de Hasetsu y de todo lo demás, él tenía que preguntarse qué demonios era lo que quería en realidad.

Su viaje a Rusia en realidad sería un viaje de autodescubrimiento, un viaje en el que Otabek le había dicho que estaría presente y aunque al joven de los ojos verdes aun le resultaba desconcertante el hecho de que Otabek quisiera estar a su lado a pesar de todo, algo en lo más profundo de él le decía que no era para nada malo saber que en el nuevo camino que iniciaría cuando se fuera a Rusia no estaría completamente solo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el joven Plisetsky abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yuri por fin y su corazón que latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho pareció romperse al notar que la persona a la que él más había querido a lo largo de su vida estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, envuelto en gruesas mantas que trataban de devolverle la temperatura normal a su cuerpo y conectado a un dispensador de suero por el que seguramente estaban inyectándole algún tipo de medicamento. Aquella imagen tenía algo de desolador y el corazón de Yurio se sintió inmensamente culpable por lo que había hecho y aquella culpabilidad le impidió entrar.

No había palabras, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que Yuri mejorara salvo irse de su vida para siempre y dejarlo ser feliz al lado de Nikiforov quien sí, era una zorra pero algo dentro de Yurio le decía que él jamás sería capaz de dañarlo a aquel grado y que de hecho, Victor se encargaría de sanar aquello que él había roto.

El joven Plisetsky cerró la puerta con suavidad una vez más dispuesto a irse de ahí y al darse la media vuelta para buscar la salida del pequeño hospital donde Yuri dormía, el joven rubio se encontró de frente con la figura de Victor Nikiforov quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada y aunque el hombre de los ojos azules lucía más relajado que durante su encontronazo del día anterior, Yurio sabía que por defender a Yuri, Victor sería capaz de golpearlo una vez más.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, gatito?- dijo Victor intentando guardar la calma porque después de todo estaban en un hospital y aquel no era un lugar para tener peleas estúpidas.

-No, en realidad no…- dijo Yurio pensando lo mismo que Victor, intentando que la visión de aquel hombre no le causara ganas de asesinarlo-. Yo solo… ni siquiera sé que lo qué estaba intentando hacer pero no debes preocuparte, estaba a punto de irme…

-¿A dónde irás?- dijo Victor mirándolo directamente a los ojos- ¿Volverás a Rusia?

-No sabía que estabas tan interesado en mi vida pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, regresaré a casa por una temporada así que no debes preocuparte, estaré lejos de Yuri y de ti…

-¿Venias a despedirte de él?- preguntó Victor entendiendo de pronto que para el otro joven seguramente no sería sencillo irse sin decirle algo a la persona que él había amado y que seguramente seguía amando profundamente.

-No sé qué era lo que iba a hacer- dijo Yurio suspirando con algo de cansancio-. Supongo que solo quería verlo. Sí, ya sé, sé que después de lo que le dije no tengo derecho alguno a estar cerca de Yuri y sé que no debería molestarlo más con mi presencia en su vida pero no pude evitarlo ¿está bien? simplemente no pude tolerar la idea de irme sin poder mirarlo de nuevo y… mira Nikiforov, si quieres que me disculpe está bien, me disculpo por lo que hice, ya sé que eso jamás será suficiente para remediar lo que hice pero de todos modos me disculpo…

-Sabes que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- dijo Victor con calma-. Aunque admito que estaba a punto de empezar a gritarte que te alejaras de Yuri, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño jamás…

-¿De verdad te importa?- dijo Yurio mirando a Victor bajo una nueva luz y es que era imposible reírse de él cuando los ojos del pianista se llenaban de luz y de un amor aguerrido que sería capaz de todo cuando alguien mencionaba a Yuri.

-Lo amo y él lo sabe- dijo Victor con sencillez-. No espero que lo entiendas y no espero que lo creas pero es así. Voy a protegerlo y trataré de hacerlo feliz y si logro que él me ame también entonces me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del universo así que debes creerme cuando digo que no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, ni siquiera tú…

-Yo ya no estaré aquí para causarle daño- dijo Yurio mirando el suelo-. Me iré, eso es seguro pero… me gustaría verlo bailar ¿sabes? Incluso si baila a tu lado y no conmigo, quiero verlo cumpliendo su sueño y después me iré. No le diré nada, me ocultaré en las sombras y me sentiré feliz y orgulloso de él porque Yuri Katsuki es un bailarín impresionante y yo… yo quiero ver eso aunque no lo merezco, quiero verlo sonreír porque yo borré su sonrisa e hice que su corazón doliera y me odio por eso. Pero lo amo a él, lo amo de un modo que jamás entenderás porque lo cierto es que una parte de mí jamás dejará de amarlo y por eso puedo decirte, Nikiforov, que tú nunca lo amarás del modo en el que yo lo hago, jamás podrás amarlo siquiera la mitad de lo que lo amo yo…

-Tu forma de amar a alguien es curiosa- dijo Victor sin sentirse impresionado por el discurso del otro joven-. Escucha, no quiero juzgarte porque yo mismo no he sido sino un jodido rufián gran parte de mi vida pero quiero que algo te quede claro: Que mi amor sea imperfecto no significa que no pueda amar a Yuri con todo lo que soy y espero que eso sea suficiente para él aun si no es suficiente para ti o para el mundo entero.

-Él es capaz de ser feliz incluso con algo imperfecto si este amor viene de ti- dijo Yurio sintiendo que estaba admitiendo su derrota delante de Victor-. Creo que él supo eso desde la primera vez que te vio y tú también lo supiste ¿no es así?

-Cuando lo miré por primera vez él se adueñó de mi mente y después de mi corazón sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto- dijo Victor con una sonrisa dulce y sincera de la que Yurio tampoco pudo burlarse.

-¿El cazador se enamoró de su presa?- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa burlona-. Qué romántico y qué patético eres, Nikiforov…

-Desde que él me miró yo dejé de ser el cazador- dijo Victor con un suspiro-: él me atrapó a mí, fue él quien me encantó por completo. Yuri es el cazador, el Rey Cisne me convirtió en su preso ¿y sabes algo? Me alegra que sea de este modo, así que creo que después de esto tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos ¿no crees?

-Sí, así lo creo- dijo Yurio de forma tranquila.

-Lamento lo que sucedió ayer- dijo Victor sintiendo que era necesario decir algo al respecto de la estúpida pelea aquella que le había dejado algunas marcas en el rostro y el cabello revuelto pero nada de aquello le había importado porque lo único que él había querido hacer era encontrar Yuri.

-Yo no lo lamento, lo merezco- dijo Yurio sintiendo que su momento de largarse de aquel lugar había llegado , sé que no tengo derecho a decirte algo como lo que diré porque entiendo que es así como han de ser las cosas pero si lo haces sufrir, si te atreves a dañarlo como yo lo hice… los golpes que te di ayer parecerán un juego de niños ¿Has entendido, maldita zorra? Dile que algún día le pediré perdón de frente, dile que puede odiarme si así lo desea pero que intentaré redimirme por lo que le hice, dile que de verdad deseo que sea feliz a tu lado…

-Algún día tú mismo le dirás a Yuri todo lo que me has dicho ahora, así que ocúpate de tu vida, gatito, te lo digo de verdad, no te hagas más daño del necesario- dijo Victor con una sonrisa algo divertida-. Tú sabes que detrás de ti hay también una persona cuyo amor no es imperfecto y sin embargo es real. Déjate amar ¿entiendes? Deja que alguien más te enseñe a sanar…

Yurio le dedicó un gruñido por toda respuesta y sin agregar más, el joven rubio continuó con su camino con rumbo a la salida del hospital sintiendo que tenía muchas cosas que poner en orden antes de irse a Rusia pero que la más importante de ellas estaba ya hecha, al menos parcialmente, al menos hasta el punto en el que le era posible hacer algo sin dañar más a Yuri en el camino.

Victor suspiró al ver al rubio alejarse, le resultaba de verdad extraño notar que durante aquellos minutos de charla a ninguno de los dos les había sido necesario intentar matarse y es que quizá los dos ya habían cubierto su dosis de estupideces por una temporada y aunque aquel rubio bailarín seguía sin agradarle a Victor, él pensó que aquel chico era parte de la vida de Yuri y que seguramente su amado no querría sacarlo de ella de tajo. Después de todo, los dos jóvenes eran amigos y quizá sería posible para los dos volver a hablar algún día pero no en aquel momento, no cuando las heridas que los dos se habían provocado eran aún demasiado recientes.

Cuando aquel día llegara, Victor sabía que él seguiría al lado de Yuri y si el gatito imbécil volvía a ponerse estúpido, el pianista lo detendría a fuerza de golpes, ya había comprobado una vez que aquello de verdad daba resultado. Sonriendo con algo de diversión porque después de todo parecía ser que las emociones fuertes se habían terminado por fin, Victor giró el pomo de la puerta y al entrar a la habitación de Yuri el ruso se dio cuenta de que su Rey Cisne estaba despierto y que le sonreía de forma débil.

Victor sonrió a su vez al ver aquel gesto en el rostro pálido de Yuri que no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso y sin poder contenerse, el pianista se inclinó con suavidad sobre el rostro de Yuri para besarlo lentamente intentando no hacer demasiada presión sobre el labio inferior de Yuri que seguía bastante lastimado.

-Despertaste al fin, bello durmiente- dijo Victor y se sentó al lado de la cama de Yuri para sostener su mano-. Me estabas asustando un poco ¿sabes? Pero Hiroko me dijo que así sueles ser tú, podrías dormir la vida entera si te sientes de verdad cansado…

-Lo siento…- dijo Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Me sentía muy débil…

-Estabas débil mi Yuri, no debes pedir disculpas por eso, solo bromeaba- dijo Victor tomando la mano del otro hombre por entre las mantas que seguían cubriéndolo-. Creo que has recuperado algunos grados de temperatura ¿sigues sintiéndote débil? Mamá Hiroko quiere verte, me ha regañado ya la mayor parte del día por apartarte de su lado…

-Mamá es impaciente como yo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa un poco más alegre-. Iremos a verla mañana ¿está bien? En realidad sigo sintiéndome mareado, me desperté porque creí escuchar tu voz en el pasillo ¿estabas hablando con el doctor? ¿Todo está bien conmigo, Victor? ¿Podré bailar la noche del estreno o Minako ha decidido darle mi papel a alguien más? Lo entendería perfectamente si lo hace después de todo he causado demasiados problemas y complicaciones durante esta semana que es tan importante para todos…

-Minako no podría darle tu papel a nadie más, nadie en la compañía es la mitad de talentoso que tú- dijo Victor acariciando el rostro de Yuri con adoración-. Además, ya les vendimos a todos la fantasía de contemplar al más hermoso Rey Cisne del planeta, no podríamos poner a otro en tu lugar aunque quisiéramos así que no te preocupes, ese papel es todo tuyo y el médico me ha dicho que si quieres mañana mismo podrás bailar de nuevo…

-Pero no tendremos un príncipe…- dijo Yuri con la voz llena de tristeza-. Yura no querrá bailar conmigo…

Victor se quedó callado de pronto pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle a Yuri de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia porque después de todo, ninguna de las noticias era fácil de decir. Y es que lo único que quería Victor era evitar que Yuri se sintiera culpable de nuevo ya que eso había sido la causa de que el joven Katsuki hubiera optado por huir el día anterior.

El pianista ruso suspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar y decidió que no había forma correcta de decir lo que tenía que decir así que simplemente sonrió esperando que aquella sonrisa pudiera ayudarle a Yuri de algún modo a enfrentar las nuevas noticias con entereza.

-Minako despidió a Yurio de la compañía- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir asustado al ver el gesto de total espanto que se dibujó en el rostro de Yuri.

-No…- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos como si con ello pudiera hacer que las palabras de Victor fueran una mentira-. Claro que no, Minako no puede hacer eso, no ahora. Quizá aún pueda detenerlo ¿no crees? Quizá si renuncio al papel Yura pueda quedarse y…

-Yura se ha ido ya- dijo Victor provocando que los ojos de Yuri se llenaran de dolor-. Minako no podía permitirle actuar después de lo que te hizo y el mismo Yurio ha admitido que no puede estar cerca de ti sin querer dañarte y bueno… es mejor que él y tú estén lejos el uno del otro por un tiempo…

-Él me odia- dijo Yuri y sus palabras no eran una pregunta-. Merezco que me odie, destruí su carrera, eso hice…

-No, claro que no- dijo Victor con paciencia-. Yuri, cada quien decide el destino de sus pasos ¿sabes? Yurio eligió el suyo desde el momento en el que decidió dejarse llevar por todo su enojo y tú también puedes decidir el tuyo: puedes decidir derrumbarte otra vez, cosa que yo no juzgaré si es eso lo que quieres hacer, antes bien intentaré ayudarte a levantarte una vez más. Pero también existe la otra opción y tú lo sabes, sabes que puedes levantarte y bailar de nuevo, puedes ser el Rey Cisne y cumplir por fin tu sueño…

-¿Y quién bailará conmigo?- dijo Yuri haciendo sonreír a Victor con algo de vergüenza.

-Minako me ha pedido bailar a tu lado- dijo el pianista ruso haciendo que los ojos de Yuri que eran tan expresivos, se llenaran ahora de un feliz desconcierto-. Acaba de hablar conmigo hace rato en la cafetería del hospital, ella me ha dicho que ninguno de los otros bailarines está en desacuerdo así que si tú tampoco lo estás…

-¿De verdad bailarás conmigo?- dijo Yuri con una voz suplicante que le habría garantizado al joven Katsuki cualquiera de sus deseos.

-Me debes un baile aun ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Victor con calma aunque la sola idea de presentarse como bailarín frente a un público después de muchos años de no pensar en la danza más que como acompañante musical estaba causándole un pánico profundo que no lo había dejado en paz desde su reunión con Minako.

Sí, Victor estaba asustado, eso era. Él no sabía si era correcto que él volviera a un escenario de ese modo ¿Y si lo echaba todo a perder? ¿Y si Yuri terminaba odiándolo por eso? Él sabía que tenía que sobreponerse a eso porque Yuri estaba mirándolo con sus ojos marrones llenos de ilusión y él no podía traicionar aquella confianza, él de verdad no podía decirle _"me estoy muriendo de miedo"_ a esos ojos que esperaban que él se mantuviera fuerte y a su lado.

-Bailaremos juntos…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose emocionado ante esa perspectiva pero sintiéndose también completamente triste por la forma en la que Yura había salido de la compañía-. Creo que he reservado este baile para ti toda mi vida…

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se quedaron quietos sobre los de Victor quien no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez con un poco más de confianza. Sí, sin duda alguna volver a los escenarios no sería sencillo pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no volvería solo: Yuri estaría ahí con él, Yuri era su Rey Cisne y un simple príncipe no puede negarle nada a un rey. Así que sin decir más y tratando de borrar el miedo en su alma con la cercanía de Yuri a quien el ruso sostuvo entre sus brazos para acomodarlo en la cama de modo que Yuri pudiera dormir y recuperar el calor junto a él, Victor decidió que su amor tendría que volverlo valiente también. Podía hacerlo. De verdad podía hacerlo y solo deseaba que su temor de hacer el ridículo o de decepcionar a Yuri se desvaneciera en medio del suave beso que el ruso depositaba en aquel momento en los labios de la persona por la cual estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera…

* * *

Los brazos de su madre estaban rodeándolo con fuerza y Yuri la abrazaba a ella de forma suave como si temiera romper el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer que le había dado la vida. Los dos estaban repitiendo sus nombres sin descanso como si ese fuera el modo perfecto de reunirse después de una larga temporada y al estar ahí, en los brazos de su madre, Yuri empezó a sentirse un poco más seguro de poder conocer aquello que la gente llamaba felicidad porque la verdad era que se sentía alegre en aquel momento.

Porque su madre estaba bien, porque al soltarla simplemente para ver su rostro Yuri fue capaz de volver a ver luz en sus ojos marrones y alegría en esa sonrisa que iluminaba un rostro más delgado debido a los efectos de la enfermedad. Sí, Hiroko estaba definitivamente más delgada pero estaba viva, su madre estaba viva y le sonreía con auténtica felicidad y Yuri sintió ganas de llorar de dicha al contemplar aquella sonrisa que había temido perder, pero decidió sonreír mientras Victor volvía a tomarlo de la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse al lado de Hiroko quien observaba a los dos chicos mientras se regalaban una mirada llena de secretos, secretos que ella misma había visto al contemplar la mirada de su esposo, secretos que solo las personas que han tenido la suerte de amar a otra y ser amados pueden entender.

-¿Y ustedes se aman o van a amarse apenas?- dijo ella haciendo que los dos hombres frente a ella sonrieran con algo de vergüenza y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mamá…- dijo Yuri sin saber cómo contestar a esa pregunta.

-Yo amo a Yuri, sí- dijo Victor haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro diera un vuelco completo al escucharlo decir eso sin miedo y con una sinceridad demoledora.

-Yo amaré a Victor…- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los ojos azules del pianista brillaran con intensidad y Yuri dirigió después sus ojos a los de su madre quien tenía ganas de aplaudir las palabras de su hijo-: Victor no es una mentira mamá, Victor es… él es mi destino, él es el príncipe con el que bailaba en mi imaginación y ahora es real y te pido que me perdones…

-¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?- dijo Hiroko tomando la mano de su hijo pequeño entre la suya- ¿Me pides que te perdone por haberte enamorado de verdad? Esas cosas solo suceden, Yuri, suceden y uno no puede controlarlas…

-Perdóname por no haber sido honesto desde el principio- dijo Yuri con verdadera pena-. Causé más problemas de los necesarios por tener miedo y bueno… siento que no merezco ser feliz cuando pienso en Yura y todo lo que ha pasado…

-Yura encontrará su camino y su felicidad del mismo modo en el que tú y Victor han encontrado su propia historia- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Ya te he dicho hijo mío que no podemos sanar todas las heridas, no podemos hacer felices a todos. Deséale lo mejor a Yura, perdona lo que te hizo y sigue adelante. Minako me ha dicho que Victor y tú bailarán juntos ¿no es así? Ocúpate de eso, los dos, ocúpense de su baile y de su historia de amor, nadie más que ustedes dos importa ahora…

-No vamos a decepcionarte- dijo Yuri mirando a Victor con adoración y aunque el ruso volvió a sentirse intranquilo le devolvió la sonrisa a Yuri a quien no quería alterar con su propio temor.

-No lo haremos…- dijo Victor tratando de sonar firme-. Haremos una presentación memorable, Hiroko, lo prometo…

-No temas, querido- dijo ella tomando también la mano de Victor, cerrando entre los tres un circulo sin final en el que el ruso volvió a sentirse una vez más parte de una familia porque en aquella habitación de hospital estaban presentes dos personas que sostenían su corazón a pesar de que a él le encantaba pensar que no lo necesitaba-. Tú y Yuri son dos estrellas, los dos están destinados a brillar y eso harán. Minako prometió que Phichit lograría hacer que yo pudiera ver el evento por medio de una transmisión en vivo así que estaré con los dos, estaré ahí con ustedes así que no teman ¿está bien? hagan lo que mejor saben hacer y algo más…

-¿Qué cosa mamá?- dijo Yuri dispuesto a prometerle a su madre cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla sentir feliz y tranquila.

-Ámense sin miedo- dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que el corazón de Victor y Yuri se convirtiera en un lugar más cálido y grande-. Ámense ahora sin temer nombrar así a lo que sus corazones sienten. Ámense porque amar a alguien es una bendición, es un regalo y también es el acto más valiente que harán en su vida. Cuiden el uno del otro, no se abandonen, no teman. Ustedes dos se han conocido no porque sean el complemento de nadie, no porque sean una pieza perdida sino porque los dos juntos pueden ser su mejor versión uno al lado del otro. Tienen mi bendición ¿está bien? Yuri, has que Victor baile sin temor, acaricia sus heridas y hazle ver que es un hombre bueno y valioso…

-Claro que lo es- dijo Yuri con solemnidad-. Victor es un regalo para mí…

-Y tú, Victor- dijo Hiroko con calma-, ven a verme mañana ¿quieres? después del ensayo general ven a verme, tengo que hablar contigo seriamente.

-Mamá…- dijo Yuri un poco extrañado de aquella petición- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Victor a solas?

-¡Oh, Yuri!- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa-. Debo asegurarme de que el hombre que quiere robarme a mi pequeño para siempre sea alguien digno de llevar el apellido Katsuki cuando me pida tu mano en matrimonio ¿no crees? Debo tener una seria plática con tu novio. Si Victor va a ser parte de la familia tengo que conocerlo bien así que obedece a tu madre ¿quieres? cuando el ensayo general termine mañana, envíame a Victor, él y yo tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos…

-Aquí estaré mañana- dijo Victor sin sentirse nervioso por la petición de Hiroko ya que en los ojos de la mujer no había más que el resplandor de una sonrisa divertida que le daba idea de que la plática que los dos tendrían al día siguiente sería algo tranquilo, algo así como la reunión de una madre con un hijo al que no ha visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Victor…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de cariño-. Yuri ¿quieres llamarle a Mari, hijo? Debo pedirle que me traiga algunas cosas de Yutopia.

-Claro mamá- dijo Yuri levantándose con cuidado para besar la frente de su madre-. Descansa un poco ¿quieres? Yo ya estoy bien y tú debes de recuperarte, prométeme que te cuidarás ¿sí?

-Te lo prometo, ustedes dos también tienen que descansar al menos que tengan cosas más divertidas que hacer en mente- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa cómplice-. Sé cuidadoso con mi Yuri Victor, no le robes demasiadas energías porque está a punto de hacer real su sueño ¿quieres? sé que mi Rey Cisne es irresistible, lo heredó de mí, pero compórtate ¿de acuerdo?

Victor asintió riendo con franqueza y besó también la frente de la mujer que de forma desinteresada lo había unido a su familia sin grandes aspavientos y aunque ciertamente estaba curioso por el tema de conversación que él y Hiroko tendrían al día siguiente, Victor sabía que no se trataba de nada malo.

Y es que él no podía pensar en más tragedias, ya no. El mundo por fin estaba mostrándole su lado amable y mientras el Rey Cisne caminaba a su lado con sus manos unidas, Victor sabía que todo estaría bien porque Yuri había dicho que sentía amor por él y si era de ese modo, él sabía que podría vences incluso ese miedo irracional y estúpido que seguía carcomiéndolo cuando pensaba una vez más en esos fantasmas que estaban intentando arruinar el sueño de volver a bailar sobre un escenario de la mano de una persona a la que amaba de verdad…


	17. Like you wanna be loved

**Acto XVII.** _ **Like you wanna be loved…**_

Victor soltó un grito frustrado después de que sus pies fallaran por enésima vez consecutiva la secuencia de pasos de la escena del encuentro del príncipe y Odette en la soledad del estudio privado de Minako en el que él y Yuri habían estado ensayando desde la mañana. Victor sentía que la frustración y el desánimo subían como bilis amarga en su garganta. Se sentía torpe y viejo, se sentía solamente como un fraude que de pronto ha decidido pretender que puede ser otra cosa. Pero no podría serlo, no podría dejar de ser solamente el fantasma inútil de aquel joven bailarín que había perdido su sueño para siempre y que jamás podría llegar a recuperarlo.

El sudor corría por la frente del ruso quien había soltado las manos de Yuri para alejarse de él sin poder mirarlo a la cara porque se sentía avergonzado y estúpido. Él no sabía de dónde venía aquel pánico escénico que jamás en su vida había sentido hasta ese día. Victor suponía que quizá todo se debía al hecho de que los demonios del pasado estaban gritando a su oído las mismas cosas que todos los que habían sabido lo de Kozlov le habían gritado: que era un inútil, que carecía de verdadera preparación para bailar de nuevo en un escenario internacional y que todo cuanto había conseguido en el mundo de la danza había sido ganado solo por la belleza embriagadora de su rostro y de su cuerpo, no por su talento.

Victor cerró los ojos tratando de hacer el silencio en su interior, no quería que Yuri lo viera así, no quería que Yuri supiera que él era débil, tan débil, que los ecos de un pasado que él creía enterrado y olvidado estaban ahí aguijoneándolo con fuerza sin que él pudiera hacer algo para calmarse.

Y justamente cuando Victor sintió que un grito inhumano estaba a punto de brotar de su garganta, un par de brazos cálidos lo rodearon haciendo que los fantasmas se callaran de golpe recordándole en solo instante un hecho que Victor no había considerado en medio de su miedo: que Yuri estaba ahí, que Yuri era su pareja de baile y que el amor que aquellos brazos trasmitían era suficiente para que todas las voces del pasado se perdieran en el silencio. Porque era Yuri quien lo inundaba todo ahora, Yuri y su calor, Yuri y su perfume mezclado con sudor que de algún modo olía mil veces más apetecible.

Y Victor decidió que quería quedarse a vivir en aquel momento en el que estaba sintiendo los brazos de Yuri apretándose alrededor de él, sintiendo que la respiración del pelinegro rosaba la piel de su espalda a través de la suave tela de su camiseta blanca. Yuri, la cercanía de Yuri era un refugio y él no quería salir de ahí ¿Por qué no podía bailar con Yuri en secreto sin que nadie más tuviera que verlos y evaluarlos?

Porque Victor estaba seguro de que los demás solo querrían juzgarlo, que los demás solo le echarían en cara lo ridículo que era que alguien como él quisiera empezar de nuevo algo que ya había abandonado una vez. Todos se reirían de él con justa razón pero si eso terminaba dañando a Yuri él jamás podría perdonárselo, él se odiaría eternamente si aquello llegaba a destrozar el sueño de Yuri por culpa suya.

-Deja de pensar…-dijo la suave voz del pelinegro haciendo que de nuevo volviera a reinar el apacible silencio dentro de la mente del pianista ruso-. Deja de pensar y deja de tener miedo, yo no voy a dejarte solo en esto ¿entiendes?

-Yuri…

-Estás temblando…-dijo el pelinegro apretándose contra el cuerpo de Victor con más fuerza-. Deja de pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal, deja de temer por mí. Tú eres mi príncipe ¿no lo ves? Nadie más que tú podría volverme un Rey Cisne completo, Victor…

-¿Y si lo arruino?- dijo Victor aprovechando el hecho de que Yuri no estaba mirándolo a la cara- ¿Y si las personas empiezan a hablar mierda de mí? Todos van a recordarme lo que pasó con Kozlov, todos volverán a decirme que solo he ganado este papel porque fui la última opción. Yuri, quizá no tengo talento, quizá hice bien en abandonar la danza porque jamás podré ganar nada por mí mismo, siempre tendré que conformarme con las migajas que dejan los demás y…

Los brazos de Yuri se aflojaron alrededor del cuerpo del pianista ruso quien se sentía patético y de algún modo también aliviado de por fin haber puesto en palabras su temor más profundo, pero ese alivio fue rápidamente sustituido por el temor de que sus palabras hubieran alejado a Yuri y Victor se reprochó internamente por seguir haciendo el ridículo delante de la única persona por la cual quería ser fuerte.

-Ven conmigo…- dijo Yuri tomando la mano del ruso y borrando su miedo de quedar abandonado de un solo tajo-. Ven, tengo que mostrarte algo…

-Yuri, no…- dijo el ruso sin poder levantar sus ojos del suelo a pesar de que Yuri estaba en frente de él-. Por favor, solo dame unos minutos y estaré bien pero no quiero que me mires así…

-¿Así cómo?- dijo Yuri tomando el rostro de Victor entre sus dedos para hacer que los ojos azules y llenos de miedo de su compañero de baile lo miraran por fin-. Para mí sigues siendo tan hermoso como desde la primera vez que te vi…

-¿Aunque justo ahora soy un desastre y un debilucho?- dijo Victor con la voz quebrada-. Me siento avergonzado y furioso porque estoy fallándote, porque prometí que nadie más te haría daño y sin embargo yo estoy a punto de arruinar tu sueño…

-No estás arruinando nuestro sueño- dijo Yuri haciendo que el corazón de Victor se llenara de calidez al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba compartiendo con él aquel que era su más grande y hermoso sueño-. Solo tienes miedo y yo sé de eso, soy un experto en el tema y por eso también sé que en algún punto el miedo deja de ser importante si alguien te muestra lo que es valioso de verdad y yo quiero que veas eso, yo quiero que veas lo que yo puedo ver en ti…

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Victor dejándose guiar por Yuri quien lentamente lo llevó frente al espejo del estudio en el cual Victor vio de nuevo reflejados todos aquellos fantasmas que seguían burlándose de él y recordándole que por más que lo intentara jamás dejaría de ser un fracaso solamente.

-Aquí, quédate aquí…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa brillante que hizo que sus ojos marrones parecieran oro líquido de pronto-. Quiero que mires a la persona más hermosa que haya visto jamás, quiero que lo mires Victor y que veas en él todo lo que me hace sentir. Él es la primera persona que me hace pensar que el amor existe, él es una persona que ha sufrido mucho, quizá más de lo que es justo pero ¿sabes algo más? Él jamás se ha rendido, él ha seguido adelante y sé que él ha estado esperando todo este tiempo por volver a tener una oportunidad como la que tiene ahora: la oportunidad de hacer real un sueño, la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño al lado de una persona como yo…

-Yuri, es por eso que estoy tan asustado. Es un sueño enorme y no me siento suficiente para ser la otra mitad de alguien con un talento como el tuyo…- dijo Victor con voz temblorosa.

-No eres mi otra mitad, no somos un ente dividido ¿no lo ves?- dijo Yuri tomando de nuevo el rostro del ruso entre sus dos manos-. Tú y yo podemos hacer magia en un escenario porque tú haces brotar lo mejor de mí y quiero hacer lo mismo para ti pero debes confiar en ti primero. Recuerda al chico de dieciséis años que tenía al mundo a sus pies Victor, recuerda a ese chico y el sueño enorme que había en su corazón. No haces esto por mí, lo haces porque este siempre ha sido tu lugar, porque quizá nuestro destino era ser el mejor bailarín del mundo entre los brazos del otro. Victor, sé mi príncipe sin temer nada, sé mi príncipe…

-¿Es una orden de mi Rey Cisne?- dijo Victor perdido en la intensidad de la mirada marrón del otro joven.

-No, es el deseo más profundo de mi corazón- dijo Yuri deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de Victor bajando por el cuello del ruso que se estremeció en medio de aquella caricia suave y estudiada que le enviaba descargas eléctricas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Yo soy tu príncipe, quizá lo he sido todo este tiempo sin saberlo- dijo Victor empezando a sentirse un poco más confiado-. Pero el temor, Yuri, jamás había sentido tanto terror…

-Voy a borrarlo entonces- dijo Yuri con seguridad y Victor se dio cuenta de que aquella actitud confiada le sentaba de maravilla al joven Katsuki quien lo miraba como un dios dispuesto a cumplir un deseo habría mirado al más fiel de sus devotos-. Déjame borrar tu terror…

-¿Cómo lo harás?- dijo Victor sintiéndose enfebrecido cuando las manos de Yuri se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta quedarse quietas sobre su cintura.

-Del único modo en el que he borrado mi temor siempre- dijo Yuri besándolo profundamente antes de separarse de él-. Bailando…

Los ojos de Victor estaban cerrados todavía en el momento en el que Yuri se separó de él dejándolo solamente con el sabor de sus labios en su boca. Los ojos del ruso siguieron la figura grácil y delgada del bailarín quien encaminó sus pasos hasta el reproductor musical en el que hasta ese entonces había estado sonando la música de la representación.

Pero es que Yuri quería bailar otra cosa, el joven Katsuki quería que él y Victor bailaran una vez más simplemente porque querían hacerlo del mismo modo en el que lo habían hecho durante la cena de gala de la compañía, perdidos los dos en su mundo, perdidos los dos en la promesa de que llegaría el día en el que los dos podrían bailar juntos por siempre. Y Yuri quería bailar al lado de Victor su vida entera, eso era lo que deseaba hacer en realidad.

Era por eso que el joven había elegido aquella canción lenta que empezaba con el sensual sonido de una guitarra, aquella melodía tenía algo de secreto y de íntimo como si con aquella canción Yuri quisiera asegurarse de que Victor no pudiera pensar más que en él y en su cuerpo moviéndose al lado del suyo. Y lo cierto era que cuando Yuri llegó de nuevo frente a él, Victor se sentía como en un trance hipnótico donde las manos de Yuri lo sostenían con fuera haciendo que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera.

Todo lo que existía en aquel instante era Yuri, los ojos de Yuri que eran incluso mejores que el espejo del estudio porque Victor se miraba en ellos y la imagen que aquella mirada le devolvía era reconfortante porque Yuri lo miraba con amor, lo miraba como quien ve a una persona en su totalidad, lo bueno y lo malo y aun así esa persona es capaz de pensar que la otra es lo mejor que ha pasado en el universo desde siempre.

En los ojos de Yuri, Victor era más que un príncipe de fantasía. En los ojos de Yuri, Victor era un amor de verdad, Victor era el amor que Yuri siempre había deseado conocer y saber eso hizo que el pianista ruso se aferrara al cuerpo de Yuri que de nuevo se movía con facilidad entre sus brazos mientras los dos danzaban al ritmo de la melodía lenta y sensual que llenaba el estudio alejando el miedo y acercándolos más y más el uno al otro:

 _ **Quédate conmigo y cúbreme, abrázame.**_

 _ **Acuéstate conmigo y sostenme entre tus brazos.**_

 _ **Tu corazón está contra mi pecho, tus labios besan mi cuello.**_

 _ **Estoy cayendo por tus ojos pero ellos no me conocen aun.**_

 _ **Y con esta sensación me olvidaré de que estoy enamorado.**_

 _ **Bésame como si quisieras ser amado.**_

 _ **Esto es como enamorarme una y otra vez.**_

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente en qué momento la danza dejó de ser una danza para convertirse en un beso profundo, ansioso, un beso que había nacido por la fuerza de atracción que la cercanía de sus cuerpos siempre hacia brotar. Aquel era un beso febril, desordenado. Los labios de Yuri se fundían con los de Victor separándose apenas lo suficiente como para dejar que se escaparan suaves sonidos de satisfacción. La lengua de Victor estaba delineando el labio inferior del pelinegro que había sanado ya por completo como pidiéndole la entrada a su boca y Yuri se rindió ante él como siempre sucedía porque hasta ese momento el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a Victor.

Lo deseaba con su corazón y con su cuerpo que temblaba de anticipación y de pasión sintiendo que las manos de Victor bajaban lentamente por su espalda y se amoldaban a sus nalgas, apretándolas de modo que el cuerpo de Yuri estuviera más cerca del cuerpo de Victor, tan cerca que el muchacho sentía que la entrepierna del ruso se movía sobre él también y la forma caliente e inconfundible de una erección naciente golpeaba la cadera de Yuri haciendo que el pelinegro se sintiera caliente y dispuesto a todo.

Las manos de Yuri empezaron a colarse debajo de la delgada camiseta de Victor quien se estremeció al sentir de nuevo las manos del Rey Cisne acariciando su piel desnuda, algo que provocó que Victor rompiera el beso simplemente para quedarse quieto mirando los ojos de Yuri llenos de deseo mientras que el aliento agitado de los dos se estrellaba en sus pieles.

-Yuri, mi hermoso Yuri…- dijo el ruso provocando con sus palabras que el sonrojo del chico Katsuki se hiciera más profundo-. No tienes que hacer esto para hacerme olvidar el miedo. Recuerdo que me dijiste que la próxima vez que hicieras algo así querías hacerlo con alguien a quien amaras, alguien que te amara a ti también…

-Eso haré justamente…- dijo Yuri con seguridad, sin poder evitar sonreír de forma traviesa mientras sus manos se posaban encima de la entrepierna de Victor y Yuri acariciaba su pene por encima de la ropa haciendo que el ruso soltara un gemido de placer que hizo que los ojos de Yuri brillaran como si aquel sonido que había escapado de los labios de Victor fuera una maravilla-. Voy a volver a entregarme a la única persona con la que soy capaz de hacer el amor…

Sin poder contenerse más los labios de Victor volvieron a estrellarse sobre la boca de Yuri y el pelinegro dejó que sus manos se aferraran con más ansia a la forma dura que seguía creciendo bajo sus caricias. Yuri se sentía excitado y también feliz, feliz porque había soñado muchas noches con volver a tocar a Victor de la forma en la que lo estaba tocando ahora.

Y la música siguió sonando mientras Yuri y Victor seguían prodigándose caricias febriles, caricias ambiciosas que buscaban decirle al otro que aquella tarde lo único que querían era pertenecer a las manos que estaban desnudándolos, esas manos que estaban haciendo nacer sobre sus pieles toda la primavera que faltaba en el frío mundo exterior. Y es que el cuerpo del otro era suave y cálido, el cuerpo del otro era un refugio que en realidad era también lo único que podía importarles.

Fue por ello que los dos empezaron a bailar ahora no al compás de la música sino al compás de la respiración y las caricias del otro, y los dos dejaron que la música de la canción se confundiera con la música que sus cuerpos estaban produciendo en aquel justo momento:

 _ **Quédate conmigo y yo seré tu seguridad, tú serás mi todo.**_

 _ **Sé que he nacido para mantener tu calor pero ahora siento frío mientras el viento sopla así que sostenme entre tus brazos.**_

 _ **Tu corazón está contra mi pecho, tus labios besan mi cuello.**_

 _ **Estoy cayendo por tus ojos pero ellos no me conocen aun.**_

 _ **Y con esta sensación me olvidaré de que estoy enamorado.**_

 _ **Bésame como si quisieras ser amado.**_

 _ **Esto es como enamorarme una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Sí, por ti he sentido todo: del odio al amor, del amor a la lujuria, de la lujuria a la verdad, supongo que es así como te conozco.**_

 _ **Así que te sostendré cerca de mí y te ayudaré a rendirte.**_

 _ **Bésame como si quisieras ser amado…**_

Amado, claro, Yuri se sentía amado y Victor también era capaz de sentir eso en la piel del pelinegro quien lo había apresado sobre la blanca pared del estudio de baile de Minako. Los labios de Yuri se deslizaban ahora por el cuello de Victor, lo succionaban dejando marcas que serían visibles al día siguiente pero eso no les habría podido importar menos. No cuando la lengua de Yuri se deslizaba por la yugular de Victor y bajaba con calma por la piel de su pecho.

Las manos de Yuri estaban sobre las de Victor, el pelinegro las sostenía por encima de la cabeza del hombre de los ojos azules quien estaba atrapado, perdido en un mar de sensaciones placenteras que lo tenían pronunciando el nombre de Yuri en medio de suspiros de satisfacción.

Y es que varios minutos después, las manos de Yuri lo liberaron simplemente para que el pelinegro pudiera seguir masajeando su erección y apretar sus testículos al tiempo que la lengua de Yuri se enredaba en sus pezones. Victor se retorcía contra la pared y acariciaba el cabello de Yuri desordenándolo, invitando al joven de los ojos marrones a seguir adelante con lo que estaba haciendo, animándolo a continuar con su viaje hacia el sur, algo que Yuri hizo guiado por su instinto pero también ahora por la experiencia que había adquirido ya.

Él sabía que a Victor le gustaba sentir sus labios recorriendo su piel del modo en el que lo hacía en aquel momento, sus labios dibujaban caminos por el vientre desnudo de Victor hasta que las manos de Yuri se apoyaron en las caderas del ruso y de ahí, bajaban de nuevo hacia el centro del cuerpo de Victor donde su pene totalmente erecto reclamaba de nuevo las atenciones de las manos del pelinegro quien acarició una vez más aquella palpitante piel que se sentía cálida y agradable al tacto.

Los ojos de Yuri se quedaron quietos sobre los de Victor quien no podía entender todavía como era posible haberse estado muriendo de miedo antes y ahora, sentirse totalmente loco, loco de lujuria y también de amor porque Yuri había comenzado a besar la punta de su pene con una timidez deliciosa que hizo que las manos del ruso tuvieran que apoyarse contra la pared para no terminar sobre el suelo de un momento a otro.

Porque la lengua de Yuri comenzaba a descender por la marcada vena de su miembro, porque Yuri lo lamia como si estuviera probando un caramelo delicioso enviándole a Victor la sensación de que enloquecería de un momento a otro porque aquella lengua lo probaba todo sin miedo, desde la punta de su pene hasta la base y de ahí, a la tensa piel de sus testículos que se sentían apretados al contacto de la lengua del pelinegro quien hizo su camino una vez más por su eje hasta llegar a la punta.

La verdad era que Yuri se sentía seguro mientras hacia lo que hacía. A pesar de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas era evidente que el chico estaba disfrutando lo que hacía. Yuri disfrutaba el hecho de ser él quien tuviera a Victor en aquel estado, tenerlo al borde, sentir el líquido pre seminal del ruso en su lengua y tomar después a Victor dentro de su boca. Yuri disfrutaba el ir y venir de sus labios alrededor del pene de Victor. Las manos del ruso estaban de nuevo sobre su cabello pidiéndole llegar más profundo, tomarlo todo y Yuri obedeció aquel silente ruego porque el concierto de Victor, ese concierto en el que su voz se convertía en un grito ahogado de placer era simplemente delicioso.

Por eso Yuri seguía con su trabajo, subía y bajaba mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los testículos de Victor quien se sentía a punto de estallar. Porque era Yuri quien estaba besándolo de ese modo, porque era Yuri quien había empezado con todo, y a medida que la boca de Yuri seguía succionándolo Victor sentía que sus piernas temblaban y sin poder evitarlo dejó que su esencia se derramara sobre los labios de Yuri quien sentía el cálido liquido blanco derramarse sobre su piel sin vergüenza.

Después de todo, era él quien había hecho explotar a Victor de aquel modo solamente con sus labios, él había hecho que Victor arquera su espalda sobre la pared gritando su nombre en medio de un éxtasis maravilloso que Yuri esperaba que nadie más le hubiera hecho conocer a Victor antes de él. Ante ese pensamiento, Yuri sonrió y como lo hubiera hecho un ángel travieso, el chico lamió sus labios probando la esencia de Victor, haciendo que el ruso lo tomara por los hombros para besarlo pegándolo a su cuerpo, los dos resbalando por la pared, mientras las piernas de Yuri se abrían a los costados del ruso quien lamia los labios de Yuri probando en ellos su propio sabor.

Y es que Victor se sentía un poco avergonzado por no haber podido contener más tiempo su liberación pero aquella tarde todo en Yuri parecía alterarlo profundamente, todo en él era un coctel de excitación para sus sentidos, para su cuerpo completo que al sentir la piel de Yuri tan cerca de él, empezaba a reaccionar de forma alocada. Su pene estaba endureciéndose de nuevo mientras sus labios ávidos lamian el sudor que bajaba por la piel del cuello de Yuri, el pelinegro estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él y Victor había empezado a atender la erección de su amado con dedicación haciendo que Yuri fuera quien gimiera ahora. Yuri también se sentía a punto de estallar pero quería volver a sentir de nuevo cómo era tener a Victor dentro de él, tenerlo dentro de él y cabalgarlo sin miedo, sin remordimientos, hacer aquello sencillamente porque le daba la gana hacerlo.

En medio de sus caricias febriles, Victor notó el deseo en los ojos de su amado y separándose del pelinegro simplemente para darle la vuelta y colocar su cuerpo sobre el suelo, apoyando al muchacho en sus rodillas y sus manos, se dispuso a darle a su Rey Cisne el mismo placer que él había recibido minutos atrás. Después de todo era obvio que ahora Yuri confiaba en él, confiaba en que lo que los dos estaban haciendo era más que solo la satisfacción de uno de los más básicos instintos de un ser humano. Yuri le había dicho que aquella tarde los dos harían el amor y Victor estaba también deseoso de hacerle saber a Yuri que amor era lo que él quería que conociera, que el amor hacia que un intercambio como el que los dos estaban teniendo fuera algo más, algo mil veces más intenso de lo que los dos habían sentido aquella noche lejana en medio de la oscuridad de las aguas termales que parecía ya un recuerdo casi desvanecido en la bruma de la memoria porque, ¿qué más daba el pasado?

Para los dos, lo único que de verdad importaba era aquel momento, aquel instante lleno de calor y de pasión pero también de un amor naciente que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ellos como un hecho inevitable.

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, Victor guio sus labios hacia el ano de Yuri que era rosado y apretado. Aquella era la primera vez que los labios de Victor besaban aquella piel y Yuri se estremeció cuando la lengua del ruso empezó a intentar meterse en su interior. Yuri tuvo que empezar a tocarse a sí mismo pero una de las manos de Victor decidió atenderlo masajeándolo lentamente mientras la boca de Victor seguía besando su ano y succionaba sus testículos haciéndolo gritar el nombre de Victor mientras gemía de forma ruidosa sin que le importara de verdad que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Porque a la lengua de Victor pronto se unieron también un par de dedos juguetones que hurgaban en su interior como si el ruso quisiera abrirse paso dentro de él a cuenta gotas a fuerza de besos, la humedad de su lengua y aquellos dedos que se hundían en Yuri sin temor. El joven Katsuki sentía el sudor corriendo sobre su frente y él sabía que si Victor seguía con aquel juego él terminaría derramándose sobre los dedos del ruso que seguían apretando su erección.

-¿Te gusta, mi hermoso Rey Cisne?- dijo Victor antes de soltar la erección de Yuri para apoyar sus manos sobre los glúteos del pelinegro y de ahí, lamer una vez más la entrada del chico Katsuki.

La lengua de Victor no se detuvo después, siguió subiendo por la espalda del pelinegro y lamió también cada una de las protuberancias de la columna de Yuri quien sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba cuando el pecho de Victor impactó en su espalda y la erección del ruso comenzaba a rosarse con su entrada encendiendo a Yuri de un modo inhumano, haciéndole desear al joven Katsuki que Victor se dejara ya de preámbulos y se metiera en él de una vez.

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki mientras el ruso seguía frotándose encima de él, con una de sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y la otra masajeando todavía su erección que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué es lo que mi Rey desea?- dijo el ruso al oído del pelinegro, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, haciendo que Yuri empezar a plantearse la idea de rogar por lo que quería.

-Te deseo a ti, Victor…- dijo el joven buscando los ojos azules y brillantes del pianista quien sonrió al escuchar las palabras temblorosas de su amado-. Te quiero a ti, dentro, ahora…

-¿Me deseas con tanta fuerza?- dijo Victor succionando con fuerza la piel sensible del cuello de Yuri-. Dime algo, majestad, dímelo y te daré todo lo que quieras de mí…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Yuri en medio de un gemido que escapó de sus labios al sentir que los dedos de Victor volvían a introducirse en él y aunque aquella presión era deliciosa de algún modo, no era suficiente, eso no era lo que Yuri quería.

-¿Solo me has deseado a mí de este modo?-dijo Victor sin entender muy bien por qué saber aquello era tan importante-. Solo yo te puedo hacer sentir así majestad ¿no es cierto? Solamente yo puedo hacer que un Rey Cisne se plantee la idea de rogar por algo…

-Sí, solo tú Victor solo tú me haces desear ser lo que soy ahora- dijo Yuri soltando un gruñido bajo cuando un tercer dedo empezó a hundirse dentro de él-. Por favor Victor, por favor…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, no me pidas nada como un favor- dijo Victor besando los labios del joven Katsuki con violencia antes de volver a hablar-. Soy tuyo y puedes tener todo de mí ¿me oyes? Soy tuyo Yuri Katsuki, soy tuyo, majestad…

Victor lo besó profundamente una vez más y después, se alejó de Yuri simplemente para poder prepararse para lo que vendría después y aunque aquello no le tomó más de varios segundos, para Yuri aquella espera fue demasiado por lo que Victor simplemente volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos, mientras se acostaba sobre el suelo dejando que el cuerpo del Rey Cisne quedara de nuevo sobre él, las nalgas de Yuri sobre su erección y el pene del pelinegro rebotando en su vientre cosa que hizo que Victor se sintiera a punto de estallar una vez más.

Sin poder esperar ni un segundo, los dedos de Victor que sostenían un tubo de lubricante en ellos, empezaron derramar el líquido frío y especiado sobre el ano de Yuri quien dio un respingo al sentir aquella sustancia fría que poco a poco empezó a calentarse al contacto de su piel y de los dedos de Victor que ésta vez se hundieron con más facilidad dentro de él; después, Victor derramó un poco del líquido en la punta de su pene y lo guio a la entrada de Yuri quien gimió al sentir de nuevo aquel trozo de carne palpitante hundiéndose en su estrechez provocándole en seguida una sensación de ardor que solamente después de un rato empezó a transformarse en placer. Yuri gruñó de forma grave cuando su piel chocó finalmente con la cadera del ruso y el chico Katsuki se aferró a los hombros de Victor quien volvió a besarlo mientras se aferraba a su piel, intentando no moverse hasta que el gesto de la cara de Yuri indicara que el joven estaba listo para recibir las embestidas de Victor en su interior.

Yuri sentía las manos del ruso acariciando sus glúteos y su espalda en un suave vaivén que iba llevándose el dolor y lo sustituía una vez más por una sensación de completud que hizo que el joven Katsuki comenzara a moverse lentamente sobre la erección de Victor quien seguía besando sus labios con desesperación, como si la cercanía de sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos no fuera suficiente. Los gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación así como el sonido del chocar de la piel de Yuri con las caderas del ruso que empezaron a embestirlo primero con calma y después con frenesí haciendo que Yuri clavara sus uñas en los hombros de Victor cuya boca seguía succionándolo sin control.

Y es que los dos habían esperado mucho tiempo para tener ese momento, los dos habían tenido que esperar un tiempo innombrable para poder volver a estar así, piel con piel y boca a boca, Victor hundiéndose profundamente en el interior de Yuri quien veía estrellas cada vez que la punta del pene de Victor tocaba aquel punto sensible dentro de él que lo hacía sentir como un volcán a punto de estallar, como si el cuerpo de Yuri fuera lava liquida a punto de derramarse.

Los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios entre beso y beso eran también un afrodisiaco para ambos. Ellos dos sabían que estaban locos, que la sed de su interior, la sed de sus almas y de sus cuerpos no se terminaría aunque aquella tarde pudiera saciar el deseo. Porque los dos sentían amor, porque los dos anhelaban estar así, cerca, muy cerca del alma y del corazón del otro sin tiempo definido y cuando Yuri rompió el beso simplemente para ver los ojos azules de Victor ebrios de él y de lo que le hacía sentir, el muchacho de los ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que estaba en el lugar correcto, de que Victor lo hacía sentirse amado ahora, que Victor era el nido donde un Rey Cisne podía quedarse a vivir sin temor.

-Te amo, Yuri- dijo Victor mientras las manos del ruso se apoyaban en los glúteos del pelinegro para poder embestirlo más profundo-. Te amo tanto y eres tan hermoso ¡Oh Yuri! ¡Oh Rey Cisne, hazme tuyo, soy tuyo!

-Eres mío…- dijo Yuri sin saber de dónde venía aquella felicidad egoísta que hacia explotar su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras-. Eres mío, Victor, eres mi príncipe…

Sin poder contenerse más, el joven Katsuki se dejó ir olvidándose de todo y derramando su esencia sobre el pecho de Victor quien volvió a atraparlo en un beso ardiente que Yuri recibió como una extensión del orgasmo que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. El muchacho escuchaba la respiración agitada de Victor y después el grito triunfal de una nueva explosión y Yuri sonrió complacido porque había logrado volver loco a Victor no una, sino dos veces y si nadie los interrumpía aquella tarde, Yuri sabía que podrían volver a hacerlo de nuevo, hacerlo mil veces, hacerlo la tarde entera si era posible porque el baile y el mundo entero y sus problemas bien podían irse al carajo por toda la eternidad.

Y el beso ardiente fue amainando en fuerza pero no en sentimiento a medida que los cuerpos de los dos volvían a relajarse. El cuerpo de Yuri seguía encima del de Victor y el ruso acariciaba el rostro sonrojado y feliz del Rey Cisne quien después de la pasión siempre terminaba sintiéndose tímido y un poco avergonzado de todas las cosas que había hecho y dicho dejándose llevar por el deseo que Victor le provocaba con solo una mirada de sus ojos azules.

-De verdad sabes cómo curar el miedo…- dijo el ruso acariciando los labios de Yuri mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba de forma preciosa-. Sabes muy bien cómo convencer a tu príncipe de que deje de ser un idiota y simplemente se vuelva valiente por ti ¿no crees?

-No solo por mí…- dijo Yuri besando los dedos de Victor de forma suave-. Por ti, Victor, por el sueño de los dos…

-Si dejo de ser un idiota y bailo sin temer nada ¿podré volver a tenerte para mí de este modo?- dijo el ruso dejando que su mano derecha cayera con suavidad por los hombros de Yuri hasta delinear las suaves curvas de la cintura y la cadera del chico quien cerró los ojos al sentir esa caricia suave y amorosa que provenía de las manos amadas de su pianista.

-Solamente si me dices que me amas una y mil veces- dijo Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de ilusión. Sí, era un jodido cursi sin remedio pero le gustaba escuchar a Victor diciendo aquello, le gustaba que Victor alcanzara el clímax profesándole amor a él y solo a él-. Aunque, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

-Dime todos tus secretos, mi amor- dijo Victor besando los labios del pelinegro con suavidad quien se sentía de nuevo excitado ante la sola resonancia de aquellas dos palabras.

-Puedes tenerme así para ti cuando sea que lo desees…- dijo Yuri posando su frente sobre la del hombre de los ojos azules-. Bésame y tócame como si quisieras sentirte amado, hazme sentir amor, hazme llamarte mi amor, Victor…

Victor sonrió complacidamente al escuchar las palabras del Rey Cisne y sabiendo que después de eso solo un estúpido de remate podría volver a sentir miedo, el ruso dejó que sus manos volvieran a acariciar a Yuri porque Yuri le había dicho que podía tenerlo así para él cuando fuera que sintiera deseos de tenerlo y a pesar de haber ido al paraíso hacía solamente unos minutos, Victor jamás había deseado con tanta fuerza volver a hacerle el amor al hombre que seguía creando un mundo nuevo y maravilloso para los dos entre sus brazos…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Kiss me- Ed Sheeran**


	18. Haz de sus corazones un solo corazón

**Acto XVIII. Haz de sus corazones un solo corazón…**

El muchacho de los cabellos oscuros cayó encima del colchón de espuma que lo esperaba en el suelo después de haber llevado a cabo la desgarradora y conmovedora escena en la que Odette decide morir al ver su amor traicionado. El auditorio se había mantenido en total silencio, todos los ojos de los presentes estaban absortos en la última danza del cisne blanco antes de entregarse a los piadosos brazos de la muerte que se llevaría su dolor trayendo consigo el sueño eterno y el final de una maldición.

Todo el mundo podía sentir el dolor que el cuerpo de Yuri expresaba y aunque era una actuación, Victor sentía unas terribles ganas de correr a Yuri y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, detener el dolor que había en sus rostro mientras el bailarín saltaba al vacío y dejaba que su cuerpo se impactara sobre la suave superficie que estaba destinada a recibirlo.

El aplauso de todos los ahí reunidos explotó en el recinto, nadie podía contener su emoción ante la sublime danza de Yuri quien sin poder evitarlo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado, de que estaba listo para mostrarle a todo el mundo que era un Rey Cisne ya y que el príncipe que bailaba al lado suyo y quien fue el primer en llegar a él para ayudarle a levantarse, era el príncipe sin rostro de sus sueños.

-¡Lo hiciste!- dijo Victor tomándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo de lleno en los labios entre las sonrisas divertidas de los demás- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Eres perfecto, la gente hablara de ti por años!

-Lo hicimos…- dijo Yuri acariciando el rostro del hombre de los ojos azules-. Hablarán de los dos, los dos hemos creado esta magia…

Victor sonrió sintiendo que era el hombre más feliz del universo y besó de nuevo a Yuri provocando más risas y que Minako pusiera los ojos en blanco pero a pesar de eso, la mujer reía porque le gustaba ver los ojos de Victor llenos de amor y también estaba feliz de que ese amor hubiera dado como resultado la soberbia actuación que sus dos bailarines principales habían entregado durante el ensayo general.

Y es que ni Minako ni nadie más podía negar que entre Yuri y Victor había una química natural en todo sentido, una especie de antigua alquimia que uniéndolos a los dos daba como resultado aquella fantasía en la que los dos podían perder al público mientras bailaban y es que los dos podían convocar la dulzura de un primer amor, la amargura de una traición y la absoluta desesperación que antecede a la muerte de un sueño. Los dos habían creado pues un festín para los sentidos y el alma, y la directora de la compañía sintió que aquella noche podía dormir tranquila porque estaba segura de que el sueño de convertirse en una compañía internacionalmente reconocida estaba a poco tiempo de cumplirse, Yuri y Victor, y también los otros talentosos artistas de su compañía estaban a punto de lograrlo.

-Bien tortolos, demasiado amor, nos van a matar de un coma diabético a todos- dijo Celestino con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Yuri y Victor interrumpieran su beso con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Ha sido un ensayo maravilloso, Yuri. Estás listo, no hay nada que pueda criticarte ¿Minako?

-Nada en absoluto…- dijo la directora con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Todos lo han hecho bien, han bailado con el alma entera, han dejado todo su esfuerzo y su ser en este proyecto. Se los agradezco, muchachos. No me queda más que pedirles que hagan lo que han hecho hoy el sábado por la noche. Diviértanse, es su momento de brillar. Descansaremos mañana y el sábado quiero que estén aquí dos horas antes para las pruebas finales de maquillaje. Por cierto, Yuri y Victor…- añadió la directora dedicándoles una mirada severa a los principales de la representació la noche previa al estreno ¿Quieren? Sé que están en la fase de la luna de miel de su relación pero podrán comportarse antes de un evento tan importante ¿No es verdad?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que pedirme que me aleje de él?- dijo Victor sin poder evitarlo-. Es injusto Minako, es injusto…

-Yuri…- dijo la directora rodando los ojos una vez más- ¿Quieres controlar al imbécil de tu novio?

-Lo intentaré…- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Es decir, sí, lo haré…

-Ustedes dos son un caso perdido- dijo Minako suspirando dramáticamente-. Bien compañía, vayan a descansar y el sábado no se olviden de hacer realidad el sueño que han estado construyendo todos estos años, disfrútenlo, entréguense a él sin miedo. Esa es la única forma que conozco de alcanzar el éxito…

Todo el mundo aplaudió a las palabras de la directora y poco a poco los bailarines fueron saliendo del auditorio con la plena conciencia de que habían llevado a cabo un buen trabajo. Los chicos salían en pequeños grupos sonrientes despidiéndose con alegría los unos de los otros. Minako suspiró aliviada de notar que el caos de los últimos días había cesado por fin y que en su compañía volvía a reinar, si no la paz, al menos un ambiente relajado producto de haber tenido un ensayo general sin muchos contratiempos. Definitivamente sus chicos estaban listos y con ese pensamiento en mente, la mujer se dirigió también a la salida del auditorio charlando animadamente con Celestino, mientras, en medio del escenario, los amigos de Yuri rodeaban a su amigo felicitándolo por la presentación que había hecho aquella tarde.

-¿Y bien, Rey Cisne?- dijo Chris abrazando a Yuri por la cintura bajo la furibunda mirada de Victor al que no le gustaba que alguien estuviera tan cercano a su amado- ¿Vas a seguir perdiendo tu tiempo con este ruso idiota o vendrás a celebrar con nosotros al bar de Takeshi como siempre hacemos después de un ensayo general?

-Iré con ustedes…- dijo Yuri mirando a sus amigos con un alivio mal disimulado que no pasó desapercibido para los demás chicos.

-¿En serio sigues pensando que todos estábamos enojados contigo?- dijo Minami haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara-. Deja de preocuparte, solo queremos que seas feliz, somos tus amigos…

-Nadie tiene nada porqué juzgarte- dijo Phichit con la más alegre de sus sonrisas-. Si Victor te hace feliz ¿qué más da lo que los demás piensen?

-Pensé que me odiaban por todo esto…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Pensé que ustedes no volverían a querer ser mis amigos después de lo que le hice a Yura…

-Yura eligió su camino y tú el tuyo- dijo Chris con una sonrisa triste-. Algún día todos volveremos a hablar con él ¿no crees? Ahora mismo pienso que debemos darle su espacio y esperar que todo vaya bien para él…

-¿De verdad crees que querrá volver a hablar conmigo?- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sentirse esperanzado-. Lo que me dijo fue horrible pero aun así…

-Aun así sigues amando al amigo que él fue para ti la vida entera ¿verdad?- dijo Minami sorprendiéndose por el corazón de Yuri que parecía incapaz de guardar rencor.

-Él volverá a ti algún día, cuando pueda hacerlo…- dijo Victor acercándose a Yuri para rodearlo con sus brazos-. Y cuando lo haga, espero que lo haga siendo tu amigo porque si se atreve a dañarte de nuevo en serio voy a matarlo…

-Te preocupas demasiado, Victor- dijo Yuri sonriendo dulcemente, algo que hizo que Victor tuviera que besarlo porque era imposible verlo sonreír de ese modo sin sentir unas inmensas ganas de besarlo hasta que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera por completo.

-¡Bien, ya basta en serio!- dijo Chris mientras Minami y Phichit reían al ver la cara de enojo de Victor ante el atrevimiento de Chris de romper su beso con Yuri-. De verdad, dan asco. Chicos, llevémonos al Rey Cisne antes de que su estúpido príncipe decida que es mejor apartarlo de nuestro lado… Victor ¿No tenías que ir a ver a Hiroko después del ensayo?

-Sí, iré…- dijo Victor mirando todavía los labios de Yuri y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que eran la debilidad del ruso-. Pensaba hacerlo más tarde, ya sabes…

-Nada, nada, no dejas esperando a Hiroko Katsuki jamás- dijo Phichit riendo divertido-. Ve a verla ahora, nosotros cuidaremos bien a Yuri, no permitiremos que nadie se acerque a él.

-¿Eso incluye a Chris?- dijo Victor haciendo que todo el mundo riera-. Porque Yuri me ha contado de esa mala costumbre suya de acercarse demasiado a él….

-Eso era antes, cuando el Rey Cisne necesitaba con urgencia lecciones de sensualidad- dijo Chris de forma inocente-. Pero supongo que tú ya le has enseñado bastante ahora ¿o me equivoco?

-Ve con mamá ahora, Victor…- dijo Yuri zafándose de las manos de Chris para regalarle un último beso en los labios a Victor con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la pregunta que había hecho el suizo-. Te veré en el bar en un rato más, dile a mamá que todo ha salido bien…

-Te veré más tarde…- dijo Victor sintiendo que se le iba el alma entera en aquella separación.

Sí, sin duda alguna era un ruso idiota que estaba enamorado como un adolescente y no le importaba aceptarlo y aunque su corazón estaba tranquilo en aquel instante, era increíble notar cómo su cuerpo parecía extrañar a Yuri aunque la separación fuera solamente cuestión de horas y no algo definitivo. Victor se rio de sí mismo por sentir aquella ansiedad, la ansiedad de correr detrás de Yuri quien reía alegremente con sus amigos que no dejaban de decirle lo orgullosos que se sentían de él. Victor suspiró pensando en que sin duda alguna era más inteligente dejar que Yuri pasara un rato agradable con sus amigos y apurarse en llegar a su encuentro con Hiroko Katsuki. Después de todo ella le había dicho que su plática sería algo serio y Victor sabía ya de lo importante que era para Yuri aquella mujer.

Fue por eso que el ruso decidió dejar de pensar en la separación momentánea y simplemente se encaminó al hospital después de cambiarse y ponerse su abrigo oscuro. Hacía frío. Noviembre empezaba a dejar sentir la crudeza del invierno que vendría después pero a Victor aquello no le preocupaba; después de todo él y Yuri tenían en los brazos del otro la receta perfecta para olvidarse del frío y hacer que la primavera brotara para los dos con el solo calor de sus cuerpos.

Victor sonrió burlándose un poco de él porque jamás en la vida había tenido pensamientos tan ridículamente cursis como los que acababa de tener pero Yuri hacía que sus emociones se desbordaran, Yuri lo convertía en aquel manojo de amor y felicidad que ahora sonreía con una facilidad insospechada. Yuri lo hacía sentirse tan joven e inexperto y sobre todo tan maravillado de todo que por eso no le daba tanta importancia a lo ridículo de su estado. Estaba enamorado y la persona a la que amaba también quería sentir amor por él ¿cómo era posible dejar de sonreír como idiota ante ese hecho?

No era posible, simplemente no. Victor rio una vez más y sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, el hombre llegó a la puerta de la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba Hiroko. Victor la encontró sentada en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa tranquila y apacible en sus labios, era como si ella también se diera cuenta de que la tempestad acababa de amainar en el mundo exterior y que quizá, todos podrían tener por fin un periodo de merecida paz.

-Lamento haber demorado tanto- dijo Victor atrayendo hacia él la mirada color marrón de la mujer que le sonrió abiertamente al verlo llegar.

-Hola, Victor…- dijo ella tomando la mano del ruso entre la suya cuando éste se sentó al lado suyo-. Llegas a tiempo, no te preocupes…

-¿Te sientes feliz hoy?- dijo Victor poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa que hacia juego con la de Hiroko.

-Estoy feliz y un poco triste también- dijo la mujer mirando directamente los ojos del ruso-. Estas fechas siempre me traen recuerdos agridulces ¿sabes? Pronto será el cumpleaños de mi Yuri y es imposible para mí separar esa fecha de otros días importantes, recuerdos que atesoro con amor…

-¿Recuerdos del padre de Yuri?- dijo Victor pensando en el hombre que él no había llegado a conocer pero que debía haber sido un hombre maravilloso sin duda alguna.

-Conocí a Toshiya en la secundaria ¿sabes?- dijo Hiroko con la mirada llena de nostalgia y de un amor que a pesar de los años y de la despedida no se había extinguido dentro de su alma-. Él solía seguirme a todos lados y yo fingía que no me daba cuenta. Estaba asustada, creo que mi Yuri heredó eso de mí, la timidez, la idea de que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para atraer la atención de alguien. Así me sentía con respecto a Toshiya Katsuki, él era tan guapo… ¿por qué un chico guapo tendría que fijarse en mí? Eso era lo que yo pensaba y entonces, un día de noviembre Toshiya llegó a mí con un enorme ramo de lirios blancos ¿puedes creerlo?

-Él quiso traer la primavera para ti- dijo Victor un poco enternecido por aquellas memorias que la madre de Yuri estaba contándole.

-Eso fue lo que él dijo…- prosiguió Hiroko, viendo en los ojos de Victor un amor tan férreo como el que Toshiya había sentido por ella. Sí, sin duda Victor Nikiforov era el indicado para su pequeño-. Hay personas que llegan a tu vida para llenarla de luz de sol y primavera ¿no crees? Aquel día de noviembre, Toshiya me pidió compartir esa estación con él y dos años después me pidió ser la persona con la que él despertaría siempre, nuestra boda también fue en noviembre y luego…

-Yuri también nació un día de noviembre- dijo Victor con una sonrisa alegre.

-Por eso decidimos ponerle ese nombre, el nombre de la flor con la que la historia de sus padres comenzó- dijo Hiroko sonriendo con dulzura-. Mi Yuri es una flor de invierno ¿sabes? Una flor que jamás dejará de ser hermosa aunque una tempestad quiera quebrar la belleza de sus pétalos… ¿tú puedes ver eso en Yuri, Victor?

-Claro que lo veo…- dijo el ruso sintiendo que la pregunta que Hiroko le había hecho era algo a lo que debía contestar de forma sincera porque de su respuesta dependían varias cosas aunque Hiroko no hubiera puesto esas condiciones en voz alta-. Yuri no es una persona común, jamás lo será y creo que él no lo sabe, no se da cuenta. Es eso lo que lo hace hermoso y aunque parezca sumamente frágil, no lo es. No le importa hacerse daño si con eso piensa que puede protegerte y cuando se entrega, lo da todo, lo entrega todo sin condiciones, sin esperar recibir algo a cambio. Es tan puro, tan completamente inocente a pesar de su sensualidad innegable…

-Tú no solo estás enamorado de él- dijo Hiroko sonriendo ante las palabras del ruso quien se había quedado callado de pronto al notar que quizá estaba diciendo cosas inapropiadas a la madre de Yuri-. Lo que tú sientes por mi Yuri es algo profundo ahora, profundo e infinito como el corazón de un océano…

-Yo lo amo…- dijo Victor sin temor, sin que su voz temblara. Lo dijo de forma natural como quien habla del color del cielo o del clima, lo dijo con la calma de un hombre cuya verdad más íntima es aquella que acaba de poner en palabras.

-Claro que lo amas…- dijo Hiroko acariciando la mejilla del hombre frente a ella-. Y mi Yuri te ama a ti porque es exactamente como lo has descrito: no hay medias tintas con él cuando se trata de dar algo, si te ama, te amará por siempre y es por eso que quiero que cuides bien de él, él cuidará bien de ti también…

-Sé que no lo merezco, pero él es lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás- dijo Victor con las mejillas llenas de calor-. Parece ser que desde que lo conocí, todo aquello que antes me parecía imposible no lo es más. Sé qué es lo que quieres decirme, quieres pedirme que no lo lastime y no lo haré, te juro que antes de herirlo a él, me haría daño a mí mismo. Yo cuidaré de Yuri del mismo modo en el que su padre cuidó de ti y de sus hijos…

-Lo sé, no tienes que jurarme nada…- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa agradecida-. En realidad solo quería pedirte una cosa y no es la que acabas de decirme. Yo sé todo eso, Victor ¿para qué pedirte hacer cosas que sé que harás? Sé que amarás a Yuri confiadamente durante el tiempo que dure tu vida, lo veo en tus ojos, tus ojos hablan por tu corazón…

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres pedirme?- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir sin tener clara una razón.

-Que hagas de tu corazón y del corazón de mi Yuri un solo corazón- dijo Hiroko abriendo la palma de su mano que hasta ese momento había permanecido cerrada sobre la sabana de la cama-. Toshiya me regaló algo como esto el mismo día en el que acepté tener una cita con él ¿sabes? Dijo que eran un amuleto de la buena suerte, dijo que cuando dos personas se han encontrado en la vida para no separarse jamás, el universo cierra un circulo alrededor de ellos, un circulo sin final, algo que los vuelve parte del todo y más que solo uno…

-¿Quieres que le pida matrimonio?- dijo Victor contemplando los dos anillos dorados que la mujer tenía entre sus manos mientras Hiroko rompía a reír.

-No tan rápido, jovencito- dijo Hiroko sin dejar de sonreír-. Aun tienes que pasar varias pruebas para que Mari y yo decidamos que serás un buen esposo para nuestro Yuri, no corras antes de caminar…

-¿Entonces?- dijo Victor soltando el aire que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo.

-Eso, quiero que le des este anillo a Yuri como el inicio del círculo sin final, dile que es un amuleto también, dile que mientras este anillo esté en sus dedos ninguno de los dos tendrá que pensar en separarse- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Los dos tendrán un gran día en el estreno de la representación, pero creo que nunca está de más la bendición de una madre ¿no lo crees? Con estos anillos Victor, bendigo y agradezco que hayas llegado a la vida de mi Yuri para hacerlo feliz y quiero que compartas esa bendición con él. Por eso es mi deber como la cabeza de esta familia, darte la bienvenida a nuestra historia y poner en tus manos estos anillos. No te pido más de lo que tú estés dispuesto a dar. No te pido más que dedicar tus días a hacer feliz a mi hijo y a lograr tu propia felicidad al lado suyo si eso es lo que quieres…

-Claro que eso es lo que quiero- dijo Victor sintiendo un nudo de emoción en la garganta-. Pero… ¿por qué me entregas esto a mí?

-Porque es un regalo para ti y será también un regalo para Yuri- dijo ella poniendo las dos argollas doradas sobre la mano de Victor y cerrándola después con su propia mano-. Sé el príncipe de mi hijo más allá del escenario ¿quieres? Vivan los dos una historia de amor de verdad, el amor de los humanos jamás es perfecto pero es real y son muy pocas personas las que pueden encontrarlo. Por eso no lo pierdas, únelo a ti, aférrate a él. Tu oscuridad se ha terminado al fin, Victor, ve y comparte tu luz con mi Yuri ¿quieres? estoy segura de que él tampoco tendrá miedo ya de compartir contigo la primavera que hay en su ser y que se encarna en su nombre…

Victor asintió y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Hiroko quien lo abrazó con suavidad mientras el ruso dejaba que la emoción lo embargara hasta transformarse en una sonrisa conmovida y suave que se quedaría en su rostro el resto de la tarde. Y es que él sabía que Hiroko acababa de hacerle un regalo invaluable porque aquellos anillos no eran joyas solamente, no se trataba solo de un objeto sino que en realidad Victor sentía que Hiroko le había dado la bienvenida al amor de una familia al lado de la cual no volvería a conocer la soledad nunca más…

* * *

Las manos de Victor se movían por el teclado del piano negro que desde su llegada a Hasetsu había estado colocado en medio de la sala donde no había más nada que el negro instrumento que en aquel preciso instante producía notas lentas, notas que sin duda alguna eran el preludio de una canción de amor.

La sonrisa en los labios de Victor se hizo más grande cuando aquel pensamiento cobró fuerza dentro de su mente. Aquella era una de las primeras canciones de amor que su piano estaba produciendo quizá, para no dejar de hacerlo nunca. Y es que bastaba pensar en Yuri, en el rostro sonriente de Yuri para desear convocar a toda la música que hablaba de amor y que existía en el universo entero.

Así pues, el ruso siguió tocando porque aquella mañana era el inicio de un día especial. Aquella mañana Yuri despertaría a la vida para cumplir un año más de vida, el Rey Cisne cumpliría veinticuatro años; aquella también era también la mañana del esperado estreno de "El lago de los cisnes" y sobre todas las cosas, esa mañana, Victor esperaba, también sería el inicio de aquel círculo infinito que Hiroko le había pedido dibujar para Yuri y para él.

Era por eso que la luz de aquel amanecer le parecía a Victor el inicio de un mundo nuevo y la alegría fruto de aquella perspectiva era la que iluminaba sus ojos azules que estaban perdidos en las notas negras de su partitura. Victor se sentía ajeno al mundo y a la vez, parte integra de él. Yuri había dormido con él la noche anterior después de que la fiesta en el bar de Takeshi había terminado en un nuevo encuentro de besos y caricias que le habían demostrado a Victor que era adicto a Yuri sin esperanza y que esperaba no superar esa ansia de él jamás en su vida.

El hombre rio sin poder evitarlo y el sonido cristalino de su risa se fundió con las dulces notas del piano. Se sentía feliz, se sentía pleno. Porque su vida era una vida digna de ser vivida una vez más y esa vida estaba llena de amor, de ese amor que estaba escrito en la mirada del joven de los ojos marrones quien se había despertado al escuchar la música del piano de su amado y aquella risa especial que Victor había hecho sonar por toda la casa haciéndole pensar al joven Katsuki que aquella era su nueva canción favorita.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- dijo Victor sin poder evitar levantarse del piano para tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos y besarlo de lleno en los labios.

-Estás feliz hoy…- dijo Yuri a quien el beso de Victor había terminado por despertarlo por completo.

-Mucho…-dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tomando al pelinegro de la mano para llevarlo a sentarse en el banquito del piano-. Estaba tocando una canción para ti, una canción para el Rey Cisne del cumpleaños…

-¡Oh, eso!- dijo Yuri sonrojándose completamente-. Lo recordaste…

-¿Cómo podría olvidar el día en el que el hombre que amo nació?- dijo Victor abrazando a Yuri por la espalda antes de llevar sus manos una vez más a las teclas del piano.

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki a quien todavía le costaba un poco de trabajo aceptar aquellas muestras de amor de Victor porque él había sido más bien tímido su vida entera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, su majestad…- dijo Victor al oído de su amado haciendo que Yuri sintiera un cosquilleo agradable por toda su columna vertebral-. Le agradezco al cielo por haberte dejado vivir en el mismo tiempo que yo. Gracias por venir al mundo, Yuri Katsuki, gracias por encontrarte conmigo y caminar de mi mano…

Yuri besó los labios de Victor sin poder contenerse porque las palabras que el ruso había pronunciado eran demasiado hermosas como para arruinarlas con más palabras. Fue por eso que el pelinegro decidió que sus labios le harían saber a Victor que aquel sin duda alguna, era el cumpleaños más feliz de la historia de su vida.

-Gracias a ti por ver en mí lo que no habías visto en nadie- dijo Yuri acariciando las manos de Victor mientras intentaba no morir de vergüenza al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Tengo un regalo para ti…- dijo Victor sin separar su rostro del de Yuri-. No era una broma lo de la canción…

-No necesito un regalo, tú estás aquí- dijo Yuri con sencillez y por un segundo Victor pensó en olvidarse de todo lo que había preparado para simplemente volver a tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos y llevarlo con él a la cama y encerrarse ahí, en el calor de la habitación hasta que fuera hora de la presentación del baile que los dos harían más tarde con el corazón lleno de amor por la danza y por ellos mismos.

-Todo el mundo necesita regalos el día de su cumpleaños, mi Yuri- dijo el ruso besando la mejilla del otro muchacho para después volver a posar sus manos sobre las teclas del piano-. Así que cierra los ojos y escucha con el corazón ¿quieres? Tu príncipe también es un pianista talentoso y quiere demostrártelo…

Yuri rio de las palabras del otro hombre y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran como Victor le había indicado que hiciera y permitió que todo en aquel momento lo inundara de forma completa: la música del piano de Victor, el calor de Victor en su espalda y aquel aroma fresco y sofisticado que siempre acompañaba al ruso como una esencia inherente a su persona. Y Yuri se sintió feliz, completamente feliz porque Victor estaba ahí y era su cumpleaños y él era el jodido Rey Cisne que estaba a punto de cumplir su más hermoso sueño al lado de ese hombre que lo amaba y le regalaba canciones de amor y todo estaba en su lugar en el universo por fin.

Así que Yuri decidió no pensar en nada más y dejó que la canción de Victor sonara en la habitación hasta colarse en su interior donde Yuri la guardaría por siempre:

 _Yo tengo puertas y él tiene ventanas, intento mirar al interior pero solo él sabe lo que ocurre bajo su techo._

 _Me pregunto qué es lo que él está pensando cuando yace en la cama porque cuando yo despierto, él está en mi cabeza._

 _Y me hace pensar, cuando el tiempo pase ¿Seguirás siendo mío, seguiré siendo tuyo?_

 _Pero no podemos construir un hogar al menos que tú destruyas tus muros._

 _Así que déjame entrar._

 _Quiero vivir dentro de tu corazón, quiero vivir dentro de tu corazón._

Victor sonrió cuando la canción terminó y besó con suavidad los labios de Yuri antes de que una de sus manos buscara en la bolsa de su pantalón la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul en el que Hiroko le había dado los anillos dorados el día anterior. Sin dejar de besarlo, Victor sacó uno de los anillos dorados y lo coloco en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha de Yuri quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al sentir el impacto frío del metal dorado sobre su piel.

-¿Qué es esto, Victor?- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones mirando el resplandor de la joya dorada entre sus dedos.

-Es un amuleto de la buena suerte y una promesa- dijo Victor sonriendo sobre los labios del otro chico-. Tú y yo no necesitamos suerte en la presentación, pero tampoco está de más ¿no crees? Yo tengo uno igual, mira…

Yuri sonrió al ver la joya gemela en la mano de Victor, que hasta ese momento no había sido visible, y de pronto el recuerdo de aquel resplandor dorado que había estado en las manos de sus padres años atrás hizo que el corazón del pelinegro doliera y se sintiera feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Son los anillos que mi padre le regaló a mamá ¿verdad?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste-. Eso era lo que mi madre quería entregarte…

-Es un regalo para los dos- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Hiroko solo quiere que seas feliz y ¿sabes qué? Ella me ha dicho que cree que yo puedo ser esa persona que te hará feliz por muchos, muchos años si tú me dejas, si me dejas vivir en tu corazón y construir mi hogar ahí, contigo…

-¿Por eso este anillo también es una promesa?- dijo Yuri tomando la mano de Victor entre la suya por el simple placer de ver el anillo del ruso brillando al lado del suyo.

-La promesa de que seré más que un príncipe de fantasía, sí…- dijo Victor con seguridad-. Es la promesa de que el ladrón se ha ido al carajo para siempre y que ahora solo soy yo, solo soy Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que te ama como idiota y que te amará por siempre, no tengo miedo de decírtelo una y mil veces…

-Yo también te amo…- dijo Yuri por primera vez y los ojos e Victor se llenaron de luz de una forma hermosa-. No soy un Rey siempre pero Yuri Katsuki también puede hacerte feliz…

-Claro que eres un Rey, majestad- dijo Victor riendo de felicidad-. Eres el Rey de mi corazón y te prohíbo decir lo contrario ¿trato?

-Trato…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y el alma llena de dicha.

-Feliz cumpleaños, majestad- dijo Victor antes de volver a besar a Yuri-. Es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos…

-El primero de muchos, Victor, es solo el primero de muchos…

Victor sonrió en medio de su beso y tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos sintiendo que su corazón estallaría de amor en cualquier momento. Porque Yuri Katsuki lo amaba, por fin se lo había dicho y ante aquel hecho maravilloso no había nada que decir, nada que objetar. Aquel era el momento de amar, aquel era el momento de entregarse porque sus corazones eran más que uno, más que dos: sus corazones eran el primer trazo de aquel círculo que, como los anillos dorados que brillaban en sus manos, se convertiría en un amor que no tendría que temer un final jamás…

* * *

 **Canción: Flaws and ceilings- Frank Hamilton**


	19. El baile que había reservado para ti

**Acto XIX. El baile que había reservado para ti mi vida entera.**

El muchacho de los ojos verdes miraba la presentación de Yuri Katsuki como el Rey Cisne de la compañía con el corazón arrobado de orgullo y también de cierta tristeza que él sabía, nacía del hecho de que el papel del príncipe de aquella obra había sido suyo y él lo había echado a perder.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, mientras Yuri bailaba en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov, el joven Plisetsky supo que quizá todo había sido parte de un plan maestro del universo y es que aquellos dos bailarines que lucían ahora como parte de un paisaje encantado, estaban haciendo magia con sus cuerpos y la música a la que los dos le daban vida en medio de aquel escenario.

Yurio sonrió cuando la escena del primer encuentro entre Odette y el príncipe llegó a su final y el silencio sublime que se había hecho en el auditorio, pues todo el mundo parecía atrapado en la historia que Yuri y Victor contaban, se rompió de pronto con la algarabía de los aplausos del público que estaba hechizado por la soberbia perfección de la danza de Yuri y Victor que a los ojos de los demás eran sin duda alguna los hombres ideales para llevar a cabo aquellos papeles que parecían haberles pertenecido desde siempre. La danza de los dos era perfecta al grado de hacerle pensar a todo el mundo que el mismísimo autor de aquella historia los había elegido a ellos para darle vida a lo que en su día había sido solamente parte de su imaginación y de una fantasía que en aquel instante parecía real.

Y es que el Rey Cisne era capaz de conmover todos los corazones reunidos en aquel recinto y mientras lo observaba hacer el cambio del Cisne Blanco al Cisne Negro, Yurio se sintió realmente admirado de la transformación que se había obrado en Yuri desde el momento mismo en el que Minako y Celestino lo habían elegido a él como el actor principal de la representación. El Yuri que bailaba en ese momento era la mejor versión de sí mismo como bailarín y como hombre y esa era una situación digna de admirarse.

Y aunque hubiera muerto antes que decir aquello en voz alta, era más que evidente que aquellos cambios en Yuri tenían que ver de algún modo con su encuentro con Victor Nikiforov quien de hecho, estaba llevando a cabo una rendición admirable del príncipe Sigfrido. Sí, era obvio que lo de Yuri y Victor era parecido a un designio del destino pero aquello no le quitaba el matiz triste a la situación.

Sin embargo, Yurio sabía que aquella danza había estado reservada para el Rey Cisne y su verdadero príncipe quizá desde el principio del universo y ante algo así, él no podía objetar nada y de hecho, le complació notar que el dolor en su corazón se iba desvaneciendo a medida que los días pasaban.

Porque él sabía que tenía que perdonarse y seguir adelante, él sabía que cuando hiciera eso tendría que volver a ver a Yuri para pedirle perdían por la forma tan estúpida en la que había actuado pero no en aquel momento. Y es que seguramente Yuri estaría feliz al final de la representación, los reporteros que estaban en la fila frente a él no dejaban de escribir halagos para el joven de los ojos marrones que estaba entregando el alma en el escenario, que podía pasar del blanco al negro con una fluidez envidiable dándole a todo el mundo la dicha de verlo bailar y de crear un mundo de fantasía con los movimientos cuidados de su cuerpo.

Yurio suspiró y se unió de nuevo al fiero aplauso de la multitud que se levantó de sus asientos cuando Yuri y Victor terminaron de bailar la danza apasionada de Odile y de Sigfrido. El final de la obra estaba cada vez más cerca y justo cuando el dolor estaba a punto de regresar a él, los ojos verdes de Yurio se posaron en el rostro serio del director de escena quien, de forma discreta, estaba indicando los cambios en la escenografía a los técnicos que estaban a su cargo.

Una sonrisa triste se pintó en los labios del muchacho cuando pensó en los días que Otabek y él habían tenido, esos días tristes que quizá, sin la presencia de los brazos de Otabek aferrados a su cintura se habrían sentido como un infierno.

La verdad era que Yurio todavía no se sentía merecedor de tener al director de escena en su vida a pesar de que éste era esa clase de idiota al que de verdad no parecía importarle otra cosa más que estar a su lado y Yurio había decidido dejar de pelear con él porque la verdad estaba agotada y los brazos de Otabek eran tan fuertes, tan cálidos.

El director de escena incluso le había dicho que los dos volverían juntos a Rusia, Minako y Celestino ya estaban de acuerdo, Otabek ya había cumplido con sui deber como diseñador y productor de la escenografía, así que en realidad no era tan necesario que se quedara ahí las dos semanas que la compañía presentaría la obra en Hasetsu antes de regresar a Tokio y de ahí empezar a llevar la magia de la danza del Rey Cisne por todo el mundo.

Otabek le había dicho que su lugar estaba al lado suyo y aunque Yurio seguía pensando que Otabek era un idiota de remate, lo cierto era que él había decidido dejar de correr y de engañarse porque la verdad era que quizá Otabek lo hacía sentirse bien, en paz y protegido por el solo motivo de que era verdad que él lo conocía mejor que nadie, quizá incluso mejor que a sí mismo porque Otabek también tenía razón en otra cosa: sí, Yurio había querido que él corriera detrás de él desde el principio.

El muchacho de los ojos verdes sonrió avergonzado al pensar en eso pero había decidido que debía ser valiente y enfrentarse a la verdad del modo en el que Yuri lo había hecho y la verdad era que quizá el baile que la vida le tenía reservado estaba en otra parte, en otros brazos y del mismo modo en el que Yuri estaba llevando a cabo ya su danza con el príncipe correcto, él encontraría también su lugar en el mundo.

Así que su único deber aquella tarde era aplaudirle de pie a la persona a la que él más había querido porque la escena de la muerte del cisne blanco había hecho que los corazones de todos los asistentes a la presentación se llenara de una tristeza enorme que era imposible poner en palabras y que se expresaba en sus rostros por medio de lágrimas silenciosas y el aplauso atronador que el público produjo cuando la espalda del Rey Cisne impactó con el suelo dando así la idea de que Odette y su amor traicionado habían muerto y se perderían en el abismo de la soledad para siempre.

La tristeza de la historia flotaba en el auditorio mientras el telón bajaba y la lluvia de rosas rojas y blancas caía sobre las tablas del escenario en el que todos habían visto el desarrollo de una historia de amor maldito que de algún modo también era hermosa a pesar del trágico final de su protagonista. Y es que a veces la tristeza tiene una belleza sublime y profunda que la felicidad jamás será capaz de transmitir, después de todo, las grandes obras de arte del universo han nacido a veces del dolor de un corazón que ha sido herido.

Yurio se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a cumplir la única de las cosas que quería hacer antes de irse; él quería despedirse de Yuri pero no lo haría de frente, de verdad no quería que de los labios de su mejor amigo se desvaneciera aquella sonrisa maravillada que adornaba su rostro y le daba una hermosura casi celestial mientras Victor Nikiforov se unía a él para ser ovacionados los dos como la nueva pareja estrella del ballet.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo la voz de Otabek Altin quien se había encontrado con él a la mitad de la escalinata que conducía a la salida del auditorio.

-Iba a buscarte…- dijo Yurio con sencillez-. Hay algo que necesito dejar en el camerino de Yuri, ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar?

-¿Algo?- dijo Otabek con aire desconfiado- ¿De qué se trata, Yura?

-De esto…- dijo el joven Plisetsky mostrándole a Otabek un sobre blanco y una rosa del mismo color atada al papel con una cinta dorada-. No puedo irme sin antes decirle un par de cosas pero tampoco puedo decírselas de frente, él quizá no me ha perdonado aun y no quiero herirlo más…

-Estoy seguro de que Yuri hablaría contigo sin problemas ahora mismo ¿sabes?- dijo el kazajo suavemente-. Él te ama, Yura, él me preguntó si ya habías vuelto a Rusia y le dije que no y ¿sabes qué me pidió?

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven intentando que el nudo que estaba empezando a formarse en su garganta por aquel interés que Yuri parecía tener en él a pesar en todo, le ganará la batalla.

-Que no te dejara ir hasta que él pudiera verte…- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa triste-. Yuri quiere hablar contigo y de verdad creo que los dos necesitan hacerlo…

-Soy yo el que no se siente listo para hablar con él de frente, Otabek, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero solo porque tú crees que es lo mejor para mí…- dijo el rubio sintiendo terror ante la sola idea de enfrentarse una vez más a los ojos tristes de Yuri.

-No es eso lo que estoy haciendo, y lo sabes- dijo el kazajo de forma comprensiva-. Solo te estoy diciendo que tienes otra opción pero yo te apoyaré sea cual sea la decisión que elijas…

-No puedo hablar con él así como así, no después de todo lo que le dije- susurró Yurio y Otabek tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por entenderlo-. Estoy avergonzado, ni siquiera entiendo qué me pasó y hasta que no lo sepa no podré mirar a los ojos a Yuri Katsuki. Yo quería dañarlo, Otabek, quería destruirlo y casi lo logro y es por eso que no puedo volver a él como si nada hubiera pasado porque sí pasó…

-Entonces haz lo que planeas y deja que el tiempo te haga sanar y entender lo que necesites entender- dijo el director de escena-. Y te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora mismo, puede que el Rey Cisne y los demás reciban otros veinte minutos de aplausos y dos toneladas más de rosas pero si quieres entrar al camerino de Yuri sin ser visto este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Yurio sonrió sintiéndose de nuevo un niño travieso, el mismo niño travieso que se había encontrado con Otabek Altin años atrás y con el cual había hecho varios destrozos también. Fue en ese momento cuando el recuerdo de aquella camaradería golpeó el corazón del joven Plisetsky con fuerza haciendo que el chico se diera cuenta de que quizá Otabek era ese compañero en el crimen que haría de su vida una aventura sin final y aunque él sabía que todavía tenía mucho que hacer con el caos que reinaba en su corazón, lo cierto era que la idea de que Otabek fuera su cómplice y su compañero en el gran baile de la vida, no resultaba para nada desagradable.

El chico sonrió y siguió a Otabek por los pasillos del auditorio sintiendo que cada paso lo llevaba más lejos de Yuri y de todo lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años pero a la vez, estaba acercándolo también a sus verdaderos deseos y a aquella aventura que el universo había preparado para él y para nadie más que él…

* * *

La lluvia de rosas que caía alrededor de los dos parecía envolverlos en una cúpula que los apartaba del resto del público que gritaba sus nombres y les estaba rindiendo el corazón después de la presentación que habían tenido.

Victor podía sentir dentro de él aquella energía que años atrás había sido solo parte de su más hermoso sueño, ese sueño que se había tornado pesadilla, el sueño al que había abandonado y el cual, se había hecho realidad gracias a Yuri Katsuki quien sonreía a su lado con sus hermosos ojos marrones llenos de luz de estrellas sin saber que él, el Rey Cisne que había bailado en sus brazos, era ya la estrella más brillante en el mundo de la danza clásica y que seguramente sería eso por muchos años.

El corazón de Victor se estremeció de dicha al darse cuenta de que él y Yuri tendrían el mismo sueño vuelto realidad al día siguiente y que el sueño de vivir y bailar juntos no se terminaría como lo había hecho la vida de Odette en la representación sino que lo que los una a los dos no tendría final como los anillos dorados que había en sus dedos en aquel momento y que destellaban de forma orgullosa dándole entender a todos los espectadores que más que la danza de dos cuerpos, habían visto también el baile eterno de dos corazones que habían reservado aquel mágico baile solamente para el ser que estaba a su lado en aquel preciso instante.

Sin poder contenerse y provocando la algarabía del publico una vez más, Victor tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y sin importarle que Minako lo regañaría más tarde, el ruso besó los labios del Rey Cisne quien se estremeció al verse sorprendido pero que después de un rato le devolvió el beso con ansia y con la misma felicidad que latía en su corazón.

El público gritó con entusiasmo al ver a los dos chicos besándose y cuando los dos se separaron, Yuri Katsuki sintió que nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en aquel instante porque lo había logrado, de verdad lo había logrado. Después de años de conformarse con vivir en las sombras, él le había demostrado ya a todo el mundo que había logrado vencer sus miedos para convertirse en la persona que siempre había querido ser.

Porque más que demostrarle al mundo su fuerza, Yuri se había demostrado a sí mismo que era capaz de romper sus límites y reorganizar sus esquemas y todo aquel esfuerzo ahora se veía recompensado con aquella felicidad que ardía como una llama dentro de su alma. Él y Victor hicieron una reverencia más al público y sin dejar de ser ovacionados, los dos dejaron el escenario con rumbo a los bastidores donde la compañía en pleno estaba esperándolos para regalarles un nuevo aplauso y varios silbidos que solo dejaban en claro lo que ellos ya sabían: que habían hecho sin duda alguna, la danza más hermosa de sus vidas.

-Felicidades a nuestros protagonistas por dejar el alma en el escenario- dijo Minako acercándose a los os bailarines para abrazar primero a Victor y después a Yuri, a quien estrechó con fuerza por un largo rato y le dijo-: te agradezco haber descubierto a tu mejor versión como bailarín, te agradezco que además de cumplir tu sueño hicieras real el mío…

-¿Tu sueño?- dijo Yuri con el corazón conmovido- ¿Qué sueño hice real para ti?

-El sueño de ver a mi bailarín más querido haciendo lo que ama, el sueño de verte feliz y consciente de que eres maravilloso y de que jamás vas a rendirte- dijo Minako con una sonrisa feliz-. Toda mi vida he cuidado de ti no solo porque Hiroko me lo haya pedido sino porque con el tiempo te volviste parte de mí y de mi familia así que... mi compañía de danza triunfará en el mundo entero gracias a ti, ahora lo sé, pero lo que me hace más feliz de todo esto es que tú eres feliz, mi pequeño Yuri es feliz ahora…

-Minako…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones con la voz llena de emoción-. Todo esto es gracias a ti, tú jamás dejaste de creer en mí, tú siempre has sido como una segunda madre para mí…

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo la directora riendo alegremente-. Hiroko solía decirme lo mismo aunque debo admitir que como madre honoraria he sido una pésima influencia para ti, es decir, traje a tu vida a este ruso estúpido del que te enamoraste…

\- Y te agradezco por eso- dijo Yuri sonriendo en dirección a Victor-. Tampoco habría podido cumplir mi sueño, no sin encontrar antes a mi príncipe verdadero…

-Tu príncipe verdadero…- dijo Minako mirando a Victor también-. Yo diría que en el fondo sigue siendo un rufián de lo peor pero bueno, me alegra que él sea lo mejor para ti…

-Lo es…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa feliz-. De verdad lo es…

-Dile que si se atreve a romper tu corazón le cortaré el pene- dijo Minako haciendo reír a Yuri-. Bien, Rey Cisne, basta de cursilería. Llévate a tu príncipe de aquí y vayan a ver a Hiroko, debe estar tan emociona como todos, tu madre te vio bailar también, Yuri…

-Lo sé…- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones sintiéndose feliz de haber cumplido con creces la promesa de hacer que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él-. Espero que el haya gustado…

Minako sonrió y asintió a las palabras de Yuri, ella estaba segura de que también Hiroko estaba feliz de ver que el hijo que las dos habían amado la vida entera era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y un bailarín excepcional. Después de volver a felicitarlos a todos por el magno trabajo que habían hecho, la directora de la compañía les indicó a sus bailarines que más les valía no emborracharse como idiotas porque tendrían una nueva presentación al día siguiente y aunque todo el mundo rio, los chicos sabían que Minako hablaba en serio y que no toleraría que nadie con resaca se presentara sobre un escenario que ella y todos consideraban como algo sagrado.

-Pensé que después de una presentación como la que los dos hicieron, Minako nos permitiría un poco de diversión- dijo Chris acercándose al sonriente Rey Cisne- ¿Por qué no la convenciste de aflojar un poco las cadenas, majestad?

-Ella tiene razón, no podemos festejar aun- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila-. Además, Giacometti, no te permitiré arruinar mi perfecta representación por tu falta de control con la fiesta y la bebida…

-¿Insinúas que no soy capaz de bailar de forma maravillosa como lo hice hoy con resaca?- dijo Chris un poco ofendido-. Estás siendo cruel, majestad…

-Yuri dice la verdad- dijo Phichit acercándose a sus amigos junto con Minami y Victor quienes habían estado recibiendo indicaciones de Minako antes de que ésta se fuera-. Sí, eres capaz de bailar incluso con resaca pero tienes un humor terrible todo el día…

-Pues eso le vendría bien a Rothbart ¿no?- dijo el suizo con una sonrisa traviesa-. Ok, nada de fiesta. Pero si yo no tengo fiesta exijo que el Rey Cisne y Victor tampoco la tengan…

-¿Qué demonios quieres decir, Chris?- dijo Victor abrazando a Yuri por la espalda mientras las mejillas del chico japonés se sonrojaban por completo.

-Que nada de sexo salvaje para ustedes en dos semanas- dijo Chris haciendo que todos rieran a su alrededor-. Lo siento Victor, pero no puedes seguir pervirtiendo a nuestro hermoso Yuri y si haces que se desvele te costará...

-Dormiremos temprano, no te preocupes…- dijo Victor con calma-. Soy perfectamente capaz de complacer a mi Rey Cisne sin robarle horas de sueño ¿sabes, Chris?

-¡Victor!- dijo Yuri muriéndose de vergüenza.

-Solo digo la verdad mi amor- dijo el ruso riendo alegremente-. Chris está celoso de nosotros, por eso quiere que haga algo tan cruel como estar separado de ti y no puedo…

-Creo que debemos dejar de hablar de eso antes de que Yuri explote de vergüenza- dijo Minami riendo divertido-. Por cierto ¿se casaron en secreto o algo así?

-¿Qué?- dijeron Victor y Yuri al unísono.

-Bueno, ese par de anillos- dijo Minami señalando las manos de los dos- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que iban a casarse ya? Eso sí sería digno de una fiesta…

-¡Qué vivan los novios!- dijo Phichit batiendo palmas mientras sonreía de forma feliz- ¡Yuri, te casaste! ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Podemos tomar una foto conmemorativa? Ni siquiera estoy enojado por el hecho de que no me avisaran antes y no me pidieras que fuera tu padrino en la ceremonia…

-Te estás adelantando al menos cinco años a los eventos- dijo Victor con una sonrisa feliz-. No son anillos de bodas aunque si Yuri quiere, con el paso del tiempo nuestro amuleto de la buena suerte se convertirá en un anillo de compromiso y después te juro que dejaré que seas el encargado de tomar todas las fotos de la ceremonia y de la fiesta que Yuri y yo tendremos el día de nuestra boda, Phichit…

El muchacho tailandés sonrió complacido por las palabras de Victor y lanzó un grito alegre mientras tomaba los brazos de Chris y de Minami para caminar con ellos con rumbo a los camerinos discutiendo en voz alta quien de los tres tenía más derechos de ser el padrino de Yuri y de qué color serían los trajes más adecuados para una boda magnifica.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- dijo Yuri dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Victor para mirar los ojos azules de su amado-. Lo del anillo, quiero decir…

-¿Quieres saber si algún día tú y yo de verdad tendremos una boda?- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, es decir…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas-. No es que haga falta en realidad, pero…

-Si es lo que quieres entonces lo haremos ¿quieres casarte conmigo mañana?- dijo Victor besando después los labios de Yuri.

-¿Y por qué no hoy?- dijo Yuri siguiéndole el juego a Victor-. Podría casarme contigo ahora mismo…

-No privemos a Hiroko y a Minako de preparar una boda enorme para los dos- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. Jamás nos lo perdonarían y tus amigos tampoco…

-Cierto…- dijo Yuri suspirando de forma feliz mientras tomaba a Victor de la mano y lo conducía a su camerino donde tendría que cambiarse antes de ir a casa-. Sin embargo, Victor, haya o no una boda en nuestro futuro, solo quiero que sepas que justo ahora te amo como jamás podré amar a alguien…

Victor sonrió y sin poder evitarlo tomó el cuerpo de Yuri entre sus brazos para besarlo de forma apasionada y profunda, sintiendo que el amor que aquel chico sentía por él quemaba en sus labios y el ruso deseó estar en casa ya para poder mandar al carajo la recomendación de Chris acerca de no tener nada de sexo salvaje con Yuri pero es que en los brazos del Rey Cisne era más que solo eso, siempre era más que solo sexo.

-Debo ir a cambiarme…- dijo Yuri con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba reaccionado de más con las caricias de Victor en su cintura y sus labios tan cerca de los suyos-. Tenemos que ver a mamá antes de… antes…

-¿Antes de volverte loco?- dijo Victor besando al japonés de lleno den los labios-. Odio admitirlo, alteza pero tienes razón, terminaremos esto en casa.

Victor sonrió de forma traviesa antes de alejarse de Yuri solo para tomar su mano y abrir la puerta de su camerino y encontrarse de frente con la imagen de un sobre blanco al que estaba atado una rosa del mismo color. El sobre inmediatamente llamó la atención del chico de los ojos marrones quien soltándose de Victor lentamente caminó hacia la carta que sin duda era para él e incluso antes del ver el nombre del remitente en el sobre, Yuri ya sabía de quién era aquella carta y su corazón dolió en su pecho al darse cuenta de que aquella persona con la que había querido hablar, había tomado la decisión de hablar con él de otro modo.

-Yura…- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo el nombre de su mejor amigo dolía en sus labios- ¿Por qué, Yura?

Yuri sacó el papel del sobre al mismo tiempo en el que los brazos de Victor se enredaban de nuevo en su cintura puesto que el hombre de los ojos azules había entendido la situación perfectamente sin que Yuri tuviera que explicarle nada. Y como en realidad no había nada que decir, Victor decidió quedarse en silencio mientras los ojos de su amado y los suyos se perdían en la carta que Yurio había dejado y que decía lo siguiente:

 _Yuri, mi querido Yuri:_

 _Sé que es estúpido que te llame así después de haber hecho lo que hice pero lo primero que quiero que sepas antes de irme, es que mi corazón sigue sintiendo amor por ti, un amor que seguramente me acompañará hasta el último día de mi vida._

 _Sí, sé que después de todas esas estúpidas cosas que te dije mis palabras sonarán falsas, yo mismo me siento un estúpido por atreverme a escribir esto después del show que hice cuando te dije todas aquellas cosas que en realidad quería gritarme a mí mismo porque la realidad es que tú jamás me engañaste, tú jamás quisiste hacerme daño._

 _Yo jamás podré ser como tú Yuri, creo que lo sabes, creo que es por eso que los dos llegamos a querernos y a necesitarnos el uno al otro como lo hicimos desde que éramos niños y son esas cosas, las cosas buenas que los dos tuvimos las que debes recordar cuando pienses en mí ahora que estaré lejos porque me iré de aquí._

 _Yo regresaré a casa y cuando esté allá buscaré un sueño para mí, un sueño tan grande y tan maravilloso como el que tú acabas de descubrir y hacer realidad sobre un escenario que solo será el preámbulo a toda esa grandeza que te espera porque escribo esta carta antes de verte bailar pero no necesito verte para saber que lo harás perfectamente. Sí, eres un estúpido cerdo miedoso cuando quieres serlo, pero jamás has dejado que eso se meta en tus sueños._

 _Tú eres fuerte, tú eres el mejor bailarín con el que he compartido el escenario y estoy seguro de que eso serás el día del estreno aunque el príncipe de tus sueños sea una desgraciada zorra. Ok, ok, olvida que escribí eso. Me prometí a mí mismo que no hablaría mal de Victor Nikiforov jamás porque aunque yo lo odio y probablemente lo odiaré un tiempo más, sé que él te hace feliz, sé que él hará realidad para ti todas esas fantasías cursis de amor eterno y familias felices que siempre has tenido._

 _Y en realidad, Katsudon, pensar que alguien te hará feliz y que cuidará de ti hace que me sienta tranquilo porque entonces yo también puedo empezar a buscar mi lugar en el mundo y aunque me sigue doliendo que ese lugar no estará en tus brazos, no quiero que te sientas triste por mí. Tú sabes cómo odio la lastima de las personas así que no me hagas querer matarte si te atreves a sentir lastima por mí. Me considero lo suficientemente fuerte para reinventarme, para descubrirme y saber qué es lo que quiero de la vida y del mundo entero. Además, no estaré solo, hay alguien que quiere acompañarme a descubrir lo que sea que tenga que descubrir y creo que dejaré que me acompañe._

 _Tú sabes quién es él, te hablé de él antes y aunque no te conté la historia completa, espero poder hacerlo pronto pero ahora no me es posible despedirme de ti y decirte todas estas cosas a la cara pero Yuri, lo cierto es que también soy un jodido cobarde y aunque digo que hago esto para no lastimarte más, creo que solo estoy protegiéndome a mí mismo y espero que puedas perdonarme también por irme así de tu vida, por salir de ella como lo haría un ladrón o un criminal cualquiera, pero así me siento ¿sabes?_

 _No me siento con la fuerza suficiente de enfrentarte, creo que me destruiría ver odio en tus ojos aunque sé que eres incapaz de sentir algo así, sé que aunque rompí tu corazón en mil pedazos, ese corazón también es un lugar cálido que seguramente querrá perdonarme y protegerme en él una vez más aunque no lo merezco._

 _Así que es por eso que debo irme Katsudon, debo irme y sanar mis propias heridas para poder encontrarme contigo después y mirarte a los ojos fijamente y decirte que sé que soy un estúpido de mierda, que soy un horrible ser y que me arrepiento profundamente de todo lo que dije. Todas esas cosas tan horribles que te grité eran realidad las cosas que quería gritarme a mí mismo, así que trata de olvidarlo ¿quieres?_

 _Olvida todo aquello, Katsudon, olvida que fui un desgraciado. Sé que te pido algo difícil, sé que es estúpido que lo pida así pero mira, tú sabes que en realdad siempre he pensado que eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, que eres hermoso, leal y valiente y que por eso, por todo lo que eres y por todo lo que soy hoy gracias a ti es que te amaré siempre y desearé toda la felicidad que este mundo pueda darte. Sé feliz y sigue bailando al lado de tu príncipe verdadero, olvídate de todo lo demás y concéntrate en ti y en todos esos sueños que harás realidad con él y sin él._

 _Pero no olvides que te amo ¿vale? No olvides que te amo, y te he amado siempre y te seguiré amando mientras esté vivo. Solo espero que mi amor se vuelva menos egoísta y cuando eso suceda, entonces volveré a ti y si no me recibes con los brazos abiertos, al menos espero que me des la oportunidad de pedirte perdón mirándote a los ojos una vez más._

 _Así que ahora me despediré de ti, Katsudon, y de verdad espero volver a verte pronto y cuando eso suceda, espero que me recibas con una sonrisa y que podamos ser los dos mejores amigos que siempre fuimos. Te amo, Yuri Katsuki, sigue soñando en grande y no te rindas._

 _Te veré después, de verdad espero verte después y cuando te mire de nuevo a los ojos, espero seguir siendo en ellos ese chico al que tú también quisiste con todo el corazón un día._

 _Con amor, Yura._

El joven Katsuki sonrió al leer la última parte de la carta y aunque ciertamente se sentía triste de saber que él y Yurio estarían lejos el uno del otro por una larga temporada, él también entendía por qué aquella separación era necesaria. Además, Yurio había escrito que no dirían adiós por siempre y si había un regreso en el futuro, entonces Yuri podía entender perfectamente aquella forma en la que su mejor amigo estaba despidiéndose de él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Victor abrazando con más fuerza al pelinegro.

-Sí…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste-. Entiendo lo que él quiere decir, de verdad lo entiendo…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Victor quien a pesar de todo seguía pensando que el gatito era despreciable pero también era el mejor amigo de Yuri y él tenía que aceptar aquello.

-Me está diciendo que en esta escena de nuestras vidas no podemos ser parte de la historia del otro pero que algún día podremos volver a coincidir- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Y uno puede perdonar un error a alguien a quien ama y volver a empezar de nuevo ¿no es así? Él es mi mejor amigo, Victor, él es mi mejor amigo y quiero que vuelva a serlo…

Yuri sonrió con tristeza al decir aquello y Victor lo envolvió en sus brazos sabiendo que detrás de aquella sonrisa había lágrimas que jamás serían lloradas y se dijo que respetaría la decisión de Yuri de perdonar a Yurio sin opinar nada. Después de todo, el gatito había dicho que solo quería que Yuri fuera feliz y con tal de lograr eso, Victor era capaz de incluir a Yuri Plisetsky en la lista de invitados a su futura boda con Yuri.

El ruso sonrió al pensar en eso y siguió abrazando al pelinegro quien seguía pensando en que no perdería a Yurio y que estaría esperando hasta que el rubio estuviera listo para poder bailar con él de nuevo y ver en aquellos ojos verdes, al mejor amigo que la vida había reservado para él...

* * *

 **NDA: Gracias por llegar conmigo hasta este punto de la historia¡ Nos leeremos muy pronto en el capítulo final :3 Abrazos de oso¡**


	20. El amor que siempre has querido

**Acto XX. El amor que siempre has querido…**

-Tú y Nikiforov siempre terminan protagonizando las más trágicas historias de amor- dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa amplia que hizo que los ojos de Yuri Katsuki se llenaran de luz- ¿No te cansas de ser siempre la jodida doncella en apuros que termina siendo traicionada por el príncipe de sus sueños? Primero Odette, ahora Giselle… siempre sigues el mismo patrón, Katsudon…

-No es mi culpa que todas las historias de la danza clásica sean una oda al romanticismo trágico, y en mi defensa puedo decirte que esta vez el que me traiciona es un duque, no un príncipe- dijo Yuri empezando a caminar a su amigo con los brazos abiertos-. Giselle es una campesina que se enamoró de un duque que pretendía ser solamente un hombre pobre como ella, eso cambia un poco la historia ¿No lo crees?

-Como sea, Katsudon, es el idiota de la realeza el que siempre echa todo a perder- dijo Yurio dejando el enorme ramo de lirios blancos que llevaba en las manos sobre una de las mesitas del camerino de Yuri-. Me alegra tanto verte, Yuri…

Los dos chicos se abrazaron sin poder contenerse después de que Yurio pronunciara aquellas palabras. Después de todo, había pasado un año entero desde la última vez que se habían visto y aquel era el reencuentro anhelado que los dos habían estado esperando. Los dos se echaron a reír en medio de los brazos del otro porque se sentían felices de poder hacer eso después de todo el daño que los dos se habían hecho en el pasado y de algún modo era reconfortante sentir que su amistad seguía ahí después de todos aquellos días que los dos habían vivido lejos del otro.

Después de un rato, los chicos se soltaron y los dos pudieron ver en la sonrisa del otro que sus vidas estaban bien, que los dos habían crecido y madurado para convertirse en hombres felices y exitosos y a Yuri le hizo feliz de forma completa ver que en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo – porque sí, el Yurio que estaba frente a él aquella noche era su mejor amigo de siempre- había también felicidad y esa tranquilidad que el amor que es correspondido y cultivado, le da a la mirada de una persona.

-¿Otabek vino contigo?- dijo Yuri sin poder contenerse-. Me gustaría verlo también…

-Está esperando en nuestros asientos, dijo que no quería interferir con esto- dijo Yurio con una sonrisa alegre-. No podíamos perdernos tu noche estelar ¿sabes? Aunque sigo pensando que es extraño que hayas querido estrenar esta obra en Rusia y no en Japón…

-Esta es una noche especial para Victor – dijo Yuri con la mirada llena de amor al pronunciar el nombre del hombre que por un año lo había hecho sentirse amado más allá de todo limite-. Él necesitaba estrenar esta obra aquí, después de todo, eso es lo que él quería lograr cuando tenía dieciséis años, el protagónico de esta obra había sido suyo desde entonces y no pudo presentarlo porque bueno, ya sabes…

-¿Es cierto que Kozlov salió de la cárcel?- dijo Yurio quien no había podido evitar enterarse del asunto que se había vuelto un escándalo en el medio-. El nombre de Victor sigue relacionándose a él después de tantos años y después de lo que le hizo y… lamento que eso haya pasado, Katsudon, no debe haber sido fácil para tu zorr…príncipe, es decir príncipe, ya me entiendes…

-¿Es la fuerza de la costumbre?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida al darse cuenta de que Yurio siempre sería Yurio y de algún modo, aquello estaba bien-. Sí, Kozlov ha salido de la cárcel y de hecho, vendrá al estreno de esta noche…

-¿Qué?- dijo Yurio realmente sorprendido mientras Yuri suspiraba con algo de temor- ¿Por qué Minako permitió algo así?

Yuri no respondió en seguida y dejó que su mente se trasladara meses atrás, cuando la noticia de la liberación de aquella bestia había sido esparcida y había llegado a los oídos de Minako y de la compañía en pleno. Y es que aquella noticia, la noticia de que el hombre que le había hecho daño a Victor había sido liberado gracias a solo dios sabía que artimañas legales, había golpeado al hombre de los ojos azules de un modo en el que Yuri jamás había creído posible que algo pudiera golpear a Victor.

Y es que después de que la noticia saliera al aire, las llamadas de los reporteros que exigían una declaración de Victor Nikiforov quien por meses y meses había estado bajo los reflectores por razones muy distintas a las de un chisme cualquiera, ya que él y Yuri habían sido alabados por su rendición como el Príncipe Sigfrido y el Rey Cisne, comenzaron a ser una molestia de verdad.

La compañía de Minako había sido la nueva estrella del firmamento de la danza clásica, el nombre de todos sus bailarines, especialmente el de su Rey Cisne y su príncipe habían sido reconocidos en cada rincón del mundo y aquello había representado un triunfo para todos, triunfo que los buitres de la industria empezaron a opacar luego con la historia del pasado oscuro de Victor.

A Yuri todavía le dolía recordar la noche en la que su amado había llegado a su brazos diciéndole que todo se derrumbaría una vez más, que todo lo que los dos habían logrado hacer a fuerza de presentaciones magnificas se iría al carajo porque el recuerdo de Kozlov lo destrozaría todo de nuevo. Victor se había abrazado a él como quien se aferra a su última esperanza y Yuri lo había sostenido entre sus brazos con fuerza, recordándole a Victor que en sus brazos aquel pasado doloroso no podría volver a tocarlo.

-No dejaremos que él gane, él ya no puede hacer nada contra ti, Victor- había dicho Yuri acariciando la espalda del hombre que temblaba entre sus brazos como un niño pequeño-. Él no te hará daño, antes tendría que dañarme a mí para atreverse a lastimarte de nuevo…

-No, no quiero que él te haga daño a ti- dijo Victor sosteniendo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos-. No quiero que dañe a nadie pero los rumores, los estúpidos rumores que todo el mundo está repitiendo…

-Eso no va a dañarnos, acallaremos todos los rumores con la última presentación de "El lago de los cisnes"- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa serena que había hecho que Victor le creyera todo-. Y después iremos a Rusia y presentaremos "Giselle" ante él, y tú y yo nos burlaremos de él bailando, de él y de todos. Tú y yo nos burlaremos de todo aquel que se atreva a intentar dañarte con un pasado que ya no importa…

-Yuri…- había susurrado Victor con la voz rota por los sentimientos que su amado hacia brotar en él sin importar que los días pasaran porque dentro de su corazón el amor que sentía por Yuri no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

-Nadie va a detenernos ¿me oyes?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa llena de determinación-. Tú no eres esa persona que todos dicen que eres, tú eres mi Victor, eres mi príncipe y yo te amo sin que me importe tu pasado. Todo lo que tenemos es este presente ¿no lo crees? Todo lo que tenemos es nuestro talento y el amor que los dos sentimos por la danza…

-Y el amor que siento por ti…- dijo Victor sintiéndose fuerte por primera vez dese que la noticia de Kozlov le había sido informada.

-Y el que yo siento por ti…- dijo Yuri besando los labios del ruso con adoración-. Este es el amor que estuvimos buscando la vida entera, Victor, es el amor que siempre habíamos querido y nada podrá contra él ¿me crees? Si un fantasma ha sido liberado, entonces los dos lo exorcizaremos por medio de la danza hasta que se convierta en nada. Vas a estar bien, si los buitres quieren su entrevista démosla mañana y di que no te importa para nada quién es ese hombre, di que ya lo has olvidado, di que no podría importarte menos qué es lo que pase con su vida…

-¿Tengo que hacerlo de verdad?- dijo Victor sintiendo un poco de terror ante aquella idea.

-Solo así te dejarán en paz, yo lo haré contigo…- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. No tienes que hacer esto solo, no te dejaré.

-Te amo, mi Yuri…- dijo Victor sobre sus labios-. Lamento que esto tenga que pasar…

-Oye, no es culpa tuya- dijo Yuri abrazando a Victor a su pecho-. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan y no podemos hacer otra cosa más que enfrentarlas juntos…

-Juntos…

-Juntos por siempre ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Yuri acariciando a Victor suavemente para calmarlo-. De verdad creo que tienes que casarte conmigo para que entiendas que "tuyo por siempre en el bien y en el mal" es una promesa que cumpliré mi vida entera…

-Lo sé…- dijo Victor sin poder creer todavía que Yuri Katsuki pudiera decirle esas cosas a él y a nadie más que a él.

-Lo sabes pero no quieres creerlo…- dijo Yuri-. Te amo y cuando digo que te amo quiero decir que también voy a protegerte. Es como tu canción ¿la recuerdas? Nadie va a dañarte mientras yo esté cerca de ti…

Aquella noche los dos hombres se habían quedado abrazados a la luz de la luna mientras el amor de Yuri buscaba convertirse en un bálsamo que pudiera proteger a Victor del dolor del pasado y había sido ese mismo amor el que había hecho que los dos no pusieran objeción cuando Minako les había dicho que Kozlov había decidido presentarse a la noche de estreno de la nueva producción que la compañía presentaría aquel año porque los dos estaban seguros de que podrían enfrentar aquello y lo que fuera.

-Es algo que teníamos que hacer- dijo Yuri volviendo al presente donde Yurio lo miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de duda-. Creo que Victor no podrá liberarse de verdad de todo aquello si no hacemos lo que haremos hoy…

-¿Estás preocupado?- dijo Yurio mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente.

-Un poco…- dijo Yuri suspirando de forma profunda-. No por lo que ese hombre despreciable pueda o no hacer, sino por Vitya… odio verlo así ¿sabes? Todo el día ha estado serio, ausente, es como si estuviera a punto de presentarse ante todos los demonios del infierno y no sé si pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para él.

-Claro que lo eres, lo serás…- dijo Yurio con calma-. Cuando una persona que te ama está al lado tuyo la oscuridad que hay en el mundo se ilumina de forma inevitable, incluso la propia oscuridad que te habita parece disiparse. Eso hizo Otabek conmigo ¿sabes? Su amor lo iluminó todo hasta que yo mismo pude sentir amor por él y… lo que quiero decir con cero elocuencia y mucha cursilería Katsudon, es que Nikiforov estará bien mientras tú estés a su lado. Después de todo es el jodido príncipe encantador de carne y hueso aclamado por la crítica ¿no lo crees? No puede fallar su danza, no lo hará…

-El duque, es un duque ahora, aunque tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho- dijo Yuri riendo divertido-. Yura…

-¿Qué sucede, Yuri?- dijo el rubio sintiéndose feliz de poder hablar de forma normal con su amigo una vez más.

-Gracias por estar aquí- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones abrazando a Yurio con suavidad-. Gracias por volver a mí…

-Perdóname por todo lo que hice antes, no debí dejarte así- dijo Yurio abrazándose también al pelinegro-. Perdóname por ser un estúpido y por llegar aquí sin disculparme primero y pretender que todo puede seguir igual porque la verdad es que tienes todo el derecho de odiarme…

-Shhh, Yura…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa feliz mientras soltaba a su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Claro que todo puede ser como era antes, incluso puede ser mejor. Ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos, los dos tenemos un amor ahora ¿no crees? Porque tú amas a Otabek ¿no es así?

-Creo que lo había amado desde que lo conocí y no lo sabía- dijo Yurio con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Puedes creer que sea esta clase de estúpido? A veces cuando estoy con él de verdad pienso que no merezco que me ame del modo en el que lo hace…

-Eres amado, ser amado no es una cuestión de méritos- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Él te ama porque para él no hay nadie mejor en el universo. Tú eres su amor porque eres su amor y punto, no hay más razón…

-De verdad Nikiforov te ha vuelto el cerdo más cursi del universo- dijo Yurio riendo también-. Pero me alegra ¿sabes? Te dejaré ahora, Katsudon. Haz de Giselle un personaje inolvidable aunque si me perdonas decirlo, vas a tener que hacer una presentación de verdad mágica para que todo el mundo olvide al Rey Cisne…

-Creo que siempre seré el Rey Cisne, después de todo, es el papel con el que logré consagrarme como primer bailarín de la compañía- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Pero también puedo encarnar perfectamente a una doncella que muere con el corazón roto y se transforma en un espíritu errante del bosque que buscará venganza y que sin embargo, protegerá al duque que la traicionó hasta el final con el poder de su amor…

-Lo dicho, te encanta ser el personaje más trágico de la historia- dijo Yurio riendo felizmente-. Lo que me alegra de todo esto es que tú y Nikiforov vivan las grandes tragedias de su vida en el escenario solamente porque creo que todos dicen que su relación de cuento de hadas tendrá un final feliz pronto ¿no es así? Leí que estás a punto de comprometerte en serio, Katsudon…

-Mi historia con Victor no tendrá final…- dijo Yuri con calma-. Aunque eso del compromiso puede que suceda ¿sabes? Te contaré todo cuando pase la presentación de hoy. Otabek y tú pueden cenar con nosotros hoy ¿No es así? Es hora de que Victor y tú empiecen a llevarse bien Yura, hazlo por mí ¿quieres?

-Si me miras así puedo prometerte que la zorra y yo seremos mejores amigos y tejeremos brazaletes de la amistad mientras los dos hablamos de cuánto te amamos- dijo Yurio riéndose de lo que había dicho-. Deja de preocuparte ¿quieres? Llevarme bien con tu príncipe es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te hice pasar. Te veremos a la salida del auditorio, sal a dar lo mejor de ti y no me decepciones ¿vale?

-Vale…- dijo Yuri-. Te amo, Yura…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Katsudon- dijo el rubio feliz de notar que decir aquellas palabras ya no le causaba dolor-. Rómpete una pierna.

Sin decir más, el joven rubio abandonó el camerino de Yuri mientras pensaba en que la vida era dura y cruel a veces pero que los caminos de las personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas siempre encontraban la forma de encontrarse a pesar de que estos caminos se torcieran, se perdieran o alguien más intentara separarlos.

Sin duda alguna, Yurio había encontrado también un sueño puesto que él también era un primer bailarín en la compañía de ballet del teatro Bolshói y su vida al lado de Otabek se había convertido también en esa clase de historia donde el director de escena, quien seguía trabajando para Minako, se había convertido en su cómplice y en definitiva, en el hombre al que Yurio podría amar sin temor de salir lastimado.

Era por eso que Yurio podía ahora desear lo mejor para Yuri, a pesar del reto que el chico de los ojos marrones estaba enfrentando aquella noche al lado de su príncipe porque Yurio sabía que todo eso era una nimiedad. Yuri ya le había demostrado que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo cuando amaba a alguien y aunque a él de verdad le costaría trabajo ser amigo de Nikiforov, estaba más que dispuesto a intentarlo y como un buen inicio el joven Plisetsky le pidió a todos los dioses de la danza que la presencia de aquel fantasma en aquella noche de estreno no oscureciera la luz de la danza que solo Yuri y Victor eran capaces de crear…

* * *

Su corazón latía asustado, temeroso, latía como si antes de la presentación de aquella noche alguien lo hubiera obligado a correr un maratón. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo ahora, ahora que los ojos grises de aquel monstruo que creyó jamás volver a ver, se habían reflejado una vez más en su mirada.

Victor Nikiforov sentía que era incapaz de respirar con normalidad porque Kozlov estaba ahí, estaba ahí para juzgarlo y burlarse de él, estaba ahí riéndose de él como un recordatorio de que los fantasmas viven eternamente, de que los fantasmas lo perseguirían por siempre. Victor sentía ganas de gritar al pensar en todo eso y justo cuando sus labios se abrían para poder dejar salir aquel sonido de su interior, la mano suave de un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones y brillantes que en aquel momento usaba un bello traje blanco y vaporoso que lo hacía lucir como una aparición angelical y quien de hecho, sonreía también como el ángel más hermoso del paraíso, llegó a su lado y todo dentro de él terminó por silenciarse cuando escuchó el sonio de su voz.

-No temas, lo haremos bien…- dijo Yuri Katsuki entrelazando sus dedos a los dedos de Victor quien jamás había sido un creyente pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a creer que Yuri era el regalo que un dios misericordioso había creado para él y para nadie más que él.

-Me estoy muriendo de miedo- dijo Victor porque él jamás había podido esconderle nada a aquellos ojos marrones-. Temo defraudarte, temo hacerlo porque él está ahí y…

-Eso no importa, él es uno más Vitya- dijo Yuri con firmeza-. Sé que todo el mundo ha venido a vernos hoy no por la historia de Giselle, sino por la historia de tu tragedia pero así es la gente, Victor, se complace y se regodea en el dolor ajeno. Sé que tienes miedo, sé que todo esto asusta pero Kozlov no merece arrebatarte un sueño dos veces. Yo no lo dejaré pero tú tampoco debes permitírselo. Eres mil veces mejor bailarín de lo que él fue, tú eres un hombre bueno y amado, él solo es un monstruo, él es escoria nada más…

-Yuri…- dijo Victor abrazando al joven a su cuerpo con cuidado puesto que no quería arruinar su hermoso traje- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida?

-Sí, lo has dicho muchas veces…- dijo el pelinegro contento de ver que el miedo en los ojos de Victor estaba ahora a raya-. Y tú eres lo más hermoso que hay en la mía, no dejes que un recuerdo triste del pasado te haga pensar lo contrario…

-Soy un tonto, Yuri…- dijo Victor besando a su amado con suavidad después.

-No, eres el mejor bailarín del mundo entero, eso es lo que eres- dijo Yuri sin separarse de él-. Deja que todos lo vean, eso es lo que verán. Toda esa gente verá al Victor que ha hecho realidad su sueño, todos ellos verán al Victor que amo y el que me ama, al Victor que me robó el corazón…

-¿Sigo siendo un ladrón?- dijo Victor riendo de forma más relajada.

-No puedes ser un ladrón cuando la víctima misma te rinde el alma ¿no crees?- dijo Yuri riendo divertido-. Yo te entregué mi corazón antes de que tú quisieras tenerlo y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

-Claro que no, majestad- dijo Victor sonriendo sin miedo-. Fuiste tú quien me robó el alma, eres tú quien la tiene entre sus manos y no quiero que me la devuelvas jamás.

-No lo haré…- dijo Yuri sabiendo que Victor estaba listo para bailar sin temor alguno a su lado como siempre había sido-. Ahora baila conmigo ¿quieres? Jamás podré bailar con alguien que no seas tú…

Victor asintió con calma a las palabras de su amado y tomó su mano para que los dos pudieran encaminarse al sitio que les correspondía tomar para poder salir a hacer magia sobre el escenario que los dos amaban, el escenario que los había unido, aquel escenario donde los dos vivirían mil historias más, mil tragedias más que solo serían parte de la fantasía porque lo cierto era, que mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos y sus cuerpos empezaban a moverse para colisionar de nuevo en esa danza a dúo que los había hecho encontrarse hacía ya más de un año, los dos sabían que lo suyo jamás podría convertirse en una tragedia y que la historia del ladrón que se había enamorado de su presa a pesar de todo y de todos, no podría ser otra cosa que una historia sin final, una historia cuyo única continuación posible era un destino lleno de amor y de felicidad…

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NDA: Bueno, pues otra historia más ha llegado a su final. De verdad me siento feliz de haberla terminado después de la dramática pausa que tuvo. Les agradezco me hayan acompañado hasta el final, de verdad ha sido una historia muy difícil de escribir pero al final de cuentas creo que lo disfruté mucho. Espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado y no les digo adiós porque tengo por ahí a "Black suit" en curso así que si se animan a leerla, nos seguimos leyendo y si no, gracias por regalarme su valioso tiempo en esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo de oso para todos ustedes viaja hasta el lugar en donde estén :)**


End file.
